What doesn't kill us
by Igraine7
Summary: Hermione never thought she would be considered a "victim", until she became one. Rape/abuse/family. Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING regarding the story or characters in relation to J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter series. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**What doesn't kill you**

Hermione Granger never thought of herself as anything special, just another brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. Even when she received her Hogwarts letter she still thought herself nothing special. After all, how was she to compete with all of these other students who had previous knowledge of magic when she never fully knew it existed until that letter arrived?

Her mother was excited at the arrival of the letter, this opened up a whole new world – a world, literally, of magic. She was excited to learn of it just as much as Hermione. Hermione's father on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with that world – and he didn't want his family to either. He insisted for weeks that Hermione would continue her public school education and go to college. After many heated arguments behind closed bedroom doors with his wife, Mr. Granger finally relented and allowed his daughter to attend Hogwarts.

Hermione soon learned that she wasn't anything special – she was something extraordinary. She found herself flying past the other students in her year in theory and practicum. She found best friends in Harry and Ron, and was even invited to Ron's home – "The Burrow" several times to spend break with his family – who she began seeing as a sort of extended family – her "magic" family. She was looked upon with pride by her mentor Minerva McGonaggal – who was also her head of house. Hermione was her prized pupil.

Hermione was in love with being a witch, and in love with the magical world – it became more and more difficult to return to her parent's for breaks over the years because she was suddenly thrust back into a world which was no longer hers. This was not just because of the lack of magic, but the lack of her mother as well – who was killed during her 5th year at Hogwarts in a car accident. Since she first stepped through the gates of Hogwarts her father began to distance himself from Hermione – until it felt like there was an ocean between them even when they were in the same room as each other. After her mother died it became far worse – her father began to drink a lot – blaming Hermione for her mother's death because she was in the car on her way to Diagon Alley to purchase some books and new robes as part of Hermione's Christmas presents. Mr. Granger claimed that magic killed his wife – if they never got mixed up in that world then she would still be alive. Rather than ignoring Hermione, he was becoming hostile towards her as he began to drink more and more. Hermione dreaded going home – she want to go to the Weasley's, or to Cedric's house for Christmas break (whom she was dating for the past 4 years) but was encouraged to be with her father as it would be the first Christmas without her mother and they may need each other for support.

"I don't want to go." Hermione said defiantly. "I understand you don't want to, but you know it's the right thing to do – he needs you." Cedric replied as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Like a hole in the head." Hermione retorted. "You know as well as I that he hates me, and I can honestly say that after the past 5 years I feel as though I don't have a father anymore. Or a mother. I am an orphan, Cedric."

"I know this is going to be difficult, but you both experienced a great loss, if you can try and salvage ANY type of relationship with your father, I am going to encourage it, petite bebe." Hermione melted at that – she loved when he spoke French, she loved when he called her "small baby".

"FINE" she said, "I will go, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. God I wish you could come with me."

"I would – but you and your father need some time together alone. I will be here when you return, ready to tell you how much I love you, how important you are, and how much you matter to SO many people - every single time you doubt it. Ready to tell you how amazing you are and how I have waited my whole life for you." Cedric said with a grin. And with that, they separated so Hermione could pack her things and make the trek back to London and a life she wished she could leave behind.

**Part 2**

Hermione knew exactly how strained the visit was going to be when she arrived at King's Cross station and her father wasn't there. The only familiar faces she saw standing on the platform were the Weasley's. She had expected this, but her dropped all the same. She would soon be alone with her father without her mother acting as a buffer.

She stepped off the platform into the outstretched arms of Molly and Arthur Weasley – tears forming in her eyes. "This is how it should have been" she thought, "this is how a family is supposed to be."

"Good to see you dear" Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione as she took her face in her hands to give her a proper "look-over". "Don't go home expecting things to be bad, dear – go in with an open heart and a smile on your face – maybe it won't be as bad as you expect. And don't forget that we are only an owl away if you need us – if you need ANYTHING, dear." Hermione thanked the Weasley family, hugged her friends who all offered their own brand of reassurance, and retreated to the subway that would take her to the place she used to consider home.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you expect" were the words that came to Hermione's mind when she opened the door to her drunk father and his friends – sitting around the poker table. They all looked up as she entered and grinned, not grins of "hey it's great to see you", but grins of "we've just been talking about you – and not in a good way".

Hermione sighed and put her trunk next to the door. "Nope" her father stated. "Take it to your room and stay there – we don't need your interruptions."

"Good to see you too dad." Hermione stated as she made for the stairs. Hermione's father pushed his chair from the card table so hard that it fell backwards – startling Hermione, and making his friends laugh. "Don't you DARE take that tone with me" he yelled as he rushed towards her – making her back up in shock and confusion. He was angry before – and drunk – but she never felt fear towards him. Before she had a chance to react he slapped her so hard that it spun her into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione grabbed her face and looked at her father, eyes wider than a full moon. "You no longer live upstairs." He said as he grabbed her trunk and threw it down the basement stairs. "Go" he said – pointing to the basement, watching as she wordlessly walked to the top of the stairs – still holding her face in shock. Hermione was about to go down the first step when she felt a sharp pain to her back and she felt herself flying. Her father just kicked her down the stairs. Hermione bounced twice on the wooden stairs before landing on the corner of her trunk at the bottom of the stairs. She lay there for a moment, mind swirling – trying to discern the various pains coming from the various parts of her body. Her mind eventually sorted them out – her face from where he slapped her, her back from where his boot kicked her, her knees and hands from bouncing down the stairs, and the corner of her forehead from where she made contact with the heavy trunk. She knew she was bleeding the second she sat up because of the warmth that started trickling down her face.

"Ahh" Hermione yelped as she felt her forehead with her fingers, trying to determine the amount of damage done. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that there was depth to the cut as her fingers dipped into the crevice at her hairline. It skipped a second beat when she realized that her wand was in her coat pocket with was hanging on the banister at the bottom of their main staircase. Unable to heal, unable to defend, unable to escape. She knew it would be bad when she returned home, but she never thought it would be like this. Hermione huddled to the corner, tears streaming down her face, wondering if she would live to see her friends, her professors, Hogwarts again – or even life outside of the cold and damp basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3

Hours went by as Hermione heard her father and his friends get progressively drunker – laughing and gambling the night away. When at last she heard the front door close for the last time, hearing quiet overcome the house – did she crawl up the stairs to try the doorknob. Nothing – locked tight. "Dad?" she called. She heard him moving around the kitchen – and heard him stop when he heard her voice. "You are not my daughter". She heard through the door, as he stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. Hermione let go of the doorknob and sank down on the landing at the top of the basement stairs. She felt pain everywhere, but knew she needed to keep her mind focused on a way to escape the basement, escape her "home", and flee to the always-welcoming environment of the Burrow.

Hermione looked around the basement – no windows, only walls – the basement door was the only potential exit. She went to the bottom of the stairs as the realization hit her that she may need to defend herself further. Without her wand, she was forced to look around for "muggle" means of defense. Her eyes scanned the clutter of the basement when her eyes landed on her father's toolbox. She opened it up and retrieved the hammer which was sitting on top. Hermione knew that if she tried to break through the door, her father would hear her – and being in the drunken state he was in, she decided it was in her best interest to wait until morning to make any attempts at escape. Maybe when he sobered up he would let her out, until then – she sat in the corner which faced the staircase, not wanting to leave herself vulnerable by having her back turned.

The night went by agonizingly slow – Hermione dared not fall asleep, not as though she could anyway. So many thoughts flew through her mind – anger, fear, and sadness. In one way, the actions of her father made severing the ties she had to her old life very easy, but at the same time she thought of her mother – and how if she didn't die, she would have had no desire to leave this world behind. She was conflicted with feelings of guilt vs. relief – that she could now leave and not have to look back. Soon those feelings gave way to fear – how the hell WAS she going to leave? Her father was a tall and extremely strong man – without her wand, she was no match for him if she had to fight her way out. Hermione sat in the corner, constructing different scenarios for their next confrontation, and potential ways in which she could react. Her mind kept going to her wand – if her father didn't move her jacket (or check it's pockets) she would get to it as quickly as possible, all she had to do was get by him.

After many hours of these thoughts, Hermione thought she would go mad if her father didn't do something soon. So many uncertainties plagued her thoughts – Hermione did not like having things out of her control. As she progressively became more tired, her body began demanding attention towards the pain that she was desperately trying to ignore. She reached a hand to feel the cut on her forehead and drew a sharp intake of air as pain shot through her head at her touch – causing her to see stars. She felt a moderate amount of dried blood down the left side of her face and sighed – realizing that no matter how many scenarios she concocted in her head, there was still the potential that she may not make it out alive – and for the first time in her life, she wondered if she even cared enough to try. This thought barely crossed her mind as she heard the sound of footsteps descending the main staircase to the first floor. Hermione's heart began beating so hard she thought it would burst through her chest. She attempted to calm herself – knowing that she would need a clear and logical head if she was to face her now unpredictable father.

**Please review with comments/suggestions! More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

With no window – Hermione had difficulty in determining what time it could be – her nodding off didn't help matters and she didn't know exactly how long she was out. She figured that evening must have stumbled upon her once again as she soon heard the doorbell ring, followed by the rowdy greetings to her father by his friends. Another night of drinking and gambling, no doubt.

Hermione didn't know how many days had passed since she was first trapped in the basement, but she had a feeling that it was at least two – and now a 3rd evening would go by without any food or water. She settled further into the corner – hugging herself to keep warm, it was an exceptionally cold evening. All of a sudden, things grew very quiet upstairs. Hermione pricked her ears up – straining to hear, but it was abnormally quiet – the calm before the storm they say, as Hermione knew that her father and his friends were conspiring about SOMETHING upstairs. Hermione braced herself – attempting to keep her mind focused for what may happen, out of the thousands of possibilities she had time to concoct in her mind the past couple of days. But nothing – not even in the furthest realms of her imagination, prepared her for what was about to happen.

She heard the dull thud of work boots coming ever closer to the basement door, and for the first time in 2 days, Hermione saw light as the basement door was opened. She had to squint and shield her eyes in order to adjust being out of the darkness. Before she even had a chance to orient herself, two figures stomped quickly down the stairs and picked her up gently – escorting her up the stairs. For a moment she thought that her father's friends may be showing mercy towards her – realizing that her father was sick, and they needed to help her escape. The small feeling of relief that washed over her was quickly replaced by a sharp blow to the back of the head.

Amongst sounds of laughter, Hermione felt herself sprawled on her stomach in the main hallway of the home. Her head was still spinning after the blow – and she wasn't able to get a grip on what happened until she felt herself being flipped onto her back – with her wrists restrained above her head, against the floor. When she finally regained focus, she saw that she was face to face with her father – sitting on top of her, pinning her arms down.

Hermione knew immediately that he was out of his mind – a mixture of alcohol, rage, and what she had no doubt was just plain insanity. Her father had now completely lost her mind.

"How would you like to be a good little hostess and help my friends out?" Mr. Granger said with an evil grin on his face. Hermione attempted to fight against the grip of her father – to try and push him away, to free her arms – but he was too strong. Mr. Granger waved over one of his friends who took his place straddled over Hermione, while yet another kneeled at the top of Hermione's head and held her arms down. Fear washed over Hermione – she did not imagine this scenario – believing her father wouldn't be capable of something this atrocious. But she was wrong.

The man on top of her leaned down and attempted to kiss Hermione. He had a thick stench of alcohol on his breath, and sweat dripped onto her face as she looked into his bloodshot eyes – begging through hers for him to let her go. He didn't. Instead he licked her face – as though he were a dog greeting its master. Hands wandered forcefully all over Hermione's body as she struggled against them. She arched her back – attempting to flip herself over to get away, but now she felt a strong pairs of hands grabbing her ankles and securing them to the floor. Her gaze turned to the jacket she slung over the banister – only 3 feet away, but it might as well have been 30. She wasn't going to be able to get to her wand – Hermione knew she had to physically fight her way out. Her rational thought gave way to panic when she heard the first metal pants zipper come undone.

"No, no NO!" Hermione screamed – writhing under the arms holding her down.

"Yes, yes, yes." Said the man on top of her – becoming excited at her jerking movements. She arched her back – trying desperately to sit up, until a hand landed on her chest – shoving her back down on to the floor. Hermione gasped when her back made contact with the hardwood floor – knocking the breath out of her. She looked up into the eyes of her father. She was aware of the hands that were stripping her jeans and underwear down, but instead of fighting right then – she gazed into her father's eyes, hoping that there was some sort of compassion left in them. She knew that he was the only link left that could end this madness and allow her escape.

Hermione looked into his eyes, whispering "daddy, please" to him – and for a brief moment, she thought she saw something shining in his eyes that she hadn't seen since before finding out that she was a witch. No sooner had she seen that – did it disappear. Mr. Granger laughed and rolled his eyes at his only child – and the glimmer Hermione thought she saw was gone, the soul she was now looking into was not the soul of her father. He was dead – behind those eyes shone something more malevolent than Hermione could have imagined – this was not her father – not the father she knew. Over the span of less than a second, Hermione had a flashback to the father she used to adore, the father who was always so proud of his "little girl", the father who would hug her and love her like no other. That father was now gone. He was not under the curse of any magic that occurred in her world, he was under the curse of his own grief-stricken, bigoted self – which could prove far more dangerous than any magic…and it did.

He gazed down into her eyes – with a wolf grin on his face – as he allowed his 3 friends to rape his only child over and over again. "Daddy, please" – fell onto deaf ears – for Hermione wasn't even really there, he severed his emotional connections to her and all he saw was a person who turned his life upside down and destroyed his happy family. This feeling enraged him as he looked into those brown, pleading eyes – he clenched the fist that was not holding her down – and punched her face as hard as he could. Everything went black, and Hermione for a moment thought she was on the astronomy tower – that's how many stars she saw. She felt woozy and stopped fighting for a moment, trying to get her bearings – when she felt a whole new type of pain. Between her legs. The pain she felt hitched to the back of her throat – taking her breath away, she was aware of her father's friend thrusting himself inside of her. Hermione thought she was going to split right down the middle. As he continued to thrust, the pain became so great that Hermione turned her head to the side and vomited. She heard cackling and laughter throughout the room as her father's friend continued to thrust.

Hermione soon the unmistakable sound of release as her father's friend came hard inside of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she focused on the ceiling fan above their heads. Round and round and round and round. That was what she forced herself to focus on. When the first friend finished, she felt the second one climb on – she was still being restrained and felt pain around her wrists and ankles from where she tried to fight back…so she stopped fighting. She stared blankly at the ceiling fan – round and round and round. She felt the warmth of her tears slide down her temples and into her hair and ears. "If I stop fighting, maybe this will end sooner" she tried to tell herself – though not full believing it. After hearing the second sound of release, Hermione felt her restraints disappear and realized that she was free. Stifling small sobs, she turned herself on to her stomach, and began to drag herself by her arms towards her jacket and towards the door. Everything was blurry through her teary eyes, and every part of her body hurt – some parts had a dull ache, some parts were sharp and stabbing. Hermione blinked through the pain as she crawled away from her attackers who were laughing at her pain and how she crawled away – like a wounded animal.

Hermione made it to the point where she could just barely feel the fabric of her coat on the banister, when someone grabbed her ankles and pulled her sharply back. Her chin hit the wooded floor and instantly Hermione knew that it had split – she was leaving a thin trail of blood behind as she was being dragged by her ankles down the hall. "Noooo!" she screamed – watching the door grow farther and farther away , yet she still reached out in front of her with her hands. She felt the strong foot of someone towards the middle of her back force her back down onto the floor. This time her right cheek was smashed against the hard wood as she cried and began outright begging – something she never envisioned herself doing to ANY man. Someone lifted her head on either side and slammed it back down to the floor – Hermione felt blood gush from her nose, and felt the split in her lip which was bleeding even more. Soon she felt the painful thrust of her father's next friend as he struggled to develop a rhythm. This time she had no ceiling fan to watch – round and round and round – nothing. She lay with the right side of her cheek against the cool wood, and began to let herself go. Something was dying within her, but it was not her physical self. It was her love of life, her vivaciousness, her tenacity, her strong will, her empathy towards others, her love of others, her very core…her soul.

This is when Hermione stopped fighting.

**Comments/suggestions? More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stopped fighting. Without magic she knew it was useless. It killed her – because she was a fighter, but when three people were holding her down – she started to give up. The more she fought – the more pain she felt in the areas where she was held down. Hermione was slowly giving up. She was lying on her stomach, the right side of her face was against the floor, and she felt as her tears dripped down from the bridge of her nose, and onto the floor.

When her father's friends were finished with her, she heard her father say to them, "how 'bout a beer? I'm buying." And with that, the sweaty men took their leave of her to continue drinking in some bar.

Hermione felt the cold air of winter wash over her as the front door opened and closed. She lay there dazed for several minutes before rolling onto her back – seeing the comfort of the ceiling fan once more, round and round and round. Slowly she attempted to sit up – feeling pain shoot through her with each movement, no matter how slight. As soon as her head stopped spinning, she made her way to her jacket – not wanting to be surprised without it again. As soon as she stood, she felt a strange warmth creep down her thighs – fear gripped her as she looked down to see blood beginning to pool around her feet. Hermione tried to rack her brain with what to do – typically level-headed and calm, this was a completely different Hermione – panicked and scared. She slowed down her thinking and tried to go over her options. She was not about to go to a muggle hospital – she couldn't risk being taken away from her real world of magic. She didn't want to go to St. Mungo's – there would be too many questions, and she didn't want anyone at Hogwarts getting wind of what happened. No, she was going to have to attempt to heal herself – but first she had to get out of her house, she wasn't about to risk her father and his friends coming back with her still there.

But where was she to go? Not the Burrow, DEFINITELY not Cedric's, and she didn't have the strength to even attempt returning to Hogwart's – where she knew the girls' dormitory was going to be vacant of other students over the break. Hermione recalled overhearing that the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was going to be vacant as well over the holidays, so she shrunk her belongings, grabbed her broom and took off.

Upon arriving at Grimmauld Place, Hermione got off her broom in a tremendous amount of pain – it had been a bumpy flight, and she was so busy trying to remain conscious that her focus was off. She limped up the sidewalk, whispered the password, and cautiously entered – just in case someone decided to spend the holidays there after all. She was incredibly lucky – the house was empty. She dropped her luggage and immediately made for the bathroom. She took one look at her face in the mirror and vomited in the sink. Her face was so swollen and bruised that she didn't even recognize herself. Her hair was matted with blood and tears, and her arms were covered in cuts and bruises as well – some new, some from being thrown down the basement stairs. She examined her legs and saw severe bruising to her inner thighs, and knew that the blood was coming from inside of her. She took out her wand, and attempted the few healing spells she knew. Nothing worked on her bruises and cuts, but she was able to stop the bleeding from in between her legs. Unfortunately she didn't know any pain relieving spells, so she settled for sitting in a hot bathtub instead.

Hermione sighed while soaking in the hot water, she took a deep breath and sank her head beneath the water, wondering what would happen if she just opened her mouth and took a breath, allowing the water to fill her lungs. How long would it take…would it hurt? She had always thought that drowning and suffocation would probably be 2 of the most terrifying ways to die, but for the first time in her life, Hermione didn't care about the fear of pain and death, in fact – she was starting to welcome it.

As the days went by, Hermione's bruises turned angry shades of purple and green. She was due to return to Hogwarts the next day – and didn't have the first clue on how to hide it. It didn't even occur to her to use magic until she went through several bottles of muggle "cover-up" trying to find the right shade. She finally flipped through some of her more advanced books and discovered several glamours which she spent hours practicing until she was satisfied. Hermione also discovered a glamour to add weight – she couldn't remember the last time she ate, the last time she even wanted to eat – or could keep anything down, and it was starting to show. Her already thin face was beginning to look gaunt, and she could feel her ribs. Before going to bed, Hermione packed her bags and placed them by the door. No matter what she did, Hermione was not able to sleep that night. She was worried about returning to Hogwarts, worried about how to act in front of her friends – could she pass herself off as "fine"? Would her glamours hold up? A sudden realization hit the pit of her stomach – she was supposed to go to the Weasley's house tonight, and they were all going to go to the train station together. She didn't care, she would come up with an excuse – that she wanted to spend every last second with her father, hopefully it would be believable.

Morning finally came, but Hermione didn't sleep a wink – she spent the night looking at the clock, worried that if she fell asleep she would have nightmares – since she was having them every night since. As the hours ticked by, Hermione prepared herself for every possible interaction she could have with a person. She was hoping that she could keep up a brave face (and glamoured), and be able to pass herself off as being ok. Before leaving the house, Hermione applied her glamours – hoping they would last. She knew she would have to reapply throughout the day. As Hermione looked through herself in the mirror, she wondered why she didn't just tell her friends, tell the Weasley's, tell ANYONE, to allow them to give her the help, love and support she knew they would. Maybe in part she believed she deserved it – that her father was right and she did destroy her family. No, she knew it wasn't that. What Hermione didn't want was pity.

So taking one final look at her glamour, Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. It was now or never. She stepped out into the crisp morning air and made her way to King's Cross station, hoping she could pull this off.

**More to come soon! Reviews please! Suggestions?**


	5. Taking notice

Hermione arrived at the train station about an hour before the train was to depart. She wanted to avoid seeing the Weasley family on the platform. After 7 children, Mrs. Weasley had amazing instincts as to when something was wrong with a loved one – and Hermione wanted to avoid those instincts at all costs.

She entered the cabin closest to the door near the front of the train, sat down, and waited for the chaos which would begin soon. Luckily Cedric was not going to be on board. The Hufflepuff quiddich team needed all the help they could get, and they all agreed to return to Hogwarts 2 days before break ended in order to get in as much practice as possible.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice call her name that Hermione realized that she had been nodding off. She looked up and saw Ron and Harry stow their belongings overhead and sit on the seat across from her.

"What happened Hermione?" Ron asked.

A lump settled in her throat at the question, "What do you mean?" she replied, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"You were supposed to come to our house yesterday so we could all go to the station together."

"Oh yeah," Hermione replied – relieved, "Things were going quite well with my dad, and he asked if I would stay last night so he could bring me to the station this morning."

"That's excellent!" said Harry, "I've been so worried about how you too have been getting on, I was hoping that this holiday would help mend your relationship."

"Yeah, me too." Said Hermione – as she looked out the window into the distance.

Ron and Harry exchanged a puzzled look – something did not seem quite right with Hermione, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it. "You ok 'mione?" Ron asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, just tired – I caught a pretty bad cold over the holiday and I don't think I'm quite over it yet, if you guys don't mind – I think I'm going to lay down for awhile."

"No worries, we'll try to be quiet" said Harry "I had a cold a few days ago as well, it wore me out – get some rest."

Hermione stretched herself out along the seat with her back facing the boys who were now talking quietly to each other. Hermione knew there was no way she was going to be able to sleep, but she wanted to avoid interaction as much as possible – and the excuse of having a cold seemed the most plausible for her distant and quiet behavior.

A couple of hours went by as Hermione stared at the back of the seat, deep in thought – until she heard Ron gasp – "Hermione, you're bleeding!" Fear washed over Hermione as she sat up. "What?" she asked – "Your back!" Ron replied, there is blood coming through your shirt, what happened?"

"Oh that" Hermione tried to sound nonchalant, "Crookshanks was laying on my back last night when I was in bed, and she accidentally scratched me when she leapt off." She hoped that excuse would pass – she never lied to her friends like that before, and was surprised at herself by how easy it was to do, and how quickly the lie formed in her brain. She prepared herself for giving false explanations if she had to, but she didn't expect for this to happen – yet the lie rolled right off her tongue as though it were the truth. Hermione was able to glamour her cuts and bruises away, but all bets were off it one decided to start bleeding again – she wasn't able to heal the wounds on her back as easily as the others.

"You had better see Madame Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts." Harry suggested. "Yeah" replied Hermione. "I think I'm going to go the restroom now though". Hermione grabbed her "purse" – which actually held ALL of her belongings – including her trunk (thanks to an expansion and weightlessness charm) and left their cabin for the restroom. Harry and Ron were silent as she left, exchanging another uncomfortable look.

Luckily for Hermione, they were only about 15 minutes from Hogwarts – so she hid in one of the restrooms for the rest of the ride. When they arrived in Hogsmead, Hermione remained in the restroom until the last possible moment before the train would depart back to London. She didn't want to ride in the carriages with everyone, and she didn't plan on attending the feast. All she wanted to do was go straight to her dormitory, reapply her glamours, and go to sleep. When Hermione felt it was safe to exit the train, she stuck her head cautiously out the door and looked around to see if anyone was still around – hoping that Ron and Harry weren't waiting for her. As it turned out, they assumed that she got on one of the carriages that left before they were able to get off the train.

None of the carriages or students were in sight, so Hermione made her way up the hill – leaving Hogsmead behind, and moving forward to her home. The walk usually takes about 10-15 minutes, however – Hermione was still in a great deal of pain and was limping – she made it there in a half hour. By the time she reached the gate, Professor Flitwick looked quite annoyed with her.

Before she could give him a chance to say anything, Hermione said "I'm so sorry professor, I had to make an emergency trip to the restroom, and by the time I left Hog's Head, all the carriages were gone!" Professor Flitwick read into her statement of "emergency trip to the bathroom" as "female troubles", (which is what Hermione hoped he would think, and with an embarrassed blush he said "It's quite alright Ms. Granger, you'd better head up to the castle before the feast." Hermione felt proud of herself in one way, that she was able to avoid having to explain herself, but she also felt disturbed at how easily the lying was coming to her now. How far was this all going to go, she wondered? How long would she be able to keep it up? Her most daunting task of deception was yet to come – she still had to fool Cedric, her other friends, and the rest of the professors, including her mentor Professor McGonnagall – which made her downright sick to even think about. Hermione pushed the thought out of her head as she made her way up to the castle. She knew the feast would already be underway when she got there, so she made her way up to Gryffindor tower, where she unpacked her things, and locked herself in the bathroom to once again inspect her damage.

After reapplying the glamours, Hermione climbed into her pajamas and crawled into bed – she was not in the mood to greet anyone right now – especially her fellow Gryffindor friends.

Ginny crept into the room after the feast, hoping to find Hermione there – she did, but noticed she was fast asleep (or so Hermione was trying to make it appear). Not wanting to wake her, Ginny figured she would talk to her in the morning, and got herself ready for bed. Hermione at one point actually fell asleep (or passed out from sheer exhaustion) – but she was soon awakened by a horrific nightmare. Hermione sat straight up in bed – hoping she didn't cry out. When she saw that no one else in the room had stirred, she laid back down on her side and hugged her pillow – feeling tears run down the bridge of her nose and into the fabric.

Hermione knew that everyone usually stirred around 6am, so she made sure to get up before 5. She knew at some point she was going to have to speak to people, but she was still trying to orient herself with being home again, and trying to come up with a game plan in order to make it through the day. Hermione didn't have the energy to clean herself up, all she did was reapply the glamours, get dressed in her robes, and quietly make her way down to the great hall. Breakfast was always in the Great Hall at 5:30 (and always constantly being magically replenished), so Hermione snuck in as soon as it appeared on the tables and grabbed a piece of plain toast. That was about all she was able to force herself to eat – and she knew that if she didn't, she would run the risk of fainting at some point – which would cause questions she was trying to avoid.

While Hermione was making herself scarce, her friends began noticing just how scarce she was. She was absent in the bedroom, absent from the common room, and now she was absent from breakfast. Ginny, Harry and Ron were discussing this exact topic.

"Where is she? We didn't see her at the station, didn't see her at the feast, and where is she now? She should be here going on and on about how excited she is for class and homework, this is really strange." Ron said.

"Well she DID get off the train, she was in bed sleeping when I got back to the common room last night – but I didn't want to wake her." Ginny replied.

"She was acting strange on the train – I sort of got the impression that she the visit with her father didn't go so well – but I thought she was going to come stay at the Burrow if things were going badly" Harry added.

"Well," Ginny said thoughtfully as she munched on some toast, "it WAS her first Christmas without her mother – so THAT had to be difficult."

"All the same though, you know how her father has been acting" Ron said, "he blames Hermione for the accident, and has been drinking a lot too – apparently he's a pretty mean drunk – pile that on top of him actually saying that he resents and hates her, I imagine that it's a lot more difficult than just the first Christmas without her mum."

The three thought about this silently, everyone coming up with their own "well maybe..." scenarios – each speculating what could have happened to make their usually predictable friend act so, well…unpredictable. Right before Ginny was about to speak up again, she noticed Cedric walk into the Great Hall and rush right for them.

"Hi Cedric, have a good holiday?" Harry asked.

"It was alright, listen – I don't mean to cut you off, but have you seen Hermione ANYWHERE? I haven't seen her since you all arrived, and she didn't reply to any of my owls over break. I got so worried that I even used a muggle telephone over break to call, but I didn't get an answer at her home."

The three at the table exchanged concerned looks – each realizing that Hermione never replied to any of their owls either, which was not like her at ALL. Usually Hermione was the one who was sending an owl a day to each of them whenever they were all apart – but the fact that even CEDRIC did not hear from her changed their concern over to intense worry. They told Cedric about her being on the train and being in bed, but also told him about how abnormal she was acting.

"I know she was really worried about going home – I had to do some pretty hard convincing to get her to go. I'm really worried, I hope something didn't happen. I'm going to go look around for her – we don't have a class together until after lunch, hopefully I can find her before then." And with that, Cedric turned and quickly hurried out of the hall.

From her seat at the main table, Professor McGonnagall saw Cedric's fast exit out of the hall, and noticed Hermione was not at his side like usual. They are typically inseparable, but as she scanned the Gryffindor table – she noticed that her place with Harry, Ron and Ginny was also vacant. "Albus," she began, "Miss Granger was not at the feast last night, was she?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then said "Come to think of it, I did not see her. She typically greets you upon return from a break, does she not?"

"She does…" McGonnagall replied slowly, "Where could she be? I know she had some concerns spending break at home, I hope it did not go as badly as she was anticipating. Well luckily she is in my first class of the morning, maybe I should ask her to stay after to ask how it went."

"I think that is a good idea Minerva, with the loss of her mother and the difficulty she is having with her father, she could use all the support we can give her." Albus said. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

While this was all going on, Hermione was hiding out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom until the last possible moment before class.

Professor McGonnagall looked at her watch, then to the empty seat in the center of the front row of her classroom. Hermione has NEVER been less than 15 minutes early to her class since her very first day at Hogwarts over 5 years ago. She looked back to her watch – it was exactly 7am and time to start class. Just as she was about to greet everyone, she saw Hermione sneak into the room and sit in the last row – in the seat which was closest to the door. A disheveled Hermione pulled her books out quietly without looking up at her, or at anyone else. A wave of anxiety settled itself in the pit of Minerva McGonnagall's stomach as she stared at her favorite student – her "star" pupil, with confusion and concern. She didn't know how much time went by as she looked at her mentee silently, (as though she was trying to will Hermione to look up at her) but when she noticed a few other students turn around to see what her gaze was fixed on, Minerva refocused her attention to beginning class.

As she was teaching, she frequently stole glances at Hermione. Not once during the entire class did Hermione ask questions, offer answers, raise her hand…or even look up. In fact, it looked as though Hermione was paying no attention whatsoever – she seemed completely unfocused, and almost dazed. She also noticed Harry and Ron sneaking glances back at Hermione as well with concern in their eyes. This worried McGonnagall even more, but class would end soon and she would speak with Hermione then. This proved a more difficult task than anticipated because the very second class ended, Hermione scooped up her belongings and left the room so quickly it bordered on running. She left before Minerva even had a chance to open her mouth in order to ask her to stay. She was about to question Ron and Harry about Hermione's peculiar behavior, but they hurried after her.

Minerva had never seen Hermione sit anywhere but the front of the room. She was always dead center, always paying attention, contributing to the class through questions and answers, all the while taking feverish notes – hanging on Minerva's ever word. Minerva thought on this for a moment. Not only did Hermione appear to be in another world altogether, but she sat alone in the back of the class, speaking to no one, looking at no one – not even Minerva herself. Hermione's behavior was not just out of the ordinary for her, but it was downright bizarre – and Minerva was deeply concerned. It wasn't just that Hermione wasn't acting like herself, it was as though she was a completely different person altogether. Minerva didn't see Hermione as merely her favorite student and star pupil, but she looked upon her with affection over the years, and felt a motherly love for her – especially after her mother died. She of course did not outwardly show this affection (as is typical of Minerva McGonnagall), but it hurt on the inside to see that Hermione was obviously suffering over something. She did not want to see Hermione in pain, but Hermione was obviously attempting to avoid contact with ANYONE.

Minerva was not just Hermione's mentor, but she was her confidant as well. Hermione always felt comfortable talking with her, whether it was about school or general chat – Minerva was always the one professor Hermione would bring her concerns to. Right now there was obviously SOMETHING going on with Hermione, and judging by the state she saw her in, Minerva didn't think that "something" was anything good. She worried that it was something so bad that Hermione didn't feel as though she COULD confide. She was making such an obvious effort to avoid verbal and nonverbal contact with not just Minerva, but her friends as well.

She did not know what happened over break to cause such a drastic transformation in her favorite student, but Minerva vowed that she was most certainly going to find out. Minerva didn't know why, but after class this morning, she feared for Hermione. She didn't know if it was part of her animagus instinct, or just intuition – but Minerva felt that something was deeply wrong. She felt it not only in her gut, but in her very soul that for Hermione's sake, she was going to have to get to the bottom of this – and she had to do it fast.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment! Any suggestions on what you might LIKE to see in future chapters? More to come soon!**


	6. Come undone

**Come undone**

Hermione didn't know how long she could keep this up. She knew that she wasn't keeping up the façade of "everything is fine and normal". She wasn't participating in classes, and she was hiding herself in Myrtle's bathroom in between them. She knew that even though her glamours were holding up, her emotions that she was desperately trying to hide where shining through in full force. She couldn't keep up the brave face that she wanted to. She was able to dodge her friends and Cedric, but she knew now that she would have to work at dodging professor McGonnagall. Though she didn't look up during class, she was well aware of the professor's eyes staring at her through much of the class. Hermione knew she was being conspicuous, but she really didn't care anymore. She thought that things would be better upon her return to Hogwart's, but they almost seemed worse – there were too many people to try and dodge, and a lack of hiding places. She was going to have to face people at some point. She knew she was going to just have to try harder at faking it.

The next class she had was potions, and Cedric was in that class – how was she to face him? Would she be able to hug him? Would she be able to kiss him? She was going to have to try. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk, "you can do this, you are strong" she repeated over and over. She took a deep breath and made her way to the dungeons. Cedric was waiting for her outside of the classroom.

"There you are! Where have you been? I have been worried sick, everyone says you don't seem like yourself!" Cedric said as he enveloped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. He noticed that she went rigid at his touch. He held her at arms length and said "What is the matter? Something is wrong."

"It's nothing." Hermione replied, "I think I have the flu or something, I feel out of sorts, but it's nothing to worry about." In reality, Hermione was flinching because his embrace put pressure on her battered body and it hurt a great deal, she also felt uncomfortable being touched – as though her body was having an involuntary fear of being beaten again. She knew this was an irrational fear – Cedric loved her, and she loved him – but how could she go back to the way things were as though nothing had happened? She wished she could repress it, but didn't have the strength to.

"How was the visit with your dad? You never answered my owls." Cedric said in a concerned voice. Hermione's eyes shifted away with the question as she replied "Fine."

"I hope you don't think that you're convincing me that it was "fine", I know you too well, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, it was fine!" Hermione snapped back.

Cedric looked at her shocked, she had never spoken that way to him before and he was rendered speechless. The last of the students filtered into the potions room a few moments earlier, and class had just begun.

"Look, we're late and I really don't want to deal with Snape berating me for it, I have to endure him through Occlumency training later today as it is." No sooner did Hermione say this than a wave of nausea came over her. She forgot that Dumbledore requested that she and Ron be trained in Occlumency as well since they were closest to Harry and there was a chance that Voldemort would attempt to get to Harry through them. How would she be able to hide what happened? She wasn't practicing, and her mind was so scattered she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate and focus enough to protect her mind.

Cedric saw her turn pale and break out into a sweat as she began to back away. It was at this moment that professor McGonnagall entered the hallway at the far end – she was intending to pull Hermione out of class to speak with her. She stopped instantly as she watched what was unfolding before her eyes.

Cedric took a step towards Hermione, and she backed away – hands raised in a "stay away from me" fashion. "Hermione, you look really ill, please – let me take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No!" Hermione shouted, "I'm fine!"

"Please Hermione," Cedric said with concern in his voice, "Just talk to me, what's wrong? I love you and want to help you, why won't you let me?"

"I don't need anyone's help, especially yours" Hermione said icily – she had no control over what she was saying, her emotions were at the wheel.

Minerva was shocked to hear Hermione speak that way not just to Cedric, but in general. This was not the Hermione that they all knew and loved. Yet Minerva remained still, wanting to observe how this was going to play out.

Hermione turned her back and began to move up the hallway away from the potions room. Cedric jogged a couple of steps after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. As soon as she felt his touch she screeched "DON'T TOUCH ME", pulling her arm back violently, she swung around to face him – pointing her wand square between his eyes. Cedric stopped dead in his tracks, unable to comprehend what was happening, but he immediately backed off nonetheless. He backed up a few steps with his hands raised the way Hermione raised hers not a few moments earlier. The hand Hermione had her wand in began to tremble until her entire arm was shaking. Her breathing became fast and ragged – shocked at how she just reacted, scared that she was unable to control her emotions or actions. Her eyes shifted around, scanning her surroundings in a panicked way, when they finally landed on a wide-eyed professor McGonnagall at the far end of the hall. Hermione backed up a few steps – wand still semi-raised, before she spun around and sprinted up the hall and out of the dungeons.

Cedric didn't follow, it was as though he were glued to the spot, watching his girlfriend run away from him in terror. Minerva made her way quickly up the hall until she reached Cedric. "Mr. Diggory, what on earth just happened?" She asked in a breathless voice. Cedric just shook his head in disbelief at Minerva.

"I have no idea professor, I am at a loss for words. She has never spoken like that to ANYONE, let alone me – and she recoiled when I hugged her – as though I made her uncomfortable. I don't understand."

"I know Cedric" Minerva said – dropping her usual formality, "I'm worried as well, she was not herself in class this morning – sitting in the back of the room, she seemed to be in a totally different world."

"She sat in the BACK of the room?" Cedric said in disbelief. "Something is very wrong, SOMETHING happened over break – everyone said she was acting strange since the moment the saw her on the train back to Hogwarts. She was not like this before she left. I know she didn't want to go home, but I insisted that she should go – I thought it would be good for her. She didn't leave my side right up until the moment we parted, we held each other and she was fine. Now she can't stand to even speak to me. Something had to have happened, she's come undone." Cedric looked Minerva dead in the eye, "I'm scared." He said quietly.

"I know" Minerva replied, as they looked up the empty hallway in which Hermione ran, "I am too. I think it's time we spoke with Professor Dumbledore."


	7. Revelations

"_The truth is hard. Sometimes it looks so wrong – the color is off, the style isn't right – but it's where the good ones live."_

**Revelations**

Hermione ran until her legs burned and begged her to stop. She didn't realize where she was until she stopped – she had no specific destination, she just wanted to get away from Cedric and the whole situation. When she stopped, she saw that she was at the One Eyed Witch's passage to Hogsmeade. Without thinking, she entered it and left the castle – it was her only way out and she needed to be anywhere but here.

While Hermione was making her way down the passage, Minerva McGonnagall and Cedric Diggory were hurrying towards the Headmaster's office. Minerva said the password, and the ascended the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk and looked at them as they both entered, as though he were expecting them. "Well?" he inquired.

Minerva just shook her head and said "I still don't know, but it is bad, Albus, very bad. She recoiled at Mr. Diggory's touch and then drew her wand at him before running away."

"Do you know where she went?" Dumbledore asked in a concerned voice as he rose from his desk.

"No" Cedric replied, "she just took off out of the dungeons."

Albus sat on the edge of his desk and thought quietly for a moment. "And we don't know what set this off?"

"No idea, professor. She has been avoiding everyone, no one heard from her over break, and Ron and Harry told me that she was bleeding through her shirt on the train. She waved it off, saying the cat scratched her – but when they asked her about it is when she left the cabin." Said Cedric.

Albus and Minerva met eyes – reading each others concern. "Alright" said Albus, "we must approach this very delicately. Obviously there is something going on to cause her enough pain that she either doesn't want to burden anyone else with, or she is trying to avoid dealing with altogether. We don't want to chase her further away. Right now we don't know where she is, finding her is our first priority, then we must show her how much we love and care for her – that we are all here to support her. I am going to send her an owl requesting that she come speak with me about missing class. Hopefully she will come, and I will sit down with her – maybe she will open up."

"And if she doesn't?" Cedric asked.

"Well, she does have Occlumency with Professor Snape tonight, I am somewhat convinced she will not go to him for it – I will see if she will consent to having it with me instead. If she is that unfocused, I will without a doubt be able to see what happened."

Minerva and Cedric exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"I don't want to invade her mind in order to get to the truth, but if she is falling apart as much as you say, it could really be the only way to help her, and that's what we all want. If she continues down the path she is on – where she is pointing wands even at the man she loves, she could travel to a place which is out of our reach. We need to bring her back while we still have a chance." Albus said gravely.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade, sitting in the Three Broomsticks and drinking butterbeer. As she left the bar, an owl flew in front of her with a note in it's beak. Hermione accepted the note, opened it and read in Dumbledore's handwriting,

_Miss Granger, I was informed by Professor Snape that you did not attend Potions class today – as you know there are rules about skipping classes. Please come see me in my office. – Professor Dumbledore._

Hermione sighed and looked up at the ever-darkening sky. A storm was on its way, little did she know it would arrive in more ways than one.

Hermione made her way through the passage back to Hogwarts. She made her way to Dumbledore's office without running into anyone she didn't want to, recited the password and ascended the stairs. "I'm probably going to get detention" was what Hermione was thinking. If she had any idea about what was about to happen, she would never have gone. She knocked on the door and heard "Come in".

Hermione entered the room and saw Dumbledore at his desk. "Ah Miss Granger, have a seat please". Albus said in a cheerful voice.

"Look professor, I am really sorry that I missed class, I wasn't feeling very well." Hermione said quickly.

Albus looked at her kindly for a moment before saying "Miss Granger, that is not why I brought you here."

A wave of panic flowed through Hermione as she was berating herself for not seeing through this. "I should have known" she thought.

"Miss Granger, it has been brought to my attention that something is deeply troubling you, am I right?" Hermione looked down at her hands, not saying a word – but Dumbledore could see that her rate of breathing had increased.

"I'm going to take your silence as a 'yes'. My dear, what has you upset to the point of skipping classes and threatening Cedric with your wand?" He waited for an answer, but when none came, he moved closer to her – watching her body language as her head shot up and she tensed, fear in her eyes. "Miss Granger" Albus whispered as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Please. Let us help you. Please, tell us what we can do?"

Hermione shook her head, For some reason she found herself unable to lie to the headmaster, so she opted for silence instead.

Albus sighed and continued on "Did something happen to you over break?"

Hermione looked up and into the twinkling eyes of the powerful wizard whom she has considered more of a father to her than her own the past couple of years. They locked gazes for a moment, as though they were reading into each other's souls. She didn't want to speak, but was hoping that Dumbledore could see the word "yes" that formed in her head which she was trying to communicate out through her eyes.

"What happened Miss Granger?" Albus whispered, "You can trust me, you can trust US, we are not here to hurt you, only to help you."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears and a single tear fell down her cheek as she shifted her gaze out the window where storm clouds were gathering. "I can't" she whispered. "I can't do this."

"What can't you do?" Albus inquired.

"I can't keep this up, I feel like I'm dying inside." Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Can you tell me about it?" Albus asked.

Hermione shook her head back and forth so vigorously that the rest of her tears fell.

"But you WANT to tell me about it?" Albus said – and with that Hermione looked him square in the eye, which gave him all the answer he needed.

"Alright Miss Granger, are you sure you want me to do this?"

"You had better do it before I change my mind" Hermione replied.

And with that, Dumbledore drew his wand, pointed it at Hermione, and said "Legilimens."

Instantly Albus saw flashes of what happened to Hermione over break. He saw her plummet down the basement stairs, saw her be dragged down the hall, saw her scream and struggle against her attackers, saw her be raped, beaten and bruised – to be left lying on the floor naked and ashamed. He saw her in bed having nightmares, saw her getting thinner, and applying glamours throughout the day. He exited her mind and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Oh Miss Granger…"

"No!" Hermione cried as she stood up and made for the door, "do NOT use that tone of voice. Do NOT pity me."

As he watched to door close behind her, Albus wiped away his tears and knew that immediate action was going to have to be taken before she self-destructed. He walked over to the flu and called to the Weasleys.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen and was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore's face appear in the floo. "Albus!" she cried "You gave me a start!".

"Sorry to startle you Molly, but I was hoping that you and Arthur can come to my office as soon as possible."

"Of course Albus, is everything alright? What did the boys do this time?" Molly said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"It's not concerning the boys, it's about Miss. Granger, there is something we all need to discuss." Albus said.

Molly didn't need to hear another word, Hermione never showed at her house over break, and Ginny sent her an owl saying that Hermione was acting very strangely and was worrying everyone. No sooner did Dumbledore's face disappear, Molly quickly removed her apron and sent word to Arthur to meet her in Dumbledore's office. With a troubled expression on her face, she grabbed the floo powder and said "Albus Dumbledore's office". She dropped the floo powder and walked out of the headmaster's floo.

As she oriented herself, she saw Minerva McGonnagall, Cedric Diggory and her husband gathered in the headmaster's office.

"Have a seat everyone, please." Albus said, summoning up extra chairs. "Molly, Arthur – Minerva and Cedric came to me regarding how Miss Granger has been acting. They brought forward some concerns."

The Weasley's exchanged nervous glances. "Is she alright?" Everyone in the room had their eyes locked expectantly on Dumbledore who bowed his head. He was silent for a moment before raising his head and saying "No."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, Cedric was visibly distraught, wanting Dumbledore to just come out with it already. "What happened professor?"

Dumbledore was quiet for another moment, considering how to approach this. He finally decided – "Molly and Arthur, I brought you in on this because you have become a second family to Hermione, and she needs everyone's support and help right now." The Weasley's nodded as Dumbledore continued. "I believe it may be better for me to show you what happened so you can see for yourselves. Cedric – if you are not comfortable with this, you may wait and we can discuss it with you in a moment."

"No way." Cedric said firmly, "She is my girlfriend, I love her and up until earlier today I was convinced that she loved me as well. I need to see."

"Very well, but brace yourself." Albus replied.

The anxiety in the room reached whole new levels as Dumbledore beckoned them all over to the Pensieve. Albus dimmed the lights, and using his wand he drew a silvery liquid memory from his mind. "Hermione gave me permission to use Legilimens on her so she could tell me what happened. This is what I saw."

He shook the memory from his wand into the Pensieve while Molly and Arthur Weasley, Cedric, and Minerva all bent over it – not knowing what they were going to see. Albus stepped back as the horror that Hermione went through was revealed to them all. Molly Weasley clapped her hand to her mouth "Oh my God." Arthur, put his arm around his wife as pain filled his eyes. Minerva seemed to stop breathing altogether, her mouth slightly open in disbelief – tears in her eyes as she watched one of her Gryffindor cubs, her favorite student and mentee live through something that no one ever should. When the memory was over, everyone but Cedric looked up at Albus astonished. Molly had to sit down, her face in her hands as she cried for the girl she considered another daughter to her and Arthur. Minerva put a hand on Cedric's shoulder – who was still looking down into the Pensieve. "Cedric" Minerva said, her voice cracking – but trying to retain composure "come sit down." But Cedric didn't budge, he stood there staring, his hands balled in fists so tight that they were turning blue – a mixture of sadness and pure rage on his face.

"How" said Cedric, his voice barely audible and full of anger "How could he do this to her?" He sat down and stared at the floor. Arthur sat and held his wife, and Minerva looked into Albus' eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. She felt ill, she felt as though her insides were being ripped apart – it wasn't just that a student was hurt, it was one of HER students – her cub, forced to fight against someone who was supposed to love and care for her.

When everyone regained composure, Albus cleared his throat and said "Now, obviously Miss. Granger will never return to that home. I have already spoken with the minister, and if you agree to it, we wondered if Hermione could come live with you all at the Burrow."

The Weasley's looked up, "Of course, there's no question about it – we love her and already consider her our 8th child." Molly said adamantly.

"Now, there is a magical way to emancipate her from her father. It's called the Blood Rite" Albus stated.

They all looked at him, none of them had ever heard of it before.

"What it entails is a magical rite through blood – Hermione's, Molly's, and Arthur's which would bind her to you in a way greater than any adoption could. At the completion of the rite, Hermione would be your flesh and blood – as though you conceived and gave birth to her yourself. She will still be Hermione, but it will be as though she came from you – and not the Granger's. The minister and I discussed this at great length and we decided that if everyone was willing – Hermione included, this would be the best course of action. First, Hermione would truly become part of the family – right down to her DNA, but it was also make it impossible for her father to find her if he ever tried. We will obliviate his memory of ever having a daughter, but this will be an extra safeguard – making her untrackable because she will no longer be Hermione Granger by any form, she will be Hermione Weasley. It will also hopefully help her deal with this tragedy, she will have a REAL family again – a family who CHOSE her, who chose to make her their flesh and blood. " Albus explained.

The Weasley's didn't need to consult each other – didn't even need to look at each other before they both automatically said "Absolutely". They both knew this is what they wanted, and knew it was the best way to help Hermione.

Just then, the door to Dumbledore's office opened, and Hermione (who was coming to retrieve the bag she left there by accident) walked in saying "Sorry Professor, I left my…" She stopped in her tracks as she saw the group that was collected in the office. She saw the looks on their faces and instantly knew that they all knew. Her heart caught in her throat as she looked at Dumbledore "How could you?" she said sadly, "How DARE you" her tone revealing feelings of betrayal.

"Hermione" Molly said, standing up and slowly moving towards her.

"No. Oh HELL no" Hermione shouted, backing towards the door. "I do NOT need some intervention!" As she made for the door, it slammed shut and she heard the lock click. She wheeled around to see Dumbledore with his wand in hand. She turned back and tugged at the handle, when it wouldn't budge, she pulled out her own wand "Alohamora!" She called out. Nothing.

"It will open only for me Miss. Granger. Please take a seat" Albus said.

"No, I am fine! There is nothing wrong! I'm fine I'm fine!" she screeched, becoming hysterical – repeating "I'm fine" as though it were a mantra – trying to convince herself of it more than anyone else in the room.

"Hermione" Molly said again, "we are so so sorry."

"No! Do not pity me! I am FINE!"

And at that, Albus raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "Revealo" has said.

And before she had a chance to act, her glamours disappeared to reveal a badly bruised, cut, and dangerously thin Hermione Granger. Everyone gasped when they saw her. This time it was Minerva who had to sit down as she was unable to steady herself anymore.

"If you are so fine," Dumbledore began, "then why are you trying to hide?"

Hermione almost felt relief, but she also felt naked – she looked from face to face of Minerva, Cedric, Dumbledore, and the Weasleys. She began to pant hard, as though she were hyperventilating. Minerva looked in shock, Cedric looked angry, and the Weasleys looked so so sad.

"We are all here because you need us to be here Hermione. We are here because we needed to know how to help you, not just because it is Albus and my jobs, but because we genuinely care for you and are worried about you. Your safety is our utmost importance so do not blame professor Dumbledore. We needed to you, and you needed for us to know." Minerva said.

"My sweet girl", Molly said as she wrapped Hermione in a hug. Hermione lost all control at the touch – she began sobbing so hard that she could no longer support her own weight. Slowly she and Mrs. Weasley sank to the floor where Molly held and rocked Hermione, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. "My sweet girl." Molly said again, "Why didn't you tell us, why didn't you come to me?" She wasn't expecting an answer, only thinking aloud as Hermione wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley's waist on the floor as though she were a small child wanting her mother to protect her.

"Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said, looking at Cedric, "Will you please go get Madame Pomfrey?"

Cedric nodded and left the room, Hermione still sobbing in Molly's lap as Minerva and Arthur walked over to Hermione to help comfort her.

**COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! I know people are reading this judging by the insane amount of traffic this story is getting, so please lend me your thoughts! Anything you do or do not want to see?**


	8. Nowhere to hide

_Hey everybody, I don't know if I am on the right track with this story or not, so I would really really appreciate some more feedback! Am I going the right way with this? Any comments or suggestions would really be useful!_

**Nowhere to hide**

Hermione heard the door to Dumbledore's office open, and her body reacted before her mind formed the thought – now she could escape. "No, please no, I can't, I can't." She shrank back, away from everyone. Cedric turned to look at her, his anger gave way to sadness.

"Petite bebe, please." He knelt beside her, and moved to take her hand – but even the term of endearment she loved so much wasn't enough. Hermione jerked back, as thought his touch burned her skin, "please, don't hurt me, please. Daddy? I'm sorry, please stop."

"Cedric back off, she's having a flashback." Minerva said right away. Cedric jumped back and looked on. Everyone's hearts were breaking as they watched what was unfolding before their eyes. The strong woman they knew gave way to what resembled a cowering child. They watched her sob and beg, then crawl – almost dragging herself, before she stood up and bolted out the door.

"Stop her!" Dumbledore cried, and the group made for the door. Cedric was the first one out, and stopped in his tracks so suddenly that Arthur Weasley slammed into him. They watched in horror as Hermione fell headfirst down the stairs with led from Dumbledore's office. Cedric rushed down and knelt down, afraid to find her dead. "Cedric don't move her!" Molly cried out as she hurried down the stairs. She knew that moving her would be worse if she injured her neck or spine. Molly sent her patronus to fetch Madame Pomfrey right away, then looked down to see Hermione herself roll over. She was relieved, she must have avoided the injuries she feared.

They group crowded around her, Minerva kneeling down beside her, but it was Cedric that Hermione looked at. Her eyes meeting his, pleading with him – realizing how out of control she was. "Cedric." She coughed out – as blood followed his name, running down the corner of her mouth. The group watched in horror, but Cedric took the hand of his battered beloved, "I'm here" he said, kissing her hand. "Cedric." She said again, looking into his eyes so deeply he felt them reach his very soul. She then lightly sobbed out the words, "Cedric, I….need…help. Please help me, don't leave me." He knew that she meant not to leave her alone at the bottom of the stairs, but Cedric vowed right then and there that he would never leave her as long as he lived. They always knew that they were soulmates, and that meant being there through the good times and bad. "I will never leave you." He said, watching in fear as her eyes rolled back, then shut as she slipped into unconsciousness – a single tear escaping down the side of her face and into her hair.

It was at this moment that Madame Pomfrey was making her way down the hall – when she saw the group at the end, some gathered around on the floor, she quickened her pace into a dead run. "What happened?" she asked breathlessly.

"She fell down the stairs." Dumbledore said, "We will explain everything to you after we get her to the infirmary."

Poppy Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated Hermione onto it. She then levitated the stretcher up to the infirmary – luckily classes were going on so they were able to avoid any students in the hallway. The last thing Hermione needed was gossip and speculation floating through the school. Once they reached the infirmary, Hermione was levitated onto one of the beds. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore closed and locked the doors behind them.

Poppy looked Hermione up and down, "Some of these bruises are old. If I am to adequately help her, I need to know what is going on." She said sternly to the group.

"Her father attacked her over break." Cedric whispered, never taking his eyes off of Hermione. "He locked her in the basement for awhile, then had his friends take turns raping and beating her."

"Oh God." Poppy replied.

"She has been hiding it from everyone since she got back – with glamours, excuses, and hiding away." Cedric continued, "Until we staged an intervention of sorts – we saw what happened in the Pensieve, and when she came in and saw us all, she panicked, fled, and fell down the stairs."

Poppy thought for a moment, looking at the terribly thin, badly injured Hermione Granger. She was one of the students she never thought she would have to see in this state. She was a fighter, but now she was lying there a broken girl. "Alright" Poppy finally said. Gentlemen, please wait behind the curtains, Minerva, Molly, if you could assist me with her clothing. They nodded and ever so carefully removed Hermione's clothing in order to put her in a hospital gown. While they were doing this, Poppy waved her wand over Hermione and diagnostic pages materialized in her hands. She barely began to read when she heard a gasp. She looked up – both Molly and Minerva stopped undressing her and looked at her in shock. She was so thin that her ribs were showing, she was bruised from head to toe, and there were multiple cuts on her in various stages of healing, depending on their depth. "Roll her onto her side please" Poppy requested. When they did, what Poppy saw brought tears to her eyes, making Molly and Minerva look to see what caused such a reaction.

Minerva gasped, and Molly cried, "Oh my sweet girl." As they looked at a dark purple bruise in the perfect shape of a large boot print – from where her father stepped on her back to shove her back down. He used such force that the bruise not only showed the boot print, but the tread it had as well. They rolled her back and just looked at each other in horror. Minerva wiped tears from her eyes before they had a chance to fall, she needed to be strong for her girl right now. She needed to be able to give it to Hermione, who had none of her own. "Ok." Poppy said, as she looked at the diagnostics, she knew they had to get down to business, there would be time to process all of this later. "It says she has a couple of cracked ribs, which I can easily heal. I have salve for the bruising, and a potion to heal the tears they left inside of her." Upon hearing this, Minerva had to look away as her mind involuntarily visualized this – flashing back to the memory of the rape she saw, she had to look away to hide the pain in her eyes. Molly was crying silently as she stroked Hermione's hair. "She is very malnourished, and it looks as though she has a mild concussion, but no brain damage – I have another potion which will take care of it. All in all I think she is rather lucky." As soon as Poppy said this, she realized just how wrong the words came out.

"Lucky? LUCKY?" Molly screeched. "This poor girl was beaten and abused by her father, who should love her unconditionally – then offered up to his friends for their sick and twisted 'fun'. Please Poppy, tell me how the HELL she is 'lucky'. The girl lying on this bed is NOT the girl we knew – she was strong, a fighter who in one fell swoop has destroyed by the man whom she should have trusted the most in her life. Do you know how heartbreaking it is to see the most talented student witch in the school be broken down to the point where she stopped fighting? That's right, she tried to fight, we saw it – but we saw her give up as well, we saw her soul shatter as she resigned herself to her fate. It was the most painful thing I ever witnessed in my life." Molly's anger was not so much directed at what Poppy said, but something that was boiling up since she saw the memory that it finally spilled over and she had to get it out.

"You don't understand what I meant Molly." Poppy said. "I meant that she was lucky because her injuries could have been much worse. Yes she is badly injured – but she could also be dead right now."

Molly understood what Poppy meant and calmed down. "I think she wishes she was though" Molly whispered.

Minerva, regaining her composure, finally turned to face them again. "She didn't give up, Molly." Minerva whispered.

"How can you say that Minerva? You saw the same thing I did, you saw the spark leave her eyes, you saw her stop fighting." Molly said.

"No." Minerva had time to ponder this. "She is still the Hermione Granger that we knew. She isn't shattered, just cracked – and we need to help repair those cracks. Think about Molly", Minerva went on. "She was wandless, up against several very strong, large, inebriated men. You saw how when she struggled and fought the more pain they inflicted upon her. I think somewhere deep inside, on a subconscious level, Hermione knew the lying still and not struggling is what would save her life. If she truly wanted to give up – she would have continued struggling until she was beaten to death. She may not realize this, but I believe that on some level, she knew that without her wand she was no match for these men. Do you really think if she kept struggling she could have fought them off? Though she was victimized, she wasn't letting herself be a victim – she was letting herself be a survivor. Somewhere she knew that's what she had to do to survive – and if THAT isn't fighting, I don't know what is. Poppy is right, yes it was a horrific thing that happened, but Hermione knew it would be worse for her to struggle, she knew she was protecting what she could by letting them have their way and be done with it. I know it sounds crude and strange, but she was in effect – fighting back by not fighting back."

"I still don't like the way that sounds, 'it could have been worse'" Molly replied, "what is worse than rape?"

"Hermione giving in and allowing them to kill her." Minerva said. "No, just because her injuries were not worse than they are does that by any means mean that she will come away undamaged. We have already seen that she is damaged, but she isn't broken Molly, with our love and support we can try to repair her, well – help her repair HERSELF. Think of how much harder that would have been if she had severe physical injuries to overcome as well – like a shattered skull, or brain damage?"

Molly saw where they were going with this.

"She is not the one you should feel anger towards, because you think she gave up." Poppy said.

"It's not her I'm angry with, I am angry that these men did something so horrific to her that could of caused her to give up – that it would be a bunch of drunken muggle "men" who would end Hermione Granger by destroying her fire."

"The fire isn't gone, just hidden – she had enough spark to save herself, to get to safety, to attempt to heal her wounds. We will help her turn that spark back into a flame." Minerva said.

"She has a long road to go," Poppy said "But we need to help her through this unconditionally. We need to convince her that she really DID fight back – by surviving. We need to convince her that she CAN recover from this, and that we are by no means burdened by her – which is what she believes right now otherwise she wouldn't have tried to hide it from everyone."

Poppy finished healing Hermione, and allowed the men back over. Cedric's eyes were red and puffy as he sat down and took the hand of his beloved. He kissed her forehead, and asked "When will she wake up?"

As soon as the words left his lips, Hermione's eyes fluttered open – as though she were Sleeping Beauty and his kiss broke the spell. Her vision was blurred, but when she regained focus and realized where she was, she looked over at Cedric and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for my petite bebe." Cedric replied.

Upon hearing those words, Hermione smiled for the first time in weeks. "I love you so much, but I'm so ashamed, and so scared…so scared." Hermione said softly, while choking back tears.

Poppy, Minerva, Arthur and Dumbledore went to the other side of the curtains, to give the couple some privacy. They all looked at each other, communicating through their silence. They knew they shouldn't do it, but they didn't retreat further away – they wanted to hear what Hermione had to say now that she was more grounded.

"There is nothing to be scared of anymore, bebe." Cedric whispered back sweetly. "I won't ever leave your side."

"This isn't your burden to bear Cedric, nor anyone elses, that is why I hid." Hermione stated "But…I don't think I can do this alone anymore." She continued, "Cedric, I feel like I've died on the inside."

"You didn't, Hermione" Cedric replied emphatically. "And this is not a burden you should have to bear alone. Look at yourself the past few weeks, you obviously CAN'T bear it alone. But you are NOT alone. That is what being in a relationship means, you lean on me – and there may come a time when I need to lean on you. But for now you need my support – my back is strong, and we will get through this together."

This brought tears to the eyes of the eavesdroppers behind the curtains.

"And you not only have me, but you have the Weasleys, and Dumbledore, McGonnagall, and Harry." Cedric added.

"No" Hermione said, "this is not their problem."

"Why are you so resistant to help, bebe?" Cedric asked. "That is what friends are for, if something like this happened to any of the others, would you go around saying "it's not my problem?" would you not want to be there for them?"

Hermione saw his point, though abandonment is something she secretly feared for herself, it was something she would never do. Her friends were her family, they had already taken her in – knowing they weren't accepting her undamaged. They knew of her family issues, yet they wanted her to be a part of them. Tears finally escaped Hermione's eyes as she looked up to Cedric.

"We are all family, my love." Cedric continued, "And they call it 'family ties' for a reason, it is a bond – it means: if you need me, I'm here, I will clothe you, I will feed you, give you someplace to stay if you need it – and I will never abandon you." And with that, Hermione broke down and reached out for Cedric, who laid down in the bed next to her and held her – not knowing that he just healed one of the many cracks in Hermione. "We will never leave you Hermione. I will never leave you." Cedric said. And he never did.

When Hermione calmed down, they heard Dumbledore clear his throat from the other side of the curtain. "Miss Granger, may we come in?"

"Of course professor" she replied as she and Cedric sat up, wiping her eyes.

Poppy, Minerva, Albus and the Weasleys came around the side of the curtain and they all sat around her after Dumbledore conjured up some chairs.

"I am so sorry for my behavior." Hermione said to everyone, looking down at her hands.

"Hermione, look at me." Albus said.

Hermione's brown eyes met Albus' bright blue ones which bore a stern look. "The last thing I ever want you to do is apologize." He said.

Hermione dropped her gaze back to her hands.

"I asked you to look at me." The headmaster said kindly, but sternly.

Hermione looked up at him with respect. "You have nothing, I repeat, NOTHING to apologize for." He began again. "What happened to you was atrocious, cruel, horrific, and downright sick. No one should EVER have that happen to them, and it breaks my heart that it happened to YOU. You endured something more criminal than any curse that I know, and I'm sorry you had to endure it. But you SURVIVED, Hermione. You found a way to survive."

"I feel dead inside. I gave up professor, I stopped fighting." Hermione said through tears.

"Ah my dear but you didn't." Albus continued, waving his finger at her, "You did what you had to do to keep those monsters from breaking you – from killing you. Yes you will have an emotional road to go down, but we are all going to walk it with you. And when you fall down – which you will, we will be right by your side to pick you up – to carry you if need be. All of us."

Hermione looked at the rest of the people in the room, they all nodded their heads in a deadly serious fashion. They all agreed completely with what Albus said.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. "I am truly blessed."

"Did you ever think that maybe we are the ones who feel blessed, Hermione?" Minerva spoke up. Hermione looked at her, confused. "Blessed that we are able to you be a part of our lives?" Hermione scanned the room again to see everyone nodding once more. Hermione wasn't able to hold back any longer – she reached out for Minerva who sat on the edge of her bed and enveloped her in a strong hug, while Hermione wept into her shoulder. "Thank you". Hermione kept saying, over and over.

When the atmosphere was calm again, Dumbledore spoke up again, "Miss. Granger, there is a matter we want to speak to you about." He said. "We off course have no plans for you to return to your father's home again, EVER." He looked over at the Weasley's, who picked it up from there.

"Hermione" Molly started, "We want to know if you want to become part of the Weasley family."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, shocked. She leaned back on Cedric – feeling her strength waning. Then she said thoughtfully, "Aren't I sort of already?"

"Of course" Arthur chimed in, "but we want to know if you want to become a Weasley, in every way a Weasley could be."

"Alright, I am lost, I'm sorry – but I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"There is a ritual" Dumbledore said as he explained the Blood Rite to Hermione and why they felt it was not just important, but necessary.

"You would be a flesh and blood Weasley, as though you were created by the both of us." Molly said, taking Arthur's hand.

"Nothing would change about you except your DNA. You will still be who you always have been, and will still become who it is your path is choosing you to become – but you will be a Weasley on a physical, molecular level." Dumbledore finished.

Hermione was completely taken aback, she stared at them wide-eyed and open-mouthed for several minutes. This couple WANTED her. They WANTED her to physically be a part of them. They were CHOOSING to bring her in in the most complete form of the word. As the minutes ticked by, the others in the room exchanged glances, wondering what was going through Hermione's mind.

"And you want this?" Hermione asked the Weasleys.

"More than anything." Molly replied. "Will you please be our 8th child?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, to be part of their family was something she wanted more than anything herself as well, but she never knew that she could become their flesh and blood.

"Well what do you think, dear?" Molly asked.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments more before saying, "When can we start the ritual?"

There was a collective sigh of relief around the room as everyone began to smile.

"I shall fetch the Minister of Magic right away." Albus said.

As he disappeared from the infirmary, everyone in the room took turns embracing Hermione. When Molly hugged her, she whispered – "we are all going to protect you. I swear we will never let anything so bad happen to you ever again."

If only Molly knew, one shouldn't make promises they can't keep…

**Please please please I am BEGGING for opinions and suggestions! I don't know if I'm on the right track, I need to know what you're thinking! If it's going badly, I may not continue with it**


	9. The Blood Rite

**The Blood Rite**

Albus Dumbledore returned no more than 15 minutes later with the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and, Remus Lupin, and Tonks. Hermione looked up curiously as he explained. "We needed some extra witnesses for the Blood Rite to be performed properly, and then once it is completed, we will be going to attend to your 'father'." Tonks said, smiling at Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled, accepting the hug that Tonks was offering her. "Thank you." She replied, Hermione always liked Tonks – as though she the fun and crazy aunt of the family.

The minister of magic cleared his throat with impatience and said, "Ok, this is how this is going to work. Molly, Arthur, please sit on either side of Hermione." The couple silently obeyed. "Some of this is performed much like the Unbreakable Vow – but there is no chance of death…well, lets HOPE not." The room chuckled.

The minister pulled from his robes an elaborately decorated knife. "This knife was created during the first war with Voldemort. As part of the Blood Rite, it was designed in order to protect those who were marked for death. By binding oneself to another through flesh and blood, this rendered the threatened witch or wizard untraceable – that is, unless the enemy was aware that the ritual occurred and who the person was now bound to." The minister continued, "all three of you are going to place small cuts – which will be healed afterwards – on each of your palms. Molly and Arthur will hold hands with each other, and their free hands will hold onto both of yours, Hermione, palm to palm. I will then magically bind your wrists together as one does with the unbreakable vow, this part will enable the flow of blood between the three of you. I will ask questions of all three of you, and upon the completion you will be a flesh and blood Weasley. Understand?"

Hermione took a deep breath, she felt as though her whole body was vibrating with anxiety, fear, and anticipation. This was it. No turning back now. She was about to close the door completely on her past life – one which (apart from her mother) afforded her nothing but grief and pain as of late. The only direction from here was up, and she would face this new future with strength and a renewed sense of love.

"Hermione?" Molly asked softly, "are you sure you are ready for this dear?"

"Yes" Hermione replied immediately. "We need to do this now."

"Very well." The minister said, handing the knife to Arthur Weasley, who looked from his wife to Hermione, and made deep enough cuts into the palms of his hands in order to draw a sufficient amount of blood. He handed the blade to Molly, who took it without fear and copied her husbands actions. Hermione was the last to take the blade. She looked down at it in fear – the point of no return, but then – there was nothing for her to return to. With a look of determination on her face, Hermione dragged the sharp end of the blade down her palms – probably deeper than she needed to, for the blood began to flow freely and quickly. Hermione looked at her palms curiously, 'God how good the pain felt' – Hermione never thought anything like that in her life, which both scared and excited her as adrenaline shot through her veins. Bewitched by the sight of blood streaming down her hands and wrists, she was almost excited by the sight of it. She felt free, this pain and blood was of her own making – on her terms, not anyone elses – it felt a little intoxicating.

The others in the room watched the curious and uneasily calm expression on Hermione's face as she watched herself bleed, and exchanged a mixture of confused and concerned glances. "Hermione." Molly Weasley said, attempting to pull Hermione out of her mind. Hermione continued to stare at her palms, lost in the depths of her thoughts – far away from everyone else.

"Hermione!" Molly shouted. Hermione snapped out of it, shook her head and looked up. "Sorry." She said. Another exchange of glances swept through the room.

"Alright, let's do this." The minister said impatiently.

Molly and Arthur held hands, interlocking fingers, then did the same with Hermione – as they completed their circle. The minister of magic pulled his wand out and applied the binding charm to each of their interlocked hands. Molly, Arthur and Hermione each felt something surge through their hands, which slowly began to spread up their arms to the rest of their bodies.

"Do you, Molly and Arthur Weasley, willingly take Hermione Jean Granger into your family?"

"We do." The Weasleys replied.

"Do you accept her as the flesh of your flesh, the blood of your blood?"

"We do." The Weasleys replied again, while the 3 of them in the circle noticed that the warm, tingling feeling seemed to be pulsating through their bodies – they could feel their blood flowing through each other.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, willingly enter in the Weasley family – to become flesh of their flesh, blood of their blood – leaving the life you previously led in entirety?" The minister asked of Hermione.

"I do." As Hermione said this, the three of them felt the pulsing in their veins increase. It was a sensation unlike any other they have felt before, as they felt themselves being drawn closer to each other.

"As minister of magic, I hereby declare you now to be Hermione Jean Weasley, bound to Molly and Arthur Weasley by flesh, blood, magic, and of course – family."

As soon as the minister spoke these words, Molly, Arthur, and Hermione felt the intensity shoot through their veins as a golden light shown around them. Hermione breathed in hard, closing her eyes, she screamed and fell backwards into Cedric's arms. The three separated their hands and saw that their palms were healed and the blood was gone, leaving only tiny scars as evidence of their pact.

"Hermione!" Cedric called out, her body was limp in his arms, hear head hanging back – limp as a ragdoll. "Hermione!" he called again, as he lifted her head, "Come on bebe, wake up."

"Don't worry Cedric," Albus said quietly, "this is what is supposed to happen to Hermione. It is almost like, what do the muggles call it? A 'reboot'? She should awaken momentarily.

Cedric stroked Hermione's hair and kissed her forehead, rocking her back and forth lovingly. Hermione inhaled sharply as she opened her eyes slowly. "Ced?" she asked.

"I'm here petite bebe." He whispered quietly, "I told you I will always be here."

"I am so tired." Hermione said in a disoriented voice as she snuggled into Cedric, who encircled his arms around her on the hospital bed. The room took a collective sigh of relief as Hermione drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

"Come everyone, Miss. Weasley is being well attended to, let's give them some privacy." Dumbledore said quietly as the group – with the exception of Poppy, who went into to retrieve some more potions and bruising cream – returned to the headmaster's office.

"Well I must get back to the ministry, good luck with Mr. Granger." The minister said in a short tone of voice as he exited through Dumbledore's floo.

The group was quiet for a moment, processing what all happened over the past several hours. Kingsley cleared his throat and began, "Tonks, Remus and, Albus and I are going to the Granger house. With any luck, this will be quick and we should be back soon." He got up and walked to the floo.

"Minerva, I suggest you take the Weasley's to your office and retrieve their children, as there is much to be discussed." Minerva nodded her head and swept majestically out of the office followed by Molly and Arthur.

Tonks, Remus and Albus followed Kingsley through the floo to confront Mr. Granger. With any luck, maybe his "friends" would be there as well – each was secretly hoping.

A great deal of commotion occurred in the Granger living room as 4 extremely powerful, and mightily pissed off wizards and a witch stepped out of the fireplace.

Mr. Granger was not, in fact, alone. He was with his friends who Albus recognized from Hermione's memory. "That's all of them." Albus stated in a stone-cold voice.

Mr. Granger and his friends were so shocked that their chairs at the poker table fell over as they jumped up and backed away – not sure if what they were witnessing was really happening, or just some sort of intoxicated hallucination. "Mr. Granger." Albus said in a quiet voice which was full of anger and contempt. "There is a situation in which we must discuss." Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks flanked Dumbledore. They seemed to tower over the drunken group, as though their feelings of rage made them grow with each passing second. Each possessed a determined look on their face, with the exception of Tonks – who had a half smirk, half smile on her face – she knew what was coming and she was looking forward to it.

"I know you!" Mr. Granger slurred out, "You're that crazy coot that helped my daughter destroy my family!" Mr. Granger's friends looked at him in disbelief, they had no idea what was happening.

"You single-handedly destroyed your family, Granger." Lupin said, his voice full of fury. "You left your child in pieces."

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger said, laughing, "I should have known that's why you're here! Well I hate to break it to you, but the girl's a liar – that's all she's done since she killed my wife – lie!"

"I don't recall Hermione saying anything about her father to us, to you Tonks?" Albus said with a half-smile. "what is it you think she is lying about Mr. Granger?"

His face dropped as he looked from witch to wizards.

"Her memories, injuries and behavior were all the evidence we needed. You obviously know what I am speaking of since you offered up that she is "lying" without us having to say it." Albus said, amused that he was making Hermione's ex-father sweat. "Well, you won't have to worry about Hermione anymore, we are here to tell you that she will not be returning to this home, to you, or to your 'friends'." Albus continued.

"You can't do that! She is MY daughter, MY property!" Mr. Granger screamed out.

Fire flashed in the wizards' eyes as Tonks strode up to Mr. Granger. They were standing toe-to-toe, and even though Tonk's was considerably shorter than him, she very well could have been 10 feet taller as she said in a menacing voice. "You will never speak of Hermione in that way, or ANY way again. She is no one's property – especially yours, nor is any other woman for that matter. Mr. Granger didn't flinch, for he knew what a witch was capable of – his friends, however, not knowing about the magical world, made a horrendous mistake. They strode up to Tonks, smiling and licking their lips.

"Aw come on sugar, you really came here so we could show you a good time, didn't you?" One said, as they circled Tonks like a pack of wolves. Tonks didn't move or flinch. Neither did Albus, Remus or Kingsley. In fact, Remus folded his arms and leaned against the wall with a smile on his face – he knew it would be over shortly, these 'men' had no idea how big of a hole they were digging themselves in.

Tonks stood tall as one said "'Mione liked it rough, you look like you do too – maybe it's just what you need." The one man went to spank Tonk's on the butt – but before he even had a chance to strike – he was thrown across the room. He landed against the wall and slumped to the floor. If there wasn't a wall there – he probably wouldn't have stopped flying until he hit the house across the street. "I was hoping you would do that." Tonks said to him. The room became a mass of blinding light as Tonks threw stuns and curses at the rest of the perpetrators. It was over in the matter of 4 seconds.

"Well." Kingsley said, clearing his throat. Neither he, Remus or Albus had moved from the front of the floo. "I thought this was going to take longer. Looks like we didn't have to come with Tonks after all."

Tonks chuckled as she surveyed the damage. "You doubting my mad skills, Shacklebolt? Actually, it's a good think you were here, otherwise who knows what I would have done." She said thoughtfully.

She returned to Remus's side. "Well done, dear." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Albus walked towards the unconscious men in the room and raised his wand. "Obliviate", he said – pointing his wand at each one. He returned to the fireplace, "They will have no memory of Hermione ever having existed."

"Should we repair the room?" Kingsley asked.

"Why bother?" Said Remus, "They're all drunk anyway, maybe they will think they did it."

"True." Kingsley agree.

"Well, I am going to Miss Granger's room to retrieve anything she might have left there. You may return to the ministry to fill out your reports – I will return to the castle shortly." Albus said. The three aurors left through the floo as Albus walked upstairs. With one wave of his wand, he sent the rest of Hermione's belongings to the Weasley home – HER home, then returned to the castle with an immense feeling of satisfaction.

**More to come, please review!**


	10. Memories of happier times

_I don't know what's going on – but I guess I've had some sort of breakthrough, because I can't seem to stop writing this right now! – Igraine7_

**Memories of happier times**

Cedric was still lying on the hospital bed with the love of his life sleeping quietly in his arms. She was holding onto him tightly as though she were afraid to lose him. Cedric rested his chin on her head and hummed a familiar song – which flooded his mind with memories of this past years Yule Ball.

Hermione had a gifted voice, and sang at every dance the school had since her third year. She introduced muggle-songs to their world, which everyone actually enjoyed immensely. Not two months ago, she was on the platform in the middle of the Great Hall, surrounded by students and staff who were applauding as she finished singing "Because The Night." Cedric thought this was the last song she was going to sing of the evening before The Weird Sisters started their set, but the lights suddenly dimmed. Hermione conjured a chair and was handed her acoustic guitar. Cedric looked up curiously and their eyes met, Hermione's lips were curled into a sly smile as she said: "This is my Christmas present to my soul mate."

There was a collective "Oooooooo" around the Great Hall as those around Cedric whistled and slapped him on the back. He smiled as he looked but up Hermione, as though they were the only 2 in the room. "You had me from the moment I first saw you, and I knew that things would never be the same. You said you have waited your whole life for me, and I give the rest of my life to _you_. Thank you for being my other half, my soul-mate, my lover, my best friend." Hermione didn't mean to say the word 'lover', it came out by accident – and she blushed cherry-red as whistles and catcalls and cheering circulated around everyone except the staff – whose expressions ranged from shocked, to embarrassed, to uncomfortable, amused, and…sad. Minerva McGonnagall for reasons beyond her comprehension, felt her heart sink a little as she got an involuntary visual. She didn't expect this from Hermione – _no one_ did!…but she didn't know why it bothered her so much.

When the cheers died down, Hermione began to play her guitar softly before singing "Feels Like Home" by Edwina Hayes.

She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and in the most heartfelt voice began:

"_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself,_

_Makes me want to lose myself – in your eyes._

_There's something in your voice – makes my heart beat fast,_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life._

_If you knew how lonely my life has been, _

_And how long I've been so alone – _

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along,_

_And change my life the way you've done,_

_It feels like home to me,_

_Feels like home to me –_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from._

_It feels like home to me,_

_Feels like home to me –_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

_A window breaks down a long dark street,_

_And a siren wails in the night._

_But I'm all right, cuz I have you here with me,_

_And I can almost see –_

_Through the dark, there is light._

_If you knew how much this moment means to me,_

_And how long I've waited for your touch,_

_If you knew how happy you are making me,_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much._

_It feels like home to me,_

_Feels like home to me –_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from._

_It feels like home to me,_

_Feels like home to me –_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong,_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong."_

She slowly strummed the last few chords as she opened her eyes up towards the sky (well, to the ceiling which was bewitched to look like a snowy evening). There was something about music that went right through Hermione's very soul – anyone who ever saw her sing could see _that_. Her dreamy eyes looked lost in the feeling of it until the Great Hall erupted in thunderous applause – students and staff where whistling and cheering. They clapped even louder when Hermione left the platform and Cedric hugged her around the waste – lifting her body off the ground he spun her around as they kissed, looking deep into each other's eyes – each other's souls. No one at Hogwart's loved as fiercely as Hermione and Cedric, and everyone knew it. It radiated off their very beings when they were together, as though they were one.

The clapping slowly died down and Minerva found herself wiping tears away – it was a beautiful song, and Hermione sang it beautifully. She clapped loudly when she finished, but clapped more half-hearted when she saw Hermione and Cedric embrace. She didn't quite know why her stomach lurched – but she attributed it to the display of public affection. The rest of the staff looked only slightly uncomfortable, blushing at their passionate kiss, but Minerva felt very uncomfortable. It was because their actions were inappropriate – Hermione was a Gryffindor and should be acting like one in an appropriate fashion….yes, that must be it. The loud ruckus of The Weird Sisters snapped her out of it as Albus said, "Minerva you looked flushed, everything alright, dear?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine Albus, just warm in here – maybe some punch?" she suggested as they made their way to the punch bowl. Everything going on in the Great Hall went completely unnoticed by Hermione and Cedric of course – as far as they were concerned, they were the only ones in the room.

Cedric recalled the feeling of Hermione in his arms that day. How she sang to him from the depths of her soul, conveying her love for him in the best way she knew how. They were still staring into each other's eyes when Snape walked over to them and said with a sneer, "What a very Hemione-esque way for you to draw attention to yourself Miss. Granger. Typical." He then continued on, "Please see that you and Mr. Diggory remain _in plain sight_ this evening, won't you?" He said in a tone of voice that made Hermione and Cedric burst out laughing as he stormed away.

Cedric chuckled as he recalled the memory. He hummed the sweet melody to his sleeping love and noticed a small smile across her lips. He continued humming quietly as thoughts raced through his head. Would she ever look at him or hold him with the same fiery passion that flowed between their bodies that night? Would she still love him like she did then? He marveled at how some things in life could be altered forever in such a short time. How a person's choices could change everything about the future in an instant. He wondered if she would ever be brave enough to sing again. Cedric raged at the idea that her father potentially altered their future together forever, but raged even more at the idea that he may have altered the way music made her feel. Cedric knew the healing power music had, especially over Hermione. Other than Cedric himself, music is what got Hermione through her mother's death. It killed Cedric to think that her father may have shattered Hermione's confidence to sing. Cedric vowed that he would damn well make sure that Hermione would get on-stage again. He would make sure she knew how much everyone loved hearing her – how her voice lifted people's spirits and touched them. He knew that after all the destruction her father caused, _that_ was going to be one of the cracks that needed to be healed the fastest. Music helped Hermione heal, and Cedric was going to give it back to her if it was lost.

Cedric continued humming their song. Feeling how fast her body began to relax in his arms, he realized this song was now her lullaby. He soon dozed off, both of them completely asleep - still holding onto each other tightly.

It was at this moment that Minerva McGonnagall, along with Molly and Arthur, finished discussing with the Weasley children and Harry what had occurred, and how their household has expanded.

The room was silent for a moment while the Weasley children took everything in.

"God, poor Hermione." Harry said quietly. The rest of the room nodded, some looking at their hands so as not to show the tears they had in their eyes.

Fred and George were sad, but also angry. Their fists were clenched as they went through a list of their more unpleasant inventions, trying to determine which ones would be best to use on Mr. Granger. After all these years, Molly and Arthur could predict what was going on in the twins' minds.

"I know you are angry, but trust me when I say that Mr. Granger is being sufficiently dealt with." Arthur Weasley said to his sons in a cautionary voice, "do not, I repeat do NOT attempt to do anything to get yourselves into trouble."

No one noticed Albus Dumbledore was now in the room until they heard him say, "Mr. Granger has been dealt with, along with his 'friends' I am happy to report."

Jumping in surprise at his sudden presence Minerva asked herself 'How does he do that?'

In a slightly annoyed voice, Minerva asked "I trust everything went according to plan, Albus?"

"More than according to plan, I should dare say." He replied with a chuckle. "I didn't even have to lift a finger."

The room looked at him curiously as he continued, "Let's just say it would be wise to never insult or disrespect women in the presence of Nymphadora Tonks."

There was a collective chuckle around the room as they could only imagine what Tonks did to those 'men'.

Fred let out a low whistle as he said "Whoa, I bet the house in pieces."

"You are not far off, Mr. Weasley. They have been 'dealt with', and their memories obliviated of Hermione's existence. She is officially a Weasley in every sense of the word." Albus said happily.

Molly and Arthur were only slightly concerned at first at how their children would react to another sibling, but those fears vanished as the kids exchanged smiles of approval.

"Oh my God!" cried Ginny.

"What?" Molly asked, alarmed.

"I just realized something…I finally have a sister!"

Molly Weasley jokingly rolled her eyes at her youngest and chuckled.

"When can we see her?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not for a couple of days, I think" Albus said. "She has been through quite an ordeal and is in need of rest and healing. We are attempting to have her reconnect with Mr. Diggory, and do not want to overwhelm her. You may send her messages if you wish and we will let her know that you are all thinking of her and sending positive energy her way."

"Oh God, Cedric, I didn't even think." George said, "How is he taking this?" Concern washed over the kids. They knew how much Hermione and Cedric loved each other, but would what's happened change things? Would he stick around, would she even WANT him around?

"This has truly been a test of true love and compassion, but a test they have both passed. He has vowed to never leave her and he is with her right now. Miss. Weasley wants him close and if I am not mistaken, when we left she was sleeping in his arms?" Albus said, looking to Minerva for confirmation. She nodded solemnly, with her characteristic stern-looking face. Minerva thought she saw a question forming in Albus's eyes, and though she disregarded it, she couldn't help but flashback to seeing how passionate Hermione and Cedric were together at the Yule ball. One of her Gryffindors, her mentee, her cub – head over heels in love. Why was it bothering her so much? She pushed the question from her mind, telling herself that she was just disappointed that not just a Gryffindor, but _Hermione_ – would make such an overt and public display of their love. Inappropriate, she attempted to convince herself.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "It has been a long night for everyone, and I think it is time for you to return to your dormitories. I want to impress upon each of you how important Hermione's privacy is right now. It is up to her if she wants to share what has happened to anyone else, and I trust you all to respect that. I do not want to start hearing rumors amongst other students about Hermione's situation in ANY WAY – not about what happened to her, and not about her now being a Weasley. It would raise too many questions and put undue stress upon Hermione – delaying her chance to heal. I trust that you will all respect that?"

"Of course." The Weasley children said collectively. "We could never do that to Hermione. She's family, and we protect our family." George said firmly. The other kids nodded in agreement. A tear came to Molly's eye as he said this. It showed the strength and bond that their family had – the values that she and Arthur chose to instill upon them from the very start. They knew Hermione's secret would be safe with them. If only she knew that her family wasn't the ones she needed to be worried about.

The children filed out, and Dumbledore said, "Molly, Arthur, if you would like to stay, I will lead you to one of the guest quarters by the hospital wing which we provide to families whose children are in the infirmary for a length of time."

"Thank you, Albus, how kind." Molly said. "I think it's important that we remain close by for awhile." She looked to her husband who nodded in agreement. The three filed out, leaving Minerva behind in her office. She sat at her desk for a moment, then without thinking, she made for the hospital wing, feeling the need to check on Hermione. "I'm just going because I am head of Gryffindor house and am responsible for my students there." She told herself, but still remembered how Hermione sobbed into her shoulder earlier in the day when Minerva promised that she would be there for her and cared for her. She chalked her feelings up to "I made her a promise, and I keep my promises. Plus she is my Gryffindor cub. I owe it to my favorite student and mentee to be strong for her." Yes, that was it.

She entered the infirmary, and saw that Madame Pomfrey had darkened the room, the only light was coming from the lamp at her desk and a few dim ones around the room in case Hermione or Cedric needed to get up without hurting themselves in the dark. Minerva noticed the curtains still up – separating the back half of the infirmary from the front – affording Hermione the maximum amount of privacy from any other student who needed to see Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy" Minerva said, as she walked over to her desk.

Poppy looked up from the repeat diagnostics she just performed on Hermione.

"Oh good evening Minerva, I trust everything went well?"

"Yes, Granger and his cohorts have been, well, 'handled' I should say, and the Weasley children are excited to have a new addition to their clan." Minerva said.

"Oh that's wonderful news, Hermione could use all she can get right now."

"How is she?" Minerva asked, eyeing the curtains.

"Surprisingly well," Poppy replied – pointing to the diagnostic sheets, "She is responding extremely well to the potions, and her healing is going much faster than I ever would have anticipated. It just shows how strong she is, a true Gryffindor through and through."

"That she is." Minerva said in a distracted voice – her gaze still fixed on the curtains.

"You can see her if you like, but try not to wake her." Poppy said, returning to her work.

Minerva walked up to the curtains, pushing one aside – she stopped at the bottom of Hermione's bed. She was curled up in Cedric's arms, they were holding onto each other tightly.

"Cedric." Minerva said quietly, attempting to wake him without waking Hermione.

"Hmmm?" He replied sleepily, barely waking up.

"It is time you went back to your dormitory." Minerva told him quietly.

It took Cedric a moment or two to fully wake up, but when he did, he said "But I told her I wouldn't leave her."

"I understand that, but students may start asking questions if you do not return to your house this evening." Minerva replied.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders, closed his eyes and pulled Hermione closer – "Eh, just make something up." He said, trying to drift back to sleep.

How dare he challenge my authority, Minerva thought. "I said, NOW Mr. Diggory." Minerva didn't realize how loud she spoke until Hermione jolted out of her sleep in a panic. Minerva watched with sadness as Hermione scanned every inch of the room, fear in her eyes, shrinking into herself as she drew her knees to her chest.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down Hermione. You are safe, you are still in Hogwarts." Minerva reassured her quickly.

As Hermione oriented herself, her breathing returned to normal and she asked "what time is it?" while rubbing her eyes.

"Very late." Minerva replied. "We need Mr. Diggory to return to his room now."

"NO!" Hermione cried out in panic, "NO!" she said again, holding Cedric closer. "I need him HERE!"

Minerva was shocked and angry for a moment since she was not used to being spoken to like that by a student. She forgot herself for a moment and let how she would typically react to this situation take hold.

"Please compose yourself and respect my order Miss Granger." Minerva knew she made a huge mistake the moment the words left her lips. This was not 'any another student'. This was Hermione, her mentee, her star pupil, her _favorite_ pupil. Her cub who has been through the ringer and back, in need of the love and support they all promised – and Minerva just raised her voice to her. Cedric looked at Minerva wide-eyed, in disbelief. His shocked rendered him speechless, but Hermione wasn't.

"I am NOT Miss. Granger." Hermione said scathingly. "I am Miss. Weasley."

Minerva didn't even realize she made that mistake, for she has been calling her Miss. Granger for the past 6 years. She would have to get used to calling her "Weasley" when not in the presence of other students.

"Oh God, Hermione, I am so sorry, I didn't think." Minerva said quickly, reaching for Hermione's hand.

Hermione jerked away from her touch, as though she were made of fire. "And Cedric is not going _anywhere_." She said defiantly, as her eyes bore angrily into her mentor's. Minerva was taken aback, Hermione had never spoken to her like that before – or anyone else for that matter, and she never looked at her that way either. Minerva felt as though she were slapped in the face. She never thought she would hear Hermione speak to her with such contempt. Her eyes filled with sadness as she backed away and rushed out of the room.

Hermione sat up and held her head in her hands. She didn't mean to speak to Minerva that way – just like with what Minerva said to her a moment ago - it was a knee-jerk reaction. Hermione was startled out of her sleep – fearing she was going to be hurt, but knowing Cedric would protect her – that was where her thoughts were upon waking. She was really only half awake when she looked at and spoke to her beloved professor/mentor in such a way she never would have if she were fully aware. She didn't realize that the person reaching for her hand after demanding respect was Minerva until after the fact.

"Shit." Hermione said under her breath, "Professor, wait!" She called out, but it was too late – Minerva McGonnagall had already run out of the room – tears in her eyes, heart beating fast.

**Hmmmmm…..some potential twists in the story? =D**

**Please review! I do love hearing what you think! Thanks for the suggestions I received so far!**


	11. Comfort from an unexpected place

_When I re-read this, I noticed a massive amount of errors (that will teach me to write when I'm half in the bag). I revised and reposted, hope you like it - please please review. I do love hearing your thoughts and ideas. -Igraine_

**Comfort from an unexpected place**

"Shit." Hermione said. "Oh shit, Cedric, I didn't mean that." Hermione said – sitting up in the hospital bed which was magically expanded into a queen-sized for her and Cedric.

"I know, Hermione, I know." Cedric said, still lying down, but brushing his hand through her hair.

"Oh my god, she must hate me for this." Hermione moaned, holding her face in her hands.

"No. She doesn't, I'm sure – It's been a long day for everyone. She's tired, you're tired. No one has their real wits about them." He said softly, trying to comfort her.

Hermione turned around to face Cedric, "You have to go after her Ced, bring her back."

"Why?" Cedric asked?

"Because she has put so much on the line for me, I can't sleep if I let things go without talking to her! Plus she's right. We don't need any students asking questions, I can't deal with that right now!" Hermione said.

Cedric sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed for a moment, trying to wake up fully. "Alright, I'll go get her."

"Then you must go back to your room." Hermione said. As he was about to open his mouth to protest, Hermione held up her hand and stopped him. "Please Cedric, for me? My absence from Gryffindor tower has already gone public, I'm sure. If you are gone as well, too many questions would be raised and I obviously don't have the strength right now. I will be fine and will see you in the morning, but please fetch Professor McGonnagall."

"Alright." Cedric said in a slightly annoyed voice. He bent over and kissed Hermione slightly on the forehead, not wanting to push. To his surprise, Hermione held his face in her hands, looked into his eyes, then kissed his lips softly and sweetly.

When they broke apart, Cedric's eyes were closed and he said "Please don't do this for me, Hermione. I can wait until you are ready."

"Look at me." Hermione commanded. He opened his eyes and stared into hers – she pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper, more passionate – it went on so long that they were both breathing hard through their noses. They pulled away, gasping for air. "I do love you, you know." Hermione said. "Nothing will change that."

Cedric's heart leapt, hoping that another crack may have been repaired.

"No matter how we feel right now, Ced, we still need to do what's right. For the time being, we need to keep up this front of normality, and I do need you to fetch McGonnagall. She has done so much for me, I can't sleep without her knowing that I didn't intend on being so harsh." Hermione said quietly.

"Alright, petite bebe." Cedric said, as a smile came upon Hermione's lips. He kissed the tip of her nose and said "I will see you at first light." And with that, Cedric disappeared behind the curtains.

Hermione laid back down, sighing in a comforted way. 'Maybe things can go back to normal', she thought. 'Maybe I can really be okay.' She turned on her side, her back still hurt immensely from when her father slammed his boot down on her back. She began to doze, and began to see things she wished she could put behind her.

Meanwhile, Cedric made his way to the Transfiguration classroom, hoping that he would find McGonnagall there. Luckily, she was – sitting at her desk, attempting to distract herself with a pile of ungraded papers. Before entering the room, Cedric announced himself, "Professor? May I come in?"

Minerva looked up at Cedric, her face stone-cold. "You may." She said. Cedric walked up the isle towards her desk and sighed. "First of all, professor, I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you – I was still half asleep and not fully aware. Second of all, Hermione feels the same way. When she realized that it was you who she spoke to in such a manner, she was almost in tears. She in fact is the reason why I am here."

Minerva looked up at him. "Go on." She said, still in a clipped tone of voice.

"She sent me here to look for you, she wanted me to find you and ask you to come back to the infirmary. She feels absolutely dreadful about the way she spoke to you. She herself was only half awake, and did not realize it was you. She never would have spoken to you like that otherwise. In fact, she said 'she has done so much for me and I can't sleep without her knowing that I didn't intend to be so harsh."

Minerva set her quill down on the desk and leaned back in her chair. She looked at Cedric, her expression softening as he continued.

"She, in fact, told me that you were right – that I needed to get back to my dorm to avoid any further questions. She told me to fetch you before I did, though – she's feels just awful, professor. Please will you go see her?" Cedric begged.

Minerva thought for a moment. She realized she should give Hermione the benefit of the doubt, especially since Minerva never had no intention of speaking to _her _in such a tone either. She rubbed her face and looked at Cedric. "Very well. I accept your apology Mr. Diggory, It has been a long day for everyone. I will go and see her at once, and you will return to your dormitory."

"Thank you, professor." Cedric said. He turned and strode out of the room, bound for the Hufflepuff dormitories.

Minerva sat in her chair for a moment, thinking, before she rose and headed straight for the hospital wing. When she entered, she went straight to Poppy's desk. "Poppy?" she asked?

A relieved Madame Pomfrey looked up at Professor McGonnagall as she said, "Ah, Minerva. I'm glad you are here."

Minerva looked at the room of the infirmary, to see only empty beds. A wave of fear flowed through her before Poppy said "I performed a charm on the back half of the room. It looks as though the entire infirmary is vacant, but I have the back half blocked off. And I performed a silencing charm as well – Hermione's dreams are loud and fitful. For some reason the Dreamless Draught has no effect on her, and I want to afford her the maximum amount of privacy as possible."

"So what if I travel beyond the other half of the room?" Minerva asked.

"You will disappear with it." Poppy replied in a tired tone of voice.

"So how is she, now…..really?" Minerva, looking at what appeared to be a completely vacant hospital wing with confusion.

"If you travel beyond the 6th bed, you will find her. We expanded the bed to a queen-size, to accommodate herself and Mr. Diggory. He left less than a half-hour ago, so she may be still awake. However, if she is not, I beg you not to wake her. She has been fitful with nightmares." Poppy explained in a thoroughly exhausted voice.

"It looks like you haven't slept much, Poppy. If I stay with her tonight, will you please get some sleep? Tomorrow is Saturday, and there are no classes – I will look after her." Minerva asked of the exhausted witch.

"Thank you, Minerva, but please promise me that you will come get me if you see anything wrong. I won't be more than a room away." Poppy said.

"I swear." Minerva replied, looking at the room which appeared to be vacant.

"Also," Poppy added, "I want to try and keep her off her back. When her father stepped on her it left a terrible bruise and gash, if she lays on it - it won't heal as fast as we want it to. With her permission, I removed the gown and just draped a sheet over her – the gown was sticking to her wounds, and we really need them to heal without reopening them."

Poppy Pomfrey, with a sigh of relief, exited the room to her bedroom – which was adjacent to the infirmary.

Minerva was silent for a moment, wondering what would happen once she passed the barrier of the privacy charm that Poppy created. She knew Cedric said that Hermione felt horrible, yet something festered in her 'gut', that she could not give a name to. With a deep breath, Minerva walked towards the back of the room, and beyond the magical veil – to see Hermione. She apparently dozed off. Her eyes were closed and she was wriggling around in the bed with a scrunched up face. Minerva didn't know whether she should wake her from the nightmare or not. Poppy advised against it, but she was writhing around on her back, and appeared to be in pain.

"Hermione?" she asked softly. There was no response. Minerva sat in the chair that was next to the queen-sized bed and watched her helplessly. Her brow furrowed in concern, but Minerva had no idea what to do or how to react. Her heart hurt to see Hermione in so much pain, but she also knew how important sleep would be to her physical recovery.

Hermione was on her back, the sheet was draped above her chest and tucked under her arms. Minerva could see the cuts and welts Hermione had on her body through the white sheet. Her eyes welled with tears, which she pushed away – determined to maintain her typical Gryffindor matriarch appearance.

She sat there for about 10 minutes before Hermione woke up screaming. It was so sudden that it sent fear shooting through Minerva. Hermione shot up in bed – fighting against an invisible attacker, her breath becoming fast and panicked – on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Shh, shh, shh. Hermione, I'm here." Minerva said. She touched Hermione's shoulder, only for her to flinch away – still in her nightmare. Hermione's eyes were frantic, though her eyes were wide open, she was not really there – instead she was visualizing perfectly what happened the night she was assaulted. "Hermione, HERMIONE!" Minerva shouted, grabbing her shoulders. Hermione's eyes focused and saw that she was looking into the familiar eyes of Minerva McGonnagall. It took Hermione a moment to recover and calm down, but once she did, she looked at her beloved professor and began to weep.

"Oh God, professor, I am so sorry." Minerva was still holding onto her shoulders, and Hermione reached her arms up to hold onto Minerva's – "I am so sorry." Their eyes met, Hermione's pleading.

"What did we tell you about apologizing, Hermione?" Minerva asked, her eyes steady and strong.

"You told me not to." Hermione said quietly.

"That's right." Minerva said. "I am the one who needs to apologize to _you_ Hermione."

"I know you never meant to speak to me that way, professor. Just the way I never meant to speak that way to you." Hermione replied, pulling her mentor into a tight hug.

"I know, my dear, I know." Minerva replied, stroking Hermione's back in a comforting way. "It has been an unexpected and difficult day for everyone – for you more than any of us. We all just need a good night sleep at the moment. Just like the saying goes, 'It is always darkest before the dawn.' Night changes many thoughts, you need to rest, my dear."

After a few more moments, Hermione released Minerva from their embrace, and laid back down – wincing as she went. "You need to stay off your back Hermione." Minerva told her.

"I know." Hermione replied, drawing the sheet tighter above her chest, she rolled onto her left side. The sheet hung down to the small of Hermione's back when she was on her side. Minerva drew a sharp intake of air when she saw the large boot-print, her heart breaking once again at how much one of her students has suffered at the hands of someone who should have been protecting her….rather than killing her.

"What?" Hermione asked, as she was turned away from Minerva - she could not interpret her expression.

"Nothing, dear, just my old joints are bothering me." Minerva replied, trying to sound convincing.

A few moments of silence ensued. Minerva hoped that Hermione had fallen back asleep, when she just barely heard the words "Liar." Come out of her mouth.

Minerva didn't react. She waited with bated breath upon Hermione's next words. The words failed to come as Minerva saw Hermione's shoulders shaking. She could tell instantly that Hermione was crying silently. She knew what happened to her body during the attack, she didn't need anyone to tell her otherwise. "I am so sorry." Minerva whispered to her.

Hermione, still facing away from Minerva, said softly – "you had nothing to do with it, professor."

Minerva sat there for a moment, watching her Gryffindor cub's body shake with sadness, before she said – "Outside of the classroom and the presence of other students, it is 'Minerva', to you, my dear."

Upon hearing this, Hermione burst into an all-out sob. Minerva put her hand on her favorite student's shoulder as she said, "Maybe I shouldn't have come." Hermione rolled over and sat right up in bed, staring deep into the eyes of her mentor, "No, please. Don't leave me." Hermione begged. Even if she had not said these words, her eyes said enough. Hermione was frightened, and did not want to be alone.

Minerva saw her cub grasp her hand with pleading eyes, and looked down at it. She thought for a moment, "would you like me to get Mr. Diggory? Or your mum and dad?" Minerva asked, referring to the Weasley family, of course.

Hermione laid there, holding Minerva's hand. After several minutes she looked deep into her professors eyes and said, "no please, would you stay with me? If it isn't too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all, my dear." Minerva replied softly.

Minerva stayed by Hermione's side, holding her hand, as she Hermione starting drifting off to sleep. She stroked the back of her hand for about 10 minutes before Hermione rolled onto her back once again, in a fit, crying out with her eyes closed shut tightly.

"Hermione." Minerva whispered softly. She attempted to rub her shoulders, trying to wake her out of her nightmare, before she finally had to yell, "HERMIONE!" Hermione woke instantaneously at the shout, eyes in panic: "Shh, shh, shh. I'm still here." Minerva said.

"Oh my god, what is _wrong_ with me?" Hermione bawled out rhetorically. "Please don't leave me." Hermione begged again, as she rolled onto her left side, leaving her wounded back visible, once again, to her heartbroken mentor. Sitting still for a few moments, Minerva looked at her young cub's back – at the unmistakable boot print with tread left there – parts of it still bleeding. She took in a sharp intake of air silently as a tear escaped her left eye. She wiped it away as her gaze descended upon the jar of healing salve that was next to Hermione's bed. She opened the tin, dipped her long, lithe fingers in, and applied some of the salve onto Hermione's wounds – lightly tracing the design of the tread with her fingertips.

Hermione hissed at the touch, but soon the numbing sensation coursed through her veins and she relaxed under Minerva's touch. Once Minerva applied enough salve, she sat back in the chair and watched her mentee lay on her left side.

"No." Hermione said when Minerva withdrew her hand. "Please. Don't leave me." She turned around and reached for Professor McGonnagall, no…Minerva. "I need you here. Please. Will you….hold me?..." She asked in the tiniest voice.

Minerva froze for a moment, unable to process what she just heard. It had been years and years since she held someone – whether for comfort or for pleasure. She didn't know what to do – but she knew what she _wanted_ to do. Minerva, her stomach all in knots, sat there for a moment, wondering, 'what were the exact boundaries between comfort and love?' Of course she wanted to comfort her student, but she loved her as well. But what kind of love? The love that would exist between a mother and a daughter, Minerva told herself. 'She is a Gryffindor. I am head of Gryffindor house. She is my student, my mentee, my cub….my...'

Minerva looked once again into Hermione' s eyes, those innocent and pleading eyes – before nodding. "Of course, Hermione." She said, "I am here for you, just like I promised."

Hermione inched over to the opposite side of the mattress to allow space for Minerva, who was still somewhat in shock about the fact of lying with not just a student, but her _favorite_ student – who happened to be naked from the waste up. Hermione rolled back to her left side as Minerva crawled into her bed. Minerva wrapped her arms around the wounded girl and held her – like any mother would. Hermione burst into tears, turning herself into Minerva's embrace.

"Help me." Hermione cried out quietly, between sobs.

Minerva tightened her hold around her broken student and said, "I promise. I promise I will help you. I will protect you as long as there is breath in my body."

Upon hearing those words, Hermione's breath slowed, until she finally drifted off to sleep. Because she was holding her tight, Minerva felt the change in Hermione's body as she descended into the world of dreams – not nightmares. "I swear." Minerva thought, as she kissed the top of her mentees head, "If it is my power, I will never let anyone like that happen to you again." She kissed the top of Hermione's head. As she felt Hermione fall asleep, Minerva felt a strange heat seethe through her own body – and she silently vowed that she would protect Hermione no matter what.

But just like Molly Weasley, Minerva should not have made promises that were able to be broken.


	12. Healing at home

**Healing at home**

_(For those who are wondering, the French term of endearment 'bebe' is pronounced "buh-bay")_

Light was barely coming through the windows of the infirmary when the stirring of Hermione woke Minerva. Hermione was still asleep, unconsciously adjusting her position. Minerva was wide awake now, very much aware of her surroundings. They both slept through the night, but this sudden stirring brought Minerva to full alertness. Hermione was still lying on her left side, and Minerva for lack of a better word, was 'spooning' her. Not in a dirty way, but the way a mother would hold a distraught child after a nightmare. Hermione was apparently on the verge of wakefulness as she was starting to become restless. Though she was wide awake, herself, Minerva dared not wake Hermione – she needed her sleep, and the shock of someone waking her could send her into a flashback. Minerva laid there, her arm still draped over her young cub, whose breathing was steady and regular – to Minerva's satisfaction. Not once during the night did Hermione wake with a nightmare. Minerva found herself about to doze again, when Hermione shifted around once more. This time, Hermione's backside molded into Minerva's pelvis – if they were sitting upright, Hermione would be sitting on her lap. A wave of heat flowed through Minerva, for reasons she chose to avoid thinking about. The arm that Minerva had draped over Hermione was clasped tightly in the young student's hand – as though she were a security blanket.

It was at this time that Minerva realized that sometime during the night, the sheet that was secured above Hermione's chest had fallen. The hand that was clutching Minerva's was just below Hermione's breast. Minerva's breath hitched as she released Hermione's hand and drew the sheet back above her chest. 'To save her embarrassment, of course', thought Minerva. They lied like this awhile longer, Minerva barely breathing, as she inhaled the patchouli perfume that Hermione always wore – an intoxicating sent. She must have dozed off again when she heard Cedric Diggory whisper, "Hermione?"

Minerva didn't move a muscle, or open her eyes – she lied there with bated breath. "Hermione?" Cedric whispered again.

Hermione opened her eyes to see her lover. "Ced?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Yes, bebe, I told you I would be here at first light."

Hermione breathed in deeply through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth – forcing herself to wake. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Barely 6 A.M." he replied.

Hermione blinked slowly several times before looking deeply into Cedric's. "You okay?" she asked.

Cedric chuckled – "Are you seriously asking if _I'm_ okay?...Oh petite, bebe." He said, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "You are one of a kind, aren't you?"

"Mmm, I try to be…" Hermione said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly aware of the arm that was draped over her. "She stayed with me the whole night…" Hermione said in almost disbelief.

"I take it you worked things out?" Cedric asked.

"I dare say we have." Hermione replied, gently removing Minerva's arm she sat up, holding the sheet above her chest. "I had horrid nightmares last night, Ced." Hermione told him, "she came in the middle of one, we patched things up but I didn't want to be alone. I asked if she would stay, and she did. This was the first time since everything happened, that I slept soundly through the night. It feels wonderful." She said.

"I'm glad, bebe." Cedric replied, relief in his eyes. He bent down and kissed Hermione's lips softly – but Hermione deepened the kiss. Minerva laid still, eyes closed – pretending to be asleep. She felt uncomfortable and awkward knowing that Hermione and Cedric were kissing not one foot away. She tried not to think about it, but felt a slight shiver run through her body when she heard Hermione whimper quietly as they kissed. 'Time to put an end to this.' Minerva thought. She cleared her throat and stirred in the bed – pretending to wake up. Hermione and Cedric parted, smiling at each other. Hermione turned around to see Minerva stretching her arms and opening her eyes.

"Good morning, professor." Hermione said.

"Good morning." Minerva replied. "It appears you slept soundly through the night, Hermione."

"I did – it was actually the best night's sleep I've had in awhile. Thank you so much for staying with me last night, professor, it helped a great deal."

"Of course, my dear – anytime." Minerva said, rolling onto her other side – her back now to Cedric and Hermione. "I'd like to get another hour if I could."

It was just then that Cedric realized that Hermione was naked from the waist up, save for the sheet covering her chest. "My dear bebe, I do believe you are quite naked under there." He said playfully. "I hope you girls behaved yourselves last night." Hermione snickered. They waited for a scolding, which never came. Minerva didn't move a muscle, her back was still facing them, her eyes were closed and she was hugging a pillow. Hermione and Cedric assumed she fell back asleep. Pushing the joke further, Cedric said "Did you wear her out Hermione?" Hermione snorted – trying to suppress a laugh. Without moving an inch, Minerva said in a warning tone: "You are sailing perilously close to the wind, Mr. Diggory." Hermione and Cedric burst out in laughter.

They were still laughing when Poppy Pomfrey came around the curtain to check on Hermione. "Looks like I've interrupted something…..Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed.

Minerva's eyes shot open in panic, and Hermione turned to face Poppy, a worried expression on her face – "what?" she asked.

"Hermione," Poppy said almost in a whisper, "Your back!"

"What?" Hermione asked in a worried voice. Minerva bolted up in bed and turned to look at Hermione's exposed back.

"Oh my…" she said quietly.

"What? What?" Hermione said, now panicked.

Cedric walked around the bed to take a look and saw…nothing. Her back was completely healed. As of last night, she had a bright red boot print, along with cuts and bruises to her back, now it looked as if she had never been injured. Her back was smooth and porcelain white.

"It's healed, Hermione." Cedric said in disbelief. "This is NOT what it looked like when I left you last night."

Hermione jumped up and ran for the mirror – too caught up to remember that she had nothing on but boxer shorts and a sheet. The sheet fell to the floor as Hermione made her way across the room. Hermione, her front facing the group, turned her head so she could look at her back in the mirror. Minerva averted her eyes, and Poppy swore that she saw the Deputy Headmistress blush. Poppy picked up the t-shirt that was slung over a chair and walked over to Hermione. "The wounds under your chest have healed completely too, I don't understand it!"

Hermione looked at the skin below her perfectly shaped breasts, and gasped – "What the hell?"

"Ahem". Minerva cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I mean 'What the heck?'' Hermione chuckled. She put the t-shirt on and walked back to the bed.

"That healing salve should not have spontaneously healed over-night like that." Poppy said.

"Well I have heard of witches and wizards whose bodies possessed accelerated healing abilities, I've just never seen it for myself." Minerva said, shaking her head.

"I'm not so sure it was Hermione herself doing the healing. She's had those wounds for quite awhile now – and all of a sudden they are gone?..." Poppy said, "But look, she still has wounds on her chest, stomach, legs and left arm…"

"What are you saying, Poppy?" Minerva asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"I'm not sure just yet, there are a couple of books I want to consult before I make any assumptions." Poppy disappeared behind the curtain and made for her office.

Hermione lied back on the bed and winced. "What's the matter bebe?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing." She replied. Minerva and Cedric exchanged a look, then both looked at her with expressions that said 'Liar.'

"Ok, ok." Hermione said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I was a little overzealous when I ran over to the mirror. Truth is, I'm still in a lot of pain. I think I need a good, long soak in some hot water."

"I can fetch a basin and some washcloths." Minerva offered.

"No," Hermione said quickly, "I want to take a hot bath. And Cedric, no offense, but you smell like you could use one too."

Cedric laughed, "Yeah, I didn't feel up to taking a shower when I got back last night, and I promised to be here this morning."

"Well I hope you two don't think you'll be taking one together now." Minerva said, raising her stern eyes up to them. "I seem to recall you referring to Mr. Diggory as a certain 'something' at the Yule Ball."

"What, you mean my 'lover'?" Hermione asked with a chuckle – knowing full well Minerva knew what that 'certain something' was.

Minerva cleared her throat in a disapproving way, "Yes. That's the one, Miss Weasley. We may be having a discussion about that later I should warn you, about –"

"Oh don't worry, we're careful." Cedric interrupted, by accident.

Minerva's face paled about 4 shades, yet she was still blushing madly. "Remember what I said about sailing to close to the wind, Mr. Diggory," Minerva warned him, "What I was _going_ to say was – we may be having a discussion about what is appropriate and what is _inappropriate_, not only as a Gryffindor, but as a student of Hogwarts as well. While you are in this castle, and _especially my house_, you will respect the rules and not act on any behavior which may embarrass the school, or yourselves – Miss. Granger."

Barely had the words left her lips did Minerva realize what she said…again. She saw the pain, then anger in Hermione's eyes, and Minerva held her face in her hands. 'Damn'. She thought.

Hermione stood up, "Minerva – oh wait, I mean Professor McGonnagall." Hermione said in overly formal, icy tone. "Would you be so kind as to tell Madame Pomfrey that I will be in the bath?" Hermione turned on her heal, and stormed through the door leading to the infirmary's bathroom so hard that her bare feet slapped against the stone floor loudly. Cedric looked at Hermione leave, then back at Minerva with a 'Really? This again?' expression on his face. He sighed and shook his head, then ran after to the bathroom saying "Hermione, wait!"

"Cedric, no!" Minerva called after him. He turned and looked at her, "Give her some time."

Cedric walked back to Minerva, and sat in the chair by the bed. Poppy appeared from behind the curtain again, carrying a very large, old, open book. Minerva looked up, "Ah, Poppy, did you figure out how she was healed?"

Poppy looked up quietly, nodding her head. "And?..." Minerva probed, not in the mood for anymore suspense.

"You did it." Poppy said quietly. Cedric raised his head and looked at Minerva – who looked absolutely confused. "Excuse me?" She asked Poppy.

"You did it, Minerva." She repeated.

"How? I'm not a healer!" Minerva said, searching Poppy's face for clarification.

Poppy sat on the bed and showed Minerva the passage she found in the book. "Here, look. It's called Magical Transference. It happens on a subconscious level – probably while you were sleeping. It's _extremely_ rare, only a few cases have been documented – and each of those cases showed that it can only occur between 2 extremely powerful witches and/or wizards."

Minerva shook her head, "Poppy, I still don't understand."

Poppy sighed, trying to figure out how to explain. "Ok. The reason it occurred to me is because when I got up for a drink of water in the middle of the night, I checked on you two to make sure everything was alright. Hermione was lying on her left side, you were lying right up against her, with your one arm draped over her. Correct?"

"Yes." Minerva said slowly.

"Think about the areas on her body that are healed, Minerva! Her back, her right arm, and below her chest where she was holding your hand!" Poppy replied excitedly.

A wave of emotion that Minerva could not define ran through her veins. "You're saying…I did that? I still don't understand how!"

"Right," Poppy continued, "The witch or wizard on the giving _and_ receiving ends must be extremely powerful not just magically, but mentally as well. It happens on a subconscious level during dual meditation – where hands are held, or on an _unconscious_ level – such as when you are both asleep. The subconscious is still at work – transferring some of your magical and mental strength and energy – over to Hermione, where she fuses it with her own – thereby accelerating her healing. If it were done through meditation, Hermione could direct the energy to the parts of her body that need the healing, but when sleeping – the energy is directed to contact points only, where you were touching."

"Well, why is this so rare? There a many powerful witches and wizards out there, I would think it could be used more often." Minerva replied.

"Because there needs to be a strong connection between the giver and the receiver." Poppy read on: "A bond stronger than friendship. The participants of the transference must not only care deeply for another, but love another strongly enough that the sacrifice can be made."

Cedric narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Wait, wait. What sacrifice?" Minerva asked.

"Your magic, Minerva." Poppy said, "It was lending Hermione your magic and strength. You wouldn't have been able to do it unless you were 100% willing to make that sacrifice for her. And she wouldn't have been able to heal unless she was 100% willing to accept that part of you into her."

The three of them sat quiet for a moment. "She is my student." Minerva said quietly, "She is in love with Cedric."

"We all know she is more than just a student to you, Minerva." Poppy said. "When was the last time you mentored someone for Merlin's sake? It's been years! And yes, she is in love with Cedric – yes, she is your student, but there are many types of love Minerva. You mentor her, she is your protégé – of course you care about her and love her! She respects you, looks up to you, and knows you are helping her achieve her potential – that can't be done without care and love. It's the love a mother would have for her child. A mother will do everything in her power to see her child not be hurt, even if it meant sacrificing herself, her life – this is the type of love you have for her. It's been there since first year – you knew how hard it was for her to be thrust into a world she never knew existed before, being teased for being muggle-born. You took her under your wing."

Minerva was quiet, processing everything. Was that the heat she felt surge through her last night? 'Yes, it must be' – she tried to convince herself, 'what else could it possibly be?' She pushed the other possibilities she chose not to think about out of her mind, naively convincing herself that what she felt was 'transference'.

"Think of it this way, professor." Cedric began. "Mrs. Weasley was not Hermione's biological mother, but she loved her so much that she was willing to make Hermione her flesh and blood. That wouldn't have happened if she didn't care about her and love her as a mother would. Bonds of love are not just between couples and blood-kin."

Some of this was lost on Minerva. She has always kept herself at a distance from everyone. She has only ever held back, in her personal and professional life. She didn't even differentiate between the two because Hogwarts was her whole life. There wasn't time for anything, or anyone else. How did things change in this way? And why? Minerva knew she had a lot of thinking to do.

Poppy looked around the room. "Hermione has been in the bathroom for quite some time now."

"Oh yeah, she decided to soak in a hot bubble-bath." Cedric said, "Sorry we forgot to tell you."

"Well, she's still not fully recovered – the heat could go to her head, I'm not comfortable with her being in there alone – Minerva would you mind? I would like to floo my sister at St. Mungo's. She is a healer on the muggle medicine floor, and I think she would be very interested in what has happened – she's been bothering me to get something published." Poppy said.

"Wait Poppy," Minerva said cautiously, "I really don't want my name published, and I don't think Hermione would either."

"No worries, names will be changed to protect the innocent!" Poppy said excitedly, hurrying out of the room.

Minerva sighed, "All right, Mr. Diggory – why don't you prepare yourself for the day, and I will see to Miss. Weasley."

"Actually professor," he started, "I think it might be a good idea for me to speak with her first. She can get pretty hot-headed, so to speak – it might be better if I saw her first."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and bore an expression that read nothing less than "I don't think so."

Cedric held up his hands, "Don't worry, no peeking, it wouldn't be appropriate. I promise." Minerva thought for a second, then nodded. Cedric walked towards the bathroom, "not the right time or place, either…" he said under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Diggory?" Minerva asked, clearly she had heard him.

"Nothing, professor, just a joke."

Cedric entered the bathroom and saw Hermione sitting in various colored water and bubbles. "Hermione," he began, "you know she didn't mean it, alright? We went through this crap last night – you know how she can get carried away when she is scolding someone, it was an accident. You only _just_ became a Weasley, it's going to take some getting used to for _everyone_. Especially since we have to alternate between that and Granger when in or out of class."

"Well she should make more of an effort." Hermione said crossly, "And why the bloody hell was she scolding _me_, anyway?" She complained.

"You're sounding an awful lot like a five year old, 'mione." Cedric said – while Hermione shot him a nasty look. "Why should you be above scolding – because you care about each other? She_ is_ making an effort, we_ all _are. Don't you think you're being a bit selfish? I mean, just yesterday you didn't even want our help – or for us to even _know_, and now you are talking about her making an _effort_? Shite, Hermione, the woman slept with you _all night_. Do you think she would have done that for any other student in this school? Or anyone else in general?" He asked, exasperated.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Cedric! I didn't ask for _any_ of this!" Hermione got out of the tub, wrapped herself in a towel, and stood toe-to-toe with him, raging. "I didn't ask for my father – the man who once-upon-a-time told me how much he loved me, who held my hand at the park, who read me stories before going to sleep – _that man_ – to beat me, starve me, then let his friends have-at me like I was some bloody _whore_. Do you see my bruises? My cuts? My welts? Do you see me reliving what happened every time I close my eyes?...and every time I_ don't_? You can't see inside my head, Cedric Diggory, but if you could – you would run away crying like a little girl, but not me. I see it when I sleep, I see it when I wake – and I have to deal with it. _Selfish?_ I didn't ask for any of this!" she screamed.

"_Well neither did we!"_ Cedric burst out. Hermione stumbled back, looking as though she had been slapped. "I _did_ see what those bastards did to you Hermione, or did you forget? I _do _see those images when I close my eyes – the images of the woman I love being hurt so badly. It kills me to see you so tormented. I know you're the one who went through it, but we're trying to _help _you, to go through this _with_ you – so you don't _have to _feel so goddamn alone! But it seems like everytime someone gets too close, you run away! You pushed McGonnagall away last night, pushed her away just now – what the hell are you so afraid of?" He grabbed Hermione's arms and shook them.

Hermione slapped him across the face so hard that it left a pink handprint on his cheek. He reached up and touched it, shocked.

"What am I so afraid of?" Hermione screeched "THAT'S WHAT I'M SO AFRAID OF!"

Minerva heard them screaming at each other from the next room. She wondered whether she should intervene, but thought better of it. Maybe they needed to have it out – maybe Hermione needed to scream and shout and feel the pain.

Back in the bathroom, Hermione was pacing in front of Cedric like a caged animal, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"It's the ones who are supposed to love you who hurt you the most." She said scathingly. "So maybe it's better not to letting anyone in."

"But it sure is lonely all by yourself…" Cedric said quietly.

Hermione stopped and looked at him, feeling some of her anger subside.

"And for your information, I did not hurt you. I tried to get my point across by shaking some sense into you. You are the one who hurt me, in case you haven't noticed." Cedric said calmly.

Hermione looked down in shame, then said "You put your hands on me."

"Hermione, I have _never_ raised a hand to you in anger, I am frustrated – but did NOT hurt you – if I had done that _before _you were attacked, then you wouldn't be making such a big deal about it." Hermione felt her anger rise a little once again, but Cedric continued: "You aren't the only one going through this you know – we hurt because you hurt."

"But _I_ am the one who _did_ go through it, you bastard." Hermione cried. She had never spoken such harsh words to Cedric.

He wore his breaking heart on his face as he said, "Well if you want to be alone so much, then I guess I'll go." Cedric opened the door to the bathroom.

"Fine, leave! That's all everyone in my life has done anyway! Love me, hurt me, then leave me!" Hermione raged again.

"Goddamn Hermione, what is WRONG with you?" He slammed the door so hard that the windows in the infirmary shook. 'Definitely time to intervene' Minerva decided, standing up.

"That man did NOT love you. Your mom didn't leave you, she died – it's awful, I know – but you have people who CHOSE to bring you into their family – risking powerful magic to make you theirs, body and soul. You have 7 new brothers and sister who are thrilled to have a new sibling. You have Dumbledore, Harry – and you have ME. Do I mean NOTHING? Was what you said at the Yule Ball a lie? When you said "You had me the moment I laid eyes on you?" Hermione cringed, realizing how irrational she was being.

"You have Minerva, the woman who never opens up to ANYONE – least of all a student. The woman who took you under who wing, who mentors you, and who HEALED you!" He shouted.

Hermione raised her head, eyes full of shock. "What?"

"That's right – Poppy looked it up, Minerva is the one who healed your back last night – she transferred her magic and strength to you."

Hermione still looked confused.

"It almost never happens, and can only happen when there is a strong bond between two people – you both have to care about and love each other deeply." Hermione looked away. "That's how I know you're faking your anger towards her." He said.

"How dare you say I'm faking! Why didn't you tell me she healed me?" Hermione yelled.

"I just did." Cedric said coldly. "We aren't going anywhere, so you might as well let us in from the cold. I know you, bebe, I know the reason you push people away is because you have this irrational idea that you are burdening others." Cedric opened the door once again, seeing Minerva on the other side of it. He turned his head back to a shell-shocked Hermione, "Everything else is an act."

Cedric began walking out the door as Hermione screamed "Damn you Cedric!" and threw her towel at him. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, naked and sobbing into the stones. He didn't go to comfort her, he knew he got through to her – she knew what he spoke was the truth, and sometimes the truth hurts.

With his back still turned, he said from the doorway, "The truth is hard, bebe. Sometimes it looks so wrong – the color is off, the style isn't right – but it's where the good ones live. Stop torturing yourself and come live with us." And with that, he left.

Hermione was sobbing so hard she began to hiccup. Minerva entered quietly, not expecting to see Hermione crumpled up and naked. She walked over to Hermione, removed her green velvet outer robe, and draped it over the shaking Hermione. Hermione flinched, not aware of Minerva's presence until just then. Her wet, brown eyes looked up into concerned, emerald ones. Minerva sat on the ground next to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. Hermione laid her head in Minerva's lap, sobbing while Minerva stroked her hair.

When Hermione calmed herself enough to speak, she asked quietly, "Why?"

"Why what, my dear?" Minerva asked in most gentle voice.

"Why are you so kind to me, even when I've been so awful to you?" Hermione felt her eyes welling up again.

"I thought that would have been obvious dear," Minerva said, "Because I care about you, and love you."

Hermione cried, grateful for the words.

"Shhh, it's ok" Minerva said, comforting Hermione, "I know what you have been through my dear, no one should ever have to endure the mental and physical pain that you have. I have lived a lot longer than I care to admit, and I have learned a thing or two about life along the way." Hermione calmed down again, listening to her mentor impart her wisdom on her.

"I have been through war, Hermione, I know what scars battle can bring – and they do not heal overnight. If I can help you to heal, than I will – physically, and emotionally." Minerva said.

"But why me?" Hermione asked.

Minerva thought for a moment, then said "Cedric is right, you are the first person I have mentored in years – the first person I have made myself available to. Why, you ask? I will tell you a secret, love, because from your first day at Hogwarts, I saw much of myself in you."

Hermione turned her head up with a look that said "Are you insane?"

Minerva laughed, "Yes it's true, of course it's not the parts that I show to students. What I see of myself in you is your intense love of knowledge and learning, your love of hard work, your need for _perfection_, your desire to be the best witch you can possibly be, your determination, your courage, your strength, your respect for others, and the love in your heart – which burns brighter than fire."

Hermione looked at her with tears in her eyes – blurring her vision. Minerva wiped them away, before continuing, "Yes my dear, I have had friends in my life – friends I have loved dearly, many who became casualties of war. I know it hurts to love and be left behind – I know how you want to put up walls and shut people out to avoid getting hurt, but it is desperately lonely. I have become a lonely old woman with the shell I created for myself over the years – the shell that everyone in the castle knows all too well. I looked at you that first day and said to myself 'I want to help this girl grow up...because she's going to be beautiful, she's going to be strong, and she's going to be powerful.' I saw a glimpse of my old self in you, and knew right away that I wanted to help nurture you, to protect you and your firey passion I wish was still alive in _me_ somewhere."

Hermione sat thoughtfully for a moment before saying quietly "I think it's still there, professor, we just have to find it again…"I'll help you look."

Minerva gave Hermione a squeeze and smiled. "How about we help each other, deal?"

"Deal." Hermione said.

"I want so much to see you happy again, Hermione - so no more walls, right? You will let us help you and love you?" Minerva asked.

"Only if you want to…" Hermione said.

"And no more self-deprecating behavior, either!" Minerva added.

"…I'll try, that's a tough one though." Hermione said.

"I know it is lamb, I know." Minerva hugged and rocked Hermione in silence, before Hermione said, "professor?"

"It's 'Minerva' in private, dear." Minerva reminded her.

"Right, Minerva," Hermione continued. "Did you really heal me?"

Minerva sighed, "From what Poppy tells me, I believe I did."

Hermione was quiet, not sure if she wanted to ask the next question, but she did anyway. "Do you…think you could heal me some more?"

Minerva was quiet for a moment. "If you want to, we can try through meditation…are you up to it?"

"I need to be, I can't stand it anymore." Hermione said.

"Alright then, let's go see Poppy." Minerva helped Hermione to her feet, keeping the robe wrapped around her as they went back to Hermione's bed, where Poppy was mixing a pain potion for Hermione.

"We'd like to try some of that healing through meditation you were talking about, Poppy. How do we do it?" Minerva asked.

"Oh I'm so glad! I really want to see if this works!" Poppy cried.

"I know you are anxious to get published Poppy, but this is for Hermione's sake" Minerva said in a stern voice.

"Yes, of course, Minerva – I want this to work for her!" Poppy pulled the book she read out of earlier and instructed: "Both of you, sit on the bed facing each other." Hermione and Minerva obeyed. "Hermione, I want to keep this sheet draped around you so I can observe your wounds while you two meditate – to see if it works or not." Hermione exchanged Minerva's robe for the sheet. "Now, Minerva, take Hermione's hands into yours – and both of you close your eyes. Minerva – you need to visualize your magic – give it shape, form, color – whatever – just so you can see it, and visualize it flowing from you into Hermione. Hermione – I want you to visualize Minerva's magic and strength, in any way you choose – and direct it to the areas of your body that need healing. You both need to concentrate hard, and visualize as best you can."

"Ok." They both replied. Minerva took Hermione's hands into hers, and they both closed their eyes. Taking deep breaths, they both tried to envision what Poppy told them to. In Minerva's mind, she saw a bright, golden light – which burned brighter than fire, and imagined pushing it from her core, down her arms, and into Hermione.

Hermione suddenly saw, behind closed eyes, a bright golden light – which burned brighter than fire, and not only saw it – but felt it, tingle up her arms and into her body. Intense heat followed the tingling, and a thought popped into Hermione's head: "_your courage, your strength, your respect for others, and the love in your heart – which burns brighter than fire._" She felt Minerva's strength, her magic, her raw and incomparable power…and her love for Hermione.

Soon it felt as though heat was surging between them. They felt strong vibrations pulsating through the connection at their hands, to their very center. It was intense, and soon they found themselves starting to breathe fast, deep, and hard.

Poppy meanwhile, was inspecting various areas on Hermione's body…it was working. She saw bruises and welts fade, and cuts close up. It was as if someone was using the "reparo" charm on a broken object.

The surging between Minerva and Hermione's bodies grew until it felt as though they were one. It became so intense that their eyes snapped open and they were staring directly into each other's. Their breathing became faster and deeper, their hearts pounding, sweat forming on their foreheads. Their gazes were fixed so hard it was as though they were in each other's minds. Suddenly there was a burst of energy that hit them both so hard that it broke them apart, each flying to opposite sides of the bed, panting hard – heads spinning.

"Hermione." Poppy said softly. Hermione was trying to catch her breath, unable to move any part of her body but her eyes, which she directed at Poppy, waiting for the verdict.

"It worked." Poppy whispered.

Hermione smiled in relief. Poppy checked on Minerva while Hermione regained feeling to her body. She leapt up and ran to the mirror, dragging the sheet with her. Her skin looked as it once did – clear, smooth, and pale. She shrieked in excitement as she ran back to the bed, throwing herself into Minerva's arms – weeping. "Thank you, thank you." She repeated over and over – "It doesn't hurt anymore, thank you, thank you." While Hermione was sobbing, Minerva was still catching her breath. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her on the top of her head, stroking her hair.

Hermione cried happy, grateful tears awhile longer before she said in a tiny voice, "I love you."

Minerva's heart skipped a beat and she felt the strange warmth run through her again – a warmth that was different from the healing energy though…"I love you too" she replied. Minerva tried to steady her breathing, but somehow knew in her heart that things would never be the same – Hermione was not just any student…but what would that mean?

**Thanks for reading, I really didn't know where I was going with this – so I just started randomly typing. I don't know if it works or not, so please I would appreciate reviews. If it doesn't work, I can always revise – or go in another direction. There is more exciting and scary stuff to come, but I'm not sure if this certain chapter works. Please click the review button! Please please please!**


	13. Warnings

**Warnings**

It had been several days since Minerva healed Hermione, and Hermione was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. Poppy Pomfrey wanted to observe Hermione for a few days to make sure there were no ill effects from the transference. Minerva made sure that she brought her schoolwork to her every day – which Hermione was grateful for. She was terrified about falling behind in her classes. Harry, Ron, and Ginny visited her every day and told her that she was no longer the topic of gossip. The students and other professors believed the story Minerva circulated around about Hermione having a bad case of the flu. The new rumor the students were spreading around was a suspicion that Professor Sprout and Professor Grubbly-Plank were secret lovers.

The only problem that Hermione was still wrestling with were her nightmares and flashbacks. The dreamless draught still had no effect on her for some reason, and Hermione frequently woke up screaming. Minerva, Molly and Arthur took turns spending the night with her, so they could bring her back to earth when she was in panic mode.

Even though Hermione had her own private prefect's quarters, the decision was made for Hermione to sleep in the spare bedroom that Minerva had in _her_ quarters. This way Minerva would only be a room away if Hermione needed her. After she was settled in, the Weasley's moved out of the infirmary's hospitality room and back to the Burrow.

"We are only a floo-call away if you need us, dear." Molly reminded Hermione, holding her face in her hands. "And we will be visiting often."

Hermione took a deep breath, then exhaled quickly, mustering her courage – not wanting to see her parents leave. "Don't forget you have your brothers and sister, and Cedric, Minerva and Dumbledore – make use of your support systems dear, but know we will be thinking about you when we are not here. We love you so much." Molly said as she planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Be strong, dear." Arthur said, getting in on the family hug. "Don't hesitate to floo, and remember that we will be back very soon."

"Thanks mum, thanks dad. I love you guys." Hermione said, pulling back from the hug.

"We love you too." Arthur said as he and Molly walked over to Minerva's floo and disappeared.

Hermione sighed, looking after them, but seeing nothing more than an empty floo.

"Don't worry, dear, they will be back soon. It's time to concentrate on your classes now – and your friends. Why don't you search out Ron and Harry?" Minerva suggested.

"Good idea, Ron's probably been failing all of his classes without me there." Hermione chuckled.

"Well I can't speak for the other professors, but I will say that there has been a certain, how should I say, 'decline' in his transfiguration work?" Minerva said with a smile.

"I figured." Hermione laughed.

"Alright dear, off you go – I have a meeting to go to." Minerva said.

"Ha, have fun." Hermione said sarcastically as she left.

Minerva smiled as she watched her cub leave her private quarters. Hearing Hermione make jokes lightened her heart – this is the best Hermione has looked since before Christmas break. Minerva followed her out the door and made her way to Dumbledore's office. When she arrived, she saw not only Dumbledore, but Severus Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"Oh Merlin." Minerva groaned. "What now?" she asked.

"Have a seat, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Apparently our secret is out, we are suspecting a leak at the ministry."

"What kind of leak?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"The kind of leak that has Miss. Granger - or should I say 'Miss. Weasley', the latest target of the death eaters." Severus said in his usual cold tone.

"Well of course she's always been a target, she is muggle-born and one of Potter's best friends". Minerva said.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more than that." Severus continued. "She is now at the top of their – for lack of a better word – 'hit-list'."

Minerva slumped in her chair, holding her forehead in her left hand. "How? Why?" she asked.

"The dark lord did not name his source when he informed us at our last meeting that the Blood Rite was performed between the Weasley parents and Hermione – changing her from muggle-born, to a pure-blood. The commotion that went around the room was epic, Minerva." Snape said. "Belatrix and Lucious took a more personal offense to it than the rest. They consider it an abomination – turning a "mud-blood" (their words) into a pureblood. They believe that this conversion is a stain upon the pureblood community. A stain…that must be removed."

"It had to be Fudge." Tonks spoke up, "No one from Hogwarts would ever have said anything, we took an oath. He must have gone blabbing."

"That, _or_ someone has been snooping around his files. The Blood Rite and new guardianship of Hermione has to be on official record, and we already know that there are Death-Eaters in the ministry." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"We may never know," Severus said, "However, that point is moot now, given that they know. Before I left, the dark lord was speaking privately to Lucious and Bellatrix…I have reason to believe that he has ordered them to kill the new Miss. Weasley."

The room went silent with everyone deep in thought.

"So what do we do now?" asked Minerva, "should we tell her?"

Some people in the room thought she had a right to know, others thought it not so wise.

"She is barely on the mend, Albus." Minerva said in a tired voice. "She's staying in my rooms because she can't make it through the night without a nightmare. How do you think she will react when she hears that now someone _else_ wants to hurt her?"

Dumbledore sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I agree, Minerva. I can only imagine her reaction if she were to know." He thought for a moment more before saying. "This is what we will do. The wards around the grounds and school will be refreshed daily – keeping them at their strongest. All floos in the castle will be locked, and only able to be opened by professors and aurors. Until the matter is settled, Hermione is not to set foot outside of the grounds – not even to the Burrow. We will inform Molly and Arthur of the situation, as their lives may be in danger as well. Kingsley, you will return to the ministry and organize a group of aurors to patrol the school 24/7 in shifts. Say that there was an anonymous threat against the school by Death Eaters."

Kingsley nodded, then returned to the ministry using the floo.

"Remus, Tonks – I assume you wish to be part of the patrol?" Dumbledore asked.

"Absolutely." They said together. "We protect our family." Tonks added in a definite tone of voice.

"We will have to ensure that Hermione is not out of anyone's sight at any time. We will have to inform the other professors to the situation as well. They have a right to know, and need to know what they may be up against. Plus it will give us extra eyes on Hermione." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, please send word to the professors that there will be a staff meeting during lunch today – we will convene in the staffroom."

Minerva nodded, and left the room.

"Remus, will you please go to the Burrow and explain the situation to the Weasleys?" Lupin nodded and disappeared through the floo.

"Tonks, Hermione is probably with Harry, Ron or Ginny. Will you please seek her out and keep an eye on her? Keep your distance and don't let her know. If anyone asks about the presence of aurors, just say that with the return of Voldemort the ministry has decided to increase the security of Hogwarts. That should be believable." Tonks nodded and left the room.

Dumbledore focused his attention back to Snape. "I thank you for your warning, my dear friend. Please keep us updated on any new information you may hear."

"Yes, headmaster." Snape replied curtly as he swept out of the room.

Dumbledore walked over to the pensieve, looking once again at the memory of Hermione's attack. He sighed, thinking "This is the last thing we need…this is the last thing _she _needs."

By the time lunch rolled around, there were 15 aurors patrolling the school and grounds. In 12 hours, they would switch off with a different set of 15 – keeping patrol going round the clock. Their presence was noticed by students and professors, but the rumor that the ministry wanted increased security due to the return of Voldemort was believed by all – much to Dumbledore's relief.

Dumbledore made his way down to the staff room. He opened the door and saw all of the Hogwart's staff milling around speaking in hushed voices over what the meeting could possibly be about.

"Welcome friends, I want to thank you all for gathering here on your lunch hour, I will not keep you long." Dumbledore said as he sat on the edge of a table. All of the staff members gave Dumbledore their undivided attention, anxious to hear what was going on.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed before beginning. "First of all" he began, "I am sure you are all aware of the presence of aurors around the school. There is a rumor going round that this was at the request of the ministry. This is the rumor that we _want_ to have going around with the students, and I trust you will all keep that up – but I feel you deserve to know the truth as to why they are here."

The room was so silent that you could hear a single cat hair hit the floor. Dumbledore continued: "I feel you all have a right to know that it concerns a student in this school being in grave danger."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Professor Trelawney, "I have seen it!"

"Sybill PLEASE!" Minerva hollered, trying to quiet her.

"And I am sure you all have noticed the odd behavior in Hermione Granger since her return from winter break." Dumbledore continued.

There was a collective murmur of agreement amongst the staff - …."hand never up once", "…back of the class",…"distracted." Were some of the phrases Albus heard around the room.

"You no doubt have also heard the rumor that she has been out of classes do to the flu. I feel you now need to know that was not true. Hermione has not had the flu. What happened to her was much worse."

"What are you saying, Albus?" Filius Flitwick asked.

Albus looked from Minerva to Poppy, concern in his eyes. They both nodded to him. It was time.

"Hermione Granger was viciously attacked over winter break. She was held captive in a basement, starved, beaten, and raped." Albus said solemnly.

The staff members all gasped at once. "Death Eaters?" Pomona Sprout asked, clapping her hand to her mouth, worry in her eyes.

Albus closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning what he saw, "No, Pomona. By her father and some of his drunken friends at their home."

The room was once again silent, everyone in complete and total shock. This is not what they expected to hear. "Oh sweet Merlin. That poor girl." Pomona said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She was outnumbered and wandless – we have seen her memory of the event. She didn't stand a chance. She has been in the infirmary this whole time. She sustained many injuries – cuts, bruises, welts, malnourishment, a concussion." Albus listed.

"Wait, Albus – I just saw her in the hall, she looks physically well." Flitwick said.

Albus looked to Minerva, "Yes, that would be courtesy of our dear Professor McGonnagall, through the art of magical transference."

Some people in the room had no idea what he was talking about, others gasped and looked at Minerva, "_Really_ Minerva?" Flitwick squeaked. "I have never known a witch or wizard who has been able to successfully pull that off!"

Poppy went ahead and explained magical transference to the staff members who didn't know what it was – it left them gaping in awe at their venerable Minerva McGonnagall.

"It was the most amazing thing I have seen in my entire life." Said Poppy.

Attention went back to Albus when he began to speak again, saying "Yes, she is physically healed, however she is still emotionally fragile – she still has a great deal of flashbacks, and she can't seem to sleep through a night without at least one nightmare, reliving what happened to her. She wakes and thinks she is still being attacked – she even feels the pain from it, until someone reassures her that she is in the present and is safe."

"Of course, it's understandable – no one can get over something like that overnight. What can we do to help?" Pomona asked.

"Well," continued Dumbledore, "We have Hermione living in Minerva's spare bedroom in her private quarters for the time being. That way she is only one room away if Hermione needs her. Unfortunately the dreamless draught has no effect on Hermione – therefore she needs a great deal of emotional support right now. However…" he continued, "we do not want Hermione to know that the rest of the staff knows what happened to her – or about this new threat. We have only just gained her trust and it is teetering on the edge of a knife. We trust you will respect that."

"Of course, Albus," said Pomona, "But I still don't understand, what is this new threat you spoke of?"

Albus sighed before tackling the new issue. "The Weasley's have chosen to adopt Hermione. We needed to protect her from her father, and had no intention of ever sending her back to that place. As you know the Weasley's have become a second family to Hermione over the years. They love her so much that they chose to take the adoption one step further by taking part in the Blood Rite with Hermione. She is officially Hermione Weasley – body and soul, and no longer traceable as 'Hermione Granger.'"

The staff in the room looked at each other, eyes wide in disbelief over what has been transpiring at Hogwarts without their knowledge.

"The reason only a handful of us have been involved," Albus continued – obviously reading their expressions, "is because of security concerns, our attempts to build trust in order to help her, and she is too emotionally unstable right now for anyone else to know. What happened to her was so tragic and private, it is up to Hermione whether she chooses to tell students or staff. We didn't want anyone treating her differently, or asking too many questions which may upset her."

"Then why are _you_ telling us this, Albus?" Madame Hooch asked.

"Because I must also consider the safety of my staff. I trust you all to respect the request to not let on in any way to Hermione that you have any knowledge to her situation. She is still to be addressed as Miss. Granger – she knows that – in order to protect her privacy. However, the reason I am informing you of this in secret is because there has been a threat made against Hermione's life by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy – a direct order from Voldemort himself." Albus said.

The room gasped, "Why? Because of her friendship with Potter?" Hooch asked.

"No." Albus said gravely. "We believe there has been a security breech at the ministry, which led to the Death Eaters gaining knowledge of the Blood Rite. Severus informed us that they were infuriated because Hermione has gone from muggle-born to pure-blood. She is now a flesh and blood Weasley, thereby making her pure-blood. They feel that she has tainted and poisoned the esteem of the pure-blood 'superiority'. They mean to eliminate her. This is why we have aurors patrolling, and this is why I am informing you. We need to have all eyes on Hermione's whereabouts – the more eyes, the better. But I want to impress upon you all once more the importance of maintaining the confidence between us here today. Hermione is not to know."

"Don't you think she should be informed Albus?" Pomona asked, "So she can stay on her guard?"

"We discussed that as well," Minerva added, "Hermione is in no way stable enough to handle that information right now. We can't risk a backslide – we may never get her back. The wards will be strengthened daily, aurors will be patrolling and keeping an eye on her, and we ask you to keep an eye on her as well – she will not be out of anyone's sight during the day, and she is sleeping in my quarters at night. If we receive more information from Severus regarding any plans or action that will be taken – then we will inform her if we need to. This is a precarious situation right now, and it needs to be handled delicately."

The room went silent again, everyone deep in thought. Minerva exchanged a glance with Albus, wondering what was going through their minds. Slowly they began to see the staff members in the room nod in agreement.

"Alright, Albus." Pomona said. "You have never led us astray before, we trust your decision and respect your privacy request. Right?" she looked to the rest of the room. The staff members once again nodded in confirmation.

"Excellent." Albus said, relieved at the outcome. "If you have any further questions, do not hesitate in coming to me. If we receive any further information, we will of course pass it on. But for now, remain vigilant and keep our young ones safe."

The staff members filed out of the room to go to lunch, leaving Albus and Minerva behind. They looked at each other before Minerva said, "No turning back now." She and Albus then went to join the others in the Great Hall.

For the next week it seemed as though the entire Hogwart's staff were on pins and needles, expecting something to happen. But nothing did. They were being extremely careful about security – and kept an eye on Hermione at all times. Hermione seemed to be doing well, she returned to her seat in the front of the class, raised her hand to answer questions or ask them, and even started socializing a little again.

She still was unable to make it through the night. Minerva was almost able to time it down to the minute when Hermione would start screaming every night. The first night it terrified Minerva, hearing a blood-curdling scream she ran into Hermione's room to see her huddled in the corner, as though she were trying to become part of the wall itself. Her eyes were wild – clearly not seeing the room in front of her, but seeing herself back in the Granger home. Minerva rushed over to her and called to her until Hermione's eyes focused once more. Recognizing her mentor, Hermione laid her head in her lap – sobbing and apologizing, saying 'God help me' under her breath. Minerva stroked her hair and led her back to bed. She lied next to Hermione, holding her like she did in the infirmary. Hermione slept through the rest of the night soundly.

The next 2 nights went exactly the same way, until Minerva gave up and decided to move Hermione over to her own bed. If having Minerva sleep in the same bed with her was what kept the nightmares away, then so be it – she couldn't handle waking up to screams anymore. On the 5th night, Hermione padded into Minerva's room, wearing a white tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. Minerva tried not to think about the clearly visible breasts under Hermione's shirt – but she felt some sort of discomfort nonetheless. Hermione crawled under the covers and watched Minerva take the pins out of her tight bun and let her long dark hair fall down her back. She watched curiously as Minerva's hair quickly braided itself into one long braid with nothing more than a flick of her wand. Minerva got under the covers, smiled at Hermione and said "Good night dear."

"Good night Minerva." Hermione said as she rolled onto her side, grabbing a pillow.

Several hours went by without incident until Hermione sat up in bed. Her eyes were dazed and unfocused. She turned to sit on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side. Minerva did not stir. Slowly Hermione stood up and she walked out of the bedroom. Something was calling Hermione, something was calling her out of the room. It wasn't anything audible, but it was instinctual – as if she knew where she had to go. She was being called to the dungeons. Hermione walked barefoot to the door of Minerva's quarters and tugged at the handle. It would not budge. This didn't deter Hermione. Still unblinking – staring straight ahead, she tugged at the handle again and again.

Minerva woke to hear the sound of the clanking door handle in the outer room. Before going to bed every night, Minerva cast a charm on the door so that she alone would be able to open it. She worried that some night Hermione would have a nightmare and try making a break for it.

Minerva sighed, rubbed her face and sat up. She grabbed her tartan robe and shuffled into the outer room to see Hermione pulling the handle over and over, not noticing Minerva enter the room.

Minerva cleared the frog out of her throat and said softly "Hermione."

Hermione didn't turn, apparently still not noticing Minerva.

"Hermione." Minerva said louder. Nothing. "Hermione?"

Hermione was still performing the same action – trying to get out of the room.

Minerva walked right next to her and waved her hand in front on Hermione's face, she didn't even flinch – her eyes were glazed over, as though she were in a trance.

"HERMIONE!" Minerva yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Hermione shook herself back to reality and looked around the room. "What's going on? What are we doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Minerva said, her heart skipping a beat, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Hermione looked straight ahead, still a little dazed. She shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

"Then what are you doing here, Hermione? Where were you trying to go in bare feet and bed clothes?"

Hermione shook her head again. "I don't remember." She said slowly.

Minerva put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her back to the bedroom. "Come on, let's get back to sleep."

They both crawled back under the covers. Hermione dozed off within minutes, but Minerva did not. She was wide awake and vigilant. She was concerned about how out of it Hermione was, that was something altogether new, and it concerned Minerva. She remained awake the rest of the night, observing Hermione.

At one point during the night, Hermione rolled over and draped her arm over Minerva – who was lying on her back. Hermione was in a deep sleep and Minerva dared not move for risk of disturbing her. Her breathing became shallow though when she realized that the side of Hermione's face was pressed against Minerva's right breast. She could feel Hermione's warm breath through her long under-shift and felt her nipple harden. It was an involuntary reaction, but it made Minerva's face flush nonetheless. A few minutes later, Hermione shifted once more, her leg draping over Minerva's - Hermione's right knee now in between both of Minerva's. Minerva didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt an unwelcome warmth in her pelvis – as she was trying to remain rational, not allowing her body to betray her – or Hermione.

"She is my student, my cub, my mentee." Minerva repeated over and over in her mind, trying to stay grounded. No matter how many times she repeated those words, Minerva soon discovered that her heart was pounding and her breath was become short and shallow, worried that any type of movement might send the heat she felt once before rushing back through her body.

Hermione did not stir the rest of the night, and morning could not come fast enough for Minerva. Hermione finally woke at 5:30, stretched and said "Good morning" in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, lamb." Minerva said as she walked to the bathroom, not wanting Hermione to see how flushed she was. Minerva got ready for the day, and heard Hermione doing the same in the other room. When Minerva finished, she went to the outer room and saw Hermione giving her work one last 'look-over'.

"Stop it, Hermione, you know it's perfect." Minerva said.

Hermione chuckled as she loaded up her school bag.

Minerva decided this was the time for her to ask Hermione if she had spoken to Cedric or not since their row in the infirmary. Hermione lowered her eyes and said quietly, "No. I'm ashamed of how I treated him. I'm worried he won't want to speak to me."

"I think we both know that will not be the case. You two know each other better than anyone I have ever met. He is waiting for you I think, dear. He doesn't want to push – but he is ready for you to come back to him, lamb. I think you need to speak to him." Minerva suggested.

Hermione blinked at her a few times before saying quietly "you're right. I miss him so much."

"Then you know what you need to do." Minerva said as she removed the locking charm from the door and they walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked in silence, Hermione thinking about Cedric, Minerva thinking about Hermione. Minerva was hoping that Cedric might help stabilize Hermione more – decreasing her nightmares, and giving Minerva her own bed back. Minerva's head was full with one thousand confusing thoughts – all demanding her attention at once. She was confused to what she was feeling, how she was reacting to Hermione's touch – as she continued the attempts at convincing herself that it was just because she has hidden herself away for so many years that she forgot what basic human connection felt like. It was nothing more and never would be.

The pair of them entered the Great Hall, Minerva taking her seat at the head table, Hermione taking a seat with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione kept looking towards the door, waiting for Cedric. When she saw him enter, she walked down the aisle towards him. Minerva watched them talk for a short while, unable to hear what they were saying, but she assumed they patched things up when they hugged and kissed…kissed for a long while.

"Well, it appears that Hermione and Mr. Diggory have reconnected." Albus said as he poured Minerva a glass of orange juice.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Minerva replied as she buttered a piece of toast.

They preoccupied themselves with their food, but when they looked up – Hermione and Cedric were walking out of the Great Hall, their arms around each other. Albus stood up and looked at the corner of the room where Tonks was standing. Their eyes met and she waved to him in acknowledgment. She waited for a few more moments before following Cedric and Hermione out of the Great Hall – trying to remain inconspicuous.

Hermione and Cedric walked through a couple of hallways before finding themselves in the Transfiguration courtyard. Cedric led Hermione by the hand to a bench where they sat, Hermione's head resting on Cedric's shoulder. Tonks was hiding behind a pillar – giving them privacy, but making sure that she would know if they got up and left.

"I'm sorry Ced." Hermione said.

"Stop apologizing bebe, just trust us. Trust me. Believe me when I say that I am yours and you are mine. We are one – and I would be lost without my other half. Don't forget when I told you how strong my back is. I will help you carry the load. I wouldn't keep telling you the same thing over and over if I didn't mean it." Cedric said.

Hermione thought for a moment, realizing how much sense that made. She looked into his eyes and asked "What could I have possibly done to deserve you?"

He kissed her nose and said, "I should ask the same question of myself, but I will tell you what I think happened: We were born. We were destined for each other the second that air entered our bodies. The only thing we had to do was find each other."

She turned into him, resting her head on his chest as he enveloped her into a protective hug. "Come on bebe, time for classes." Cedric said as they saw students starting to make their way through the halls.

The next 3 weeks went by without incident. Molly and Arthur visited every few days, concerned with Hermione's safety – they typically stayed the whole day, but it pained them every time they had to leave. Hermione was still sleeping in Minerva's quarters, but two nights after reconciling with Cedric, Hermione's nightmares decreased enough for her to feel comfortable returning to her own bed. The nightmares did not cease completely, but they lessened in frequency and intensity – showing Hermione that Cedric was the medicine her body, mind, and soul needed. She found her mood lightening, her sense of humor returning, and her mind focusing once again on the present and future. When she felt lonely, she would find herself drifting back to what happened in the Granger house, but she managed to make use of her support systems to snap her out of it. All in all, everyone thought that Hermione was on an unexpectedly fast road to recovery. She was showing how much of a true Gryffindor she was.

Towards the end of the 3rd week, Hermione and Cedric were sitting at breakfast when the mail came. A letter dropped in Cedric's lap and Hermione looked at it curiously while munching on a piece of toast. Cedric opened the letter, scanned it quickly, then sat there – just looking at it with sad eyes. "Cedric?" Hermione asked. He didn't respond. "Ced?" she asked again, taking the letter from his hands. She read it then hugged him immediately, "Oh Ced, I'm so sorry."

Cedric got up and started to leave the Great Hall, with Hermione running after him, "Wait, Ced!" This didn't go unnoticed by those at the head table, who exchanged glances. Hermione caught up with him and stopped him just as he exited the hall. The head table had a clear view of Hermione spinning Cedric around and pulling him into a hug. Cedric's shoulders were visibly shaking, it was obvious he was crying.

Albus stood up and waved off Tonks. He was going to see what was going on for himself. When Albus reached the couple, he heard the sobs coming from Cedric. Several students turned to look at him with curiosity.

"Mr. Diggory? Are you alright?" Albus asked.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Albus with a sad expression as she handed him the letter. Albus scanned it, folded it calmly, then looked up to where Minerva was sitting at the head table, waving for her to come over. Minerva made her way up the aisle, watching as Albus put his arm around Cedric and led him away with Hermione in tow. Minerva followed them to Dumbledore's office. Once inside, Albus sat Cedric down and handed the letter to Minerva. The letter was from Cedric's mother, informing him that the illness his father has had the past few weeks which he waved off as 'nothing' didn't turn out to be 'nothing' after all. She finally forced him to St. Mungo's where it was determined that cancer was ravaging his body, and spreading quickly. The healer's were going to team up today with the doctors on the muggle-medicine floor to try and combine their efforts to rid his father of the disease. It was advised to Mrs. Diggory, however, that she may want to consider getting her husband's affairs in order. They thought it was a good idea for Cedric to come to the hospital and spend time with his father.

Minerva handed the letter back to Cedric, gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and said, "Cedric, I am so, so sorry. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

Cedric sniffed and wiped his face, composing himself. "I need to go, I need to see him" he said.

"Of course, Cedric," Albus replied in a gentle tone. "We will give you time off from school to stay with your family – your family needs you and you need your family. Take as much time as you need – don't worry about falling behind, you will not be withdrawn from the school under the "Extenuating Life Circumstances Act". When you feel able to return, we will see to it that you are caught up with everything."

"Thank you professor." Cedric said in a low tone, he then looked at Hermione, "But what about you? I don't want to leave you."

Hermione held his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Do not believe for a second that I think you are 'leaving' me Cedric. Your dad is sick, he needs you right now, and you need to be with him. I am not alone here, don't forget about all these people you keep telling me I have." She said with a smile.

Cedric smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "I _will_ be back." He said quietly.

"I know you will, love." Hermione said, kissing him on the nose.

While Hermione and Cedric were saying their goodbyes, Albus stood and waved his wand – unlocking the floo. Cedric stood, pulling Hermione out of the chair and into a hug. When they separated, she wiped a tear from his eye. He directed his attention to Minerva and Dumbledore. "I am counting on you." Cedric said. "I am counting on you to look after her, to protect her, and to keep her safe while I am gone. I know that's what you have been doing already, but I want to hear you promise out loud to me – that when I come back to her, she will be ok. That you will look out for her and keep her safe for me." His expression was deadly serious.

"Of course, I promise" Albus said. Cedric turned to Minerva and she said, "You can count on me, Cedric. I will keep her safe."

Hermione and Cedric walked to the floo and held each other once more. "Give my love to you parents for me. Tell your father that I am thinking about him and sending positive energy his way."

"I will, petite bebe, thank you. I will owl you, and I am expecting for you to owl back – otherwise I will worry." Cedric said.

Hermione nodded, they kissed once more, told each other "I love you", and Cedric disappeared through the floo.

Hermione looked at the empty fireplace for a moment before burying her face in her hands.

Minerva laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione…"

Hermione shrugged away and walked quickly towards the door. "Don't." she said. "He's not leaving forever. But that doesn't mean I won't miss him desperately." She left the office and Minerva followed at a distance until she saw Hermione return to the Great Hall. Minerva explained the situation to Tonks and asked her to keep an extra-keen eye on Hermione. She then went to her classroom to begin her first class of the day. It came as no surprise to Minerva when the news of Cedric's father circulated around the school by lunchtime. She knew Hermione wouldn't have broken the news, it had to have been whomever was sitting on the other side of Cedric at breakfast – taking a peek at the letter as he was reading it.

A few more days went by. Cedric owled that there was no change in his father – for better or worse, and he didn't know how long he would be at the hospital. Hermione owled her love back to him, assuring him she was fine – and was more concerned about him.

No more whispers were heard from Severus as he reported that there has been no news of an impending attack, or even a plan for one. The staff thought they were out of the woods. Maybe after the initial shock, the Death Eaters lost interest and directed their attentions elsewhere, or maybe they knew they couldn't get into the castle so they didn't try. Vigilance was still maintained at the highest level, and Hermione was still observed by someone at all times. Security was high, but there was still an oversight…something no one anticipated as a possibility. Something that would cause _everyone_ to blame themselves for in the end.

It was 6 weeks, to the day, since Hermione had left the infirmary. History of Magic was the last class Hermione had before lunch. Tonks watched from a distance as Hermione exited the room with Ron and Harry – discussing how Professor Binns could not possibly be any more boring. They were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch when Hermione smacked her head and said, "Ugh."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I thought my bag felt too light." She said as she rummaged around inside of it. "I left my Ancient Runes book in the classroom – I need it for after lunch, I will catch up to you guys."

"Alright." Ron said, as he and Harry watched Hermione go back in the direction of which they came.

Tonks double-backed down the hallway to avoid being seen by Hermione. She watched from around the corner as Hermione entered the classroom, exiting a minute later, book in hand. Hermione took a step forward in the direction of the Great Hall, and Tonks made to follow her – when all of a sudden, Hermione stopped. Tonks watched as a strange expression came over Hermione's face. Her eyes glazed over and she looked as though she were in a trance. Tonks' gut told her that something wasn't quite right, so she instructed her patronus to lead Remus back to her.

Hermione felt that strange feeling come over her – as though there was somewhere she was supposed to be. She felt the dungeons calling to her – felt that strange pull she felt a few weeks ago. Hermione changed direction and headed slowly towards the dungeons.

Tonks hoped that her patronus would find Remus soon – as she followed Hermione to the dungeons. Tonks made it to the bottom of the stairs, still trailing Hermione, when she heard someone running down the stairs after her. "Oh Remus, thank Merlin!" Tonks said breathlessly.

"What is going on?" he asked, out of breath. "Where is she going?"

"I don't know." Tonks replied. "She has this bizarre look on her face – really out of it, and she started heading down here instead of up to lunch. I've been following her since the History of Magic classroom."

"I think we need to find out what's going on, this doesn't feel right." Remus said.

They started hurrying up the hall to Hermione, but before they were even halfway there – they saw Hermione fly against the wall on the right side of the hallway – as though she were stunned. They pulled their wands and ran, but she was magically dragged into Snape's office before they could reach her. Their ears told them all they needed to know about who snatched Hermione as they heard the haunting cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. They reached the office, wands drawn, and tried to run into the room – but bounced back hard off of an invisible barrier that was across the entire doorway. They looked in horror as Lucious Malfoy had Hermione in his arms, his wand pointing under her chin. Bellatrix was standing on the desk, dancing and laughing psychotically. "We've got your mud-blood!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Tonks and Lupin threw spell after spell against the barrier – trying to bring it down, but to no avail. Tonks turned and conjured her patronus. "Get Dumbledore and McGonnagall here, NOW!" she told it – watching it take off up the hall.

"Did you really think you would get away with poisoning the pure-blood line with the mud in your blood?" Lucious hissed into Hermione's ear. "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed in pain as she collapsed and writhed on the floor. Remus and Tonks were still trying to bring the barrier down – but it wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile, Albus and Minerva were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, talking to one Mad-Eye Moody when they saw a patronus in the shape of a wolf come running full speed towards them. They knew it was Tonks'. Minerva felt her stomach drop as it came up to them and ordered them to follow it to the dungeons. Something told Minerva to look at the Gryffindor table. She saw Ron, Harry and Ginny, but…"Where's Hermione?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Seal off the Great Hall, no one is to go in or out – instruct the other aurors to round up the students who are not in the Great Hall and have them return to their dormitories immediately." Dumbledore instructed Moody before he and Minerva took off after the patronus. They found themselves running down the dungeon stairs – hearts beating fast, hoping they weren't going to find what they both feared. They saw Remus and Tonks casting spell after spell into the doorway of Snape's office. They drew their wands and ran down the hall. Their fears were confirmed, however, when they heard a blood-curdling scream. Minerva's heart stopped. She knew that scream all too well. It was Hermione's.

**Please review! Why the heck doesn't anyone review? If it's crap I'd rather know about it so I can fix what you don't like, or add something you might want to see!**


	14. Breaking the Unbreakable

_There was a disappointing amount of traffic for my last story. I hope I am not sailing in the wrong direction, but without reviews, I cannot know what you want! Thank you to those few who did review!_

**Breaking the Unbreakable**

The earth shattered as Minerva ran down the hall with Albus Dumbledore. She had been through war, but nothing would prepare her for what she was about to see.

Minerva and Albus finally reached Tonks and Lupin – after what seemed like a thousand years. When they looked through the doorway to Snape's office, they saw Hermione writhing on the floor, with Bellatrix Lestrange pointing her wand at her.

"We can't get through!" cried Lupin, as they continued to cast spells at the invisible barrier.

Without thinking, Minerva ran at the wall full-force. The only thing she was thinking about was the young cub in need of a lioness. Minerva bounced back and hit the floor. On hands and knees she crawled as close as possible and slammed both of her hands repeatedly against the barrier - as though she was a child left out in the cold, banging on a glass window to be let back in. "Hermione!" she yelled.

Hermione was being thrown around the room. Bellatrix and Lucious were standing in the corner. With a few slight movements of their wands, Hermione slammed from ceiling to floor. They finally stopped – Hermione was on her back, looking up at the ceiling – "round and round and round" she thought, but there was no fan to occupy her attention.

Lucious walked over to her in a calculated manner. He drew his right leg back and drove it into Hermione's side. She screamed and grabbed onto it. Lucious pulled his leg back and drove it once more into Hermione – this time kicking her so hard in the stomach that it flipped her over on the stone floor, forcing all the air out of her lungs with a loud "oof."

Bellatrix cackled at Hermione's pain, dancing around Snape's office. Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore were still trying to bring down the barrier as Minerva banged her hands against it, trying to get Hermione's attention.

Hermione was on her stomach, trying to catch her breath as she felt searing pain hit her back over and over. Lucious was swinging his wand, as though it were a whip, against Hermione's back. With each swing the clothing on her back tore and blood was drawn with gaping red slashes. Hermione cried out in pain. He stopped for a moment as Hermione crawled towards the door. Lucious and Bellatrix laughed at the sight of her, she looked like a wounded animal who had no chance of escape. Hermione reached the door, and Minerva. She held her right hand up and placed it against the barrier. Minerva mirrored her with her left hand – only the barrier between them. Their eyes met, Hermione's full of pain and pleading.

"I think that's enough." Lucious said, as he grabbed Hermione by the ankles and dragged her back to the middle of the room.

"Noooo!" screamed Hermione.

Lucious stuck his wand under Hermione's long, patchwork skirt, deep inside of her as her screamed "Crucio!"

Hermione saw nothing but darkness and stars as she writhed around on the floor. In so much pain that she couldn't even scream. The only sounds that came out of her were a few forced guttural noises. Her head was thrown back, and Minerva looked into her eyes. Though they met, Minerva could tell that Hermione was nowhere to be found – her eyes were bugged out, searing with pain.

Lucious finally withdrew his wand from Hermione. All eyes looked down upon it as blood dripped from its tip, and onto the stone floor. Lucious half-smirked in approval while Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore continued trying to bring down the barrier. Nothing seemed to work against it – even when Minerva started casting spells of her own. She threw some of her strongest spells, which not only didn't even weaken the barrier, but some bounced off – sending sparks into the air.

Hermione was still on her stomach, her eyes began to regain focus as feeling began to return – the pain came back in waves, but she was also aware of the cool, stone floor beneath the right side of her face once more. Her eyes slowly focused on the war that was being waged in front of her. Four extremely powerful witches and wizards – sending sparks and fire against the invisible wall – yet unable to save her.

"This isn't working." Cried Dumbledore as he conjured his patronus: "Find Mad-eye, see if he can floo into Snape's office." Dumbledore turned back to the horror that was going on before him and watched as Hermione's eyes met hers. His: full of fear and concern. Hers: full of sadness, as they lazily began to close – resigning herself to her fate.

"No. No, no. Hermione." Dumbledore said in a firm voice. Her eyes slowly opened once more upon hearing his voice, as if to say "I give up, I'm sorry." Before they closed once more.

Albus grabbed Minerva by the arm and pointed at Hermione. "Get her to focus, Minerva, get her to look at you." Minerva stopped casting and dropped to her knees once more. "Hermione." She called, but Hermione's eyes stayed closed.

Bellatrix was still cackling around the room, laughing at their lack of progress at Snape's doorway. Lucious calmly walked to the barrier – nose to nose with Dumbledore as he said, "Give up old man, she is my property now."

"If you hurt her, I swear to Merlin…" Minerva said in a voice so full of warning and rage that is was almost unrecognizable as hers.

Lucious laughed and crouched down, cocking his head to one side. "Oh my dear Minerva. I do not intend to hurt her..." He stood and walked back to Hermione. He stood over her and flicked his wand, raising her skirt – revealing black panties. He smiled, turning his head to Minerva once more…"I intend to _destroy_ her."

Minerva felt her heart catch in her throat as Lucious crouched down over Hermione, admiring her panties. "No, no, no." cried Minerva – pounding against the doorway.

"Yes, yes, yes." Smiled Lucious, "And by the looks of these, I would say that she welcomes it…craves it." He said, eyeing her black panties. In one swift motion, his movements went from cool and calculated – to savage and feral, as he grasped a handful of Hermione's panties and tore them off of her. Hermione's eyes shot open, her cries of pain mingling with the sounds of fabric ripping as it was torn from her skin. Leaving red welts and cuts from the violence of their removal. No more than a second passed before Lucious pulled himself out of his pants and shoved his manhood violently into Hermione with a grunt.

"No! You bastard! Stop! I swear to Merlin I will kill you!" Minerva screamed and pounded.

Minerva's let her focus return to Hermione as she watched her young cub's eyes squint shut in pain – the hair around her face no soaked in tears.

"Hermione, look at me." Minerva said in a calm voice. No response. "Hermione, please look at me, you've got to focus." Hermione's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into her mentor's. Minerva felt sadness overcome her as she reflected what she saw in Hermione's eyes. She looked distant, far-away, and finished. She could see Hermione's eyes lose focus as they drifted away, gazing upon nothing in particular. Minerva recognized this look right away. It was the look she saw in the Pensieve – the look Hermione had when her soul shattered into a thousand pieces – when part of her died away, at the hands of her father.

"No. We just started to get you back." Minerva whispered. With a new-found resolve, Minerva called out, "HERMIONE." No response. Minerva began slapping her hands on the stone floor, trying to get her attention – "_Look_ at me Hermione, love." Nothing yet again. Hermione's eyes now looked glazed over, as Lucious continued pounding into her. She stopped crying, stopped reacted, stopped living – she was an empty shell.

"Come back to me, Hermione, please. We need you here." Minerva said sternly, though tears were streaming down her face.

Mad-eye finally reached the group and said in a panting voice: "It's no use, Albus, I don't know what kind of magic they used – but I can't get through the floo." Mad-eye then raised his wand, in an effort to help.

Minerva wiped her face with her right hand as she racked her brain. Suddenly, she knew what to do. The lioness, in her most thundering roar, yelled: "HERMIONE JEAN _GRANGER_, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT A DIRECT ORDER FROM ME."

That did it. Hermione's eyes shot open, filled with fire as she glared at Minerva.

"Welcome back, kiddo." Minerva smiled. "Now, I need you to focus, alright?" Hermione nodded slightly. "Look at me, keep your eyes on me." Minerva lifted her right and with her index and middle finger, she pointed to her own eyes. "Keep your focus on me. Ok? We love you and need you here, keep looking at me…" Hermione kept her eyes glued to Minerva – for a split second, all she knew was her professor – nothing else mattered.

Bellatrix saw this connection as Lucious kept pounding into Hermione. "Ohhhh, no, ohhh no. I don't think we'll be having any of that!" she cackled. And with a flick of her wand, Hermione was thrown again the wall – smashing shelves of various potions. Lucious laughed as her cast a spell – holding Hermione against the wall in invisible chains. He pointed his wand at her, tearing her clothes again. Hermione screamed as one of the potions burned her skin with a sizzling noise. A different potion apparently mixed with another one, causing a purple vapor – which Hermione inhaled. Her screams suddenly changed to a fit of violent coughs. As the vapors found their way to the bottom of Hermione's lungs, Hermione's head slumped down as she was rendered unconscious.

Lucious slapped her out of it. Hermione's head rolled back with a shark intake of air which sounded like two cement blocks being dragged against one another. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, and a trickle of blood ran from the left-hand corner of her mouth, and down her chest. Lucious entered Hermione again, this time his tempo was fast and fevered.

"Hermione, look at me, remember to stay focused!" Minerva yelled. Hermione's eyes met Minerva's once more. This time there was no fire, only pain. Hermione felt naked and ashamed, being humiliated in the face of those she loved. Hermione shook her head and averted her eyes from Minerva's – she couldn't bear to look at her mentor in such a state. Bellatrix cackled as Lucious began to sweat and grunt with each thrust. She approached Hermione with a psychotic grin.

"Get the hell away from her." Tonks screamed. Bellatrix took one look back, grinning madly, before turning her attention back to Hermione. She waved her wand over her and Hermione screamed madly before losing consciousness once more. Bellatrix backed to the corner of the room and held her hand out, saying "It's almost time. Come!" Tonks looked at the direction Bellatrix's hand was pointed in and saw something small creeping around in the shadows. There was someone, or _something_ else in the room.

All of a sudden, Lucious roared out with his release. He thrust himself a few more times, riding the wave of orgasm. "NO!" Minerva screamed, protesting in fury as Lucious spilled his seed into Hermione. With one final grunt, Lucious withdrew, covered in blood – and zipped up his pants. Before backing away, he lifted Hermione's face up by her chin. She flinched her head away, but he held it tightly. He whispered something into her ear before perversely licking her cheek. He smirked one last time at the group of witches and wizards as he backed into the corner. He took Bellatrix's hand and extended his other. No one could believe their eyes when they saw a small, frightened house elf teeter out of the shadows.

"The house elves." Minerva whispered. How could they have made such an oversight?

The house elf grasped his master's hand, and with a CRACK, all three apparated away. The spell against the room must have been tied with their exit, because with the very second of their apparation, the barrier immediately disappeared and the floo unlocked. Minerva fell forward as Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin and Mad-eye rushed forward. Minerva stood, and braced herself against the doorway as Lupin pointed his wand at Hermione and said "Finite Incantatum!" No longer bound, Hermione's naked body slid down the wall and slumped into the arms of Lupin, who carefully lowered her to the ground. Minerva, not daring to breathe, clutched her chest until Lupin looked up at her and said: "She's alive, just barely, but she's alive." He took his cloak off and laid it across Hermione as Minerva exhaled and rushed into the room.

Tonks kneeled down and rested Hermione's head upon her knees. They were now able to see clearly what spell Bellatrix cast while Hermione was against the wall. The word "MUDBLOOD" was carved in deep, dark letters across Hermione's chest. Blood was still pouring from the wounds as Tonks applied pressure to them, trying to get the bleeding to stop. "Hermione?" she whispered. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Tonks with fear in her eyes.

Tonks felt it ludicrous to say "You're safe now." So she didn't, and just kept applying pressure, her hands now covered in blood. Minerva crashed down on her knees next to Hermione and looked at her wounded cub – tears streaming down her face. "Hermione, lamb?"

Hermione's eyes lethargically rolled to look at Minerva. Upon seeing her face, Hermione's shoulders shook and she began to cry. The sobs were grating – her voice clearly gone. Her cries soon gave way to a fit of coughing as Minerva stroked her hair and said "Shh, shh, I'm here." Hermione, now making no sounds at all, looked at Minerva, sheer panic and terror in her face. Hermione began clawing at Minerva's robes as blood trickled from her mouth. Glances of confusion and fear were exchanged – but Minerva's focus was still upon Hermione, who silently mouthed the words: "Help me…I. Can't. Breathe."

Fear overwhelmed Minerva as she that Hermione's teeth and mouth were red with blood. Her eyes widened in terror as she cried out, "Oh God, she can't breathe! The blood! Quickly, turn her onto her side!"

Tonks and Lupin gently rolled Hermione onto her right side – facing Minerva, in the recovery position. Minerva gasped as she saw blood pour out of Hermione's mouth and pool onto the floor. Like a river winding through the land, the blood ran in between several cobblestones before slowing down. Hermione was able to take a ragged breath as she looked at Minerva with pleading eyes. This time, her eyes weren't saying 'help me' – it was something different altogether. Upon taking her second breath, Hermione coughed forcefully, sending blood spraying all over Minerva's robes and skin. Minerva took no notice. Instead, she was focusing on Hermione's eyes and the words she barely croaked out. "Please….Kill me." And with that, Hermione's head slumped down as the world went black.

_**TBC….Please review review review!**_


	15. The infirmary

**The Infirmary**

The room was silent as a group of powerful witches and wizards looked upon the battered student – a child – that collectively they failed to protect. The child who would now rather be dead. They had failed her.

Albus turned to Mad-eye. "Alastor, inform the aurors of the situation, keep all students in their dorms, and cast a ward against house-elf apparition."

Hermione was unconscious, but still alive. Tonks looked up at Albus and said in a panicked voice, "There's so much blood, we need to send for Poppy straight away."

"No. There's no time." Lupin said quickly as he conjured his patronus and said: "Inform Madame Pomfrey that we are bringing her a critically injured student." He carefully scooped Hermione up in his arms and began to run. Albus, Tonks and Minerva followed close behind. Hermione's arms laid limp and bounced around as Remus ran. Her neck and head were thrown back over his right arm. "Hang on Hermione. I know you are strong." He said as they ran through corridor after corridor, up staircases and through secret passageways – taking the fastest route to the hospital wing.

Minerva mustered as much strength as she could to try and keep up, but found herself falling back. Albus and Tonks stopped to wait – Tonks held onto her arm. "Go!" Minerva cried, pushing Tonks away, "Go!" Tonks nodded and sprinted back up the stairs, catching up to Remus. Albus wasn't far behind the two when he saw a tabby cat streak past him. He smiled and watched as she streaked past Remus and Tonks too, almost in a blur.

The tabby ran through the doors of the infirmary and skidded to a halt. Poppy looked on as Minerva transfigured out of her animagus form. In a panicked voice, she asked "Minerva, what's happened?"

The moment the words left her lips, Remus came crashing in. He fell to his knees in front of Poppy, sweat streaming down his face – panting hard. The battered body of Hermione Weasley still in his arms.

"Oh, Merlin!" cried Poppy, "What's happened?" she asked again – more forcefully this time, as she levitated Hermione out of Remus' arms and onto one of the beds.

"Death Eaters." Tonks managed to breathe out. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy."

"They got to her. How? What about all the extra protection that has been in and around the castle?" Poppy inquired in disbelief.

"They used a house-elf." Dumbledore replied. "We forgot about house-elf apparition, it never even crossed our minds."

Poppy had a pained expression as she began tending to Hermione. She ran her wand over the young girl and pages of diagnostics came flying out. "Ohh." Poppy let out quietly as Hermione's breath became sharp and fast, with a sound not unlike that of a foghorn. Every cough sent a spray of blood as Poppy rolled her onto her side.

Poppy walked solemnly over to Albus, who was locking the infirmary doors and applying a silencing charm. "Albus." Poppy said gravely.

"What is it?" He asked, voice full of fear.

"Her injuries are too many and too severe for me to handle on my own. I recommend that we floo her to St. Mungo's." Poppy replied.

"No. We can't. It isn't safe. Anyone – even Death Eaters can enter St. Mungo's." Minerva said firmly.

"How is it any less safe than here, Minerva?" Poppy cried in disbelief. "We had every protection we could think of – guarding her, and yet here she is - lying on my infirmary bed…dying."

The room went silent, no one wanting to believe the words that Poppy just said.

"We cannot argue amongst ourselves. That won't help Hermione right now. Minerva is right, Poppy. We put up the final protection, and have over 15 aurors roaming the halls right now. Not to mention all of us." Albus said.

"That didn't help us in the dungeons, though, Albus." Remus replied calmly and cautiously.

"We did not envision that as a possibility. We should have – but we didn't. The protections are up now, and someone will remain with Miss. Weasley at all times now – with auror's posted at the locked infirmary doors." Albus replied.

"You aren't listening to me, Albus. I cannot possibly do this alone – I'm not even sure it can be done. Plus, what about the other students who may need to see me – are we supposed to shut them out as well?" Poppy asked.

Albus thought for a moment before responding. Thoughtfully, he replied "Magic may not be the only thing Hermione needs right now." Glances were exchanged at Albus's queer statement.

"What are you thinking, Albus?" Minerva asked as she looked up from Hermione, whose breathing was labored, but steady.

"Poppy, I seem to recall you mentioning that your sister works at St. Mungo's on the muggle medicine floor. She is working with another healer there – combining muggle and magical remedies – am I correct?" Albus asked.

"She is," Poppy said slowly, seeing what Albus was getting at, "They are having incredible success with combing medicine from the two worlds. Some would go so far as to say it is far better than magical healing alone…for the more severe cases, that is."

"Would you be so kind as to floo the diagnostics over to her, asking her to come – bring whatever she may need. As far as the other students are concerned, please send for a temporary healer as well. We will set up a temporary infirmary in the family waiting room next door. As far as this room goes, no one outside of this room – and the Weasley family, of course – is permitted through those doors without my permission. Auror's are to stand guard 24/7, and at least one person is to remain with Hermione at all times. We will take shifts." Albus instructed.

Poppy nodded, but hesitated for a moment. She looked from the diagnostics – to Albus – to the papers again. "Something else, Poppy?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing" Poppy stammered, "It can wait." She rushed over to the floo and sent the diagnostics to her sister, along with the request from Albus Dumbledore. She walked back over to Hermione and looked at her helplessly. She was at a loss as to where to begin. She waved her wand once more, getting a fresh diagnostic, and decided to start from the top. It listed the most serious injurious down to the least. While the most severe injuries were quite concerning, it was the last diagnostic on the listed that plagued her mind. That would have to wait. Hermione had to be saved before the last entry could even be worried about.

Minerva read the expression on Poppy's face. "Well?" she prodded.

Poppy shook her head, "Time to get to work. I just knew where to begin. Normally I would work my way down the list, but I'm concerned that I may cause further damage. Merlin, where is my sister?"

All heads turned to the floo as a witch resembling Poppy Pomfrey emerged from it, pulling a large cart full of various supplies – some recognizable, others not. She was followed by a handsome healer, dragging another cart, and a strange looking machine. It was tall, full of buttons, tubes and hoses.

"Speak of the devil." Poppy said. "Thank you both for coming."

"Of course, dear." She said to Poppy.

"Everyone, this is my older sister Rhea, and her colleague Apollo." Poppy began, "And this is Minerva McGonnagall, Nymphadora Tonks (just Tonks, mind you), Remus Lupin, and of course – Albus Dumbledore." She said, pointing to each individual. Greetings were exchanged quickly.

Rhea and Apollo walked over to Hermione's bed, where her breathing became slower and more labored – still producing shrill wheezes. "And Hermione." Rhea said, looking upon the girl with sympathy.

"I didn't know where to start, Rhea – with her lungs the way they are, I didn't want to make things worse." Poppy said.

"Quite right." Replied Rhea. She looked up to the group and pointed to the curtain, "I am going to need everyone else to go to the other side of the curtain. We need to work here."

Everyone, but Minerva, nodded and retreated to the opposite side of the room. "Uh-uh. No way. I am staying with her. I told her I would not abandon her." Minerva said.

Rhea exchanged a glance with Poppy who shook her head as if to say, "Let it be."

Without another word, the three healers got to work. Apollo looked at the diagnostic sheet. "We need to repair her collapsed lung first." He said as Rhea rolled Hermione onto her back, applying round circles with wires to various parts of her chest. "What is that?" asked Poppy.

"Electrodes." Rhea replied as she switched on one of the machines. "These wires go into this machine. It sends impulses from her body and we can monitor the condition of her heart and oxygen on this screen."

"Amazing." Poppy said, in awe

"Right now it shows that she has an irregular heartbeat, and her oxygen level is very low. We need to get air into her immediately." Rhea said.

Poppy stepped back and watched as her sister and her colleague worked swiftly and confidently. Poppy retreated to where Minerva was standing, watching wide-eyed.

"Should we shock?" inquired Rhea.

"No, airway first – it's most important and may stabilize the heart. You start the chest tube, I will intubate." Apollo replied.

Rhea nodded and turned to her cart. She pulled out a large, thin, square, see-through apparatus. It had a long tube running from it. "I'm going to re-inflate her lung using this chest tube, Poppy." She explained, "And Apollo is going to put a tube down her throat to provide oxygen via this machine."

They might as well have been speaking Greek. Poppy had no idea what she was seeing. The machines and equipment were large and intimidating.

Moving her wand carefully and with precision, Rhea waved it an inch above Hermione, causing an incision in her side. She then picked up the tube and inserted into Hermione's side. She threaded it through until she was sure it was where it needed to go. Blood drained from the tube and entered the square apparatus, filling one and a half chambers before coming to a stop. Minerva turned away, into Poppy's shoulder, heart pounding. She never in her life had ever witnessed something like this. With another flick of her wand, the chest tube was sewn into place.

Meanwhile, Apollo was at the head of Hermione's bed. He tilted her head back and with what looked like a muggle flashlight – with a metal blade on the end, inserted it into her throat. With his free hand he took another type of tube and threaded it down Hermione's throat. He pulled a long metal wire out of it and attached a long hose – which led to the largest machine, the one full of buttons and tubes. He wiped his forehead and pressed a button on the machine. Suddenly it came to life with a noise that made Poppy and Minerva jump. They looked at the machine, then at Hermione. The machine made a hissing noise, and Hermione's chest rose visibly. When the noise stopped, Hermione's chest deflated.

"This machine will breathe for her until she has healed enough that she can breathe on her own." Rhea explained. "We have modified both of these machines so that they can work without electricity." She looked at the monitor and smiled. "See these numbers, Poppy?" she said, pointing to the monitor. Poppy stepped forward to see what Rhea was pointing at.

"This number is her oxygen level." Rhea explained – pointing to the number that was rising. 82, 84, 88, 90, 94, 100. "100% is perfect oxygenation. It is ideal for her to not go below 92, but I have set the alarm for 85. It will alert you that her oxygen level has dropped. She may need suctioned or repositioned – it should return the level to normal, but if it doesn't, I am going to stay here with you to keep an eye on things. If it drops too low, we run the risk of brain damage or…worse. Come. Let me show you this equipment and how to suction." Poppy looked at her with terror in her eyes.

"I know it looks scary Poppy, but she needs you. And you will be a better healer for learning these things." Poppy nodded as she listened and watched her big sister do what she did best.

Minerva held her arms, as though she were cold, and walked to the other side of the curtain to give the others an update. Tonks, Remus, and Dumbledore looked up, expectantly. It looked as though Minerva had aged 30 years.

"How is she?" Tonks asked, wondering whether she really wanted to know or not.

Minerva took a deep sigh. The beeping of the machines could be heard from across the room. "I've never seen anything like it. I don't know what to make of it." She began.

The others were quiet, allowing Minerva to tell them in her own time. She sighed once more and rubbed her face. "They say her oxygen was very low. Her lung was collapsed. Oh Albus…" she cried.

He walked over and put his arms around Minerva's shoulders. "There are all of these tubes and wires coming out of her. It looks so scary. They say that the one machine is breathing for her. It's keeping her alive, Albus. There is so much blood…so much blood." Minerva broke down in Albus's arms. "No. No." she said, wiping her face and pulling away. "We need to stay strong – for her – we need to give her our strength."

The group was silent for a moment, before Remus said quietly. "We need to send for the Weasleys." More silence ensued. "She needs her parents. Tonks, will you go? Tell them to pack their bags, they are not safe at home and need to stay here at the castle…which their child." Tonks nodded and walked over the floo, disappearing in a flash of green light.

Minerva shrugged away from Albus and returned to the other side of the curtain. There was a new tube coming from Hermione. It was inserted into her arm, and led up to a bag on a pole, filled with liquid in a swirl of colors.

"It's called an IV." Poppy said quietly. "Rhea and Apollo have been experimenting at St. Mungo's with patients who are unable to ingest potions. They have discovered a way for a patient to receive them through their veins. Apparently is has been far more effective than absorbing them through the stomach. Right now we have a healing potion, a pain potion, a sedation potion, a clotting potion, and a blood-replacement potion running through." Poppy sighed and looked at Minerva. "I was able to mend most of her broken bones with my wand, but was unable to reach many of her internal injuries. These potions should hopefully do the trick…but."

"But?" inquired the tired-looking Minerva.

"This may be beyond all of us, Minerva. Right now it is wait-and-see. A lot of damage has been done. It may be beyond muggle _and_ magical medicine now." Poppy said.

Minerva still holding herself, sniffed and looked at her cub – connected to machines that were living _for_ her. She was beyond grief upon hearing this – she felt sad, but also numb.

Poppy continued on, cautiously, "There is a chance this may not work…there may come a time when we have to decide what is best for Hermione…"

Minerva shot Poppy a look. "What are you saying, Poppy?" she said fiercely. Minerva knew exactly what Poppy meant, but she wanted to hear it out loud.

"Minerva…"

"Are you telling me, Poppy, that there may come a time when _we_ have to decide whether she lives or dies?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Not you, Minerva." Poppy looked down. "But her parents."

Minerva threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, and turned around, holding her forehead as though she had a headache.

"I know this is hard for you to hear, Minerva…" Poppy continued.

Minerva turned on her heel, holding her hand up to Poppy in warning, "Then don't, Poppy, alright? Not now."

"Minerva."

"We don't even know if this will work!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Exactly!" cried Poppy, "For Merlin's sake, Minerva, just look at her!"

Minerva did so - then looked away – unable to bear seeing her cub teetering on the brink.

"LOOK, Minerva." Poppy grabbed Minerva's head and turned it in the direction of Hermione. Her eyes welled with tears. "I can't stand to see her in this state anymore than you can, but we need to be realistic about this! We need to make ready _now_, that Hermione's poor body may not be able to survive this. There is only so much we can do – from the magical _and_ muggle standpoint. Rather do this now than it come to us as a shock later on."

Minerva looked at her cub. There was a sheet hovering about an inch about Hermione, fully covering her, yet insuring that it would not cling to her wounds. The machine on her left side hissed every few seconds, the machine on her right – beeping in a steady rhythm.

Minerva stepped cautiously towards her mentee. She looked back at Poppy for confirmation. Poppy nodded her head and Minerva proceeded to sit in the chair next to Hermione's bed. She took Hermione's limp hand in her own. It felt cold and lifeless, yet she knew by the beeping that Hermione was hanging on.

On the other side of the curtain, the floo glowed green as Molly and Arthur Weasley came flying out of the floo in a panic. "Where is she?" cried Molly – rushing forward.

"Molly, wait." Said Remus – grabbing Molly by the arms. Molly fought against him – shoving him away, screaming "I want to see my daughter!" Remus stopped fighting as Molly and Arthur ran to the other side of the curtain.

All that could be heard from Remus's end was Molly's blood-curdling scream. On the other side of the curtain, Molly looked upon her child, bruised and blooding. She felt the room spinning as she collapsed. Arthur attempted to catch her, but failed. Molly Weasley fainted at the sight of her broken child – who was only alive because of machines. Arthur collapsed to the floor at the sight of her – but did not faint. He held his wife – but his eyes were fixed upon his daughter. Unable to form any words, he vomited until nothing was left and he was merely dry-heaving.

Poppy put her hand over her mouth, looking upon the two of them with pain and sorrow. Minerva left her seat beside Hermione and walked toward the two of them, kneeling beside them – she tapped Molly's face lightly, reviving her. Molly gasped as she looked up at Minerva.

"She needs you now." Minerva said calmly. "She needs your strength as parents. It sounds ridiculous, but you need to try and hold it together now – as parents. Break down later. Right now she needs her mum and dad." She was holding Molly's face in her hands as she said this, looking into each other's eyes. Molly's face changed into one of determination as she nodded. Arthur, recovering, helped Molly to her feet. They both stood frozen, looking at their helpless child. Minerva, Rhea, and Apollo looked on as the parents of Hermione approached their child slowly, looking at the equipment they saw before them.

"Do not fear, it is helping her _live_." Apollo stated.

Unafraid, Molly neglected to see the unknown machines before her – all she saw was her daughter – clinging to life by a thread. She sat in the chair by her bed, Arthur behind her – holding his wife's shoulders, gaze fixed upon his injured daughter. Molly grasped Hermione's right hand as her eyes examined her face – bruised beyond recognition. Her gaze drifted lower, wanting to see the full extent of the torture that her daughter had to suffer under the excuses of 'inevitable war'.

"Molly. No." Poppy said as Molly lifted the sheet.

This time it was Molly who vomited – forcefully onto the floor as her husband looked at his child in utter shock. Molly recovered quickly, knowing that it was a mother's duty to be strong for her child. She lifted the sheet once more and saw the word "mud-blood" carved into her sweet child's chest. She saw that there was not barely an ounce of her baby's flesh that was not marred by bruises or bleeding cuts. She clamped her eyes shut – Arthur, who saw everything that she did, rubbed his wife's shoulders – trying to stay strong for the both of them, but still tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Poppy began the introductions – which may have been lost upon the grief-stricken Weasleys. "This is my sister, Rhea – and her colleague Apollo. We have decided that in order for Hermione to survive, the only choice was to combine magical and muggle medicine. Molly, I could not _possibly_ have done it without their help – if you want your child to survive, then this is it."

Molly was sobbing into the hands of her 8th child. Arthur looked up at Poppy and nodded. He himself was caught up in the marvels of the muggles, - if their medicine had a way to help her, then he accepted it.

Rhea, Apollo, and Poppy knew that Hermione was stable, and thus left the Weasley family to grieve. The retreated to the opposite of the curtain, joining Minerva, Albus, and Remus. Time was the only thing that they could cling onto. It was up to Hermione now.

_**For those who are not familiar with Greek mythology, I chose the name Rhea for the goddess who is considered the "great mother of Gods, and the sky.". And Apollo, who is considered a God of healing, medicine, plague, and more."**_

_**Only recently – a wonderful and dedicated reader taught me how to engage "anonymous" readers, so I hope to receive more reviews! Thank you SO much, dear heart!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Wishing, Waiting, and Wondering**

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat by the bed of their eldest daughter. The room was dimmed, but a glow came from the screen monitoring her heart. There was silence between them as they listened to noises of muggle technology surrounding them – the steady beeps showing the rhythm of Hermione's heart, and the intermittent hissing sound indicating a breath being delivered to her lungs. Molly stroked her child's hair as she looked upon her sadly. Arthur had one arm around his wife, the other holding Hermione's hand. Tears were streaming down their faces, but they didn't even notice. Molly closed her eyes and said quietly "Oh my poor baby. My poor, sweet girl. What have they done to you?" as she bent over and laid her head next to Hermione's, sobbing. Arthur rubbed his wife's back in comfort that would never come.

Every now and then, Rhea and Apollo would bustle around Hermione, checking settings or refilling the potions bag.

On the other side of the curtain a collection of very exhausted witches and wizards stood around – feeling utterly helpless. Tonks was turned into Remus, and he was rubbing her back. Albus stood silently, deep in thought, while Minerva sat on the edge of a bed, facing away from the rest of the group – holding herself.

Slowly, she cleared her throat and – still looking away – said quietly, "What about the other children? What about Cedric?"

"Oh Merlin, Cedric…I didn't even think." Tonks said.

Albus shook his head. "This isn't the right time for Cedric, his father is still quite ill and he needs to be with him. Plus I don't want Cedric doing something drastic – I have no doubt he would attempt to go after Malfoy and Bellatrix, without thinking – and get himself killed. Hermione is stable right now, if things start to go south, we will send for him. As for the Weasley children and Mr. Potter, this is something that needs to come from Molly and Arthur, not us. I'm sure that Hermione's absence from Gryffindor Tower after the lockdown has not gone unnoticed, but the children need the support of Molly and Arthur – they need to support each other as a family. Give them some time to be with Hermione before fetching the children, they are still in shock."

"Albus." Poppy said. "There is something else we need to go over…"

Albus, Tonks and Remus looked up, and Minerva turned around. Poppy handed the original diagnostic sheet to Albus. "The very last entry, Albus." She said.

Albus scanned the paper and suddenly froze in place. He looked up and let the paper slip from his hand. Minerva caught it before it floated to the ground and read it, with Tonks and Remus looking over her shoulder. What they read turned their stomachs: "Pregnant – 16 minutes".

Minerva looked up in disbelief, "That's _impossible_, Poppy. This should have remained undetectable for several weeks! This has to be wrong."

"It isn't wrong, Minerva. Yes, it is impossible by usual means, but Lucious must have used some sort of spell I'm not familiar with." Poppy said.

"He did put his wand inside of her…" Tonks said slowly.

"To do the Cruciatus Curse, Tonks!" Remus replied.

"Yes, but how are we to know that he wasn't muttering some other type of spell as well?" Tonks said.

The group was silent – taking this new information in. They didn't know. All that _was _known was that Hermione Jean Weasley was pregnant – by a Death Eater, the product of rape.

"She won't be able to survive this, Albus." Minerva said quietly, folding her arms across her chest - reality finally hitting her square in the gut. "Even if she survives physically, she is not going to walk away undamaged by any means. Emotional scars sometimes run deeper than physical – and do you really think she would be able to handle this?" Minerva began pacing. "Do you think she could even carry it to _term_ knowing where it came from? Even if she did give birth, tell me _honestly _if you think she could handle seeing a daily reminder of what Lucious Malfoy did to her? Do you think _anyone _in her situation, even if it was one of us, would be able to handle something like that?"

Albus didn't answer. He looked down at the floor, shaking his head.

"She begged for me to kill her…" Minerva said quietly. "And now we have her living through _machines" (_Minerva pointed towards Hermione)"…because of us. We did this to her. We swore to protect her, to keep her safe. We failed, and she lies there _broken_, and _pregnant _by Lucious Malfoy…we might as well have raped her ourselves…" Minerva stormed swiftly to the floo and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Albus, Tonks and Remus watched as she left, stunned at what she said, but also ashamed – for they knew there was truth to Minerva McGonnagall's words. No matter how painful they were to hear, it was what each of them had been secretly thinking since the attack.

Albus broke the silence after a few minutes with a sniff, then "So what comes next, Poppy?"

"We have to tell Arthur and Molly. We are left with three options, and time becomes a factor if the one option is chosen. Not at this precise moment, but they do need to know." Poppy said.

"What do we need to know?" Molly asked. Everyone whipped around and saw that the Weasleys had left Hermione's side and walked over to them.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now, Molly." Poppy said.

"Shit, Poppy – are you serious? How dare you suggest that – tell me NOW!"

Tonks, Albus and Remus exchanged looks and swallowed hard.

"Why don't we sit down?" Poppy asked, touching Molly's arm.

"I don't WANT to sit down, Poppy." She jerked her arm away. "I demand that you tell me what it is I should know – this is my DAUGHTER, Poppy." Molly screamed.

Poppy didn't flinch, she understood the reaction. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I am going to show you – and you can see for yourselves." Poppy handed the last page of the diagnostic to Molly and Arthur. "The last entry."

Molly and Arthur couldn't believe their eyes. It was as though an arrow had been shot directly through Molly's heart. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears welled in her eyes. She handed the paper to Arthur and looked up at him. He gave his wife a squeeze before backing up and sitting on the edge of a bed. His legs could no longer bear his own weight, and so he sat – rubbing his face, shoulders shaking.

Molly stared blankly, before her eyes turned to the window behind Poppy. It was dark, but rain could be seen running down the panes. "It's as though the world, itself, is crying…" Molly whispered. Her legs began to tingle and buckle, so she crouched down – holding them.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Molly, but we need to talk about options." Poppy said cautiously.

Molly raised her head and looked at the exhausted healer. "Are you seriously saying what I think you are saying, Poppy?" She asked in a tone which said that anger was not far behind. Molly stood back up, finding renewed strength. "Poppy, we don't even know if she is going to _live_, and you have the gall to tell us that we may need to decide to abort our child's baby? I bore 7 children, the 8th one feeling as though she DID come from me, Poppy. I _feel_ her, here." Molly said, clutching her womb. "She is hurting and I can feel it in my soul."

"I know your feelings on the subject, Molly, but what are Hermione's feelings on it? This goes far deeper than aborting a child after having unprotected sex. This child is a product of rape. Hermione couldn't keep it together after what happened at her father's house…"

"_I_ am her father." Arthur interrupted.

"Sorry, Arthur. I meant, at the Granger house." Poppy continued. "And as you can see this attack was far worse than the last, how do you think she will cope. Do you think she will bounce back and be excited to bring a child into this world – a child of the Death Eater who raped her? It's hard, but these things need to be said. It isn't about your feelings about it, Molly, it's about what is best for Hermione." Poppy said.

"The last thing she asked of Minerva before going unconscious was…for her to kill her, Molly." Tonks said quietly.

This broke Molly's heart – her baby wants to die. "I cannot make that decision for her, Poppy. I'm sorry, but I can't. I will not make a decision that will break her trust in me – we already broke our promise to protect her." Molly said.

"Well…" Poppy began. "She wouldn't have to know, Molly."

Molly and Arthur looked at Poppy in utter shock.

"And if she _were_ to find out, Poppy?" Molly asked. "I'm not going to violate her again, Poppy," Molly said – walking away, "is that something _you _are willing to do? This is her choice."

It made perfect sense to Poppy. What right did they have to violate Hermione in such a way.

Molly returned to Hermione's side. Arthur looked up from his hands and asked, "the children…do they know?"

"We thought it best for them to find out from you two…" Albus said slowly.

Arthur nodded in agreement, wiping his face. "Yes. I agree. Where are they?"

"Locked down in Gryffindor Tower, shall we send for them?" Albus asked.

Arthur merely nodded again, bent over his knees, hands folded – looking at the floor.

Albus looked up, "Tonks, would you?" Tonks nodded and disappeared through the floo.

Arthur thought it best to greet his children from where he was, to prepare them for what they were about to see. He took several deep breaths, gathering courage which was nowhere to be found. Minutes later, the floo flashed green as Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry came bounding out – looking around the room in panic before their eyes settled upon Arthur. They all rushed over, Ginny dropping to her knees – eye level with her father.

"Dad, what happened? Tonks said it's about Hermione. Does this have anything to do with the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked. Arthur raised his head up to look at his youngest child. The expression on his tear-stained face was all she needed to know. Ginny stood up and looked around, "Where is she? WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, and Harry ran to the end of the infirmary and around the curtain. Arthur wasn't even about to call them back to warn them, they already knew that she was a casualty of 'war'.

Ginny was the first to round the curtain. She saw her mother sitting next to someone who didn't look like Hermione – covered in tubes and wires, surrounded by strange machines. Ginny screamed and ran to her mother. "Mummy…" Molly enveloped Ginny in a tight hug as they both sobbed into each other.

Fred and George looked at their battered sister and were in such shock that they could not muster any type of emotion – or form any words. Without thinking, the twins held each others' hands and looked on, mouths agape.

Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's side – opposite of Molly and Ginny.

"'Mione'". Ron whispered – his face growing red and hot. He gently touched her forehead – unsure as to whether his touch could hurt her further or not – she looked that broken.

Harry looked down, grief and rage were waging a war inside of him. Rage won over in the end. He balled up his fists, bent down and whispered into Hermione's ear: "Don't worry, I will make them pay for what they have done to you. No one hurts a member of the Golden Trio without having to answer in the end – and that end is now." Harry began storming towards the doors of the infirmary – wand in hand.

"Harry, Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Remus grabbed Harry by the shoulders in an attempt to stop him – Harry broke through his grasp and headed towards the floo, which Albus locked with the flick of his wand.

"Harry stop!" Arthur cried.

"How can you ask me to do that Mr. Weasley? Have you _seen_ your child – my _best friend_?" Harry screamed, feeling tears behind his eyes – he raged around the room, pacing and stomping his feet.

Arthur leapt to his feet, shouting "Yes I bloody well have!"

Harry stopped fuming, looking at Mr. Weasley in shock. He didn't recall ever hearing him yell that way before.

Arthur stepped quickly up to Harry – face to face – pointing at Hermione's bed.

"That is my child on the bed. My flesh and blood. Do you honestly believe that I don't want to hunt those bastards down, myself, and bring so much vengeance to them that people will talk of the fury that rained down for generations?...But _think_, Harry. If we go crashing in without our wits about us, then we are bringing about our own ends. I have no doubt they are expecting a rage-fueled retaliation, do not let them call the shots. How can you possibly help Hermione if you are dead? How can any of us?" Arthur tried to calm Harry down.

"So what, we go in when _you_ decide? We fight for Hermione when _you_ decide?" Harry asked.

"We go and fight _when we have a chance_, Harry. We don't have the advantage right now. We have aurors attempting to track them. We doubt they went back to Malfoy Manor after the attack, but even if they did – it is heavily warded and we don't know what to expect when we get there. It's called strategy, Harry. We cannot go in blindly." Arthur explained.

Harry nodded, looking down at his shoes. His initial impulsive reaction faded away. He was angry, oh yes – but he knew Mr. Weasley was right. Arthur put his arm around Harry and led him back to Hermione's side.

As they returned, they heard Ginny ask in a low voice, "was she raped?" Molly nodded. The twins fumed. "And?" Ginny pressed on. Molly gave Arthur a look which he interpreted right away. Given the initial shock and reactions, they were not going to tell them that Hermione was pregnant just yet. It would be too much for them to handle, and they wouldn't be able to hold not just Harry, but the rest of the children as well – back. "She's had many broken bones and internal injuries. This tube is inflating her lung, the tube in her mouth is breathing for her, this tube is delivering potions to her…" Molly explained.

"Wait," Ron said, "She can't breathe on her own?" Ron asked, panicked.

Molly shook her head sadly. "But this machine is monitoring her heart, and as you can tell – she has a strong, steady beat." Molly said quickly, attempting to reassure.

"So what happens if the tube was taken out of her mouth?" Ron asked suspiciously. No one said anything, Molly and Arthur looked down. "_What happens if we take the tube out, mum_?" Ron said forcefully, but already knowing the answer.

Three little words never packed such as punch as when Arthur whispered "She would die."

Ron looked to Molly for confirmation. She nodded, and Ron collapsed into a chair and held his face. Harry put his hand on Ron's back, the twins held each other.

"When will she wake? How long can she stay like this?" Fred asked.

"She's being sedated, to aid in the healing. She could essentially stay this way forever, dear heart, but that wouldn't be fair to her." Molly said – walking over to hug the twins.

At this point, Minerva came back through the floo to see the curtain by Hermione's bed come crashing down. Ginny Weasley was letting her anger loose on it. She ran up to her father and started smacking him repeatedly. "I." smack "can" smack "not" smack "lose" smack "my" smack "sister". Minerva was dead in her tracks, hand up to her mouth, eyes full of tears as she watched the heart-breaking scene before her. The Weasley children were melting down.

Arthur allowed Ginny to rage – she wasn't hitting him hard – she was too grief-stricken. She needed to have it out. "You can't just give me a sister, then with one swift pull of a tube take her away from me again!"

"Sweet-heart, that's not what we're saying – but you need to know…" Molly tried to explain, but Ginny didn't even hear her. She ran up the room and shook Poppy by the arms, "You! YOU DID THIS!" Ginny screamed, pointing at Hermione. "YOU CAN'T MESS WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES LIKE THIS!" Ginny let out a gut-wrenching sob, her eyes looking up to the ceiling, as though she were asking "why" of the heavens. She slowly sank to her knees, down the length of Poppy's robes – she grabbed a handful and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please, please don't take her away from me. Don't bring her back only to take her away."

Poppy was at a loss as to how to comfort her. Luckily, Arthur walked over and sat down next to Ginny, taking her into his arms. "Listen, dear-heart." He said in a soothing voice. "Right now all this stuff around Hermione is going to hopefully help her heal, we aren't giving up on her. This has only just happened, and we need to see how her body responds. After awhile, if she doesn't respond to treatment, or she gets worse – we need to think about Hermione and what she would want. Do you think Hermione would want to live to the end of her days unconscious and on a ventilator? Do you think that is what she would want for you if the situation was in reverse?"

"Don't take her away, daddy." Ginny pleaded.

"You aren't listening, lamb. If we wanted to take her away, we wouldn't be trying all of this new medicine in the first place. She is one of my babies – of course we want her here. We love her so much. We are trying to heal her – but all the facts need to be known so there are no surprises if things don't work out. We love her and don't want to lose her….but we don't want her to suffer, either."

Ginny nodded, pulling away from her father. His robes were stained with her tears.

"This is not the end, Ginny, it's only been a few hours. Wait and see. If you send all the strength you can muster to your sister, then maybe it will help her heal. Can you be strong, love?" Arthur asked.

With a face full of resolve, she nodded. Arthur helped stand her up and, holding hands, they walked back to Hermione.

Days and nights went by and there was still little change in Hermione. Some of her cuts began to close, and her bruises began to fade, but when they tried to wean her off of the vent, she could still not breathe on her own. The sedation was discontinued so they could begin weaning trials. Hermione was now simply unconscious. Molly and Arthur were sitting next to her, holding hands, looking expectantly as her oxygen levels went from 100 down to 82 before Rhea reattached Hermione to the vent. Their faces dropped when they saw it didn't work.

"Don't fret, Mrs. Weasley. This is why they are called 'weaning trials' – the first time doesn't necessarily work." Rhea said.

Molly nodded and looked back down at Hermione.

"Molly." Arthur said gently. "I think you need to get some rest. You haven't left her side since we arrived. You need sleep."

Molly shrugged away in frustration. "I'm not leaving her Arthur."

"Molly, please, we don't need you getting sick too." He tried to encourage.

"What if I leave and she wakes up for two minutes and I am not here? I am not leaving my baby." Molly was defiant.

Arthur rubbed his face and walked a bed opposite of Hermione's which they enlarged for the Weasley's to use. He sat down and held his head. "Minerva." He said.

Molly looked up quizzically. "What?"

"Minerva." Arthur said once more – looking to his wife. "She healed Hermione last time."

For the first time in days, life returned to Molly's eyes. "Poppy!" she called.

Poppy came running from her office in a panic. "What? What's wrong?"

"Minerva healed Hermione before." Molly said.

"Through dual meditation, Molly." Poppy said, shaking her head. "Hermione is unconscious."

"Yes, but remember how we discovered that it could be done in the first place?" Molly jogged Poppy's memory.

"They were both asleep!" Poppy exclaimed. "It will only be contact heals – but if we keep contact between them over her lungs and where her internal injuries are, it may work! I wonder…" Poppy ran off to summon Minerva.

Upon receiving the urgent message from Poppy, Minerva appeared in the infirmary with the typical flash of green from the floo. She rushed over to the Weasleys and Hermione. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice wavering – fearing the worst. She was confused when she saw everyone smiling. "Is she better?"

"Not as of yet, Minerva." Poppy said. "But we think we may have a solution which could remedy the situation."

"I'm in suspense." Minerva replied.

"Do you recall the day when we discovered that you could heal Hermione? When you were both sleeping?" Arthur asked.

Minerva didn't need anyone else to explain. She knew right away, and said "What do I need to do?"

"I know you haven't been sleeping well, Minerva – none of us have, but if I give you a sleeping potion, you may be our best bet at helping Hermione through this." Poppy said.

Never in her life did Minerva imagine that she could possibly save someone's life in this way. She didn't need to think twice. "Give it to me." She said.

Arthur, Molly and Poppy smiled at each other. Molly's heart leapt – this time not in fear, but in hope.

"Molly, Arthur, can you please go to the other side of the curtain while we prepare?" Poppy asked. They "hell no" expression on their faces told Poppy that it wasn't going to happen. Poppy sighed, then replied "Alright, but Minerva – you are going to have to get under the sheet with Hermione – and I am going to place you in certain a certain position to heal the areas that we need healed first."

Minerva felt her face grow hot. She knew that Hermione was naked under the sheet. Minerva approached the queen-sized bed, watching Hermione's chest rise and fall with each hiss. Arthur averted his eyes to allow some privacy, but Molly was not about to leave her child. Without hesitation, Minerva dropped her emerald-green outer robes and removed her black inner robe until she was in her white under-robe. All concerns of modesty left Minerva as her only concern was that she may be able to heal her cub – once again. It was a powerful and overwhelming feeling. Poppy removed Hermione's sheet, and there she lay bare. The sight of her still sent tears down Minerva's face – her Gryffindor…broken. The most prominent wound was the word "mudblood" carved into Hermione's chest. Though most of her other cuts began to heal, that was the one which still bled through its dressing.

"Ok, Minerva, lay down next to Hermione." Poppy instructed. Minerva complied. The strange warmth she felt the last time she lied with Hermione returned once again, but Minerva was determined. "Molly, please help me turn Hermione onto her side, facing Minerva. Turn her slowly because I need to make sure the breathing tube does not come out."

Slowly the two of them rolled Hermione onto her side – Poppy giving slack to the tubes coming from Hermione. Minerva's breath hitched – terrified. Hermione was so fragile, and there were so many tubes and wires, she was terrified of something breaking away. Poppy gave Minerva the potion, and lifted her right arm – draping it over Hermione, resting her hand flat on Hermione's back. "Minerva, put your left hand under Hermione." Minerva did so and Poppy laid her left hand flat against another part of Hermione's back. "I need you to hug her close – have your body touching as many parts of Hermione's as possible." Poppy instructed.

Minerva complied as she held Hermione close – face to face. So many thoughts and feelings were going through Minerva, but she pushed them away – her purpose was to heal her cub. Minerva and Hermione's chest, pelvis, legs and arms were against and wrapped around each other.

"With any luck, your hands will heal her lungs, your torso – her other internal injuries, and the rest of you – some of her external ones." Poppy said as she draped the sheet over the both of them. Within seconds, Minerva felt herself drifting off to sleep, and she began having dreams of Hermione.

Arthur came back over to join his wife. He took her hand and led her to their bed. Molly went with him, she knew that Minerva was now doing what she could, and knew she would be able to sleep with that knowledge. All that they could do now was to wait until morning, to see if this would work.


	17. Come back to the Light

**Come back to the light**

_**Author's Note: I cannot tell you how blessed I am to have such dedicated readers – thank you for the comments and the traffic. You know you are on the right track when someone says that you have reduced them to tears more than once!**_

_**I want to apologize for how "angsty" this story is, but in some way it is a catharsis for me. I've been drawing on my own life experiences, as well as my experiences from being a musician, and a critical care nurse (in case you couldn't tell – I couldn't stay away from the "muggle" healing – this is why!) In any case, I take it many of you don't mind via the traffic and reviews that I am getting. Thank you so much for the suggestions, they have definitely given me some ideas!**_

_**There are a few things I'm going to try – lyrics and quotes affect me greatly (as I made them affect Hermione in the same way) anyway, at different parts of the story, if you see something BOLD and in italics, it is a quote or lyric (or piece out of my own poetry) from something that may have inspired a certain passage, or to invoke a certain feeling. If this totally flops, let me know!**_

_**Also – in case anyone missed the last note – a dear reader instructed me on how to remove the block that prevents anonymous people from reviewing. The block is removed and you anonymous folk may comment now if you wish! I do so love reviews – and especially suggestions! Thanks to everyone for being so dedicated, it means a lot to me!**_

_**ANYWAY, Here is COME BACK TO THE LIGHT!:**_

Minerva dreamed of Hermione.

All she saw was black. Even with her eyes open wide, Minerva could not see a single thing in front of her – yet she knew that someone else was there. Minerva took ten steps forward and stopped. She got down on her knees, and with a snap of her fingers, she conjured a candle. In the glow, she saw Hermione – in the fetal position, eyes closed – bruised and bloodied – as she was when Minerva was awake. She held the candle closer – it appeared as though Hermione was not breathing. Minerva sat back on her knees – wondering what this dream was supposed to mean – before she heard Hermione's voice: "You found me."

Minerva jumped in shock. She looked down at Hermione – her eyes and mouth were still closed, yet she heard Hermione's voice echo around her. "You came for me." Minerva stared on, for her cub showed no sign of movement when she uttered those words. Minerva had no idea what was going on. Everything around them was pitch black – save for the candle that Minerva conjured. While Minerva heard Hermione's voice, she saw no movement from her lips. Minerva was confused and scared.

"Of course I came for you." Minerva replied –believing it to be some dream. "My heart will always find you. I will always come for you." She traced her lithe fingers down Hermione's cheek. Her heart almost stopped when she saw that with each line that her fingers drew, the bruises and cuts seemed to heal behind them.

Hermione was still in the fetal position when Minerva heard her voice echo around her, "Why?"

Hermione still appeared dead before her, when Minerva took the back of her hand and stroked Hermione's cheek. "Because I made a promise." She said, "And you made a promise to me."

"It is so dark where I am." Minerva heard Hermione's tiny voice around her say – though Hermione's lips and eyes remained closed. "_So dark_….so dark."

"Then open your eyes, lamb…come back to the light." Minerva said – touching Hermione's eyelids.

Hermione's eyes opened at her touch, and saw her mentor bathed in candle-light. She did not move, did not breathe – the only sign of life was in her eyes.

Minerva traced her hand around Hermione's face.

"Why?" she heard the voice of Hermione ask again - around her – Hermione's lips still unmoving, though their eyes remained glued to one another.

"Because of our promise to help each other." Minerva repeated, "And though I failed you this last time, I swear that I will protect you – even if it means that I never leave your side – even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"Why?" Hermione asked a third time, her voice progressively getting smaller.

"Because you promised to help me find myself…" Minerva said. "Do you really think I would let you off the hook that easily?" Minerva continued to trace her fingers over Hermione's bruises and wounds – leaving a trail of unblemished skin behind them. Minerva ran her hands up and down Hermione's arms and legs – then laid her hands upon the word "mudblood" carved on Hermione's chest. Though the wound healed, Minerva knew she would be scarred forever. She removed her hand and gasped – the scars now bore the word "pureblood'. Minerva had no idea what was going on – still believing that she was dreaming. Minerva placed her fingers across Hermione's lips, and her other hand on her back. All of a sudden, air rushed into Hermione's lungs with a long – drawn-out gasp.

Hermione lay there, taking deep breaths in and out – her eyes glued to her mentor's. The emerald eyes bore such love and affection towards her mentee that Hermione's eyes welled up at the pure emotion that they conveyed.

"I asked you to kill me…" Hermione said quietly – lips finally moving.

"How could I ever do that to you? Besides, I thought you didn't want pity." Minerva replied.

"Not pity," came the small voice "….mercy…who are you to play God?"

The words shot through Minerva, who briefly thought of all the machines that were keeping Hermione alive, thinking "what have we done?" She pushed the thoughts away before answering Hermione. "We aren't the ones playing God, Hermione. If it came down to it – we would have been willing to let you go, but it is not your time yet. The ones who were trying to play God were the Death-Eaters. This is war, lamb – your 'time to go' isn't decided by God during war, it's decided by the enemy – just like it is with all battles."

"….Maybe…maybe it was my time long ago – after what happened with my dad. Maybe these terrible things are still happening to me because I am not supposed to be here." Hermione suggested.

"Maybe these terrible things happened because you are _supposed_ to be here. You will come away stronger, fiercer, and braver – unafraid in the face of battle. Maybe these things happened because you will be meant to help someone else get through the same thing in the future – that may be your path. Maybe you are here to help the rest of us…." Minerva said.

Hermione looked at her as she went on: "I have never felt more awake and more aware then when I am around you – watching you do what you do best. You make me want to be my old self again. The woman I was before the wars, before the grief, before the death – and as I grown closer to you over these past couple of months, you have made me feel the warmth that I used to feel once-upon-a-time. I knew from the moment I met you that I saw a little of me in you, and I knew I wanted to help you grow the instant I saw the way your smile lights up the room. I feel as though you are the child I never had…the one I so desperately wanted all my life."

Hermione's eyes looked down as Minerva opened the top of her gown, revealing many scars. "We all carry scars, Hermione – inside or out. I know you may think it selfish of us to want you here, but it is selfish of you to want to leave us."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Minerva. "Molly and Arthur have brought you into their family because of their love for you – you have 7 new brothers and sisters who have completely melted down knowing that they may lose you. Do you really think Harry and Ron will stand a chance without your help? And don't forget Cedric – I have seen you two together, watching the way you look at each other – as though no one and nothing else exists in the world but the two of you. Are you going to do that to him? Do you think he would survive it? Do you think so little of yourself that you can't see how much you belong here? Albus, myself, the Weasleys, Ron, Harry, Cedric, Tonks, Remus – it would destroy us to see you walk out on us, and the world. The world is a better place for having you in it, _we're_ all better for having you in it. If you walk out, you will be no better than the enemy with the grief and pain that you will cause." Minerva stood, looked at Hermione once more, then turned to walk back into the shadows.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To where you're needed." Replied Minerva, turning only her head back to Hermione. "Are you coming?"

There was a flash of light as Minerva stepped into the shadows, and she found herself waking up in the infirmary – to the sound of loud alarms and fast beeps. Hermione appeared to be having a fit on the bed – jerking up and down. Minerva sprang away from her and screamed "POPPY!"

Molly and Arthur leapt out of bed and rushed to their daughter. "What is going on? What's happening?" Molly cried.

Rhea rushed over with Poppy and Apollo. "She's bucking the vent!" She cried. The only other person in the room who understood what she meant was Apollo.

"Tell me what that means!" Molly cried, her heart beating fast.

Apollo turned to her and smiled, "It means she's awake."

Molly, Minerva and Arthur opened their eyes wide in amazement. "You did it Minerva." Poppy said excitedly as she rushed to Hermione's side. Hermione's eyes were wide with fear at the tube that was down her throat – the heart monitor was beeping fast, showing how scared she was. As her eyes focused, she began reaching up with her arms and pulled the IV out of her arm. She was panicking. She reached up to pull the tube out when she felt a pair of strong hands restraining her wrists.

"Hermione! Hermione, it's Poppy! Don't struggle, my dear, I know you're scared – you're in the infirmary.!" Poppy told her.

Hermione's eyes danced around the room – there were 2 faces she didn't recognize, but when she saw Molly, Arthur and Minerva, she outstretched her hand as much as possible towards them. She was beginning to calm down.

"Hermione, my name is Rhea, I am Poppy's sister from St. Mungo's. Hermione turned her head to face the stranger. "You have been hurt very badly, and we have to put this tube down your throat to help you breathe. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. "Would you like us to take it out now?" Hermione nodded once more. "This is going to be uncomfortable, would you like someone to hold your hands?" Hermione reached for Molly and Minerva, who each took one of her hands.

Rhea deflated the balloon which was securing the tube in place, then instructed Hermione – "I am going to count to three. When I reach three, I am going to pull the tube and I want you to breathe out as hard and fast as you can while I do it. Understand?" Hermione nodded, fear returning to her eyes. "One, Two…Three!" Rhea pulled the tube as Hermione exhaled quickly, coughing and hacking as she did so. After a few moments she was able to catch her breath, and she examined her body. There was not so much as a blemish on her arms and legs. The only thing was a white scar on her chest that read "pure-blood". Everyone in the room looked confused – they know that wasn't what was carved into her chest the night before.

"I guess there's a lot to say about Gryffindor determination." Molly said as she ran her fingers over the scar. Hermione looked at the palms of her hands, turning them over as she looked up at Minerva – "You came for me…" she said in a rough whisper, her throat still sore from the tube.

"I told you I always would, I will always find you." Minerva said, smiling.

"You came for me….here." Hermione said, pointing at her head. "You brought me back."

Minerva kissed Hermione on the head and said, "You brought yourself back, dear heart – I just showed you the way."

Hermione lay back on the bed. "I'm so tired."

"Honey, you've been asleep for days and days!" Arthur said with a smile.

"I feel as though I haven't been to sleep for days. How long was I out?" Hermione asked.

Glances were exchanged, but no one spoke up.

"Mum? Dad? _How long_?" Hermione asked again, sitting up in bed.

"Two weeks." Molly replied quietly. "It is April 15th."

Hermione put her hand to her forehead and flopped back down. "I think I need to rest for a bit." She said.

"Of course, there's still some healing to do – I'm going to keep you on the heart monitor just in case, but I dare say that we're out of the woods." Rhea said.

'Out of the woods.' Hermione thought as she rolled on her side. 'I _was _out of the woods, and have been forced back in – by my mentor.' She let a tear slip down her face as she looked at Minerva. "Thank you." She told her. "Thank you for finding me."

Minerva smiled and said, "Always, dear."

Hermione rolled over, her back facing the group – who all exchanged nervous glances before Molly mouthed the words "she needs time." Everyone nodded. Poppy, her sister, and Apollo bustled around for a few moments more before returning to the office. Minerva went to seek out Albus, while Molly and Arthur kissed Hermione on the head and told her they were going to get something to eat, asking her if she wanted anything. Hermione shook her head solemnly.

When she was finally alone, the tears came in nothing less than a stream – soaking the pillow below her. She was not back because she wanted to be. She was back out of guilt. She wasn't back because she believed the things Minerva said about her and felt that life was better with her here – she was back because Minerva told her she was being selfish and that leaving would destroy everyone – that she would be no different than the enemy. She was back for the benefit of everyone else, and while she was alive on the outside, inside she was dead. Hermione knew how to put on a happy face. She knew how to fake "fine"…for awhile anyway, but there was still an insatiable desire to just slip away…

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the Weasleys were spreading the good news. Over the past couple of weeks it was no secret to anyone in the school that Hermione was victim of the Death Eater attack. The only person who still didn't know was Cedric. He was still at the hospital with his father – they didn't want to interrupt him unless Hermione took a turn for the worse.

Now, there was celebration and excited chatter.

"She really _is_ a Gryffindor, isn't she?" Pomona smiled, glad to hear that Hermione was going to be ok. She knew that "ok" was a relative term, for Hermione would have a long emotional road to walk. She hoped that her Gryffindor strength would remain with her for the journey.

"When can we see her, mum?" Ginny asked, excitedly.

"Not just yet, dear. She only just woke up and we want her to rest. She needs to re-orient herself before we bombard her with visitors." Molly replied.

"How is she though, _really_?" Fred asked.

Arthur knew that his son didn't mean 'physically'. He sighed before replying, "we'll just have to wait and see."

Days went by – they all waited, and they all saw. Hermione was not ok. She didn't even have the energy to put up the façade that she wanted to. She made up her mind, 'they only wanted me back, they didn't say anything about me being who I once was.' She didn't "slip" into a depression, she was already _in_ it – from the second that Minerva healed her, to the second she woke up. People were in and out, visiting her – sending their love. Hermione would muster a smile and a 'thank you', but that was it. She wasn't eating, and most of the time she sat on a chair next to one of the windows – looking outside with a longing to be free.

As the days went by, everyone became increasingly concerned. No matter how much convincing they tried – no one could get Hermione to eat, or to even really respond in any way. Poppy resorted to reinserting the IV into Hermione so she could get nourishment potions. Hermione didn't even flinch, didn't even look up when Poppy stuck the needle in. Afterwards, her arm fell limply to her side once again Hermione was lost. Visitors were once again restricted, and all they could do was look on helplessly.

Hermione was depressed, but she was also angry. Angry that she was forced back into this world – by the people she loved – like a square peg not fitting into a round hole. _They_ were the selfish ones, she decided, not her. Hermione sat on the chair with her legs drawn up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and looked outside. Though everyone else thought she seemed catatonic, in reality Hermione could hear every word that they were saying. She just chose not to respond. She had nothing to say to anyone.

Everything looked different since before her attack. It looked as though she were looking at it from the wrong side – this is not where she belonged. She pursed her lips and was breathing hard in and out through her nose, feeling the anger overtake her. She narrowed her eyes and looked out at the bright, sunny world with hate and contempt.

"_**When you're hurt and scared for so long, the fear and pain turn to hate, and the hate starts to change the world. You're in your own limbo, and God is not here."**_

Because she was not responding, everyone on the other side of the curtain assumed that Hermione was "out", so to speak, and couldn't hear them. Though they spoke in hushed voices, Hermione pricked up her ears to listen in.

"Should we get Cedric?" Minerva asked. "Maybe he can reach her."

"I don't know." Poppy replied. "I am at loss as to what to do. This isn't physical anymore, it's mental. I don't know if Cedric would make things worse or not."

Hermione looked down. 'Cedric', she thought. He quite possibly be the only person she would be willing to speak to at this point. He wasn't involved in any of the decisions that everyone else seemed fine making without her.

Hermione was about to lay back down on the bed when she heard Tonks say, "What about the baby? Is she getting enough nutrition?"

"The IV should be providing adequate nutrition, but nothing takes the place of food. I wish she would eat. Maybe it's time that we tell her about it. Maybe she will take better care of herself if she knew." Poppy replied.

Hermione was dumbfounded. She couldn't take in what she had just heard. Everything in the world fell away as she passed out on the bed in shock.

It was the middle of the night when Hermione finally came to. She sat up and recalled what she heard only a few hours ago. She sat on the edge of the bed, feeling dizzy – she waited for the feeling to pass before getting up. She peeked around the curtain and saw that everyone was still in the room, but they were all sleeping on the infirmary beds. They must have talked long into the night before deciding to just stay there – that, or they had something they wanted to talk to her about in the morning. Whichever one it was, Hermione cared not. Though the thought didn't actually form in her mind, Hermione knew what she was going to do. She stood up quietly – all she had on was a tank top, plaid pajama bottoms and bare feet. Slowly she padded to the front of the infirmary. She walked to the side of Minerva's bed and picked up her wand, glaring down at her the whole time…


	18. Gone

**Gone**

"_**How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand there is no going back. There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep… that have taken hold."**_

Hermione glared down at Minerva. Her emotions were fueling her feelings for her mentor. Rage, anger, and resentment. She walked to the back of the infirmary with Minerva's wand. She knew that the doors were locked and there were aurors standing guard. There was no exit, save for one. The one that her body was leading her to – her freedom, her salvation. She walked to the large stained-glass window at the very end and stood there. She could hear and see that it was raining – 'as though the world itself is crying.'

"_**They put the spark back in me. And now all it does is burn. Fire doesn't cleanse – it blackens."**_

She raised the wand and yelled "Bombardo!" Everyone who was sleeping in the infirmary shot up in bed, startled. They looked to the back of the room, and saw Hermione facing the window, arms spread wide – face pointing upwards, as though she were being crucified. Glass rained down upon her – she twirled around and around, smiling. Eyes were wide as they watched Hermione lose her mind. Everyone reached for their wands – but Minerva's was nowhere to be found.

"My wand! She has my wand!" Minerva cried. Everyone began approaching Hermione slowly. Hermione noticed their advance and lifted Minerva's wand at them. Minerva raised her hands in front of her. "Hermione, calm down, dear. Please give me my wand."

Hermione smirked and shook her head. She backed up towards the window, stepping on glass the whole way, leaving a trail of blood – but she didn't even flinch. The storm was raging outside and rain started pouring inside the infirmary, soaking Hermione.

"Baby, please…" Molly said slowly.

Hermione shook her head, "I am not your baby."

Those 5 simple words broke Molly Weasley's heart. "Hermione, please put the wand down."

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye, Remus Lupin raised his wand to her – apparently he was going to disarm her. "Uh, uh. Don't do that." Hermione said, pointing the wand to her throat – threatening herself, Remus lowered his wand.

Molly collapsed to the floor – fearing for her child – begging her – "Hermione, please, don't do this. We need you here, we want you here. We love you so much!"

"I know." Hermione said in an icy tone. "That's all I've been hearing, but apparently no one has thought about what _I_ need, what _I_ want."

"Hermione you aren't being rational. This _isn't _what you want! You're depressed – allow us to help you!" Tonks said.

Hermione stepped onto the window seat in front of the shattered window. She looked up and laughed eerily – closing her eyes, letting the rain splatter on her face. She pointed the wand back at the group and said, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, dear heart?" Minerva asked.

"Goddamn it! Don't call me that!" Hermione screamed. "When were you going to tell me that I am pregnant with the bastard baby of a Death Eater?" Hermione was getting hysterical.

"We were waiting for the right time, dear." Molly said.

Hermione pointed the wand at her mother, "I said don't call me that!" Hermione was subconsciously distancing herself from the affections of the people in the room – to make what she was about to do a little easier.

"We can talk about this, Hermione. Why don't you calm down and walk over here to us." Albus suggested.

Hermione pointed the wand at him now, saying "Don't you dare talk to me in that patronizing tone, _I_ am not the reason for this madness!"

"We know you aren't." Arthur said.

"But I _will_ be the solution to it…" Hermione said as she slashed the wand across her arms – leaving large gashes that bled immediately. The blood ran down her arms and trickled onto the floor in a matter of seconds.

Molly clapped her hand to her mouth, watching as her child hurt herself. Hermione threw the wand to Minerva's feet, turned to the window, spread her arms wide and leapt into the sky, as though she were able to fly. It felt so free – the wind and rain hitting her body, her heart leapt as she was about to welcome death, once again. Then, all of a sudden, her body was hovering in mid-air. She was being pulled back up the side of the tower. After she leapt, Albus ran over to the window, pointed his hand at her and cried "Arresto Momentum!" He levitated Hermione back through the window – literally kicking and screaming. When she was back in the infirmary, Tonks and Remus grabbed Hermione by the arms and legs – restraining her onto one of the beds. She was writhing and screaming like a banshee.

Molly was on the floor, sobbing – not able to believe that her daughter just sliced herself open and leapt to her death. Minerva watched on in disbelief at what was playing out before her. Albus quickly repaired the window so no one would get cut on the glass, while Poppy screamed "Hold her down!" Tonks and Remus had her arms and legs pinned on a bed, but she was fighting back hard - manipulating her body in ways they have never seen, she was quite flexible and they were having a hard time holding her down. Poppy rushed over to the bed with a needle and syringe. "Keep her still, I have a sedative!"

"Don't you _dare_!" Hermione screamed so loud that it made everyone's ears ring. All of a sudden, Tonks lost grip of Hermione's right leg – Hermione kicked Poppy back, then kicked Tonks. With her legs free she maneuvered out of Remus's grasp and ran for the infirmary doors. They didn't run after her, for the infirmary doors were locked. Hermione raised her hands and made a swift pushing motion as she ran – the doors burst open, knocking the two aurors standing guard - out. Everyone exchanged a wide-eyed glance for a half-second before they ran after her. They couldn't believe she just burst through the doors. Maybe they weren't locked after all, everyone thought.

Everyone raced after Hermione, Tonks and Remus were the first to catch up to her. Hermione heard them, turned on her heel and screamed "No!" They backed off, watching as Hermione fumed. Albus, Minerva, Poppy, Molly and Arthur caught up to them, yet kept their distance – hoping to bring her back down to the earth.

"How could you do this to me, knowing what you know?" She asked Minerva in a betrayed tone of voice.

"Do what, Hermione?" Minerva asked gently.

"How could you pull me out of there – I was ready. I was finished, I was about to be complete. Then you forced me out for your own selfish reasons – and I have to deal with the consequences!" She screamed, placing her hand on her womb.

"Hermione, you have options. You don't have to keep it – there's adoption, or…" Poppy said.

"You have violated me through the use of tubes and machines, and now you want to violate me further by killing this baby." Hermione screamed. "And you! I didn't ask you to save me! I didn't want _any _of this!" Hermione yelled, directing her attention to Minerva. "I trusted you." Hermione said. "You of all people should have known better. Look at what you've done to me…" Hermione held up her arms, they were shaking as though the bones were missing. "Some people aren't meant to be saved, Professor." The words hit Minerva in her heart.

"Hermione, we will help get you through with whatever you decide to do." Arthur said.

Hermione was sick of hearing them say those words. She laughed. "Just like you helped this last time? That worked out real well, huh?" Hermione said sarcastically. "If you can't protect me, no one can. There is no one I can count on now – especially you." She said to the group.

Hermione looked down at her hand on her womb. Hermione was so full of rage that her magic began to glow around her, crackling energy in the air. "This baby didn't ask for this to happen…anymore than I did…" She rubbed her face and suddenly screamed "NO!" Everyone recoiled at her shout. "I will NOT kill the child within me! But hear me when I say that he or she will NEVER set foot inside of Hogwarts…and NEVER AGAIN WILL I!" she turned to leave, the group began to follow. Without looking back, Hermione yelled, "No!" And with a wave of her arm, a barrier was cast – causing everyone to bounce off of it. Hermione broke into a run, while the stunned witches and wizards were in a crumpled heap on the floor – looking shocked. Tonks stood and put her hands up against the barrier. She turned her head and asked in disbelief, "Did she just use wandless magic?"

"I wasn't able to do that until I was 50." Minerva replied, shaking her head in amazement.

Dumbledore stood and helped Minerva up, looking down the empty hallway. He shook his head and said: "That girl is running on pure fury. I've never seen anything like it."

It took 20 minutes for them to punch a hole in the barrier and bring it down. Minerva transformed into her animagus form and sprinted off to her private quarters. She hoped to see Hermione there. Upon reaching the door, she transformed once again, stated the password and entered the main room. She hurried into Hermione's room and stopped. The drawers and closet were open and empty. Hermione's trunk and possessions were all gone – she left nothing behind. Minerva heard a scuffle in the outer room and knew that everyone caught up to her. Minerva walked out and shook her head sadly. "Albus." She said. "…She's gone..."

Molly sank onto a couch and wept, her husband holding her.

"Remus, Tonks – gather some aurors, search the grounds. Maybe she hasn't gotten far. The wards are still up." Albus instructed.

"That didn't really help when she burst out of the infirmary, Albus." Tonks replied before she and Remus took off.

"Poppy, please return to the infirmary, just in case." Poppy nodded and left the room. Albus put a hand on Molly's shoulder and said, "Don't fret, Molly. Come up to my office and we will track her." He helped her up and they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Albus walked over to his desk and pulled out a few powders, a map and a crystal. He poured a green powder across the map and started to scry. The crystal spun and spun, but never landed. Albus murmured a spell under his breath and the green powder moved across the map – forming words. He leaned forward and read them, then looked up at Molly and Arthur solemnly.

"What, Albus? What does it say? Where is she?" Molly asked expectantly.

"That's just it, Molly. It says she doesn't exist." Albus said.

Minerva sat down in front of the desk. "How can that be Albus?"

"Does that mean she's dead?" Molly asked.

"No, if she was – it would say 'deceased'. It's as though she was never been born – she must have anticipated us tracking her. She must have put a cloaking spell on herself." Albus explained.

Arthur rubbed his face, exhausted. "Ok. So what do we do now?"

Albus shook his head. "We keep searching – we will send aurors around, and we'll keep scrying – maybe her cloak will come down at some point. But…she doesn't _want_ to be found, Molly, Arthur. We'll keep trying, but you saw how powerful she was up there."

Molly and Arthur sighed. "We better tell the kids." Albus nodded as they left.

"Albus. I think it's time that we send for Cedric." Minerva said.

Albus sighed. Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I received an owl from him yesterday saying that his father was rebounding, apparently the treatments are working. He said he will be back in a few days, but I think we need him now – Hermione may try to contact him. I'll send for him in the morning, but right now I think we need to get some sleep – we're all running on empty.

Morning came quickly, and Minerva headed to Dumbledore's office. She heard loud shouting coming from the opposite side of the door. It was Cedric.

"GONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GONE'?"

Minerva entered the room and greeted Cedric.

"YOU!" He cried, rushing up to Minerva, who backed away – a little frightened. "I trusted you! I was counting on you! You promised to keep her safe! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Cedric, please sit down." Albus said calmly, "there are some things we need to discuss."

"No, NO! You will tell me right now what happened to my girlfriend, and why she felt the need to take off!" Cedric yelled.

Albus saw no way around it, he simply had to dive in: "There was a threat made against Hermione's life by the Death Eaters before you left. We didn't want to concern anyone, but that is the reason for the increased security around the castle…"

"And you didn't tell her? You didn't tell US?" Cedric couldn't believe his ears as he sank into a chair – head in his hands.

"We didn't think Hermione could handle the information at that time." Albus continued. "We put up extra wards and had her followed at all times by aurors, but…"

Cedric looked up at Albus, terrified at what he was about to hear.

"Bellatrix and Lucious used a house-elf (something we didn't anticipate against) to apparate into Hogwart's and launch a surprise attack upon Hermione. She was beaten severely…" Albus trailed off.

"Was she raped?" Cedric asked in a whisper.

Albus looked down. That gave Cedric all the answer he needed. Cedric rose out of the chair so fast that it toppled backwards – he was furious.

"How…" he whispered…"How could you let this happen?"

Albus and Minerva knew that there was no answer to his question, for they were wondering the same thing themselves. They both looked down in shame.

"Well? Go on, the story obviously doesn't end there, Albus!" Cedric said, surprising Albus by the use of his first name.

Minerva continued on for Albus: "We took her to the infirmary, she was put on muggle life support."

Cedric shot Minerva an icy glare. "And you didn't see fit to summon me? How dare you."

"Cedric, listen, please." Minerva raised her hands, trying to calm him. "We didn't want to take you away from your father. If things got worse, we were going to send for you – but in the state she was in, there was nothing you could do – and we didn't want you taking any drastic actions."

Cedric folded his hands behind his head and paced the room. "I could have BEEN with her, THAT's what I could have done! The love of my life was on the verge of death and you didn't even TELL me, what is WRONG with you people? How long was she out, what is she like now – other than being _missing_."

Albus spoke up once again, "She was unconscious for two weeks. Minerva was able to tap into Hermione's mind and bring her back – healing her along the way…her physical injuries, anyway. She has been horribly depressed since her return…especially after finding out that she is pregnant."

Cedric slowly dropped to his knees, unable to support his own weight anymore.

"She blames us, just as we blame ourselves in a way – for her getting hurt again. She is furious with Minerva for bringing her back, saying that Minerva had no right. She wanted to die…but we stopped her." Albus said, not sure if Cedric could handle hearing that his girlfriend slashed her arms and took a flying leap out the tower window.

"We told her that we would help her through this, that she had options. She was so angry with us – especially me. She said that she would not kill her child, but that neither of them would ever come back to Hogwarts. She used wandless magic to put up a barrier, preventing us from stopping her….while she packed her things and left." Minerva said.

Cedric shook his head and chuckled in disbelief, unable to comprehend how disastrous things have been while he was away.

"We've been attempting to track her, Cedric, but she must have used a cloaking charm – because it's telling us that she 'doesn't exist'". Albus said.

"Lucious and Bellatrix?..." Cedric inquired.

"We're attempting to track them as well." Minerva said.

Cedric was pacing around the room now, "You know, I have heard you all use the word 'attempt' a little too much. Who else knows about this?"

"The whole school knows that she was the victim of a Death Eater attack. They don't know the specifics, only that she was injured badly. The aurors know the details and are searching for her." Albus said.

"Let me get this straight, everyone in the school has known – yet the person who loves her most in the entire world was left uninformed? I can't get over it. You are supposed to be the most powerful witch and wizard – yet you let everything go to hell. You let her get hurt, then you let her walk out of here." Cedric said.

"'Let' is not quite what I would call it, Cedric." Minerva said quietly. "It took us 20 minutes to break through the barrier she put up. Her emotions have made her highly powerful – no one at her age should be able to use wandless magic."

Cedric shook his head and started to leave the office.

"Cedric, where are you going?" Albus asked.

Cedric turned and said, "I am going to go find her. Right now she is out there, all alone. She has nowhere to go, she is frightened, sad, and angry – with unstable magic. I'm sure she hasn't heard the last of Lucious and Bellatrix, either. You can't tell me that you think any of this will end well."

"You don't even know where to look." Minerva said.

Cedric strode up to her, face to face. "Looking for her is better than _not_ looking at all."

"We _are_ looking, Cedric. Be sensible about this! You _cannot_ go out on your own. It isn't safe, what if you run into the Death Eaters? You are no good to her dead!" Minerva said.

Cedric started walking out of the room again. He turned and said, "For their sake, the Death Eaters had better _hope_ that they don't run into me…the time for sensibility is over, Minerva." And with that, he swept out of the room.

"_**Evil wakes in vengeance. Be careful what you choose."**_

That day at lunch, Albus made an announcement to the staff and students. "I feel it is my duty to inform you all of something, and to ask for your help. As you all know, Hermione Granger was attacked a few weeks ago by Death Eaters. As of last night she has gone missing. We have been unable to track her. I ask of you all that if Hermione contacts any of you, or you gain knowledge as to her location, to please come forward with it straight away. We hope to find her safe and sound."

Murmurs went around the Great Hall. Students were speculating as to what happened to her, while the staff sat silently – they knew Hermione ran off under her own power…her own extreme power.

Many days went by with no sign of Hermione, or Cedric for that matter. Attempts to track Hermione were being made round the clock. They were able to successfully track Cedric, however, so Tonks and Remus apparated to his location in order to assist in the search – and for protection. Molly and Arthur returned to the Burrow, in case Hermione were to turn up at home. With each day that passed, however, hope faded away. The only comfort they had was that the tracking kept coming up with "does not exist", rather than "deceased".

Though many questions were circulating through the school, no one dared to ask any of the professors. The students knew they wouldn't get any answers.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur were sitting at their kitchen table – as though they expected Hermione to walk through the door at any time. Dark circles were under both of their eyes, for neither was sleeping much. "Oh, Arthur. What if she never comes back?" Molly asked helplessly. Arthur didn't respond, he just looked down at his glass of firewhiskey – shaking his head.

"You know that phrase 'It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all'?" she asked. Arthur nodded. "Well it's complete and total shite! I am not going to lose my child!" Molly pushed away from the table and went into the living room where she had tracking tools set up. She scryed for hours and hours before Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder and said. "You need to stop, Molly." Molly didn't stop until he pulled the crystal out of her hand. Molly looked up at her husband with tears in his eyes. They held each other and cried for their lost little girl.

Days turned to weeks with no sign of Hermione. On June 10th, Cedric showed back up at Hogwarts. It was the day before summer vacation, and everyone was bustling around, trying to pack their things before the end-of-year dance which would happen that night. This would be the first dance in which Hermione was not there to sing. That thought escaped no one's mind, but people looked up with anticipation as Cedric, dirty and shaggy-haired, walked through the large main doors – Tonks and Remus flanking him on either side. Dumbledore and Minerva were standing at the bottom of the main staircase, they received Tonk's patronus, letting them know they were on their way up to the castle. Cedric stopped, looked up at them with a solemn face and merely shook his head.

"Nothing?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, no sign of her anywhere – I checked all of our old haunts that meant something to us, I even went back to the Granger house – nothing. I'm not giving up, though." Cedric said.

"Then what are you doing back here?" Minerva asked gently.

"I wanted to pick up a few more of my belongings. Also…" he continued on, with tears in his eyes. "There is something I need to do for her, something she is not here to do herself. I owe it to her…"

Cedric slowly made his way to the Hufflepuff dormitories, as Minerva looked sadly after him. Minerva turned her head swiftly back around when she heard Albus say "Molly! Arthur!" The Weasley parents were walking through the door – their faces lined with grief, and circles under their eyes. "What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure." Molly answered honestly. "We got a message from Cedric saying that he wanted us to come to the dance tonight…I know he didn't find her though, the maps still say that she doesn't exist."

Three hours later, students and staff were socializing in the Great Hall which was covered in summer flowers of all colors. Hermione's usual platform was at the one end of the room, and some of the students wondered if she was back. Instead, Albus stood before his students and staff, waving his hands for silence. The chatter died down, and he said. "Before we begin our end-of-the-year celebration, I have a few words. I would like us to have a moment of silence for Hermione Granger, who is still missing." The students were shocked and disappointed, hoping that she would make some sort of grand entrance. Everyone bowed their heads, thinking of Hermione – where was she, was she safe? Was she scared? Tears escaped the eyes of her friends, and most of the staff.

Albus raised his head and continued. "Though we are saddened by her lack of presence here today, we do still have a small surprise. I would like you all to welcome back to the school – Mister Cedric Diggory, who has been searching for Hermione these past few weeks. He has come back today to pay tribute to her before resuming his search."

The Great Hall erupted in applause and cheers as a clean-shaven Cedric Diggory walked up the center of the Great Hall and up to the podium, acoustic guitar in hand. He turned to face his audience and sat on the stool. He was quiet for a moment, looking down – searching for the right words. He finally raised his head and addressed the students and staff: "As you know, I have so far been unsuccessful in locating Hermione – my best friend and the love of my life. I felt it necessary to return here for the dance to pay tribute. We all know that Hermione should be the one up here, holding her guitar…_this_ guitar…gracing us with her voice. I know I am a poor substitute, but I felt that Hermione's presence should be here today – if only in spirit."

As Cedric paused, tears in his eyes, people around the room were yelling things like, "We love you Cedric!", "Welcome back!", and "Rock on!"

Cedric smiled at the last one and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I will be continuing my search for Hermione later this evening, with Tonks and Remus Lupin." He said – pointing to the aurors at the back of the room, heads turned to look and wave at the pair. "Until then, I want to sing a song that Hermione loved….I mean, _loves_. I felt that the words are appropriate, and I think you will too. Who knows, maybe it will 'call' to her, so to speak." Cedric said with hope, but knowing that it would never happen that way – nothing was ever that easy. "The song is entitled "The Call", by Regina Spektor." Cedric looked at the audience and said "For Hermione…"

"For Hermione!" the crowd repeated.

Cedric began strumming the guitar sadly, looking up at the enchanted ceiling with feeling, the same way Hermione always would when she was lost in her music.

"_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope._

_Which turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word._

_Then that word grew louder and louder, 'till it was a __**battle cry!**_

_I'll come back, when you call me. No need to say goodbye._

_Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean that it's never been this way before._

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are, as you head off to the war._

_Pick a star on the dark horizon, and follow the light._

…_You'll come back, when it's over…no need to say goodbye._

_You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye._

_Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling – and no one knows yet,_

_But just because they can feel it too, doesn't mean that you have to forget._

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'till they're before your eyes._

_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye…_

…_You'll come back…when they call you…no need to say goodbye…"_

Cedric strummed a few final chords before raising his eyes one last time to the 'sky', wishing that Hermione could hear his call. The crowd was silent for several moments after Cedric finished. Many were overwhelmed by emotion – tears streaming down their faces. Suddenly the place erupted into applause, once again. Cedric nodded, then walked up the center aisle and out of the Great Hall, with Tonks and Remus following behind him…They will come back…when it's over…no need to say goodbye…

**TBC – reviews pleeeaassee!**


	19. Found

_**Thanks for the reviews, glad I'm on the right track! =D Don't forget that lyrics and quotes that are meaningful to me are in BOLD and italics – they don't belong to these characters, or myself they are just something that inspired a passage or are meant to invoke a feeling/emotion!**_

**Found**

Months went by, and Hermione's belly was growing. Though she did begin to miss her family and friends…especially Cedric, she still maintained her cloaking charm. Hermione knew they would be tracking her, and she knew they would be searching for her – but Hermione was using the oldest trick in the book, she was hiding in plain sight.

The day that she left Hogwarts, she first went to her mother's grave and wept. Though the Weasley's were her family now, she still missed her first mother badly. Her mother loved Hermione unconditionally – and showed her that love on a constant basis. Hermione knelt in front of the tombstone and conjured a beautiful bouquet of irises, her mother's favorite. She truly did love Molly Weasley as a mother, but still…

"_**Mother is God in the eyes of a child"**_

…none of this should ever have happened in the first place.

Hermione stayed by the grave until dawn. She apparated to Diagon Alley and hurried into Gringott's, where she closed her account completely. She didn't want to risk the chance of someone locating her there making a withdrawal when she needed money, so she just took it all. She ended up renting a flat under a false name which overlooked the entire alley. This gave her a perfect view of the comings and goings of people. She heavily warded the flat, and reapplied the cloaking charm several times a day. She didn't know if they had a way to penetrate through it, and didn't want to take any chances on it being weak.

Hermione dared not venture out, though. Instead, she had groceries delivered and left at the back door. As the weeks turned to months, Hermione watched her belly grow with sadness. She was in a centrifuge of emotions. She was still furious for being thrust back into this world, angry for what happened to her in the dungeons – and sad. She was scared for the child growing within her – and sad, once more. She was ashamed for the way she spoke to her family in the infirmary – especially Minerva, and that made her sad _again_. Only after her initial emotions and reactions subsided, did she come to understand that they thought they had her best intentions in mind - it wasn't just about them – they were just trying to get her to see how loved she was – for Hermione's sake.

"_**The road to hell is paved with good intentions. The road back, what is that paved with?...humility."**_

Hermione spent most of her days alternating from sadness to anger. One moment she was sobbing, the next she was destroying the flat – only to repair it later. Hermione became lonelier than she ever thought possible, and wondered if she should return to Hogwarts. She knew that the baby's due date was approaching in a couple of months, how did she expect to deliver? Did she really think she could take care of this baby on her own – with the state she has been in? Hermione wasn't worried about her own welfare – she stopped caring about that long ago, but there was an innocent growing inside of her – depending on her. Maybe it was time to go home. How could she though? After the way she spoke to everyone?...With humility, she decided. If they turned her away, that would be one thing – but she knew in her heart that they just wanted her home. Mistakes were made by everyone. They should now be handled with humility and love. Hermione cried once more, wishing that Molly was there to hold and comfort her.

"_**Mother isn't here now, who knows what she'd say? Nothing's quite so clear now – feel you've lost your way. But you are not alone. Remember that people make mistakes, fathers - mothers. People make mistakes – holding to their own. Just remember – someone is on your side, someone else is not. While we're seeing our side, maybe we forgot – they may feel alone. It's hard to see the light now, just don't let it go - things will come out right now, we can make it so."**_

Hermione wanted her mother, now more than ever. She was tired of being frightened and alone – tired of feeling like a raging psychotic. She estimated her due date to be December 23rd. It was now November 17th. Hermione felt anxious, she knew she had to go home. She had to make it right. It wasn't about her anymore - it was about her child, and her family. Hermione packed her things and shrunk them into a bag – making them weightless. Before she headed home, she wanted to visit the grave of her mother once more. As it was night time, and snowing outside, Hermione bundled up and apparated from her flat to the cemetary.

She walked up to it and knelt down – with great difficulty. Hermione traced each letter of her mother's name on the tombstone with her fingers, before conjuring poinsettias and laying them in front of her. "I love you, mama." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too beautiful." Hermione heard a female voice behind her. An all too familiar voice. Hermione dared not turn around, she was frozen in fear. The sound of a loud cackle is what brought Hermione back. She grabbed her wand and stood to face Bellatrix Lestrange with a look of pure, unadulterated anger. Hermione hissed through her teeth at the woman.

"Sounding more like a snake every day, aren't you?" Lucious Malfoy said as he approached.

"_**You think you know…what you are…what's to come. You haven't even begun…find it. The darkness. Find your true nature."**_

Hermione narrowed her eyes, heart pumping fast with fury, not fear. Lucious walked right up to Hermione – she did not flinch, did not falter. "Hello, gorgeous." He said, before bending down and whispering – "Do you remember what I told you at our last meeting?" Hermione knew all too well. She recalled him whispering – after he spilled his seed into her, that now he will be able to find her wherever she goes. "Yes, my dear. We weren't able to track _you_, most regrettable – but I am always able to track what is _mine_." He said, placing his hand over her large belly.

Hermione jerked away and pointed her wand at him. "This child is _not_ yours, it is _mine_."

Lucious backed away a little, laughing. "You don't stand a chance, mud-blood."

"Hate to disappoint you, Malfoy." Hermione said as she pulled down the collar of her sweater, revealing the scar that read "pure-blood", with a sly grin on her face.

Bellatrix screamed and raged at the sight, whipping her wand around – about to strike, but Hermione was faster – bearing speed fueled by the instinct and desire to protect her child. She sent Bellatrix flying backwards into the snow.

"You don't fight back! You're not supposed to fight back!" Lucious cried as he disarmed Hermione.

A look of curiosity came over his face as he saw Hermione, now wandless, still bearing her grin. "Things change, Malfoy." She said. His face turned to stone as he advanced upon her. With a swift pushing motion into the air with both hands, she sent Lucious flying backwards farther than Bellatrix.

"What the hell? You're not supposed to be able to do that!" he cried.

"Well it's too bad for you that I can, isn't it?" Hermione smirked, feeling her rage grow.

"_**Into the fire, she swallowed their hate."**_

With another wave of her arm, she sent a jet of fire towards the two Death Eaters – both scrambling to get out of range, both shocked by her power. Hermione strode up to them, bent down and whispered, "I have become more powerful than you can possibly imagine…and I have you to thank for it." Hermione grabbed her wand, took a step back – about to apparate, when she heard Bellatrix cackle once again.

Hermione felt someone grab her from behind, restraining her arms. The two Death Eaters were not alone, they brought Goyle's father (also a Death-Eater) with them. Hermione felt her heart sink. Lucious strode back up to her once more. "Tut, tut. Such a foolish girl. You may knock us down, but we're never down for long." Lucious grabbed Hermione's face, turned it to the side and licked her, the way he did in the dungeons. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she thought of her family. Images flashed before her eyes: Cedric, Molly, Arthur, Minerva, her brothers and sisters, Harry, Albus, Remus and Tonks. She closed her eyes and regretted ever leaving Hogwarts – regretted pushing them away, regretted the way she spoke to them. A surge of warmth surged through her heart as she whispered, "I love you." To her family who was not there – as she waited for the inevitable.

Lucious knocked her down onto her back, kicking her wand away and chaining her hands together behind her back. Hermione knew this was going to be it. She and her baby were going to die alone. It was at this moment that Hermione realized that she didn't want to die. She wanted to fight back, not for herself, but for the innocent who grew in her womb – but she didn't see how, as the three Death Eaters approached her slowly. Hermione laid her head back in the snow, realizing what a fool she was. She looked up at the sky, feeling the snow land lightly on her face. "I'm so sorry." She said out loud, wishing that she would have been able to say it to her family in person before she was to be killed.

Back at Hogwarts, Minerva was sleeping in her bed when she felt a powerful surge of warmth and anxiety flow through her heart, and deep into her soul. She shot up in bed and cried out "Hermione!" Minerva, not bothering to throw on her robe, ran out of her bedroom and straight to Albus's private quarters.

At the same time that Minerva bolted out of her sleep - back at the burrow, Molly Weasley felt a strong surge of warmth and anxiety flow rush through her womb, to her heart – and very soul. She shot up in bed and cried out "Hermione!"

Arthur was jolted out of his sleep and looked to his wife, who was staring straight ahead as images flashed through her mind. "What? What?" he cried.

"I know where she is." Molly whispered.

"What? How?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know how I know – I just know….and she's in trouble." Molly replied. "Come on, we've got to go." Molly and Arthur dressed quickly and ran downstairs. As they hit the bottom step, Minerva and Albus came through their floo in a flash of green light.

"Hermione!" Minerva said.

"We know." Replied Molly.

"She didn't bring her cloak down voluntarily. We wouldn't have known that until scrying for her. It had to have been brought down by fear or remorse. She's scared and in trouble, Albus, she needs our help – she is _wishing _for our help." Minerva said.

"How do you know where she is?" Albus asked.

Molly and Minerva looked at each other and shook their heads. "I don't know, we just do…as though she called for us…no – as though she screamed for us…take my hand." Minerva instructed Albus. He obeyed and they apparated to an unknown cemetery. Seconds later, Molly and Arthur appeared at their side. The four looked around at their surroundings, not seeing Hermione.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"She should _be_ here!" Molly cried, "This is where I saw her!"

Four heads shot up and looked to the distance upon hearing a scream…Hermione's scream.

With wands drawn, Minerva, Albus, Molly, and Arthur began running towards the scream – hearts beating fast in fear and anticipation. They began to close their distance and saw Hermione in the snow, backing away like a little crab – with three Death Eaters slowly walking towards her. They weren't yet in striking distance when they saw Hermione pull her legs back and ram them directly into one of the Death Eaters – who, upon falling back – threw a stunner at her.

They were finally close enough, and Molly called out, "Hermione!"

Hermione glanced up in relief as she saw her parents with Albus and Minerva running at full speed to fight for her. Tears welled up and she laid her head back in the snow. Though she was bound, she was able to wiggle her wrists – now that the focus was off of her, and muttered "Finite Incantatum". She was no longer bound, but she rolled onto her side – in pain from the stunner…with a strange pain coming from her abdomen.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Arthur screamed, as he raised his wand.

Though she was a little further back from the others, Minerva was actually the first one to cast. With the wand in her right hand, she made a sharp diagonal slash into the air which sent Bellatrix Lestrange flying so far back that they thought she would never land. Albus and Arthur took on Malfoy and Goyle, as Molly ran up to Hermione.

"_**My daughter, my daughter! Where have you been?"**_

Molly scooped Hermione up in her arms, amazed at how her belly had grown. Hermione just wept into her mother's arms – a catharsis, building up since she left Hogwarts. Everything she thought, every emotion she felt – came tumbling out.

"_**Oh, Mother! I've had such sadness!"**_

She continued to sob while her father, Albus and Minerva fought off the Death Eaters.

Albus and Arthur fought hard against Malfoy and Goyle, until they finally apparated away. Bellatrix did not have their defeatist attitude – she kept fighting the old woman. Minerva kept in step, as though she were 20 years old again – throwing curse after curse. She finally had Bellatrix disarmed and on the ground – staring back up at her. Minerva stood directly over her – Bellatrix whimpering slightly. Minerva pointed her wand with a steady hand, fury flowing through her veins.

"_**Now is the end of days, and I am the Reaper!"**_

Minerva flashed back to when Hermione was raped. She raised her wand, saying "Avada…" but Albus grabbed her arm before she had a chance to unleash her fury upon Bellatrix for hurting her cub.

"You are not a killer, Minerva. She will be taken to Azkaban – her fate will be worse, there." Albus said, binding Bellatrix from head to toe – then apparating quickly away with her.

Minerva rushed over to Hermione who was being held by her parents. Hermione was sobbing, grateful to be surrounded by her family. Minerva took Hermione's face in her hands and said, "Open your eyes, lamb."

Hermione looked into the eyes of her mentor and said in a tiny voice what she said once before. "You found me. You came for me."

Minerva embraced Hermione, tears streaming down her face, "I told you that my heart will always find you – I will always come for you." Minerva replied.

Hermione sobbed and sobbed, thinking that she was in a dream – that at any moment, she was going to wake up, alone, in her flat – depressed and angry. "I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I've been such a fool."

Hermione was expecting a scolding which never came, instead she heard Minerva whisper "what have we told you about apologizing?"

Hermione sat up and looked at her family. "I have been self-destructing. I can't do it anymore. I can't. I don't have it in me. I think I've lost my mind."

"Come on, love, let us take you home." Arthur went to help Hermione stand up, when she gripped her stomach – feeling the same pain she felt only a few moments before. She cried out, clutching herself. Her face paled three shades as she said, "Something's wrong."

Looks of fear passed between Molly, Minerva and Arthur. Minerva lifted Hermione's skirt slightly, and put her hand against one of Hermione's thighs – to see if her water broke, when she withdrew her hand, it was covered in blood. Hermione shrieked, "No!"

"Hermione, we have to take you to St. Mungo's." Molly said.

Hermione panicked, grabbing at her mother's robes. "No. NO!"

"Darling, we need to get you help." Minerva said.

"We can't go there, he can get me there! That's how he found me – I was unable to be traced, but he was able to track the baby because it is part of him! Don't take me there – please!" Hermione looked at Minerva with pleading eyes as she grabbed her stomach once again, pain shooting through – all the way to her back. "Take me home!" she cried, before passing out.

Molly, Arthur and Minerva exchanged a fearful glance.

"We have to go. Now." Arthur said, scooping his child into his arms. They apparated back to the Burrow then used the floo to enter the infirmary at Hogwarts.

Poppy was surprised when her floo glowed green and Arthur came running out with Hermione in his arms. "You found her!" she cried.

Arthur laid his child on one of the beds and said, "Poppy, there was a fight – and now she is bleeding, I don't know if she is in labor – or losing the child!"

Hermione's eyes opened as Poppy cast a diagnostic spell over Hermione. A page flew into Poppy's hands and she read over it.

"Well?" Hermione asked, fearfully.

"You're going to have this baby tonight, Hermione." Poppy said.

Hermione flopped her head against the pillow and wailed – "No! It's too early!"

"I don't know what happened out there, but it says that you are in active labor." Poppy said.

"What about the blood, Poppy?" Molly asked in panic.

"The bleeding is from a small part of the placenta being detached from the uterine wall. As long as it is only a small part, then we may be safe – but any more than that, we run the risk of the baby losing oxygen. From what the diagnostic shows, the baby's heart rate and oxygen level are right down the line – perfect – but Hermione is most definitely in labor. This baby will be coming tonight." Poppy said.

"It's too early…" Hermione said again, crying. "I have 5 weeks to go…"

"Listen to me, dear heart, Bill was _six_ weeks early and turned out perfectly fine! Yes, it is a little early, but there are babies who have come much sooner than yours and turned out well! Trust Poppy, she knows what to do." Molly said, stroking Hermione's hair.

Hermione nodded, and said – "Cedric? Where is he? I want him here, I _need_ him here!"

Molly nodded to her child and looked at Arthur, who nodded as well. He conjured his patronus and ordered it to find Cedric, Tonks and Remus.

Hermione looked at Poppy and said, "How long?"

"It says that you are 5 centimeters dilated, so we still have a ways to go." Poppy said, I am going to continue to monitor your progress, but we still have several hours – I dare say. Right now the most important thing is for you to save your strength – we will try to keep you comfortable in between contractions."

Hermione nodded and lied back on the mountain of pillows that Molly placed on the bed in order to keep Hermione propped up. Molly sat on the chair next to Hermione and took her hand, rubbing it in between hers. Hermione stared at the ceiling, tears flowing freely – afraid for her child…afraid for herself. Everything was about to change – she was going to have someone else to be responsible for…and she wasn't even able to be responsible for herself. Hermione looked over to her mother, communicating between their eyes.

"_**I wish none of this had ever happened…so do all who live to such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us."**_

Molly stroked Hermione's hair while Minerva spread a quilt over her young cub. "I know you're scared, dear – but you are not alone in this." Molly said.

Hermione smiled at her mother, but her heart was terrified. She was back home – the one place she really wanted to be, but she still felt completely and utterly lost. Just then, Hermione doubled over, clutching her abdomen, and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Shh, shh. You're having a contraction, Hermione. Lay back, try to breathe through it – you have to focus." Molly said.

"I can't!" cried Hermione. Minerva rushed to the other side of Hermione's bed and grabbed her other hand.

"Look at us, Hermione – focus, you need to breathe – do it for your baby." Minerva said.

Hermione straightened back up, holding onto Molly and Minerva. She looked straight ahead, fixed on a single crack in the wall – taking deep breaths. Albus went to the other side of the curtain to give Hermione some privacy, and almost ran directly into Cedric – who looked a little worse for the wear. Tonks and Remus were coming out of the floo behind him. Cedric didn't have to ask where Hermione was, he heard her shriek and ran to her bedside. Arthur led Remus and Tonks to the infirmary's hospitality room, where the three of them discussed what occurred in the graveyard.

"Cedric!" Hermione cried – sweat running down her face. She dropped Minerva and Molly's hands and reached out for him. Molly moved out of the way so they could be together. Cedric enlarged the bed with his wand and sat next to Hermione on it.

"She's having a contraction, Cedric. We need her to breathe through it." Molly explained.

"Breathe, petite bebe." Cedric said – causing Hermione to smile and cry tears of joy. She knew that she missed Cedric, but she didn't realize how complete he made her feel – how complete he had _always_ made her feel. Her other half had returned. When her contraction was over, he helped her lay back on the pillows before kissing her all over her face and head. Hermione held onto him for dear life, sobbing. "Rest, bebe." Cedric told her.

They held each other for a few minutes as Hermione calmed down. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "I have been so lost without you." He said, holding her face in his hands. "It was like I had been torn right down the middle. I love you so much – I've been telling you that every day since you left…I've been looking for you for so long."

"So I see." Hermione said as she ran her hand through his shaggy hair.

Cedric rested his hand on Hermione's large belly, but still staring into his lover's eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Maybe if I was I could have…" Cedric began.

Hermione put her finger to his lips, silencing him, "No. Don't. We can't know what may or may not have happened had you been there. This isn't your fault anymore than it is mine. It doesn't help things…God how I know it doesn't help things…"

"Where did you go?" Cedric asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head, "I can't. I can't right now." She was getting visibly upset.

Cedric hugged her, "It's ok, we don't have to talk about it. I'm just glad you're home and safe. I was so scared that I lost you."

"You did lose me, Cedric." Hermione said quietly, looking up into his eyes. "I'm not here anymore – I'm not who I used to be."

"None of us are, bebe. We all change from day to day, hour by hour – but we adapt." Cedric said.

"No. You don't get it. I am broken now…not just cracked." Hermione began to cry. Suddenly another contraction came on. Molly held her hands while Cedric rubbed Hermione's lower back until it passed. When it was over, Molly went for ice chips – Minerva went for a second blanket.

After she caught her breath, Cedric responded to Hermione's last remark – "Then we'll just have to pick up the pieces and put them back together, now won't we?"

Hermione looked lovingly into Cedric's eyes – "Why? Why are you so good to me? Why do you choose to be surrounding by all of this sadness and strife when you could so easily walk away from it all?"

"Do I need to tell you again what a 'relationship' means? I told you I would remind you every day how important you are – how much you matter, so I will. Would you run out on me – if I were the one in trouble?" Cedric asked.

"You know I wouldn't." Hermione said.

"Then stop questioning me about why I stick around, just be happy that we are here together. I lean on you, you lean on me – remember? For better or worse, right?" Cedric said.

"That's _marriage_, Cedric – you aren't tied down to me, you can go any time you want without breaking any vows – in fact, I wouldn't blame you." Hermione said, sadly.

"_**I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are. What you do. How you try. I've seen your kindness, and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you, and I understand, with perfect clarity, exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the One."**_

Cedric pulled something out of his pocket –"I made my vows to you a long time ago, Hermione. You know that because you gave yours to me as well. I told you that we were put on this earth to be with each other – to go through the highs and lows together. To raise each other up until the only times that we can remember are the good ones." Cedric paused and held Hermione's hand. "I left this at the school when I went to look for you – but I came back for it in June."

Cedric opened his hand and revealed an emerald ring of white gold with two diamonds on either side of it. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked into Cedric's.

"This was my grandmother's, I was always very close to her and she left it do me when she died. I came back for it because I _knew_ that I was going to find you…and when I did I was going to put it on your finger so I would never lose you again." Cedric continued. "You said something to me last Christmas that I have never forgotten. You said that I had you the first moment you saw me, and you knew things would never be the same. I told you that I have waited my whole life for you, and that you give the rest of _your_ life to _me_. You thanked me for being your soul-mate, your other half, your lover and best friend…" Cedric looked deep into Hermione's wide eyes, and held up the ring.

"I want you to now thank me for being your husband…"


	20. Flooded

Untitled

Molly Weasley was walking back with ice chips when she overheard Cedric's proposal to Hermione. She stopped before reaching the curtain and smiled, allowing them to have their moment. Minerva was on her way back with the blanket. She was about to pass the curtain when Molly grabbed her arm and pulled her back – smiling, with her finger pressed to her lips indicating silence. Minerva looked at Molly with questions in her eyes before hearing Cedric say …"I now want you to thank me for being your husband." Minerva's eyes went wide as she looked at Molly, who just smiled and nodded. They waited there with bated breath, hoping that Hermione wouldn't have a contraction before giving her answer. Apparently, Hermione gave the right answer because the sound of she and Cedric kissing reached the opposite side of the curtain.

On their side of the room, after Cedric proposed, Hermione just sat there wide eyed. Her mind didn't even need to process the request, it just knew. Hermione nodded and whispered "thank you". Only Cedric heard this and he immediately pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. They kissed for several moments before she laid her head against him, hearing his heart beneath her. She sat up and put her left palm over his heart – so she could feel it beat. "It's yours, you know. It's always been yours." He said.

She put her head back down, loving the way it felt to be back in his arms. Quietly Cedric began to hum Hermione's lullaby, then sang softly "_If you knew how lonely my life has been - and how long I've been so alone – If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, and change my life the way you've done"… _He trailed off into a hum, as Hermione whispered back "_If you knew how much this moment means to me - and how long I've waited for your touch, if you knew how happy you are making me - I never thought that I'd love anyone so much."_…Hermione then listened as Cedric continued to hum to her. For the first time in months she felt safe, warm, and loved. Only then did she begin to wonder whether she would have taken off the way she did if Cedric was there after her attack. She wondered if some of her brokenness came from the overwhelming loneliness she felt when her other half was gone. They loved fiercely, and when she woke after her attack – the better part of her soul was not there, and the part she was left with was shattered into a thousand pieces…and still is. Cedric was her life vest – he was making sure that she was at least treading water – and she found herself drowning while he was gone. She was still by no means "ok", but for the first time since her attack in the dungeons, and her waking up pregnant – did she feel that "ok" could at least be a _possibility_ for the future. She was home now, surrounding by family – and being held by the man she loved…her fiancé.

Hermione wished that moment would last forever, but a contraction interrupted the calm. Hermione shrieked and sat forward, clutching her abdomen. Minerva and Molly knew it was time for them to return to her side – "Don't worry dear, just breathe – we're here!" Molly informed her. This contraction was more intense than the others, Hermione felt herself shivering and shaking. After the contraction, Hermione fell back panting. "I can't do this." She said.

"Of course you can, dear! Look at me! I did it 7 times – don't forget the one time I had to push out TWO bodies!" Molly said.

Hermione smiled and chuckled. Over the next couple of hours, the time between contractions lessened while their intensity increased. During one contraction, Hermione yelled out "I need to push!" with a grunt.

"Wait, Hermione! Not yet! We need to see if it's time yet!" Minerva replied, as she called for Poppy. The two of them returned quickly and Hermione cried out once more that she felt like she had to push.

"Lay back, Hermione." Poppy instructed as she waved her wand over Hermione, a page flew out into her hand. "Not yet, Hermione. You're at 8 centimeters. It's very close now, and shouldn't be more than an hour or so.

Hermione leaned back on Cedric and rolled her eyes up to him. "At this point I think I would be telling you that I hate you and never want you touching me again." Hermione said, making Cedric laugh…"if this baby was yours, that is…" Hermione continued sadly.

Cedric brushed her sweaty hair off her forehead, bent down and said "This baby _is_ mine, bebe, and always will be. It doesn't matter how it got its start. All that matters is who is going to love it and care for it. You are having _our_ baby tonight." Hermione smiled and looked away sadly. She knew what he said was true – but it still mattered to her how the baby got its start – and how was she going to protect it in the future. Another contraction hit Hermione fast and hard. She ended up rolling onto her side, trying to pant through it while Cedric stroked her back and Molly wiped her forehead. When it passed, Hermione looked to Minerva and asked in a tiny voice, "What is going to happen to us?"

Minerva knew exactly where she was going with this. "We discussed this after learning of your pregnancy. It is not Hogwarts policy to permit pregnant students to stay at Hogwarts – however, since yours came about after an attack, rather than a lapse of judgment – there is absolutely no way the ministry can keep us from continuing to house and educate you. Even if they tried – neither Albus nor I would ever cast you out – you should know that by now, lamb."

Hermione smiled in relief – she was allowed to stay. She closed her eyes for a few moments before the next contraction hit. After about an hour, Hermione clutched her stomach and gasped, "something's wrong, something's wrong!"

Poppy waved her wand once more and said, "Nothing's wrong, Hermione. You are 10 centimeters and it is now time to push – the baby is still doing just fine." Poppy waved her wand, summoning over towels and a basin of water, along with a few other supplies. "Hermione, I need you to slide down to the bottom of the bed." Hermione obeyed, with assistance from Molly and Cedric. Poppy continued, "Minerva, get behind Hermione – prop her up against you. Cedric, Molly – each of you take one of Hermione's legs – we're going to help her bend them up to ease in pushing. Molly – you know what to do, Cedric – just copy what Molly does. Hermione, I need you to focus – we need you to push through each contraction. Push only when I say push – stop when I tell you to do so. Understand?"

Hermione nodded vigorously, sweat running down her face. Minerva positioned herself on the bed behind Hermione. Hermione leaned against Minerva and held both of her hands in a vice-like grip. Molly lifted Hermione's left leg and bent it at the knee, drawing it to Hermione's chest. Cedric copied the action.

"Ok, Hermione. Take deep breaths, when you feel the contraction coming on – I need you to push as hard as you can to the count of ten." All of a sudden, Hermione's face reddened and she cried out. "Push!" Poppy said, from in between Hermione's legs. Minerva pushed Hermione slightly forward – to help her bear down, as Molly and Cedric held her legs up. After the count of ten, Hermione was instructed to rest. When the next contraction came, they repeated the process. After the third round, Hermione only had enough time to suck in a gulp of air before having to push for another ten seconds. Finally, Poppy yelled "Stop pushing! I see the head!" Hermione flopped her head against Minerva's breast in utter exhaustion. Minerva wiped the sweat from Hermione's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, saying "Almost there, lamb – hang in there."

Poppy was busy at the bottom of the bed, making sure the baby was presenting well before telling Hermione to push again. "I can't…I can't." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Bebe, you really don't have much of a choice, be strong for a few more moments!" Cedric said, tears running down his face as he watched the love of his life doing the most beautiful thing in the world – giving life.

"Piss off, Cedric!" Hermione shot back at him. Nevertheless, Hermione bent forward and continued to push. After two more sets of ten, Poppy called out – "One more big push, Hermione – and you're going to meet your child!" Hermione took a deep breath and bear down as hard as she could. She saw stars and blotches of red forming behind her eyes as she grunted her way through.

"_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."**_

All of a sudden, Hermione felt the pressure relieved – she looked down to see Poppy holding up a red-faced screaming baby….

"It's a girl! And she's perfect!" Poppy cried out.

Relieved, Hermione fell back against Minerva – crying. Cedric held Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her all over as Poppy clamped the umbilical cord. "Cedric?" Poppy asked. "Are you to do the honors?"

Hermione nodded to Cedric as he pulled out his wand – touched it to the area of the cord that Poppy indicated, thus freeing the infant from Hermione. Poppy wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Cedric – who went to Hermione and laid their child in her arms. Cedric took Minerva's place in supporting Hermione on the bed, and the couple kissed and gazed down at the screaming baby.

"She's got some lungs on her." Cedric said. "Just like her mother. Maybe she'll wind up singing as well…"

"Well, at least one of us will be." Hermione replied. Cedric's heart dropped just a little when she said that – not wanting to hear Hermione speak as though she would not be the one singing. Cedric helped Hermione shift back to the top of the bed and lean against the pillows. Molly approached, tears streaming down her face as she touched the infant's face. "My first grandbaby." She grinned. Minerva smiled, with tears in her eyes, as she left the infirmary to inform Arthur that had had a granddaughter.

Cedric and Molly took the baby to clean her up while Poppy delivered the placenta and conjured clean sheets for Hermione, who was now shivering. Cedric came back over to Hermione with their tiny bundle, which now stopped crying. Instead – she was looking up at her parents with curiosity, as though she were processing everything in her surroundings. Hermione and Cedric lied next to each other, gazing down at their daughter with love that seemed to radiate off of their skin.

In the next room, Tonks, Remus, Albus, and Minerva were all hugging each other. Molly and Arthur hugged and cried as they made their way into the infirmary – with the rest of the group behind them. When they reached the curtain, Molly said "Knock, knock. Feeling up to any visitors?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course." She said, as her protectors filed around the bed – anxious for a glimpse of the newest member of the family. Hermione held her out for everyone to see, there was a collective gasp as the baby's head was covered with a mixture of dark brown and dark auburn hair. Her bright emerald eyes cast curious glances from each person in the room.

"She really _does_ have Weasley in her!" Arthur exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Yeah…thank Merlin." Hermione said. She had been having nightmares about the baby coming out with white-blonde hair.

"Look at her!" Tonks said, "It looks as though she's trying to figure us all out!"

"Definitely a Hermione thing." Minerva stated.

Hermione handed the baby off to her parents and rested against Cedric.

"Well, have you come up with a name yet?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "Cedric and I used to talk about what we would name our children all the time. "We decided on the name Morgaine for a girl."

There was a collective sound of approval around the room as Minerva said, "It's the perfect name - I always knew you were an old soul, Hermione." Minerva then cooed at the baby, "Morgaine Le Fay was an extremely powerful witch, just as I am sure _you_ will be!"

"I thought about a middle name while I was pregnant, and decided on the name Eos – after the Greek Goddess of the dawn who was said to bring the hope of a brand new day." Hermione continued.

"I think that is a perfect name, Hermione. Very appropriate." Albus said, nodding his head.

Molly kissed the top of her granddaughter's head and said, "Well, Morgaine Eos, welcome to the family."

Remus and Tonks kissed Hermione on the top of the head, as well as the baby, before leaving to give Hermione some rest. "Don't worry, Hermione, we haven't let down any of the wards and still have aurors patrolling – we're also tracking down Lucious and Bellatrix." Tonks said.

Hermione smiled up tiredly, "Thank you all. I'm so sorry for how I've behaved, I'm grateful and lucky to have you." Tonks held her hand up – indicating for Hermione to stop apologizing – she then took Remus's hand and they walked out of the room.

Poppy came in as Remus and Tonks were leaving. "I hate to break this up, but Hermione needs to try and feed the baby now."

Everyone nodded, said goodnight to Hermione and Cedric, then filed out of the infirmary. "We are only one room away, if you need _anything_, dear." Molly said. Hermione enveloped her parents in a tight hug before they left for the room they once occupied the last time Hermione was in the infirmary. Poppy then began instructing Hermione on how to breast feed. "It may take a few times for her to get the hang of it, but don't get discouraged." Poppy said. So, throughout the night, Hermione would wake to try and feed Morgaine. It wasn't until early morning that Hermione felt her daughter finally suckling. It was the strangest feeling, and it scared Hermione a little – flashing back to the Granger house and then the dungeons. It was 9 months ago that Lucious Malfoy was at her breast…and now his child was. It was overwhelming, and too much to bear. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she said, "I can't. I can't do this! Cedric, please, I can't!" Cedric took the baby and tried to calm Hermione as she pulled her shirt down.

"Shh. What's the matter bebe?" he asked.

Hermione stood, bracing herself against the bed for support. She walked along the edge of the bed, visibly trembling. "I can't." She repeated, looking at the baby.

"What can't you do?" Cedric asked, concerned. When he saw the glazed look in Hermione's eyes, he knew right away that she was having a flashback. "Poppy!" He hollered, hoping she would hear him. "POPPY!" He yelled again. "Hermione, please, sit down bebe, I don't want you to fall over." Hermione couldn't hear a single word he was saying. She was stuck in her head – she sank to the floor and hugged herself. The surroundings of the infirmary were replaced by visions of the dungeon. Her body was confusing the aftermath of childbirth with the aftermath of rape – her head was swirling and she felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. Cedric placed the baby in the basinet by their bed and he ran to find Poppy. He entered her small room which connected to the inside of the infirmary, without knocking. "Poppy!" He yelled. She woke with a start, heart beating fast.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked in a panic.

"It's Hermione, she's having some sort of flashback – she freaked out when she was breastfeeding." Cedric said.

Poppy threw on her robe and lit a candle – making her way to Hermione, who was curled in the fetal position on the floor. Poppy dropped to her knees in front of Hermione's face and tried to snap her out of it. "Hermione. Hermione wake up!" Nothing. "Cedric, help me get her into bed." The both of them carefully lifted Hermione and laid her gently onto the bed as Poppy ran a diagnostic, just in case. "There's nothing physically wrong. What did you say happened?"

"I don't know, she was trying to breast feed, when all of a sudden she said over and over "I can't. I can't do this." Her eyes then sort of lost focus and she was inching away, as though she were afraid of the baby. I could tell she was having some sort of flashback." Cedric said, shaking his head.

"You don't know what triggered it?" Poppy asked.

"It's like I said – one minute she was feeding, the next minute – she checked out." Cedric said.

Poppy thought for a minute, rubbing her face. "Alright. All we can do right now is keep an eye on her. I'll grab you some formula in the meantime for Morgaine – Hermione obviously can't feed right now."

While Poppy was retrieving the formula, Cedric looked at his fiancé – his face lined with worry and helplessness. He stroked the side of her face as she trembled. "Where are you, bebe? What is happening to you? Please come back to us, Morgaine and I need you."

"_**The cries around you, you don't hear at all. Because you know I'm here to take that call. So you just lie there when you should be standing tall. I wish I could lay your arms down, and let you rest at last – wish I could slay your demons, but now that time has passed."**_

As Cedric continued to stroke Hermione's cheek, she became increasingly agitated. She was shrugging away from him, waving him away, until at one point she began physically fighting him. Cedric knew that she was hurting, he knew what she went through – but he also knew how she acted when they first saw each other for the first time in months – she was excited, relieved, grateful. Cedric knew he needed to be patient with her, but her mood swings were basically the same as before he left. One minute they were so in love, the next she was screaming at and hitting him. He knew she went through hell, but he was going through his own personal form of it as well – trying to give her what she needed, even when no one was entirely certain what it was that she _did_ need – _she_ didn't (doesn't) even know. Cedric was exhausted. He spent the past 8 months looking for Hermione, to finally be reunited – only to have her fight him off. He was _beyond_ exhausted – his emotions finally got the better of him, overruling logic – as he grabbed her wrists – lifting her off the bed and screaming – "Goddamn it, Hermione! I am NOT. YOUR. _TRAGEDY!_"

Hermione's eyes focused for one moment – in fear. Cedric realized what he did – only it was too late for him to take it back. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she let her head hang back as she cried.

"Let her go Cedric." Poppy said. She had apparently returned with the warm bottle of formula right before Cedric had his outburst. She spoke quietly and sternly – "I think you need to go get some rest. You are exhausted, everyone is – but this isn't helping her _or_ _you_ right now. Molly should be here any minute now, I asked her to come and relieve you for awhile – now I am glad that I did. Go. Get some sleep, get a shower, get some food – then come back when you can control yourself."

Cedric released Hermione, nodded his head as he stood up – and left the room, without kissing Hermione, without saying goodbye. He returned to the prefect quarters that were still set aside for him, laid down on his bed – and cried. He didn't know what to do – it was not a problem that he could solve.

"_**Would it not be a comfort, just for a time, to believe that we create our own Heavens, and our own Hells?"**_

He hoped that asking her to marry him would bring them back together, but now he felt just as lost as when he was out there looking for her. 'Patience is a virtue' he told himself…Merlin I wish I was more virtuous. As he laid there, weeping, he reminded himself of something his mother once told him "Everything will look brighter in the morning." He acknowledged how exhausted he was, and felt ashamed for his outburst. He repeated what his mother said to him over and over until he fell asleep.

As Cedric was drifting off to sleep, Molly Weasley was climbing in bed with her daughter – wrapping her arms around her. Hermione knew it was her mother by the scent of sandalwood – she rolled over and held onto her mother, neither of them saying a word. Comfort and closeness was what was needed right now. Poppy moved the baby to her quarters in order to take over feedings until Hermione was able to get some rest and recover. Molly could tell that her presence was calming Hermione down quickly – when she first put her arm around her, Hermione stiffened and she could feel her heart pounding hard and fast. After Hermione realized that it was Molly, she instantly relaxed – until she was finally able to doze off. They slept like that for almost 3 hours before Hermione began to wake up. Without disturbing Molly, Hermione walked away from the bed and over to the window that she shattered 8 ½ months ago. She closed her eyes and was flooded with memories. She closed her eyes and recalled the feeling of the glass and rain showering down upon her. She recalled how free it felt – the exhilaration of weightlessness, the excitement that she felt in the pit of her stomach as she knew she was about to welcome death with open arms – only to be torn away, yet again, by the people she loves. A single tear ran down her cheek as she recalled the feeling of being finished – of being complete, the only thing tethering her to the earth was modern medicine and machines. She was in her own limbo, waiting for a release which never came. She saw salvation on the horizon – a place where all her fears and worries would be laid to rest. She knew that everyone she ever cared about was safe and well, she saw her release from pain on the horizon – but was unable to grasp it. She was stuck in-between, stuck in the darkness for 2 weeks – awaiting a decision from those who supposedly knew her best. Though it was dark, she still felt safe – and warm – and complete…until she was torn away – thrust back into the blinding light of the world - where everything is bright, everything is harsh…and violent. It is hard to understand someone's "best intentions" when you are the one who has to suffer for them. When Hermione recalled these memories while she was away, they made her sad – but now that she was back in the place where the memories were spawned, it was almost too much to bear. She thought she wanted to come home, she thought that she wanted her family – but she was now in sensory overload. Now back in the infirmary, she remembered when Minerva brought her back, she remembered the sadness, she remembered overhearing that she was pregnant, she remembered wanting to die, she remembered running away. Old feelings were soon stirred up with each memory she had from her last days in Hogwarts over 8 months ago – only now, she had a child. A child that she vowed not to kill…but a child she also vowed would never come to Hogwarts.

Hermione was extremely confused. She tried to remain logical. She tried to remember that she wanted to come back – that she wanted her family, she wanted to come home. Another side of her was arguing that the only reason she wanted any of this in the first place was her fear for not being able to suitably deliver her child. Hermione's mind was waging a war – one side, still angry for the violation that she endured in the dungeons, and in the infirmary…in her mind. The other side was trying to rationalize that she needed a support system – that she needed to come back with humility and forgiveness – that people make mistakes. Hermione sat on the windowsill that she once took a flying leap from – and looked outside. She watched the rain fall, it always seemed to be raining when she had these thoughts. She began to wonder for a second if she had the ability to control the weather with her emotions – but quickly dismissed it as the weather being at the wheel of her moods instead. Hermione attempted to rationalize. She loved her parents. She loved her brothers and sister – and Harry. She loved the rest of her family (Minerva, Albus, Remus and Tonks). She loved Cedric…

Hermione had a moment of realization – it was Cedric. Yes she wanted her mother when she was alone and scared – but what child doesn't? Cedric was the trump card. He wasn't there when she was attacked, wasn't there when she woke. She never felt happier than when she was with him. She was so glad to see her family and have them bring her back to Hogwarts…her home…but her heart did somersaults when she saw Cedric at her bedside – like her two halves were glued back together. Cedric was what was missing – it was him all along. Yes, she had nightmares and flashbacks – all out of her control, but the only thing she has ever been certain about in her entire life was Cedric. She didn't come back to Hogwarts to deliver…she came back for Cedric. She came back for the piece of the puzzle that was missing.

Hermione was not well – she knew that, but she also knew that Cedric was the only medicine that would work on her. While she was looking out the window, she had a fleeting feeling of jumping – once more, knowing that Albus wasn't there to pull her back. She no longer had a child in her womb – the child was safe…she could fly if she wanted to. In the instant she had that thought, it was dispelled from her mind. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she wanted to do. She knew what _they_ had to do. Hermione crept to Cedric's quarters and whispered the password. She entered his room and saw him sleeping on his bed. She approached the bed, slid under the covers, and put her arm around him. Cedric woke instantly – gazing into the eyes of his soul-mate.

"I am so sorry." Hermione whispered.

"No, petite bebe, _I_ am so sorry. I was tired, I wasn't thinking." Cedric replied.

Hermione held her finger up to his lips – silencing him. "Listen to me. You are the only thing I have ever been sure of…you and Morgaine that is. I know I have a long way to go – we all know that, but I think that the only way I can travel that road is if I am with you and Morgaine…alone. There are too many memories here. I'm sure they haven't told you everything – but I _did_ try to kill myself Cedric. I'm sure you suspected something of the sort…" Hermione stopped when she saw tears develop in Cedric's eyes. She continued on: "I sat at that same window this morning. I thought for one moment that I could free myself once again – but all that filled my head was you, and Morgaine. I don't want to leave my child without a mother, I don't want to leave my fiancé without a wife. I know that you are Morgaine's real father – you will always be, which is why I want to have them perform the Blood Rite with you, Morgaine and I."

"So Malfoy can't track Morgaine?" Cedric asked.

"No, you horses ass." Hermione said with a smile. "Because YOU are Morgaine's father, and I want you to be her father flesh and blood. We always talked about having children, and I don't want to have a child that does not belong to you. Besides, what if this is the last child I will ever have?"

"Don't be stupid." Cedric said. "We always said that we are going to cover ourselves in children."

Hermione's smile faded. "A lot of damage has been done Cedric, don't count your children before they've hatched." She joked. "Morgaine completes us, and I want to perform the Blood Rite so you never doubt me when I say how much I love you. This baby is ours."

"I never doubt you when it comes to love, bebe." Cedric said.

Hermione shook her head, "You say that Cedric, but I know that it isn't true. Hell, if our roles were reversed – I would probably doubt it myself."

"Such little faith you have in me!" Cedric said.

"It's not like that. What I'm trying to say is that I have given you no indication of my love for you over the past 9 months. If I did, I wouldn't have run – I would have sought some way to find you." Hermione said, intertwining her fingers with Cedric's.

"Don't blame yourself, bebe. You went through a lot – by yourself, no matter _how_ many people were around, you were alone. Decisions were made without you – without _me_. You knew that I would have made the decision that you wanted. You were scared, and didn't know what to do. But we can forget all of that now. We are together. If I can help it, I will never leave your side again. I promise." Cedric said.

"So you will perform the Blood Rite?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. I told you already that Morgaine is ours." Hermione said.

"And then…after…?" Hermione asked. "Everyone wants to see me put on a happy face. I feel like I need to smile and be 'ok' for everyone…but that isn't me, Cedric. I can't do it."

"_**If you're born a lion, then don't bother trying…to act tame."**_

"That isn't your responsibility, Hermione. You do not need to feel responsible for the comfort of others – except yourself and Morgaine, to which I will share that responsibility. All you need to worry about is getting better…and I will support you with whatever way you decide that you need to do that." Cedric said.

"You would?" Hermione asked, in disbelief – as always. "You don't need to, Cedric. What about school?"

"_**Why does a man do what he musn't? For HER. To be HERS…to be a kind of man."**_

"Life is much bigger than that, bebe. We both know that. We _are_ each other's lives. We always have been, and we will do what we need to do – for each other…and if this is what you need to do…I would do it for you…I will do it _with _you."

"_**Running away, let's do it. Free from the ties that bind. No more despair, or burdens to bear – out there in the yonder. Running away? Go to it…where did you have in mind?"**_

Hermione paused, looking at the sincerity in Cedric's face as she said: "I think all three of us need to make some new memories…without the threat of old ones sabotaging us…"

Cedric nodded and kissed Hermione lovingly on the lips.

"…_**You think you know…what you are…what's to come. You haven't even begun. Find it…"**_

**TBC! Please review! I'm almost running dry on ideas – let me know what you think/what you would like to see! PLEASE! I do heart reviews!**


	21. Out of the ashes

**Out of the ashes**

Hermione laid her head on Cedric's bare chest, listening to the beating of his heart, it was as though their hearts were beating in the same rhythm – as though they were one. Cedric had his arms wrapped around her as he breathed in the most familiar and comforting scent that Hermione always wore – patchouli. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. After a few moments of comfort, Hermione asked quietly, "Ced?"

"Yes, petite bebe?"

Hermione was quiet for a few seconds before replying, "Do you really think I can be ok?"

Cedric felt a wetness on his chest – Hermione was crying silently. He thought for a moment before saying, "Absolutely. Because I will help you. You are strong, and you know you are. Look at everything that has happened, and you are still here."

"That's just it, though. I'm not really here." Hermione replied.

"Of course you are, you're just hidden away somewhere, all we have to do is look really hard to find you." Cedric said. "That being said, I want you to think long and hard before we decide to take off. Search your soul to see if that's really what you want to do."

Hermione pushed herself off Cedric's chest and looked him dead in the eye. "You don't want to come away with me." She said it more as an accusatory statement rather than a question.

"I didn't say that, Hermione." Cedric said sternly. "Listen to me. A lot has happened over the past how-many-months, let alone these past few days. You are tired, and people can do irrational things when they are tired. I understand your reasons for wanting to leave, but we need to talk about it rationally first."

Hermione never took her eyes off of Cedric, waiting for him to continue.

"I know there are bad memories here, but those memories are still going to follow us no matter where we go. Do you think it would not be better in the long run to face them – head on? And you wouldn't be facing them alone – you have a wide range of support if we stay. If we leave, you will only have me – which is completely fine with me – but I don't think it would be what is best for you. I think right now you need your mum and dad – especially with a new baby. I think you need Minerva to confide in, your brothers and sister and Harry to have fun with – Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore to protect you, and me to love you unconditionally."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you."

Cedric sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing his face in exhaustion. "Would you just listen to what I am saying instead of attempting to read into the words? There is no hidden meaning behind anything I am saying – Merlin, you can be so infuriating sometimes!"

Hermione stood up and walked to the door. Cedric waved his wand and locked it. "Cedric Diggory, you unlock this god damn door right now!" Hermione shouted.

Cedric stood and walked over to Hermione, wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He demanded. "We have been over this a million times. I love you. I love you so much that I asked you to become my wife. Why must you think that I have some sort of ulterior motive for asking you to weigh the pros and cons of us leaving so soon? I ask you to do this because I don't want to see you do something that you are going to regret down the line. I don't want to see you throw away the rest of your family, the rest of your education – because you are afraid and want to run away from your problems."

"How dare you." Hermione spat. "I have had to take my problems with me wherever I went. Or in case you don't remember, I had the evidence of my problems under my shirt for the past nine months."

"Yes, but you ran away from the people who could have helped you handle it – you chose to run away and hide, alone." Cedric said.

"Because they had no right to do what they did." Hermione said.

"I agree, but they did what they thought was right at the time. They did it out of love, not hate." Cedric said. "Think about it bebe, you ran away on impulse. You were disoriented enough as it was when you woke, and then you received some harsh news. At some point you regretted your decision because you cried out for help and asked to be brought back."

"I came back for you." Hermione said quietly, facing away from Cedric.

"I think that is what you are telling yourself, but I don't think it is exactly what you believe." As Cedric said this, Hermione turned around to look at him, wondering if there was some truth to his words. "I think that you have had so much pain that you would rather run away with me – someone you have always known to be safe and trusted – than to face your fears and speak to the people whom you _feel_ betrayed you. They didn't betray you, Hermione – everything was in chaos – what would you have done if it had been me, or Molly, or Minerva? You would have fought first – then waited to see what happened. You would not have said 'well there's nothing that can be done, let him go'. I know you felt some semblance of peace, but life isn't peace – you and I both know that – life is hard, but it is worth it. It is worth fighting through – as opposed to giving up, which is what you wanted – and still want to do."

"_**I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something.**_

_**What are we holding onto?**_

_**That there's some good in this world … and it's worth fighting for."**_

Cedric continued, "You are a Gryffindor. You would not have been placed there if it was in your nature to give up. Running away will not help things, it only keeps the darkness at bay until it finds you once more – and then you will feel more alone than ever. Why did you choose Morgaine's middle name to be Eos? Because it was the name of a goddess who promised to bring the dawn of a brand new day. If you did not believe that, you would not have chosen that name. You are scared, I get that – but you will be frightened for the rest of your life if we leave now, rather than face your fears with your head held high and determination in your face."

"_**The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live."**_

Hermione leaned into Cedric, as though she could not support her own weight. She was exhausted – mentally as well as physically. Cedric wrapped his arms around her. "You're right." She said softly.

Cedric held her at arms length, "Excuse me? I'm right?" he asked in disbelief. "How do those words taste coming out of your mouth?" they both chuckled.

"I'm tired, Ced. I'm tired of being scared all the time. I'm tired of feeling so lonely. I have grown so weary of my fate." Hermione said.

"It isn't all fate, Hermione. Life can change with every breath we take – with every decision. You can decide to change it. Your fate can be a lifetime of solitude and loneliness – if you decide. Or your fate can be full of friends, family, and happiness – if you decide. Do not allow Malfoy, Bellatrix, or Granger to keep their hold on you – rise above it and do what you were put on this earth to do." Cedric said.

"And what exactly is that?" Hermione asked.

"You were put here to become the most amazing witch of the age – to use your powers to help others – to protect people. You yourself said that you want to be an auror. You are also here to be a fierce friend, lover, and my soulmate. You may not believe it – but people are better just for having known you. You have so much to offer – so much strength and love, I don't want to see you throw that away because you are scared. If you leave now, you may be deserting someone who may need your help in the future – you can draw on what you have been through to help someone who may have gone, or will go through, what you did. That is an _amazing_ gift, bebe. You cannot forget what happened – you never will, but you will be stronger for remembering. No one can run from their past, because it will follow you until it catches up in the end. Embrace the pain. You need to do it for your own sake, as well as our daughter's." Cedric said emphatically.

"You're right." Hermione said again.

"Wow!" replied, Cedric, "Twice in one day!"

"Yeah, don't go getting used to it." Hermione smirked as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Cedric. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met. The kiss was light at first, Cedric didn't want to push – and allowed Hermione to set the pace. They parted momentarily and gazed into each other's eyes. Something welled inside of Hermione that she had not felt for many months as she kissed him once again – this time more forcefully. Passion welled up inside both of them as their lips crashed into each other, while hands roamed – reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. Hermione kissed him hungrily, her tongue begging his lips for entrance. Cedric was surprised, but granted access nonetheless. It was a moment that he had been dreaming of for so long, a moment that he missed desperately. Their tongues battled as Hermione intertwined her fingers with Cedric's. Then she did something he did not expect – Hermione took one of Cedric's hands and placed it on her breast. Cedric pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathless, and he looked at her – waiting for her response. Hermione nodded and whispered, "It's ok." She closed her eyes and leaned back into Cedric, kissing him softly, then nipping at his lower lip. He sighed in pleasure – he felt as though they finally found their way back home. He lightly squeezed her breast, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. He tweaked it gently and a small whimper came from Hermione. Both began panting as they kissed passionately. The energy of their magic was crackling around them – a red and gold aura began to glow around Hermione. Cedric stopped, shocked at what he was seeing. He leaned into her embrace and whispered "Do you have any idea how powerful you are? You're glowing, it's beautiful." They continued to kiss hungrily until Cedric felt heat radiating from Hermione – a heat that was more than from their passion. Cedric pulled back again, his heart pumping hard – as he looked at Hermione in panic…it looked as though she were burning from within. Their eyes met and her once brown eyes were now a fiery red. Hermione had a sly grin on her face and in a burst of golden light she disappeared. On the floor, in her place, was a beautiful Phoenix.

Cedric stumbled backwards, unaware if his eyes were deceiving him. 'Maybe this is a dream', he thought. In another flash of gold, Hermione returned to her human form.

"Animagus." Cedric whispered.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"How? When?" Cedric asked, shaking his head.

"I began working on it the day after I left Hogwarts, two weeks later I was able to successfully do it. I did it in case I ever needed to make a fast getaway…or to hide." Hermione said.

Cedric backed up and sat on his bed, still in utter shock. "I told you that you were powerful. It is supposed to take _months_ to be able to do that." Cedric wondered for a moment about the exact nature and extent of her powers – they seemed to have grown ten-fold since the last time they were together. He wondered how far this power would take her, and what exactly would that mean?

"_**You think you know…what you are…what's to come. You haven't even begun."**_

**TBC! Please review! I had a really really hard time writing this one, I didn't know where to start – where to take it, so I hope it turned out somewhat alright – it's more of a transitional chapter, setting up for an idea I had, but I'm still having trouble figuring out exactly where to go next – so suggestions on what you might like to see would be deeply appreciated!**


	22. Absolute Power

**Absolute Power…**

"So what have you decided to do?" Cedric asked Hermione.

"We're going to stay, for now." Hermione replied.

"And what about Minerva?" Cedric asked.

Hermione looked up at him, her face turning to stone. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh bullocks, Hermione, of course you do. You still blame her, and are too stubborn to forgive. You need to talk to her – you need to find some closure and put it behind you. She loves you, bebe – she only brought you back out of love. And when you needed her the most while in the graveyard, she was there to bring you back again. You owe it to her." Cedric said.

Hermione didn't reply to that. She simply kissed Cedric on the nose and said "I have to go. I don't want mum to worry, and I think I'm going to take Poppy up on her offer of a pain potion. Hermione waved her hand and Cedric heard the lock on the door click open. Hermione left, with Cedric looking after her – concern and confusion in his eyes. She shouldn't have been able to unlock his door – especially without a wand.

Hermione entered the infirmary just as Poppy and Molly were waking up. Hermione went to Poppy's chamber and picked up Morgaine, who was stirring and making tiny grunting sounds. Hermione smiled, she sounded like a Billy-goat. Morgaine sleepily opened her eyes and blinked at her mother. Hermione placed her over her shoulder and roused Poppy. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, still tired though. I was hoping that I could get a pain potion, and a bottle of formula for Morgaine." Hermione replied.

"Absolutely." Poppy said, "I'll get them together and bring them out to you.

Hermione walked back into the infirmary, and over to the bed she was sleeping in. Molly felt the mattress move and she opened her eyes to see her daughter, smiling down at her new grandchild. "Morning, dear. Sleep well?"

"I dare say I did, for a few hours anyway – I still feel exhausted though." Hermione replied.

"Yes, childbirth can do that to you." Molly said with a smile on her face. "You are lucky though, Morgaine has tons of uncles and aunts, and grandparents who will help you take care of her. You may want to be careful though, you may never get her back once we get hold of her."

Hermione chuckled, but was grateful. She didn't know how she was going to go to classes, do her homework, and take care of an infant by herself…she didn't know how she was going to do all of that anyway – knowing full well she was miles from the border of stability.

"Arthur I are going to stay on for awhile, to watch after her while you are at class – or whenever you need." Molly said.

Hermione looked at her mother with a smile. "Thank you mum. I am so lucky to have you."

"No, dear. _We_ are the lucky ones." Molly said.

"I'm worried, though. I know that the school knows about my attack, and that I was gone – but I don't think that I can handle anyone knowing about Morgaine. They would look at me differently – especially if they knew how she came about in the first place…and especially with Draco Malfoy being here. There is no way he can know that he has a "half-brother". I want to protect my baby." Hermione kissed the fuzzy hair on Morgaine's head.

"Do not worry, love. No one has to know – you can trust us, and you can trust your brothers and sister – and Harry." Molly said.

"I know that. In my heart, I know that." Hermione said.

Poppy came over and handed Hermione the bottle and she began feeding Morgaine.

Meanwhile, Cedric was still sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about his next move. He decided to go and speak to Minerva. Cedric walked through the corridors until he reached her private quarters. He wearily knocked on the door. Several moments later, a very tired looking Minerva McGonagall opened the door. "Mister Diggory, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." Cedric began. "I was hoping that I could talk to you…about Hermione."

A small wave of fear coursed through Minerva as she stepped aside to allow Cedric entrance to her sitting room. Cedric sat down on the sofa, and Minerva sat on the chair facing him.

"What is troubling you?" Minerva asked.

Cedric looked down at his hands, not knowing where to begin – or even how to form the words. He was troubled and confused – Hermione's growth in power was unnatural, fueled by her emotions – anger, sadness…fury. Who knows what could happen if something else set her off?

"Cedric?" Minerva asked curiously.

"I'm afraid for her, professor…and myself…and Morgaine." Cedric began.

Minerva touched Cedric on his knee. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers as he said. "Not even 15 minutes ago…Hermione transformed into an animagus before my eyes."

Minerva was taken aback, "What?" she asked.

"She learned how to do it in _two weeks_." Cedric continued.

"No, Cedric, I seriously doubt that." Minerva said.

"Do you, professor?" Cedric asked. "You have seen firsthand how her powers have grown. She is using wandless magic – putting up barrier spells, cloaking spells, dueling…and…breaking through _my_ spells without a wand."

"What are you saying?" Minerva asked.

"We were having a row, and I locked the door with my wand. I should have been the only one able to open it – yet with barely a wave of her hand, the door opened before her…after she transfigured back to her human form…" Cedric said, anticipating what question would come next.

"What is her animagus form?" Minerva asked. Cedric didn't respond – he looked into Minerva's eyes, and she could see that he was frightened. For a moment he did not look like the 18 year old boy she watched grow into a confident young man – he looked like a lost child, afraid and unsure. Minerva repeated her question once more, this time with the stern voice typical of Minerva McGonagall, "Cedric. I asked you, _what_ is her animagus form?"

Cedric took a deep breath, and without looking away, he whispered "A Phoenix."

Minerva's jaw dropped so low that it could have hit the floor – her eyes wide in disbelief. "Cedric, are you quite sure you saw what you think you did? There are many types of birds out there…"

"I know what I saw, professor. I know what a Phoenix looks like, and…they way she transformed left no doubt in my mind that it is definitely the animagus form of a Phoenix." Cedric replied, Minerva still looked dumbfounded, waiting for Cedric to continue. "We were kissing…it was getting a little intense…"

'Oh, this is not what I need to hear right now.' Minerva thought. She stood, and walked to the window – holding her forehead with her left hand.

"As the intensity increased, she began to be…more forceful." Cedric continued.

Minerva felt herself blushing, felt heat rising from the collar of her robes and into her face. "Cedric, I don't think…"

"No, please, you need to know this." Cedric begged. "At first I was happy, I thought we had come back together as a couple…but…after awhile, it didn't even feel like Hermione – like she was not there. She began to grow hot…"

Minerva was growing hot.

"…and then she began to glow – her magic was crackling and sparking around her. When I pulled back, her eyes were as red as fire – yet empty, as though something else was controlling her – it was no longer Hermione that I was kissing…" Cedric said.

Minerva turned around and looked at Cedric.

"Then in a flash of gold, she was suddenly there – as a Phoenix. In another flash, she was Hermione again." Cedric said.

"Mister Diggory, I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but _never_ in wizarding history has _any_ witch or wizard taken the animagus form of a Phoenix - _ever_." Minerva said, shaking her head.

"I was not aware of that, professor – but that is what I saw. What causes a person to have one animagus form over another.

Minerva sighed and sat down in the chair once more. "It comes from inside. No one has a choice as to which animagus he or she will eventually turn into, but it comes from character and personality traits from within. However, a Phoenix has been completely unheard of – and thought to have been impossible."

"Then you are going to have to see it for yourself, professor." Cedric said.

"Yes…" Minerva replied. "If in fact her animagus _is_ a Phoenix, maybe it is a good sign regarding her physical and emotional welfare for the future – they do, after all, rise up out of the ashes to be born again."

"But not before bursting into flames…" Cedric replied.

Minerva was quiet as she watched the expression change on Cedric's face. "I'm not totally convinced that it is so much of her rising out of the ashes, as it is her being consumed by fire…that was not Hermione who was kissing me – that was something feral, something fierce. I never would have anticipated her being so comfortable with the…type…of contact that we were having – I knew it would take time for her to be comfortable before being…physical again – other than light kissing – yet there she was, controlling the show. She has been so broken since being raped, and she just gave birth – yet there was something animal going on. Hermione was not there – I didn't recognize the person I saw behind those eyes."

Minerva hated conjuring images of Hermione and Cedric being physically passionate…it bothered her beyond measure – but she chose not to think about it. "Cedric, I don't think…"

"No! You can't push this under the rug anymore, professor!' Cedric stood as he yelled. "_You_ know as well as everyone else that her magic is _completely_ unstable right now – just as unstable as _she_ is, and for whatever reason – no one seems willing to admit it! I don't know if it's your sense of guilt, or whatever, but open your eyes Minerva!"

Minerva leaned back in the chair – shocked at Cedric's outburst towards her. She didn't scold him though, because she knew that there was truth to his words.

Cedric slammed his fist into the stone wall of the sitting room as he raged on, "Look at the evidence, Minerva: she is using _powerful_ wandless magic at _17_, she put up a barrier spell that took 5 witches and wizards _twenty minutes_ to bring down. She kept up a cloaking charm for over 8 months, she was able to duel with Death Eaters without a wand, she communicated to you _and_ Molly when she needed your help – hell, she even gave you her location! And now…she has become a Phoenix animagus after only _2 weeks_ of training – training which she did on her own, without an instructor."

"I'm aware of all of this, Cedric." Minerva said quietly.

"You are aware, Minerva. But you have done nothing about it. Have you spoken to Hermione about her magic? Have you, Albus, Tonks, Remus or the Weasleys even talked to _each other_ about it_?" _Cedric asked.

Minerva thought about talking to Hermione…

"_**I don't talk about it. Because I don't LIKE talking about it. And I know full well that if I DID start talking about it, you would go so far underground that no one would be able to hear your cries for help if you needed it."**_

Minerva looked down at the floor. She recalled something that Albus said the day that Hermione ran away after placing the barrier charm. He said "That girl is running on pure fury. I've never seen anything like it."

"She isn't in control of her magic, Minerva – her emotions are. That kind of power does nothing but consume until there is nothing left. You may not want to admit it, but you've seen it before…many many years ago." Cedric said.

Minerva knew exactly who Cedric was talking about. The only other student Minerva knew who could conjure that type of power at that age…Tom Riddle Jr.

Cedric walked up to Minerva, "She will never listen to me about this. _You_ need to speak with her."

"Why me?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not blind Minerva. Hermione is more than a student and mentee to you – and you are more than a professor and mentor to her. I have seen the way you are when you are close to her, I see the way she relaxes at your touch – the powerful bond your able to share with each other through your minds. I don't know what it means anymore than you do, if it means anything more at all…but you have been able to get through to her in ways that no one else can – I have witnessed it first hand, which gives me reason to believe that there is more to your bond than mother/daughter affection. Even if the two of you haven't admitted it to yourselves yet." Cedric said.

Minerva shook her head in disbelief. Her cheeks were hot and she felt as though she were naked before Cedric. She didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do. She shook her head and said, "Cedric, I have never seen anyone love the way that you and Hermione do, you two are soul mates, you are to be married."

"I know she loves me, I know we are meant to be together – but you two have a _different_ kind of bond – one that I don't think she and I will ever have together. Part of me is glad – that she has someone else who loves her as much as I do, who will look out for her…the other part of me is furious. We have been each other's worlds for the past 5 years…best friends, soul mates, and _lovers_, Minerva." Cedric emphasized. He walked up to her, his eyes almost black, as he said, "I don't know what kind of power you hold over her that she clings to, but believe me when I tell you that there is room for _no one_ else in regards to Hermione's and my relationship. She may be your cub, you may have taken her under your wing…but _I_ am the one she will be flying away with." Cedric was seething.

"Cedric, I think you misunderstand." Minerva said – never in her life had she felt so vulnerable and exposed…and frightened.

"I misunderstand nothing – and I _miss_ nothing, Minerva –I am far more observant than most. Just something to think about." He began to walk towards the door. He looked back and said, "You need to do something about her magic _now_, Minerva. You've all been sitting around, twiddling your thumbs, pretending this isn't happening – while I am watching my fiancé burn to ash from the inside, out."

The second that Cedric slammed the door to her quarters, Minerva collapsed to the ground – sobbing. She was so confused – how could he know what she was feeling when _she_ didn't even know. 'No'. She thought. 'No, I do not have those types of feelings towards my student – my mentee…my cub. And Hermione would _never_ have those types of feelings towards me…we made a promise to help each other…to bring each other back to life – of course that can get intense, but reawakening always is. It is nothing more…nothing more...nothing more.' Minerva thought, as she rocked herself back and forth, trying to calm down and determine her next move.

**TBC! Comments please! This isn't where I was originally intending to go, but it sort of popped into my head and I couldn't resist the multiple themes regarding power and corruption. COMMENTS PLZ! Suggestions?**


	23. What have you become?

**Dear readers – do not forget that anything that is in BOLD and Italics are quotes from various sources that I feel have affected me, the characters, or the plot of the story!**

**What have you become?...**

"_**You think you know…what you are…what's to come. You haven't even begun…"**_

Hermione was still in the infirmary, holding onto her child, when Cedric entered. Hermione smiled at him with love in her eyes as she beckoned him to join her in the bed. He sat next to Hermione – putting his arm around her as they looked at Morgaine – who was looking back up at them.

"What?" Hermione asked. When he joined her in the bed he had a smile on his face, but she could tell that it was strained.

"Nothing." Cedric said.

Hermione recoiled from his touch. He told Minerva that he was more observant than most, but Hermione was even more observant than he. "Cedric." Hermione said, looking into his eyes.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired, and…well…you're starting to smell a little ripe." Cedric said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I know – there really hasn't been much time lately. I feel like I could use a good bath."

"Why don't you go take one then, I'll take care of our baby." Cedric said, looking down at Morgaine with love that any father would have for his child.

Hermione hesitantly looked at Cedric before saying, "Yes. Actually, that would be fantastic." She handed Morgaine over to Cedric. She stood and stretched – as though her muscles could go on for ages. "Oh Merlin, that feels good."

"Then go for it, I need to bond with my sweet daughter." Cedric said.

Hermione smiled. She gave Morgaine a kiss on the head, and Cedric a deep kiss on the lips – before retreating to the infirmary's bathroom.

After Hermione left, Cedric was alone with Morgaine. He knew what had to be done…

Hermione finished her bath and headed back to the infirmary. When she entered the room, Cedric was not there. Hermione went to Poppy's office, and Poppy was not there. Hermione then went to her parents' quarters – and found not only Poppy, but Cedric, Albus, Minerva, and her parents. Hermione looked at them all with confusion, before walking over to Cedric and saying, "Give me my child." Cedric did not give in to Hermione's request.

"Cedric. Give me Morgaine." Hermione said once more.

Deadly serious glances were exchanged across the room. Hermione looked from face to face before demanding once again, "Cedric – give me my child."

Cedric rose from his seat and left the room. Hermione followed after, but Albus magically locked the door behind Cedric. Hermione waved her hand and went to pull the handle…nothing. She waved her hand once more – nothing. She looked at Albus with a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"It will only open for me, Miss. Weasley." Albus said.

Hermione was shocked – she was able to break through Cedric's spell earlier, but then she realized that she was now dealing with the most powerful wizard known to man.

"What the hell _is_ this?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, dear, please sit down." Molly asked.

"NO!" Hermione cried, "I will NOT sit down. Not until I have my child here."

Glances were once again exchanged across the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione demanded. She was seething – and it did not go unnoticed by the remaining occupants of the room. Hermione began to slightly glow, a red-golden color. Her eyes were fierce – as though they were on fire. Energy was crackling in the air as Hermione's fear and anger took control. The rest of the group in the room cringed back in fear and disbelief. They did not believe what Cedric said about Hermione's power at first, but now they were seeing it in all of its glory.

"Dear…" Molly began, walking towards her daughter. Hermione pushed her away without even using her hands – or a wand. The second that Hermione saw her mother approaching her, Molly was pushed back by an unseen force, out of Hermione's mind – causing everyone to go wide-eyed.

"Do NOT 'dear' me." Hermione exclaimed. "I want to know what the HELL is going on?"

No one knew what to do at the moment. They saw Hermione use her powers with wandless magic – by the wave of a hand, but now she was doing it without having to use anything but her mind – her thoughts. This was unknown territory, and it scared them all.

"Baby, listen. Please stay calm. We just want to talk to you." Arthur said.

His reasoning did not matter though, for everyone saw the look in Hermione's eyes. The beautiful chestnut eyes that she once bore were now traded for a deep gold – with flecks of red. The heartbeats and anxiety of everyone in the room increased by ten-fold. It was something unlike they have ever seen before – it was new, different…and frightening. Minerva stood back – realizing that Cedric was right. Hermione's magic was clearly unstable – and even Albus clearly did not know how to approach the issue. Calmly, he stated "If you want to know what is going on, then you need to pull yourself back and listen to us, instead of attacking."

Hermione no longer glowed, and there was no longer a pulse in the air, but Hermione's eyes were still a deep golden color, flecked with red.

"Hermione, come sit next to me." Molly patted the seat by her.

Hermione sat down – making eye contact with each person in the room, clearly not trusting any of them.

"Hermione," Albus began, "concern has been raised regarding your stability."

Hermione's laugh bordered between disbelief and psychosis. "Of course I am not stable!" She yelled. "Have any of you even been _around_ me this past year? Who the hell _would_ be stable after everything that has happened – some of it, may I remind you, was _your_ doing."

The words tore through Minerva like a knife – clearly, Hermione was still furious. She was at a loss about what to do. First she believed that Hermione would want to be brought back, then discovered she was furious about the life support and intrusion of her mind – only to cry out for help 8 months later, yet to lash out at everyone once more. She was losing her mind. At one time, they agreed to help each other – pull each other back, but Minerva now wondered if Hermione was becoming too far gone for anyone to rescue…especially her.

"_**Your mood swings are giving me whiplash."**_

"No. We did not forget, Hermione." Molly said gently. "We have seen it, witnessed it, lived through it, and _suffered_ for it."

Hermione stood, her eyes beginning to glow brighter. "What the hell do you know about my _suffering, _mother." She said scathingly.

Molly stood and faced Hermione. She was clearly a foot shorter, yet she held her ground and seemed to grow as she spoke. "How can you even ask me that? How can you ask _any_ of us that. We suffer because we witnessed someone we love dearly be hurt so badly. We suffer because we saw you on the brink of death – wondering if we would ever get the _chance_ to express our love. We suffer because _you_ were suffering so badly that your only solution was to take a flying leap off the tower after slashing your arms to ribbons!"

Everyone in the room had their eyes averted in different directions, recalling the memory. The only ones who did not take their eyes off Hermione were Molly and Minerva. Molly began to pace as she continued, "Do you know how painful it is to see your child want to die? To see her hurt herself and _try_ to die? Do you know how it felt to sit by your bed, day by day – wondering if you would wake – or to see you finally wake, but barely live - staring out the windows for days at a time – talking to no one, responding to no one? Think on it Hermione, put yourself in my position – you are a mother now, how would you have reacted if it was Morgaine going through all of this – you would do everything in your power as a mother to fight for her when she was unable to fight for herself. You would take on her pain – and cry for her, suffer for her…_with her._"

Hermione was still quaking. "You say you know, but you have no idea!"

Arthur, unable to contain himself any longer, stood and shouted "I cannot _stand_ this self-righteous attitude from you anymore!"

Hermione stumbled back for a moment, she had never heard her father speak to anyone that way – let alone her.

"Do you think that you are the only one in this room – or this _world_ who has suffered? Look around you Hermione, there isn't a person in this room who has not been through war! Yes, we may not have been through the type of assault that you have – but we all have our own scars to carry, nonetheless – and at some point you have move on and do what is good not only for yourself, but your family and friends as well. Part of me is starting to think that you _like_ wallowing around." Arthur said.

"How dare you…" Hermione began to glow again, but Arthur would not back down.

"How dare _I_? How dare _you!_ Look at what has been sacrificed for you – your well-being…you have a host of family and friends at your beckon call – but instead of taking our help when you need it, you make use of it only when you _want_ it – and once you have gotten what you wanted, you push everyone away _again_. Now. We said we would be here for you no matter what – no matter how many times you push us away, but that does NOT mean we will continue through this cycle without speaking up." Arthur said.

Molly spoke up once more, "Darling, we are saying these things not out of anger, but out of concern. I know you don't like to talk about it, and you definitely don't want to hear about it – but it is time that you do. You need to hear these things. We are not angry, just frustrated. Just when it feels like there is some semblance of calm – the earth is upended once again…it has become exhausting for us – as well as you."

"Sorry I'm such a burden." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "There you go again. It's all about you. God damn, Hermione – someday I am going to grab the Pensieve and FORCE you to see what you put your mother and I through while you were gone. The sleepless nights, not knowing where you were – how you were, if you were scared, or hurt…or worse."

"So this is all my fault?" Hermione asked, challenging her father.

"Not all of it, no – of course not. You did not ask to be attacked at the Granger home, or the dungeons – but your actions afterwards were of your own making, choosing to run off into the night with no plan or support. You chose to leave – you were grieving, depressed, and angry – but left on impulse…" Arthur said.

"People tend to do that when they are out of their minds…" Hermione said coldly.

"That isn't the reason you left – I know you don't want to hear it, but I think you left to punish us." Arthur replied.

Hermione stood as though she were slapped, she opened her mouth to deny it, but closed it once more. She suddenly felt naked – as though some sort of realization hit her that she never considered before. "If I left to punish you, then why would I have wanted to come back?"

"Because you were scared, and lost." Molly replied. "Maybe you saw the error of your ways in regards to it not just being about you…but I don't think that is the case. You knew you were stuck in an impossible position – and you cried out, knowing that we would come to the rescue…as we always have, and always will – but we don't want to continue being punished for doing what we thought was right at the time."

"I am not continuing to punish you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think you _were_ punishing us, but it grew into punishing yourself for pushing people away." Albus said quietly. Hermione shifted her gaze to the wise old man as he continued. "Time changes many things, Hermione. You found a reason to stay alive – for your child. Would you have preferred her to die right along with you - had Minerva chosen not to heal you?" Hermione's eyes then shifted to Minerva, who was still looking right at her. Hermione was conflicted. "You were so happy that Minerva came to you in the graveyard, yet you have barely spoken two words to her since your return. You continue to blame her, yet she has not turned away – she was there when you needed her most. No matter how angry you are, how much you push – she has still been there every step of the way. I think you are continuing to blame because you are unwilling to embrace your own pain. I believe this because you would not have been able to call to her any other way. She knew how and where to find you – that is the type of bond that you have with each other. Some part of you knows that - but you are past the point of rational thought. Feeling angry at someone else is far easier than internalizing our grief and working through it – it is hard work, but it will heal you in the end. The path you are on right now will only lead you to destruction. The instability of your emotions is what is driving your magic now…not your mind or your will. That is dangerous beyond all measures, and believe me when I say that in the end, you _will_ be consumed – and Merlin hope that you don't take someone else with you in the process - just because you are too afraid to examine the past in order to move on with your life."

"I am not afraid." Hermione said quietly.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I know that you don't believe. You are as transparent as the window – everyone here can see that you are self-destructing…which is why Cedric has taken Morgaine." Albus said.

Hermione looked him dead in the eye as he continued, "We have come to a decision that it is in Morgaine's best interest that you not be around her for the time being." Hermione's eyes flared. "Your magic has become highly unstable – and highly powerful. Morgaine has no way to defend herself, and so long as you are not in control – we feel it necessary to keep her at a distance until she and yourself are no longer at risk."

Hermione's jaw hit the floor. The other occupants in the room bore solemn, yet determined faces – there would be no wavering on this issue.

"How." Hermione said. "How could you do this to me, haven't I been through enough?" Hermione began to glow once more as she started to seethe. "Where is my child? I demand you tell me."

"Or what, you'll attack us? Is _that_ the point you have come to?" Albus asked. "Yes. You have been through enough, but what will become of you if you accidentally injured Morgaine, or worse – would you be able to live with that? Would _we_? Knowing what we know?"

"You. You all just want to hurt me. Just like everyone in my life so far. This is what I get in life, I am being punished." Hermione said.

"You are not being punished, Hermione. You are being _saved_." Minerva finally spoke – looking directly into Hermione's eyes. "We have seen your power grow so fast that it has become frightening. We don't know the limits to your power – and I don't think you do either. We haven't spoken with you about this before because we didn't want to admit to ourselves about the road you are going down. But you need to think on it, hard. Do you want to allow us to help, allow us to guide you in the direction you need to go in order to heal…or do you want to become the most frightening dark witch to have ever graced the planet in over 500 years?"

Hermione, wide-eyed, looked to the others in the room for confirmation. No one disputed what Minerva said. Hermione could not believe her ears. "That is what you believe me to be? You are frightened of me?"

"No. But that is where the road will lead if you continue on this path." Albus said.

"We are frightened _for _you, not _of_ you. We don't want you to go down a path where we cannot, and _will not_ follow. We love you too much. We only want to see you get better – so you can take care of that beautiful baby. She needs a strong mother to help her grow and thrive." Molly said.

"I _am_ strong." Hermione said defiantly.

"You are. But it is the wrong kind of strength – and it's the type that Morgaine does not need." Minerva said, not tearing her gaze away from her cub, she needed this intervention of sorts.

Hermione's gaze, however, bore into Minerva's. She began to glow until her skin became transparent – it looked as though flames were being forged underneath it. Her eyes became dark for a moment, then bright as fire as she addressed Minerva. "Then maybe you should have killed me when you had the chance…like I asked you to – it would have saved you all of this strife." Then, in a burst of blinding golden light, a Phoenix was perched on the edge of the chair. Everyone in the room gasped and was wide-eyed…Cedric was right. Hermione fluttered to the open window, but before she got a chance to leave, Albus spoke up. "Minerva is not the person you are angry with, Hermione. Not anymore – think about where the blame really lies regarding the source of your pain…it is time to stop running."

And with that, Hermione leapt off the window sill and soared into the sky. Everyone in the room watched as Hermione glided off into the wind, leaving a trail of flames behind her in the updraft.

Albus whispered…."But we will be here when you come back."

Albus, Poppy and the Weasleys turned their backs to the window, about to continue their discussion when they realized that Minerva was gone. Somehow she managed to break through Albus's wards as the door was standing open. Albus sighed and looked down, for the first time in many years, he had no idea what to do.

Meanwhile, a small tabby cat was streaking through the halls of Hogwarts. Once she reached the grounds, she halted and sniffed the air. She was unable to see Hermione, but the cat's keen sense of smell was able to track her via the patchouli that hung in the air. Minerva began running towards the dark forest, stopping every now and then to sniff the air – adjusting her course accordingly. The next time she stopped, however, the scent was not in the air – it was coming from the ground. 'Hermione must have landed' Minerva thought. She continued on, a little more slowly, as the scent was becoming stronger. She did not want to startle Hermione and scare her off. There was a clearing up ahead, and Minerva knew that Hermione was there. She leapt up into a tree, trying to remain hidden, as she watched Hermione – now in human form – pacing and raging. Hermione was no longer glowing, but her eyes were still gold with red flecks. Minerva wondered if she would ever see Hermione's beautiful brown eyes ever again. Minerva had no plan when she left the castle – all she knew was that she needed to find Hermione – fast. She sat in the tree, watching, wondering what her next move should be…should she approach Hermione? Should she ask to speak with her? Minerva decided to hold off a little while longer. She needed to gauge Hermione's reactions before revealing herself. Minerva's heart sank as she watched Hermione sink to her knees, releasing a loud, guttural sob. Hermione held her head in her hands and rocked back in forth. Minerva thought that she would use that moment to reveal herself, until she saw Hermione stop moving and crying. "NO!" she cried out, and rage overtook her once more, but this time she began to cry as she fumed. Minerva could tell there was a war waging inside of Hermione – as though her personality was split between wanting help, wanting love, wanting to be well – and something altogether more sinister – which wanted to run, wanted to hate, wanted to blame. It was at this moment that Hermione shrieked. It was not a human shriek, though - it was the scream of a Phoenix in pain, yet Hermione was still in her human form. All of a sudden, Hermione extended her arms and looked at her hands, as though she was questioning the danger and nature of her power. Hermione, arms still extended, raised her face to the heavens and half screamed, half sobbed. In a flash of red, Hermione's forearms and hands burst into flames.

"_**I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel…I want the fire back."**_

Minerva's eyes were wide. She was about to spring into action when she that Hermione was not in pain…in fact, she had a look of relief and curiosity on her face as she watched the fire that was engulfing her arms and hands. A small smile came to Hermione's face, but Minerva could tell that it was not a smile of the Hermione that she knew. Minerva watched on, thinking, "Hermione…what have you become?"

Minerva decided against revealing herself to Hermione, the outcomes of her presence were far too unpredictable with the state that she was in. That didn't keep her from watching through her branch in the tree, though. Hermione was her cub, and she was her lioness. Minerva vowed before that she would protect her – _'As long as there is breath in my body' _– it did not matter to her how much Hermione pushed her away, how angry she was – because the source of it stemmed from Hermione being broken. What they needed to get Hermione to realize, though, was who was truly responsible for the shatter – and that the person responsible most certainly did not reside within Hogwarts.

After a few minutes, Hermione's arms and hands were extinguished – without so much as a blemish upon her skin. 'Cedric was right.' Minerva thought. 'She is burning from the inside, out'. As Minerva sat perched in the tree, she vowed to stay and watch over Hermione – who obviously had no concern for herself. It was at this moment that Minerva began to wonder what else Cedric may have been right about…

Hermione sat on her knees and looked calm. She took several breaths in and out through her nose before she began to cry once more. Minerva looked on sadly, wishing there was something she could say, something she could do – to help her cub through this grief.

"_**I wish I could lay your arms down, and let you rest at last. Wish I could slay your demons, but now that time has passed."**_

Hermione ended up rolling onto her side – in the fetal position, as she sobbed herself to sleep – in the middle of the clearing. Minerva decided that Hermione had enough bombardment of people saying "we love you, we want to help" for one evening – she needed to sleep, and Minerva would watch over her throughout the night.

At some point, pure exhaustion must have gotten the better of Minerva because she woke with a start. She felt the same rush of anxiety course through her veins, to her heart and soul that she felt not a few days before – Hermione was calling to her, no…screaming for her. Minerva stood on the branch – still in animagus form, and looked into the clearing…it was on fire – and Hermione was still curled in the fetal position in the middle of it, as the flames grew nearer and nearer. Hermione had called for her, it was clear – but by the looks of the clearing, Minerva wondered if Hermione cared whether Minerva would make it there in time or not. Minerva knew that her Hermione wanted to be rescued – the other Hermione wanted to burn to ash. Minerva leapt out of the tree and transformed back to her human form. She drew her wand.

"_**Now through the smoke she calls to me. To make my way across the flame. To save the day – or maybe melt away. I guess it's all the same."**_

"_**She is drawn to the fire, some people never learn. She will walk through the fire and let it burn."**_

It took Minerva all of 5 seconds to extinguish the fire in the clearing. Once it died out, only smoke and ash remained…save for Hermione, who was lying on her side – sobbing into her hands. Minerva approached cautiously before she heard Hermione whimper, "You came for me."

Minerva knelt down and gently lifted Hermione into her arms – cradling her as though she were a child. She kissed her forehead, then her cheek. "I told you that I would always come for you. My heart will always find you."

"I should be dead by now." Hermione whispered.

"You would be…if I wasn't sitting in tree 15 feet away…as I have been since you left." Minerva said.

"You followed me." Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse from inhaling all of the smoke.

"I made you a promise…a long time ago, Hermione. That I would help you heal, as long as there was breath left in my body." Minerva said.

"I was so awful to you. I was so angry….so angry that you came for me…here." Hermione said as she touched her own head. "I was finished. I was about to greet death as an old friend…"

"You do not possess the Deathly Hallows, Hermione. Death was not an old friend, but a new one. One that you were not ready to greet yet. I think you know that, but it is always easier to give in, isn't it?" Minerva said.

Hermione nodded. It _was_ easier. "I'm so tired, Minerva…so…so tired."

"Then rest, love, just rest. We will carry you. You need to forget your notion that you are a burden to any of us, and please let us help you. If you were a burden, we wouldn't have stuck through it with you. We wouldn't have spent months trying to track and find you – we would have given up. If you were a burden, I would not have followed you – I would have let you go…" Minerva said.

Hermione was quiet for a while, crying silently – knowing full well that she was soaking Minerva's robes with her tears. "And why did you not let me go?..." Hermione asked.

"I thought that would have been obvious, dear." Minerva said. "You are my cub…"

Hermione sobbed at the words that left Minerva's lips.

Minerva continued. "You are my protégé, my mentee…and my friend. A friend whom I have come to love very, very much..."

Hermione's head, still in Minerva's lap, turned up to face her mentor – "You have never taken a mentee…why me?"

"I told you, I saw so much of myself in you, Hermione. I still do – which is what is so concerning to me…I am concerned because my cub is hurting herself…I know where that leads…but don't forget that we vowed to help each other find ourselves."

Hermione thought on Minerva's words 'I still do – which is what is so concerning to me…I am concerned because my cub is hurting herself…I know where that leads.' Hermione chose not to question Minerva on her comment, though she wanted to – it was not the right time, not the right place. Minerva looked down at Hermione's face - tears were flowing in a steady, silent stream. Minerva wiped them away, then kissed Hermione on the head once more – rocking her like a babe, humming the sweetest lullaby Hermione had ever heard.

Hermione's eyes opened, meeting Minerva's. Minerva saw that Hermione's were still golden, with red-flecks. "Why do you continue to try – why did you choose me?"

Minerva thought silently for a moment, thinking on everything that she was feeling – her feelings from the first time she met Hermione – her feelings for Hermione over the years…and about what Cedric said to her…she had no conclusive answer.

"_**Like all of us of the old ways. You cannot think that this is the only life where we have met."**_

Minerva kissed Hermione's forehead before responding. "None of that should matter, lamb. Just be glad that we are in each other's lives right now. Let me in. Let me help you. If it was not what I wanted, I would not make the effort. I would not be sitting in a wet, ash-laden field telling you how important you are, if I did not mean it."

"I want to apologize to you, poppet." Minerva continued. "I know that you feel violated…me entering your mind. But I want you to know that I never knew that was going to happen. I was supposed to go to sleep and only heal you through contact. I had no idea that we were joined – I thought I was dreaming until I heard the alarms going off – and Rhea saying that you were awake. I had no idea that we connected, and that you followed me out – until after the fact."

Hermione was surprised to hear that, she thought that Minerva forced her way into Hermione's mind. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry, Minerva." Hermione said. "I thought that you intentionally came in to guilt me into coming out…I had no idea."

"None of us did, lamb." Minerva said. "This magic is old and new at the same time, because it is rare. It can only be performed through a strong bond."

Their eyes met once more, and Minerva saw beautiful, chocolate covered eyes. Her breath hitched for a moment, joy coursing through her veins, believing Hermione to be back. Her joy changed to confusion when Hermione leaned forward and gave Minerva a quick kiss on the lips – innocently, the way a mother may kiss her child…yet something stirred – each of them realizing this on their own, but not acknowledging it between them. Both of them believing that the other regarded it as innocent affection…something was different between them though…they felt the bond that they shared on previous occasions when Minerva healed Hermione.

It meant nothing…and it meant everything all at the same time.

**TBC! PLEASE REVIEW! PRESS THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	24. Choices

**THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS - I HOPE THIS IS SATISFACTORY, BASED ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE - LET ME KNOW IF ITS NOT!**

**Once again a reminder that quotes from lyrics and what-not are in Bold and Italics – meant to invoke a certain feeling or mood, or something I feel is relevant to the characters/storyline! Thanks for staying interested, however I do love reviews! Hit the button, you know you want to!**

**Sorry again for all the angst and crisis – like I said before, it is cathartic for me regarding my past (though I never turned into a Phoenix…that would have been awesome…)**

**Choices**

"_**Why in the world are you here? Surely not to live in pain and fear."**_

Minerva helped Hermione back to the castle and to her private quarters which Hermione shared with her once before. Hermione flopped down on the couch, sweat pouring from her face. "I'm going to summon Poppy." Minerva said.

"No." Hermione replied, holding her hand out to Minerva. "I'm really ok, just need to rest…please don't leave me."

Minerva looked down at Hermione, clearly not believing her. She took her hand and sat next to her on the couch – wrapping her arms around her, but not before sending a patronus off to inform Albus, Poppy and the Weasleys that Hermione was safe and in her quarters.

They sat in silence for awhile, as Minerva stroked Hermione's hair and hummed that sweet lullaby that she did in the forest. Hermione's breathing slowed considerably as she began to relax. Minerva began to stroke Hermione's cheek, and felt a wetness upon her hand – Hermione was crying silent tears. "Poppet?" Minerva whispered.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her face. Then, in a voice so tiny that is was barely audible, Hermione asked, "Minerva?...What is wrong with me?"

_**I wish I could say the right words, to lead you through this land…"**_

Minerva did not know how to approach the issue, did not know what words to say, but she made an attempt in any case. "Love, you have been through so much in such a short amount of time – more than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime…or two. You were dealt so many harsh blows – your body went through the wringer so many times, it is no wonder you were overwhelmed."

"That's not what I mean…" Hermione replied. "What is going on with my magic? It frightens me how powerful I am getting…and I know it frightens all of you…which is why you took Morgaine away from me."

"I will admit that we are concerned, and wary – but we are not frightened of you. We are frightened for you – just as Molly said." Minerva explained. "Morgaine will not be gone forever – just until we can find a way to ground your magic back to where it needs to be…think of us like your kite string – pulling you back to earth. We said it before, you are going down a road that we cannot, and will not follow. We love you, but your magic is on the edge of a knife right now. Stray but a little, and you will be thrown into a darkness which we will not be able to pull you back from. You need to trust us, you need to allow us to help – it _can _be done. It is going to require a lot of hard work, and focus – but it is what you need to do if you want to see Morgaine again. If you want to marry Cedric, if you want to continue having family and friends who would rather love you…then have to put a stop to you someday."

"_**She came from the grave much graver – everything is turning out so dark."**_

The words frightened Hermione, but got through to her on some level, nonetheless. She thought of Voldemort. She thought of Minerva warning her that she could become the darkest witch in 500 years…Minerva's words just now – 'family and friends who would rather love you…then have to _put a stop you someday'_. Minerva could feel Hermione's body tense. She knew that Hermione did not want to go down that path – that until today, she never imagined herself becoming the next Lord Voldemort.

"Minerva?...Where is my baby? Where is Cedric?..." Hermione asked – though she wasn't even sure she would _want_ to see Cedric after walking off with her child.

"I assure you that Morgaine is in a safe place…and Cedric will be back soon." Minerva replied.

Something rang in Hermione's mind, she pushed away from Minerva and looked her in the eye. "That's a strange choice of words…'back'? Please, Minerva – please tell me he didn't take her out of Hogwarts!" Hermione cried.

"Of course not, Hermione! We know that cannot happen until the Blood Rite is performed between you and Cedric. Do you honestly believe that we would make her vulnerable to an attack from Lucious Malfoy?" Minerva said.

Hermione calmed down, feeling the fear dissipate, however it did concern her how quickly her emotions were getting out of hand. Hermione whispered, "Maybe she is better off without me…"

Minerva's expression turned deadly serious as she sat up, "Hermione. Look at me. She would _not _be better off without you…"

"_**Mother is God in the eyes of a child."**_

Minerva continued, "She _needs_ you. She needs the _real _you. You cannot raise her towards the future if you are stuck in the past. No, you will not forget what happened to you, but you will eventually be able to look back on it without melting down. You will be able to acknowledge the tragedy, but not tie it to your emotions or magic. You will have nights where you dream, where you cry, where you feel lost – but it is up to you whether you let your emotions control you or not. It will be a long and difficult road, but if you do what needs to be done, and trust us, then you will be a better witch, better mother, and better person for it."

Hermione had so many thoughts in her head, she didn't know where to begin. "What do I tell her? What do I tell my baby when she asks where she came from…or why her mother is so sad?"

"You will perform the Blood Rite with Cedric, she won't have to know or ask where she came from…and you will not be sad forever, poppet – believe me." Minerva replied.

"But what do I tell her if she _were_ to find out? There are other ways that she can..." Hermione said.

"_**You tell her…you tell her that our lives can change with every breath we take – you and I both know that. You tell her that there is bad in this world, but there is also good in it as well. She will know that she has a mother who loves her so much that she would die for her…and almost did."**_

"That is not something that you need to concern yourself with right now, dear. It will be years down the road before that topic will come up – if it does at all. Your focus needs to be on the present – keep your mind where your body it." Minerva said.

"I like that." Replied Hermione. "Keep my mind where my body is…" Hermione repeated it several times – like a mantra – she was able to bring herself back down.

"Don't forget, once the Blood Rite is performed, Morgaine will – for all intents and purposes, be Cedric's as well as yours." Minerva said.

"Yeah." Hermione said in a disjointed way. She unwrapped herself from Minerva's arms and walked to the fireplace – resting her hands on the mantle. She looked into the flames as though and became lost in thought. Minerva watched Hermione for awhile, knowing that she was getting stuck in her head.

"What is it, Hermione? Where are you right now?" Minerva asked.

Hermione sighed, "I'm right here."

"Where did you go?" Minerva asked.

"Nowhere." Replied Hermione. "I've been right here…no flashbacks. It's just…something I have been thinking about." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "I am not so sure that I want the Blood Rite to be performed with Cedric."

Minerva was thrown. She had to digest that comment for a moment before she was able to speak. "What?" she asked. "Did I hear you right?"

Hermione turned, sighed, and sat back down – looking directly into Minerva's eyes. "You heard me right."

"But Hermione, the Blood Rite has to be performed with someone, otherwise Morgaine will never be able to leave Hogwarts without Lucious Malfoy being able to track her…" Minerva said.

"I'm aware of that." Replied Hermione. "I have every intention on having the Blood Rite performed, but Cedric is not going to be a part of it."

"Then who?.." Minerva trailed off. Hermione stood once more, wrapped her arms around herself and stared into the fire again.

"I thought that would have been obvious…" Hermione said. There was a moment of sustained silence when all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. It became so uncomfortable that Minerva had to break the silence, but all she could muster was a "well…"

Hermione did not turn around, she couldn't stand having to face Minerva while she said what needed to be said. "Cedric and I are not who we once were…so much has changed – things can never go back to the way they were."

"Of course they can't go back, that's why it is called the 'future'". Minerva replied gently.

"You don't get it." Hermione continued. "I began to feel this way _before_ I took off. I think I finally began to realize my feelings after you healed me the first time…when we were looking into each other's eyes…"

"Hermione, stop." Minerva said so sternly that Hermione turned around to face her, eyes narrowed. "There was powerful magic at work – it had nothing to do with anything else."

"I know you have felt something for me all along…and you still do…"

"I feel for you the way a mother does for her child – I told you that before. I feel for you because you are a cub in my house, and my mentee." Minerva replied.

Hermione rushed over to Minerva's side, "Exactly! Exactly! You have _never_ taken a mentee before! I am your protégé! I am the _only _student, present or former, whom you request to call Minerva! You told me that from the moment you saw me, you wanted to help me – to protect me, that you saw a bit of you in me."

"I wanted to help you become a better witch – I wanted to help you grow up…that is all, Hermione. I am sorry if you thought there was something more, but there is not. You are dealing with all that has happened to you – and the powerful magic that we invoked…that did feel intense – but it was _magic_, Hermione." Minerva replied – yet she was looking away, she could not face Hermione.

"You're right, Minerva." Hermione knelt down in front of Minerva, resting her hands on her knees. "Look at me." As Minerva turned her head, Hermione could see the tears streaming down her face. "I said you are right…it _was_ magic – but not the type that we learn in school…it was something more – something that I have felt many times before with you, but never admitted it – never _wanted_ to admit to myself."

"Hermione. Please, stop." Minerva begged.

"No. I will not. I am going to get this out, and you are going to listen. Then I am going to leave you for awhile to think. If - when I come back – you can look at me and _honestly_ tell me that you do not feel the same for me – that you do not share the same feelings…then I will say nothing more about it…but I want you to let me speak – without interruption…please. I need to get this out, and if I don't do it now – I never will. Can you agree to this?" Hermione was looking deep into Minerva's eyes, pleading for her to listen.

Tears slipped from Minerva's eyes when she closed them…but she nodded to Hermione, nonetheless.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood. "Ok." And with that one word, Hermione didn't know where to begin. She knew that Minerva gave her the stage, but now that she was on it – she had stage fright. She could feel Minerva's eyes staring into her back. Hermione began to pace, trying to find the words. She figured that the order of the words didn't matter, as long as they were all said. "I can read people, Minerva. Not in a magical way – in a human way. I know that there is something between us – between our souls. You know it too…you can deny it all you want, God knows _I_ have…but I can't do it any longer. The closer I get to Cedric, the farther I stray from _you_ – and it is not right. I thought that I came back to Hogwarts in order to claim Cedric, so we could run away together – that he was the missing puzzle piece…but it wasn't him, it_ isn't_ him. It was you. It _is_ you. You are the one I came back for. I wanted to run away with Cedric…to run away from the feelings I have for you. Yes, I love Cedric – but not in the way that I should…I found Cedric, 5 years ago – when my life was turbulent, dealing with the "mud-blood" abuse – I was breaking. But I found _you_ first, and you found _me_ – the moment you put the sorting hat on my head. Cedric may have helped me through a very difficult time in my life…but you have been there through it _all. _I can no longer get what I need from him…and he can no longer get what he needs from _me_. I know it sounds callous, but the truth is that to everything there is a season. And Cedric's season is over. There are people in your life who are roots, and there are people in your life who are leaves. The leaves float into your life – help you learn what you need to for that time…then float away. The roots are what sustain you – which keep you alive – keep you whole. Cedric is a leaf, but you are a root in my life, Minerva…so to speak. I was young, a child – and I needed to experience the things that children do – to grow with my friends, to do the "socially acceptable" thing with relationships – to be straight…with someone my age. But I am not a child anymore, Minerva. I know what I want. I know what I need. I need you. It may have only been 6 years that passed, but after all I have been through – it might as well be 60. You told before that you knew I was an "old soul". I have denied the way I feel for so long now that it is killing me inside. I have died enough times. You all say that I deserve better…and I think I finally am beginning to believe that is true. I _do_ deserve better. I deserve to feel the way I feel and not be ashamed of it – I deserve to come out of hiding, to hold my head high, and strong – and feel the peace I so desperately long for."

Hermione's pacing became more feverish. Minerva could not believe what she was hearing. She thought back to what Cedric said to her: 'I'm not blind Minerva…I see the way you are when you are when you are close to her. I see the way she relaxes at your touch – the powerful bond you are able to share with each other through your minds…you have been able to get through to her in ways that no one else can – which means there is more to your bond than mother/daughter affection, even if you don't want to admit it to yourselves yet.' Minerva wondered if there was truth to Cedric's words…and Hermione's. She knew that she felt something from the moment she saw Hermione – that she saw herself in her, that she wanted to help her grow and thrive. But as the years progressed, did it become something more? Something that they never realized on a conscious level? They did care for each other – Minerva knew how flushed she would feel when Hermione slept beside her – how intense the healing session was. Was it really just the intensity of magic? Or was it something more? She remembered that day – her fingers interlocked with Hermione's, both of them breathing hard, staring past each other's eyes and into their very souls…she remembered how it felt to know that there was nothing between her and Hermione but a thin white sheet. She also remembered pushing those thoughts and feelings…and fears out of her mind at the time…choosing not to admit to herself that there was anything to it.

She refocused her attention upon Hermione, who continued: "I am seeking peace, but at what price? How does one find it when upon looking into a mirror, they see a monster staring back? Sleepless nights, pillows soaked with tears, flesh covered in scars from the battle waging within. Time cannot heal all if you are working with a broken clock. Forever trapped in the nighttime, frozen in a permanent eclipse. To watch the world burn…love is so beautifully ugly, but can there be love without passion? Can there be passion without love? A passion so fierce that it leaves you both panting, wanting more – only to drop you to your knees in agony while screaming curses in the dark? Causing you to love and hate yourself all at the same time. Passion cannot exist without love, because while passion makes you feel, it is the love that makes you real. They have to co-exist for a relationship to work." Hermione turned to face Minerva, whose tears were running down her face in a stream. "That is why it does not work with Cedric and I, Minerva. That is why it cannot work. What I felt downstairs with him was not love – it was passion. Everyone tells us how fiercely we love each other – but that is all it is. Ferocity. We are passionate towards each other – but it is not love, no matter how I try to convince myself that it is…in my heart of hearts, I know it is not. It is blind, feral, passion – bordering on obsessive. I realized it when I saw him for the first time after all these months – the look in his eyes. Yes, I was excited to see you – but I did not reflect in my heart what I saw in his eyes. If it was love – if it was more than physical need…then I would have called to _him_ in the graveyard – and not you. I want you to think hard – if there was nothing between us, you would not have heard my call – you would not have known where to find me…but you did. You found me – as you have done so time and time again. I realized this, and came to terms with it when I was gone. When I was in hiding, I barely thought of Cedric – I thought about you every day, sometimes all day. No one has touched or affected me the way you do. You touched my mind, you touch my heart and you touch my soul. After all these years, after all the hours of private lessons, or tea and chess in your private quarters, after all the sleepless nights and nightmares that were calmed only by you, after the near-death experiences you pulled me out of – I think you owe it to me to think this through carefully. I don't want you to make a snap-decision because you don't want to face your own fears…or your own desire. I know it has been years since you have been close to anyone – but we said we would help find each other, and I think this is the way we are supposed to do it. Don't think about age difference. Don't think about student/teacher. Don't think about Cedric. Think about you. Think about your heart. Think about mine. Love isn't logical, Minerva. Do not even attempt to over-analyze it. Concentrate only on what you _feel_. Let that be your guide."

Hermione walked over to Minerva and lifted her head up by her chin. Minerva was still crying, and starting to breathe hard from emotion.

Hermione whispered. "I want you to know, Minerva. That whatever comes of this, no matter what happens – it _is_ over between Cedric and I. Whether you accept me or refuse me, I am putting an end to this tonight. To continue this charade of normalcy is not fair to him, and it is not fair me – which is why I want you to think very, very carefully about what I have said. I'm tired of being sad. I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of trying to stay ahead of the next big thing that comes my way. The only way I will be able to get through any of this is if I stop running – and you need to stop running as well. I know what you are, Minerva McGonagall. I know what I am…I am yours. I always have been, just as you have always been mine. It just wasn't time for us until now…

"_**Would it not be comfort, just for a time, to believe that we create our own Heavens, and our own Hells?"**_

Hermione continued, "You told me that I can escape the darkness that I have created for myself – you told me that you would be there every step of the way. Suffering is the road to purity – it is a road that we vowed to take together…but we have suffered enough, don't you think?" Hermione leaned down and gently brought her lips to Minerva's. Minerva did not pull away, but did not kiss back either. Hermione didn't expect her to, but she thought that Minerva needed to know exactly how real this was for her. "This is where I am going to leave you…I want you think carefully – please. Know that I will accept whatever you decide, and I will love you and respect you no less. I love you, Minerva, and I know you love me – it is time for both of us to stop running and start being honest. We deserve it…we need it…we owe it to ourselves to find some happiness – just a little piece of happiness…that belongs only to us. We will be better witches and better people – gathering strength from each other…as we _have_ been doing _already_."

Hermione left a fleeting kiss on Minerva's lips and walked to the door of her private quarters. When she reached the door, she turned her head to Minerva and said: "So here's where you make your choice…are you ready to be strong?"

As the door clicked shut, Minerva's body slunk off of the couch and she sobbed into her robes.

Hermione entered her private prefect's quarters to think about what she was going to say to Cedric – and how. To her surprise, he was already there – waiting for her. "Cedric." Hermione said.

"Hello, bebe." Cedric replied. It was this term of endearment that solidified Hermione's belief that their time together as a couple was over. Her heart used to flutter when he would call her bebe – she would melt upon hearing it, but this time there was nothing. No emotion – it just became another mundane, every day word. Hermione knew that there was no backing down. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"Cedric." Hermione said as she sat on the bed next to him. "We need to talk…and you aren't going to like everything that I have to say. Actually – you probably won't like _anything_ that I have to say."

"Ok Hermione, you are scaring me." Cedric said.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "There is no simple way to go about this, so I am just going to have to dive right in." Cedric had a look of fear in his eyes. "Ced, I don't think that I have to tell you that things have been different between us. So much has happened…so much has changed."

Cedric stood and faced Hermione. "Why does this sound like the beginning of a breakup speech, bebe?"

"Because it is, Cedric." Hermione whispered.

Cedric ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled sharply as he began to pace the floor of her room.

Hermione looked down at the floor, chewing on her lower lip. The air in the room became so thick that she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She had no choice but to go on. "Cedric. I love you so much – you are my best friend in all the world…but I think that is all we are – all we can ever be anymore."

"Don't Hermione, just don't!" Cedric yelled – holding his hand up in front of her face.

"Please don't talk to me like that, Ced." Hermione replied, narrowing her eyes.

"How else should I talk, Hermione? I have a right to be upset about this!" Cedric said.

"Yes. You do." Hermione agreed, "But you need to hear me out – you need to understand."

"I understand perfectly well, you are scared – you are running away just how you did before – but I won't let you! You're just tired, is all." Cedric yelled.

Hermione stood, beginning to fume. "I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond scared. I am standing on the mouth of hell and it is going to swallow me whole!..."

"I know, bebe – I will help you…we all will!" Cedric said.

"…and it will _choke_ on me!" Hermione screamed.

Cedric stumbled back a few steps in shock.

Hermione walked up to Cedric, a look of complete earnestness in her eyes. Cedric couldn't help but listen to her. "Cedric. Things have been very wrong for a very long time. It isn't just about the things that happened to me – it's about my response to the trouble, _you're_ response to it. We have always been passionate – but that passion has grown to levels that are frightening me…and I think you as well."

Cedric looked down, confirming what Hermione had just said.

"Things have become too intense for me." Hermione continued. "I'm emotionally exhausted…and physically as well. I'm exhausted from the moment we are in the room together – and it is because I am trying to keep up this act that everything is normal between us, when I know it is not. This isn't love anymore Cedric. I have been trying to convince myself that it is – to keep up appearances for myself and everyone around us, but it isn't love – it's passion and desire – purely physical."

"It _is_ love, Hermione. You are just having doubts because of the new baby, and being home – and us being apart for so long." Cedric said.

"Don't you dare tell me that this is because of hormones, Cedric! Listen to what I am saying – I love you, but I am not _in_ love with you!" Hermione yelled.

"That phrase is so tired, Hermione!" Cedric yelled, grabbing onto Hermione's arms. "Great love is wild, passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes…"

"…until there is nothing left." Hermione said as she tore away from Cedric. "Look at us, Cedric! All we ever do is fight or act like we are madly in love – there is no in between!"

"We _are_ madly in love, bebe. You are just angry because I took Morgaine away." Cedric said.

"Please stop calling me that." Hermione whispered. Cedric stumbled back as though he was slapped. "I think you may believe that, I think it may be real…for you – but it is no longer real for me. We used to be each other's lifelines, but I learned how to live out there on my own – with absolutely no one to bring me back…and I survived Cedric. I learned how to be my own person – I didn't have to define myself by who I was with."

"You don't mean that, Hermione." Cedric looked Hermione directly in the eyes. "I love you, I have always loved you. We will make this work – we _can_ make this work. We love each other so much – you yourself said so! We _are_ meant for each other!"

Hermione looked down and said, "A man only looks a woman in the eye if he is making an effort to lie to her. You know this as much as I do how over this is, Cedric, only I have made it to the point of admitting it. You have not."

"There is nothing to admit." Cedric said.

"Yes, Ced, there is. I haven't wanted to admit anything to myself for such a long time – but I have been so unhappy because of it."

"So I make you unhappy?" Cedric asked.

"No, Cedric – that isn't what I meant." Hermione replied. "_I_ have been making myself unhappy, and I have made the both of us suffer for it. You deserve happiness just as much as I do."

"I am not suffering, Hermione. I am happy." Cedric said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ced. I have been telling myself that for so long. I have suffered so much at the hands of others, I cannot afford to suffer by my own hand anymore." Hermione replied.

"So I make you suffer?" Cedric asked, his eyes welling with tears.

"No, please listen to me. You have not made me suffer. _I_ make me suffer – because I have been hiding for so long. I haven't been honest to myself, to you, or to anyone else – and it is unfair to everyone involved. You deserve better, and I am so sorry that I let this go on for as long as it did." Hermione said.

"Wait. Wait. You felt this way _before_ this past year? And what do you mean about 'to anyone else'? There is someone else, isn't there?" Cedric yelled.

Hermione opened her mouth about to speak when Cedric asked quietly, "It's McGonagall, isn't it?"

Hermione looked down in shame, but then realized that she was no longer ashamed. She raised her head, looked him square in the eye and said "Yes. But she is not the only reason."

Cedric's face turned red. "How long have you known?"

"I think I have always known. I just never wanted to admit it to myself – or anyone else. I was afraid of so many things." Hermione replied.

"You have known right from the start? So many years, Hermione. So many years I have loved you, and believed that you loved me. So many years you have lied. How could you have done this to me…to us?" Cedric asked.

"I lied to myself first, Cedric – and I did love you, I still _do!_" Hermione replied, "I am so sorry, and I understand if you don't want to be a part of my life after all I have put you through – but you are my best friend, and I can't do this without you. I just can't continue with this obsession over one another – it is too fierce, and it's pulling me under."

"So…you're giving me the 'let's still be friends' speech?" Cedric asked bitterly.

"No. It is not, 'let's be friends' – because we are much more than that." Hermione replied. "I think I finally realize that you _can_ have more than one soul mate in this life, Ced. Each one has their own individual purpose and role to play. I want you to still be one of my soul mates, and my best friend…but that is going to be up to you. I cannot convince you – but I do want you to know that this is a definite thing. There is no changing my mind on this – it is time for me to be strong now – and you can either be a part of it, or not."

"It's _her_, isn't it?" Asked Cedric. "You say you want to be independent and strong – yet you are just latching on to the next thing to come along."

"No. I am not latching on. I gave her a choice as well – to be a part of my life, or not. I am being independent and strong because I am no longer lying to myself or anyone else. If I want to regain control over my magic, and be able to raise Morgaine the way she deserves – then I need to stop trying to do what makes everyone else happy. I need to stop putting on a show – I need to be true to myself."

"Even if it means sacrificing those you have loved?" Cedric asked.

"Even if it means sacrificing my very soul!" Hermione cried as she placed the engagement ring in the palm of Cedric's hand.

"Please don't give this back to me." Cedric made one final plea.

"I am so sorry, Cedric." Hermione said truthfully.

Cedric stood and walked to the door – his hand closed around the ring so tightly that the stones were digging into his flesh. He opened the door and as he was walking out he said. "Yes, Hermione. You will be _very_ sorry."

After Cedric slammed the door behind him, Hermione flopped back on the bed. Her whole body was shaking with tension and relief. She couldn't believe it was over…or at least so she thought.

Hermione laid there for about a half hour. She wanted to give Minerva some time to think, and she needed to calm down herself.

After Hermione rested for a while, she slowly made her way to Minerva's quarters. She whispered the password and entered the sitting room. Minerva was sitting in front of the fire with a glass of fire whiskey in her hand. She turned to face Hermione as she entered the room. Hermione saw that though her eyes were still red, she had stopped crying some time ago. As Hermione crossed the room, Minerva stood to face her. They stopped short of each other. Hermione waited for Minerva to speak – letting her control the situation. Hermione began to doubt that she was going to talk to her when Minerva suddenly closed the distance between them and captured Hermione's mouth in a tender kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and they kissed sweetly for a few moments before breaking away with a smile. They looked into each other's eyes as Hermione said "I take it you thought about what I said."

Minerva smiled and said. "I did, there is still much we need to talk about…but I think you spoke the truth, and I am willing to discuss it further."

The only time Hermione felt herself smile so wide was when her daughter was born. "I can live with that." She said, leading Hermione back to the couch. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione as she did before, only this time – there was no fear or reservations about their feelings. They both smiled and sighed, glad to be in each other's arms without having to worry about what it meant, because they knew. They cuddled in front of the fire for about an hour before they began to doze off.

All of a sudden, a bright green flash appeared in the floo as Poppy came bounding out. Minerva and Hermione woke with a start – hearts pounding fast. "Poppy! You scared us!" Minerva cried. She saw the look on Poppy's face and said "…Poppy…what's wrong?"

Poppy looked from Minerva to Hermione with a look of panic. "It's Cedric, he's gone…"

Hermione stood with a rush of anxiety, waiting for Poppy to continue.

"…and so is Morgaine…"

Minerva clapped her hand over her mouth in disbelief. "Oh, Merlin, no!" She looked at Hermione, who didn't flinch. She stood and asked, "Hermione?" Hermione began to shake from head to toe – as though she were vibrating. Her skin looked as though it were glowing from within. Minerva could tell that Hermione was losing it – her fear and anger were taking control of her magic. Minerva's fears were confirmed when she turned Hermione around and saw that where her big brown eyes once were, bright golden orbs with flecks of red now stood.

**TBC...**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY I KNOW IF I AM ON THE RIGHT TRACK OR NOT - ALSO, IT LETS ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN!**


	25. Tracking

**Tracking**

Minerva turned Hermione around to face her. Vibrations were emanating off Hermione's body in little shock-waves. Minerva knew she had to bring Hermione back to earth, _now_. "Hermione." She whispered.

Hermione snapped her head towards Minerva so sharply that it scared her. She took a step back, but held onto Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione. Listen to me. Calm down, let's hear what Poppy has to say before you end up doing something you may regret." Minerva could tell that she wasn't dealing with Hermione anymore as she watched the woman she loves spread her arms wide and let out the most piercing shriek she ever heard. All over the castle – students and staff alike were covering their ears at the sound. Hermione's cry of pain could be heard from every corner of Hogwarts.

"_**You think you know…what you are…what's to come. You haven't even begun."**_

Dumbledore and the Weasleys were attempting to track Cedric in his office when they heard the inhuman scream. Molly covered her ears and yelled over the din, "What the hell is that?" Then just as soon as the shriek began, it ended. The three uncovered their ears and Dumbledore said, "It's Hermione." Dumbledore knew what a Phoenix sounded like, although he never heard one that could reverberate off the walls – it was still most definitely the scream of a Phoenix in pain.

With a flash of green, Minerva and Poppy came through the floo into Dumbledore's office – both panicked and out of breath. "What happened?" Molly demanded. As if she even needed to ask – she knew that Poppy went to inform them of Cedric's departure with Morgaine, she knew how unstable Hermione's magic was.

"She's gone." Minerva said breathlessly. "She was gone in a flash of gold – it was blinding."

"No one can apparate in or out of Hogwarts…" Molly began.

"Hermione has grown so powerful that there is no limit to her magic now. Normal spells and charms will not work on her – she is no longer bound by the natural laws of magic." Dumbledore said gravely. "Not even the Dark Lord can apparate into Hogwarts."

The gravity of that statement was unsettling to everyone in the room, but they knew that they had no time to waste. Too many lives were on the line – Hermione's, Morgaine's, Cedric's – and God forbid anyone who tried to stand in Hermione's way.

"Ok." Dumbledore said. "This is what we need to do. We have not been able to track Cedric or Morgaine – he must have used a cloaking charm on the both of them. Something tells me that won't be able to stop Hermione for long though – so we need to track _her_ instead. I don't see this as a problem though, because I don't think she has her wits about her enough to cloak herself. Something also tells me that she doesn't care to put one up either…I think she _wants_ to be seen, and her strength has reached a level that she probably doesn't believe that we can stop her – so she sees no use in hiding." Dumbledore didn't even have to lift the crystal to scry for Hermione – the second he touched its string the crystal stood upright – by itself – on the map.

"My God." Molly whispered.

"We need to call the aurors in." Dumbledore whispered.

"Albus, no!" Minerva cried.

"Minerva, I'm sorry, but we have no choice right now. Do you see this?" Dumbledore pointed to the crystal which was now rotating itself on the map so fast that it was burning a hole right through it. "This is how strong she has become – and that kind of strength can only lead to destruction! It is not our intention to harm her – we want to keep her from harming _herself_ and others. Our first priority is to get to her before she tracks down Cedric – and we need all the help we can get."

Minerva looked at Albus with suspicion as she said, "And how do you think they will stop her, Albus? You know that some of them act first – then ask questions later."

"Which is why we are only going to involve aurors who are in the Order, aurors that we know. Arthur, please locate Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley. Bring them here." Dumbledore requested. Arthur nodded and left through the floo to the Ministry. "We must try some sort of binding spell on her. We have no choice but to attempt to bind her powers." Dumbledore said.

"Seriously, Albus? You don't think that could _possibly_ work on her!" Molly cried. "She was at half the power she is now when she stopped us all with her barrier spell 9 months ago – there is no way that we can bind her."

"Not if is one of us doing the binding, but if we all cast at the same time – our collective power may do the trick – giving us the time to try and reach her." Dumbledore said.

"Albus…" Minerva whispered.

Albus looked up at his deputy headmistress. "I know your feelings towards each other, Minerva…which is why you may be our best hope to get her back once she is bound."

"How?..." Minerva asked.

"Everyone knows, Minerva. We were just waiting for you two to realize it on your own – it was not our place to interfere." Molly said quietly, arms crossed – looking at the floor.

Minerva looked out the window. The sun was setting a beautiful orange and red color – much the way Hermione's eyes looked. She wondered if it could be done. She never saw so much rage, so much grief and pain – all at the same time. Hermione was spilling over in her sitting room and Minerva wondered if she had what it would take to bring her back. Minerva's face went from sad to resolved as she made up her mind that there would not be a "what if" – she _was_ going to find a way…she had to…they just found each other.

While plans and decisions were being made in Dumbledore's office, Hermione found herself searching all of Cedric and hers old "haunts". Cedric had a surprisingly strong cloaking charm shielding he and Morgaine from Hermione's sight. He was not of Morgaine's blood though, so the cloak would not last forever – and its life expectancy decreased even further given Hermione's intense desire to find her child...her cub. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she the shield would come crashing down. Though she was overwhelmed with rage, the anger this time was being fueled with fear. She knew that Morgaine was still unprotected from Lucious Malfoy – and she feared she would not get to Morgaine before he did. She feared what would happen if she were to come upon Lucious once more – what would happen to her child? Hermione knew she had to push her fear aside in order to be there for Morgaine – so she traded the fear for fury…

"_**From now on we won't just face our worst fears…we will seek them out."**_

Every now and then Hermione would stop and close her eyes, arms outstretched – attempting to track Morgaine's essence. She finally got a trace on it when she was in the Scottish countryside – in a green field full of sheep that she and Cedric spent many a lazy summer day in. She knew that she was at least going in the right direction. At first she was traveling to places they frequented at random, but now she was able to narrow it down to the few surrounding areas around her. Hermione meditated for another moment – judging which direction her child's essence was calling from. South. Something told her that they were south. She tried to think of where they had been that was south of her location. It was a difficult task because after Cedric came of age, the pair of them apparated all over Europe – finding places to make different memories – special memories – that they could always travel back to in order to mark special occasions. A location came to mind and Hermione found herself apparating to - Devon – to a beach that they frequented. She sensed that she was getting closer, but she knew that her daughter was not in Devon – she was further south.

Suddenly it hit her – she knew where they were. Cornwall. Where she and Cedric first made love – in an abandoned castle. They used to joke about coming back one day to fix it up and make it theirs – they would be lord and lady of their own little niche in the world. She spread her arms and closed her eyes – directing her energy to Cornwall, hoping that she would be able to pick up on their exact location. Her concentration was broken when she sensed another essence – an essence that she loved…and one she expected to turn up sooner or later. Hermione lowered her arms, and without turning around she said "I knew you'd come." She held her hand out to the side, knowing that another hand was only a few feet away from slipping into hers. She felt the hand capture and squeeze hers gently.

"Of course." Minerva said. "I will always find you – like I promised."

"You may withdraw your guard, Minerva." Hermione said – without even looking around, Hermione knew that there were others present – though they chose not to reveal themselves the way Minerva did.

Earlier, in Dumbledore's office, a plan was discussed on how to bring Hermione, Morgaine, and Cedric back home. Since they didn't know where Cedric was, they had no choice but to track Hermione. Once her location was discovered, they would remain at a distance – unless they were needed – so Hermione could lead them to Morgaine and Cedric. Minerva would attempt to get through to Hermione while Albus, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley would lie low – ready to spring into action if need be. They came to the consensus that if Hermione was becoming too big of a threat – or out of control, they would hit her simultaneously with a magical binding spell. They hoped that Hermione wasn't so far gone that 7 wands would not be enough to bind her powers.

"They are only here for protection, poppet." Minerva said gently.

"I would never hurt you…" Hermione whispered.

"It's not for my protection, Hermione. I can protect myself. The protection is for you, for Morgaine – and possibly for Cedric…" Minerva said.

"I just want my baby back." Hermione said, allowing tears to stream down her face. Minerva was hoping that if she could tap into Hermione's sentimental emotion – it may lead her away from the rage – it may ground her magic.

"Think about how you want to go about this, dear." Minerva said sternly. "We will find her, but we will find her the right way. Cedric will be handled in the _right way_."

For the first time, Hermione turned her head to look into the face of her mentor, "And what way is that, Minerva? To bring him back to Hogwarts, to give him detention?"

"He will be dealt with, love – you need to trust us!" Minerva exclaimed.

Hermione pulled her hand away from Minerva's. She saw Hermione's eyes flare as she shot back, "I don't want him 'dealt with' – I want him _PUNISHED!_" Hermione screamed. She backed away and raised her arms, about to apparate when Minerva called out "Hermione!..." Hermione halted for a moment and looked at Minerva who continued, "…Evil wakes in vengeance… be careful what you choose…" and in a flash of gold, Hermione was gone.

Minerva walked back to the group and sighed. "Do you know where she went?" Molly asked. "Because for some reason, I can't track her anymore – I can _feel_ her, her anger – but I can't seem to pinpoint her location."

Minerva rubbed her face in exhaustion – a full day of apparating was taking its toll on everyone…everyone except Hermione that is. "Yes. She went to Cornwall. I could sense it when we touched – as though she wanted me to follow." Minerva said from behind her hands. She lowered them and said, "…to an abandoned castle where she and Cedric…shared a memory."

"Well if that is where Cedric is, then we have to go to them _now_ – before something happens." Tonks said.

They all began to hold hands so they could apparate to the location that Minerva saw in her mind when they head the distinct "pop" of apparition. They drew their wands and scanned their surroundings to see Severus Snape gliding towards them. "I have been tracking you for 2 hours now!" He said crossly. "I was only able to catch up to you now."

"What is it Severus?" Albus asked with trepidation.

"We were all called by the Dark Lord several hours ago." Snape began. "He sensed a great power. One that was fueled by rage, by fury. He sensed this power was moving all over Europe, and doing so quickly – without the laws of magic standing in the way. He knows that it came from Hogwarts…he knows that it can travel in and out of any type of ward…and he knows that it is Miss. Weasley. Lucious sensed Morgaine the very second that Cedric removed her from Hogwarts – and he told the Dark Lord how Hermione's magic changed – how strong she was in the graveyard."

It seemed as though no one was breathing, as they waited for him to continue. "The Dark Lord sees her as a threat. She has power that he does not – and he seeks to take it from her."

"He's going to kill her…" Minerva whispered.

"No." Snape said – looking directly into Minerva's eyes. "His specific instructions were for Lucious and Bellatrix to bring the Weasley girl, and her baby – back alive."

"Wait, wait!" Albus cried. "I personally took Bellatrix to Azkaban! She is locked up!"

"She is…" Snape said, "not…anymore."

Everyone stood, mouths agape. "I'm sorry I cannot provide you with more, my absence I fear has not gone unnoticed from the Manor." Snape turned and with a "pop" he was gone.

There was no time for the shock to sink in, action had to be taken. Everyone linked arms, Minerva closed her eyes and with a swirling sensation, they found themselves at an abandoned sea-side castle in Cornwall. "Where is she?" cried Molly.

"I don't know." Minerva said breathlessly as they tried to orient themselves to their surroundings. "But we have to find them and get them all back to Hogwarts _fast_."

Unfortunately, because of Snape's information session, Hermione had a 5 minute head start over the others. When she landed in Cornwall, she walked with purpose to the place she knew Cedric and Morgaine to be. She walked over the small hillside and down to the beach. Just as she expected, Cedric was sitting on a blanket, holding Morgaine. He watched Hermione as she came down the hill – as though he knew the precise moment when she was going to show up. He could see her eyes glowing, and feel the heat emanating off of her as she approached. He stood and held Morgaine in front of him. Even in the state he was in, he knew that she would bring no harm to her child. He was, in effect, hiding behind Morgaine.

"How dare you." Hermione seethed. "How dare you. Give me my child."

"Hermione, please, calm down and listen." Cedric said.

"Why have you done this? What could you possibly have been thinking – you know she is traceable!" Hermione shrieked.

"I know, Hermione." Cedric said. "It's just – well, I knew that with the way your powers have grown – you would get here first…and we would be able to talk."

Hermione didn't even know what to say, she was overcome with rage and disbelief. "You chose to put my child in mortal danger because you want us to talk? This is what you meant, isn't it? This is what you meant by 'you'll be sorry'! Isn't it?"

"No." Cedric said firmly. "That isn't what I meant by it…"

"Then what? No…wait – you can tell me when we get back to the castle, we are leaving NOW!" Hermione yelled as she stepped forward to claim her baby who was now starting to fuss.

Cedric recoiled, not allowing Hermione to scoop Morgaine from his hands. "Listen for just a moment – THEN we will return, I promise!"

Hermione weighed her options and knew that he would not give in until he was heard. She was not about to use magic on him while he was holding her days-old infant.

"I cannot tell you how much it sickens me that you are using my baby as a shield – it makes me want to vomit. You had better speak quickly, Cedric – or I will take my chances on using magic with you." Hermione said. She became extra vigilant to the senses and sounds of her surroundings while she let him speak…

"I knew you would come here." He said in an excited voice. "I knew that you would find me here – that you probably tracked me through all of our old spots – to end up here, where we first made love."

"Get on with it." Hermione growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't you see, Hermione? You went to all of these places because they _meant_ something to us! They were so important that they drew you here…you were able to sense me, where I was – because you still love me and want to be with me!" Cedric words took on a hysterical tone.

"Have you COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" Hermione screamed. In one swift motion, she swept Morgaine away from Cedric and cradled her in her arms. She began to back away, preparing to apparate – but Cedric approached and held onto her arm, tightly. She looked at his face and could clearly see that he was on the brink of insanity.

"You don't love someone for 6 years and then decide that you no longer love that person – you don't suddenly wake up and say 'I love women today'. You were running away from us, Hermione – but look – I led you to all of these places – and you followed! I led you to me! And you came back to me – because you know we are meant to be together!" Cedric spoke at such a fast and jumbled pace that Hermione barely understood him – there was more than one screw loose here.

Hermione pointed her wand at Cedric and he backed off. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I am here for my child, _not_ for you. _Morgaine_ led me to all of these places – _not you_. Hear me carefully, because I will not say this again – I am no longer in love with you – and I cannot believe the lengths that you have gone, the _danger_ you have put us all in – because you are trying to force me to admit that I still love you. You make me sick and I never want you to come near us again. I don't want to see your face, I don't want to hear your voice." Hermione began to back away – preparing to apparate once more.

Meanwhile – the "rescue party" made their way to the top of the hill. They heaved a collective sigh of relief as they saw all three witches and wizard still safe and sound. They could hear Hermione yelling at Cedric, but were unable to decipher the words until they were halfway down the hill. They saw Hermione backing away – wand still pointed at Cedric. She said "How long were you going to carry this out until I found you? How far were you willing to go…" She turned and saw Minerva halfway up the hill. She felt instant relief, and instead of apparating, she chose to join the rest of the group to return home.

"Hermione, wait!" Cedric called.

Hermione turned on her heel and said scathingly – "Ask me _again_ why I could never love you, Cedric…" Her eyes bore down upon him "…because I _**stopped**_ you!" She turned and nodded to Minerva. She took no more than 2 steps when there was a loud "pop" in front of her, and she was nose to nose with Lucious Malfoy. He was watching from a distance and knew the type of firepower that was down on that beach. He had a narrow window for his plan to work, and it had to be executed perfectly. He made sure to apparate directly in front of her, and once he did – he grabbed Morgaine out of her arms and apparated away once more. It occurred in less than a second – and before Hermione realized what had happened, a dozen or so death eaters closed in around the witches and wizards on the beach. Wands were drawn and spells were flying in all directions. The death eaters knew to leave Hermione alive, so the used stunners and body-binds against her…only – every spell that was cast simply bounced right off of her. The 2 death eaters attacking her looked at their wands in confusion as Hermione advanced slowly upon them – a maniacal grin on her face. She was going to destroy them. Minerva stunned the death eater she was fighting and tried to make her way to Hermione. She saw the look on her face and new that this was going to end badly…all that could be done now was damage control. Minerva pushed through the swarm, yelling "Hermione! Hermione wait!" but it did not make it over the sounds of spells and curses flying through the air. She was less than 35 feet away when she saw Hermione's body glow – the way her arms did when they were in the clearing. It was coming from beneath her skin and Minerva could see small flames dancing across her arms and legs. Hermione was not in any pain though. In human form, Minerva still retained traits that her animagus possesses – such as keen eyesight and hearing. The same went for Hermione – only Hermione was able to harness that power, and harness the flame. She wasn't able to do it voluntarily yet – as she had lost all control of her powers, so instead – the flames were harnessed by her anger, her rage, her fury. The countdown had begun.

Minerva continued to push through the crowd as she heard Bellatrix's haunting cackle and saw her come face to face with Hermione. "Hello, love!" She cried. "Miss me? Cuz I missed you, oh did I ever...I missed the filthy mudblood who used wandless magic on me. Brought my friends along with me this time – I don't make the same mistake twice. So here you are – outnumbered." Bellatrix cackled once more, but Hermione stood her ground – staring Bellatrix down, no fear in her eyes – for she knew that she had power over Bella. Bella stood directly in front of Hermione and whispered into her ear, "We'll see how brave you are…we'll see how fast you've been running."

Minerva could see Hermione growing brighter and hoped that she would get there in time…only she didn't.

The shock was subsonic and sent all who were on the beach falling to the ground. Everyone shielded their eyes as there was nothing less than a blinding supernova before them.

"_**These endless days are finally are finally ending in a blaze, and we are caught in the fire – the point of no return, we will walk through the fire and let it burn."**_

The light imploded on itself into a vast array of colors that Hermione was molding into a ball of energy between her hands. Bellatrix stood in front of Hermione once more, cackling – while Minerva was climbing to her feet, calling to Hermione – trying to get to her in time. The entire beach was in utter chaos as one by one the death eaters began apparating away. Hermione's rescue crew thought for a moment that the day was saved – that Hermione scared them off, but that wasn't the case. Minerva called out "Hermione, STOP!" But Hermione paid no attention – she was pouring all of her concentration into the ball of fire and energy that was before her.

"_**Be careful how you fight evil – your weapons can turn back on you."**_

It happened so fast – and yet looking back on it, everyone would say that it was all in slow motion. Hermione held the ball of fire in her right hand. She pulled her arm back – and as she was about to launch it at Bellatrix, something happened that no one had forseen – something that no one would have been able to, as it was a last minute decision on his part – in order to prevent anyone from seeing him coming. Bellatrix disapparated while Hermione's arm was drawn back and Voldemort appeared in her place – apparating in, at exactly the same time. Hermione's arm was already in motion as the ball of fire and energy was launched at the Dark Lord. The ball barely left her hand when Voldemort screamed "Protego!" causing it to backfire upon Hermione. She burst into flames – with sparks of blue jumping all around her – as though little bolts of lightning were striking her. She hit the ground screaming and writhing in pain. While conjuring the energy and magic of flame did not hurt her, having it used against her as a weapon did – and surely would have killed her if Voldemort didn't extinguish the flames – leaving Hermione, charred black, yet red with blood – twitching on the beach. This encounter took no more than two seconds – two precious seconds that those who witnessed it would look back on and ask themselves "what if I had been faster…a little more clever…what if…" Yet at the time, it happened in a flash – literally. They saw Hermione heave a blinding light towards Bellatrix, and the next thing they saw was Hermione red, black, and smoking on the ground – with the Dark Lord standing over her. Wands already drawn, the witches and wizards ran towards Voldemort. He threw a few quick, yet powerful curses their way – injuring each one of them until they could no longer stand to advance upon him.

"I admire your courage." The Dark Lord said in a velvety voice. "I know you will not give up until you are dead, and however appealing that sounds to me – I am afraid that I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment." He knelt down and touched Hermione's arm. He looked up at the group of panting witches and wizards – the 'great protectors', and said, "You are not who I am here for today." And in a cloud of smoke, they both were gone.

It took all of one second for everyone to process what just happened. Molly and Arthur broke down and Minerva screamed at the top of her lungs – cursing at the sky. Albus, ever the warrior – knew that they needed to get to safety. "We need to get back to the castle. We don't know if he will be sending the death eaters back now that he got what he wanted. Cedric – you will return with us as well – until we can figure out what to do with you. Come, we will apparate to the Burrow and floo into the infirmary – it looks as though all of us could use the attention of our healer." He was right, not a single person on that beach was left unscathed – there were many cuts, bruises, limps – and blood. Albus helped Molly to her feet and said "We will figure out what to do from there."

Everyone was getting their bearings, preparing to leave, when they heard a quiet – hoarse voice say "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

They all turned and identified the speaker as Cedric. Tonks rushed up to him and shoved him. "Tonks!" Remus cried, but he would make no effort to stop her unless she drew her wand.

"What DID you think would happen, Cedric?" she screamed. "How could you have been so STUPID? What did you EXPECT would come of this? You took Hermione's child – knowing she still has the trace on her – knowing that Hermione has been completely unstable – and you thought, what – you would kiss and make up? – live happily ever after in your castle? You pathetic child. I searched for her with you for MONTHS – looking for clues, just wanting to get her back – and here you are…putting her, her child – and everyone else at risk because you can't handle a breakup – because you can't accept someone telling you 'NO'!" Tonks backed away into Remus's arms.

Cedric's head was down as he whispered. "I'm so sorry. This isn't how they said it would happen…"

Ice water may as well have been poured down everyone's throats and into their lungs. No one breathed – no one moved. They stood there – going over Cedric's words in their minds, disbelieving that he just said what they thought he said. Minerva, who was on the top of the hill, facing away – turned her head with eyes narrowed in a fashion that read 'I'm figuring something out right now'. "_What_ did you say?" She breathed. The others who were facing away now turned to look at Cedric – whose face was easily ten different shades of grey.

"They never said it would be like this – they told me no one would get hurt." Cedric croaked.

Remus ran forward and slammed into Cedric – gripping both of his shoulders, they both fell to their knees in the sand – hard. "Did I hear you right?" Remus questioned sternly. Cedric looked away. Remus shook Cedric's shoulders once and demanded "LOOK AT ME!" Cedric obeyed and Remus asked slowly but definitely, "are you saying what I think you are saying?" Cedric eyes were full of fear and regret. Remus's eyes grew wide – needing no further clarification, he shook Cedric violently and screamed "What have you done, Cedric? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"_**Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the wood. Others may deceive you – you decide what's good."**_

**Hi all! Thanks for the comments – I'm glad that I'm getting some new readers as well – it is quite exciting! I am glad that you are also enjoying the direction this story is taking – I really struggled through the last chapter as I was having difficulty making the transition from Cedric to Minerva smooth enough. I know I put clues in other chapters, but it was really hard when it came down to getting it done! This chapter came out real quick because I never write this story better than when Hermione is hurt, sad, or angry – and I seem to have the most viewer traffic on those types of chapters, so I guess that you appreciate the angst as well! You know you are doing something right when people tell you that you have brought them to tears multiple times! (That's like, multiple orgasms for writers, let me tell you!)**

**Anyway – please keep the reviews coming! I love all comments – positive or negative. Positive lets me know I'm on the right track – and negative allows me to change or tweak direction. Believe me, I don't want to lose my wonderful readers – so comment me up!**


	26. Of lionesses and cubs

**Of lionesses and cubs**

Hermione was floating. She felt pain. Oh yes, she felt pain – but she felt like she was flying. Her last memory was of throwing a ball of fire at Bellatrix Lestrange. She was hoping that Minerva got to her and they were apparating away. Suddenly there was ground beneath her – wet grass. Hermione's heart leapt – sweet, wet grass. 'We must be at the Burrow', she thought. Soon they would go through the floo to the infirmary where Poppy and Minerva would heal her. But she was not at the Burrow. Hermione painfully opened her eyes to see oaks, and elms, and willows towering over her. This was not right. Where was she?

"Yes." A velvety voice said. Hermione was unable to move, but she knew that the voice was not that of an ally. "Yes, he always did have an affinity for the beauty of trees – no matter where they were supposed to reside. He said that every tree he thought was beautiful would have the privilege of gracing his courtyard. Look – there, to your left."

Hermione was able to flop her head to the left. She felt the cool grass tickle her ear as she looked. There was a pond so large it might as well have been a lake, and surrounding it were a variety of trees – willows which were covered in Spanish moss, cherry trees, euclid trees, tulip trees, moringa, dragon, and even a _Kalpataru__tree_! Hermione involuntarily sucked air into her lungs at the pure beauty that was before her.

"Did you think that a Death Eater could not appreciate and enjoy beauty?" the velvety voice asked. Hermione, while struck by the beauty that was before her – she finally realized…she was not at home – she was in the home of a Death Eater. "Welcome to the home of Lucious Malfoy." The owner of the voice walked around to Hermione's line of site. His skin was pale white, his face…almost looked snake-like. 'Oh God', Hermione thought. She knew that she had finally come face-to-face with the Dark Lord. Anxiety flowed through her veins like ice water, yet her heart sank at the same time – did this mean she was now doomed…and what was the fate of her child?

Hermione sucked in air, struggling to breathe, she turned her eyes towards the sky – watching as the stars came out of hiding to fill the night sky. Voldemort followed her gaze and smirked. "Do not think that just because you are outside an air-rescue will be possible…the wards cover the entire property. There is no escape. The only reason I have you out here is because I thought this atmosphere would be more suitable than the dungeons. You have not earned a comfortable bed, but the cold, stone floor of the dungeons may make you worse – and I need you alive, I need you strong." He bent down and cocked his head – looking Hermione dead in the eye. She did not avert her eyes as she showed him her determination. "Hmm." He said. He bent towards her ear and whispered, "You may not show it now, but you _will_ be afraid before the end. I have great use of you, and I guarantee that you will break once I have taken what I need." He stood and looked down at her. Hermione's eyes followed his every moment. "Do not try to be strong, my dear, there is no point." He began to walk away and said, "Severus will be in momentarily to start patching you up…as for your daughter – know that she is being kept safe until we determine her potential…she may be of great use to us…given the strength of her parents."

Hermione heard a heavy door open and close. She thought it strange that it was only upon Voldemort's exit did her heart begin to race. After the initial shock of their meeting, she felt calm on the inside – she would not allow him to elicit the fear response he so desired from her. If she was unable to do anything else at the moment, she would at least remain in control of her emotions – she would not give up that control, she would not give him the satisfaction. She looked at the stars once more and imagined a great host of witches and wizards flying upon brooms – coming to rescue her. A tear slid down the side of her face and into her hairline as she thought about what Voldemort said regarding the wards. A thought came to Hermione's mind that made her heart skip a beat…"God. I may actually die here."

Back at Hogwarts, Albus, Minerva, Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys were being patched up by Poppy. Cedric was sitting on one of the infirmary beds looking down at the floor – feeling the multiple sets of eyes upon him.

"How." Remus whispered as Poppy waved her wand over his arm, healing a large wound. "How could you have arranged for such an abomination?" His eyes were burning holes into Cedric's.

"We do strange things for the people we love…" Cedric replied in a far-off, disjointed voice. "We lie to them, we lie _for_ them – there are so many bumps along the way, but we never stop wanting what's best for them."

Everyone else in the room looked at Cedric in disbelief. His ramblings made them all wonder if he truly _had_ gone mad. His eyes were glazed over and he looked as though he were in a trance. "I never wanted this to happen…" Cedric whispered, still looking away. "All I did was an express a wish…and the next thing I knew…Hermione was gone."

"What wish, Cedric? When did you make this wish?" Remus asked quickly.

Cedric finally looked up, but still had a faraway gaze in his eyes. "When we were looking for her. I made it on the very day that we were told she was found…when I went to get some water. I didn't think anyone was around when I wished it…but someone was."

The others adopted more curious and concerned expressions for their angry ones. "Who was there, Cedric…what did you do?" Tonks asked.

Cedric began again, shaking his head slowly as he spoke. "I was tired. So, so tired. I was tired of hunting, tired of coming up empty. I was thinking back to how strong you said she had become and I grew more scared by the minute that she would never be found." Everyone in the room was hanging onto his every word. "I was at the creek, and whispered that I wished everything would return back to the way it was...that none of this had ever happened. That was when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Lucious Malfoy." Glances were being exchanged around the room…"He told me he had not come to hurt me – that _no one_ would get hurt. He said I needed to know that he was just with Hermione – and she was going to become the most dangerous witch this world has ever seen – and that she would destroy the world. He said that for everyone's sake, her powers had to be extracted….or we would all die…."

"And you listened to him?" Tonks cried. "You sold out not just Hermione – but _all_ of us!" Tonks strode up to Cedric and slapped him. She held her hands out for him to see – they were covered with dried blood. "Do you see this? I have had blood on my hands all day, Cedric – blood from the people that I love, and all because of you!" Remus put his hand on Tonk's shoulder, trying to calm her. "We searched for her with you for _months_ – only for you to sell her out…you make me sick…how could you not have told us that you saw him?"

Cedric looked up in earnest into Tonk's eyes…"Because I didn't remember that I saw him until I saw you all on the ground…I don't even know how I got to Cornwall…" Looks of confusion were smeared across everyone's face. They all thought he had gone completely mad, until Albus approached him and waved his wand over Cedric. Smoke began to rise from him. The tendrils swirled around – forming letters. Eventually the letters formed a word – 'Imperio', with the smoky image of Lucious Malfoy hovering over it. The room was deadly silent. After a few moments, Albus cleared his throat and stated: "This was the last spell that was cast on Cedric. And that is who casted it."

"Oh, God." Whispered Minerva.

"Lucious must have placed the curse on you while you were away from the school – a curse which involved you finding a way to get Hermione and Morgaine out of Hogwarts." Cedric's eyes briefly met Albus's as he continued. "The reason for your lack of memory is because the spell has ended…now that they have what they wanted." Cedric looked down at the floor. "You will only be able to remember what happened from the exact moment before the spell was cast, and what happened after the spell had ended…everything else in between is gone." Albus walked over the rest of the group and whispered, "This is not Cedric's fault. It could just as easily happened to either of you." He said to Tonks and Remus.

"If it was the Imperius Curse, then why has he been acting like a raving loony? He's been saying the most bizarre things even after the curse apparently ended." Tonks asked.

Albus looked at Cedric thoughtfully, who was now swinging his feet back and forth and rolling his head around. He was definitely not acting like the Cedric that they knew. "Maybe," Albus began, "he was trying to fight off the curse. I have seen it before, during the last war – the more someone struggled against it, the more…well…shall I say 'unhinged' – they became. Though he doesn't remember, maybe he was really trying hard to fight against it." The group turned to look at Cedric, who seemed to be in a different world altogether – as he was now whistling a lighthearted tune. Anger gave way to concern. They have seen the Imperius Curse before…they knew the havoc that it could wreak. Cedric was just as much a victim as the rest of them. He had no control over handing the woman and child that he loves to the Death Eaters – and apparently, given his current mental state, he _did_ try to fight back.

"So what happens now?" Remus asked. "Can he be helped?"

"I don't know." Albus shook his head slowly. "I really don't. But that will have to come later. He is uninjured and safe here at home where Poppy can watch over him until we can figure out what to do with him. Our main priority right now is Hermione and Morgaine.

Tears flowed freely from Minerva's eyes. The woman who finally made her be honest with herself was gone. The woman that she had not only grown to love – but has fallen _in love_ with – the woman she swore she would protect…over and over again…could very well be dead. Molly Weasley, her face puffy from crying, interpreted Minerva's face and knew what she was thinking. "She's not dead, Minerva." Molly said softly. "If she was, I would have felt it…and you would have too…"

Hermione had no concept of time. All she knew was that it was night. She knew that she was drifting in and out of consciousness judging by the drastic position changes of the moon in the sky. She felt herself about to slip away once more when she heard the heavy door to the courtyard open. She didn't have the energy, or the strength – to turn her head, much less her body. She thought she knew what was to come…until she saw the sweeping form of Severus Snape – hovering over her. Her eyes were so swollen from the blast and the burns that she could only open them into little slits. She blinked up at him a few times before he knelt down in the grass beside her. She was surprised to hear the he traded in his usual sinister tone for a much more sympathetic and gentle one. "Miss Weasley." He whispered. "I am so sorry." He watched as Hermione slowly turned her head away from him, she didn't know how to respond – she was unable to form clear thoughts…all she had left were emotions and instinct. Snape watched as tears trickled down Hermione's burnt face and into her hairline. He sighed deeply as he opened the small black bag that he brought with him. He rummaged around and pulled out a variety of potions and salves. When he turned his attention back to Hermione, his breath hitched. The path that her tears had taken down her face was no longer charred. It was, in fact – pink, smooth, and healthy – as though those small areas were unaffected by the blast. Hermione heard his gasp and slowly turned her head back towards him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Snape had no idea what just happened, as he was unaware of Hermione's Phoenix animagus form. He shook his head and knew that he would have to file that one away for later because he was running out of time to do all that he wanted to do. He tried to sit Hermione up slightly and asked her to swallow the potions he brought. He had to use his fingers to open her mouth as he attempted to pour the potions in. Each potion trickled out the side of Hermione's mouth. She was unable to swallow. He laid her back down and applied several instant healing salves, followed by a few healing spells with his wand. They had no effect whatsoever. Snape was baffled, but knew what needed to be done. He leaned down to Hermione's ear and whispered. "Don't worry, Hermione. I am going to get you help…and get you out of here." Snape stood and swept out of the room.

Though the thought was in her head, she was unable to bring it to words: "Don't worry about me…just save my baby…"

"Ok." Arthur Weasley began – trying, unsuccessfully, to use his bravest voice possible. "Let's look at what we know. We know Malfoy took Morgaine. We know that Voldemort used Hermione's own magic against her – and by the looks of it…she is badly hurt." Molly and Minerva both lowered their heads, visualizing their loved one lying in a heap of ash and blood. "What we don't know," Arthur continued, "Is where she is…" The room was quiet as everyone was remembering what happened in Cornwall.

They were all startled out of their memories when they heard a deep voice say, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance in that regard." Everyone looked up to see Severus Snape standing before them.

"Severus…" Albus whispered. All eyes were laid expectantly on Snape.

"Miss Weasley…" Snape began. "…Is alive."

It sounded as though a hole had been poked into the room as everyone let out the breath that they were holding.

"Hold onto yourselves." Snape continued, sending waves of anxiety throughout the room. Snape turned his head to witness Cedric standing on an infirmary bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Lucious Malfoy used the Imperious Curse on Mister Diggory the day that she was confronted in the graveyard. Malfoy reported back to the Dark Lord of Hermione's growth in power, and instructed him to find a way to bring her to him. Lucious had to work twice as hard to keep hold of his curse, as Mister Diggory was apparently fighting against it quite valiantly." The others in the room looked at Cedric with sympathy and sadness – he _did_ try to fight for Hermione...even if it meant sacrificing his own sanity. Snape went on, "The opportunity to lure Hermione only recently presented itself as Mister Diggory's mind began to deteriorate. While Hermione was searching for him and Morgaine, the Dark Lord sensed the intensity of her power – he knew that it had grown tenfold…to the point where she was able to travel in and out of wards as she pleased. He seeks to take that power from her. A task which will destroy her in the end."

"What have they done with her?" Albus asked.

"She has been taken to Malfoy Manor, and is lying in the center courtyard." Snape replied.

"Well that should be no problem then, if she is in the courtyard." Tonks said.

"It does pose a problem as the wards are not only up, but they have been strengthened." Snape answered back.

"What does she look like? And where is my grandchild?" Molly asked, wondering if she truly wanted to hear the answer.

"Morgaine is safe. She is under the constant watch of Narcissa Malfoy." Snape replied. "No one else is to come into contact with her, and she is not to be harmed in any way…until the Dark Lord can determine what powers she may possess. He intends to make some use of her."

"And Hermione?" Molly repeated.

Snape knew it would come to this as he replied, "She is gravely injured." Minerva and Molly held each other. "She is burned from head to toe to the point where she is unrecognizable." Tears began to flow. "I was ordered by the Dark Lord to begin healing Hermione so she will be strong enough for him to extract her powers…but…I have been unsuccessful in my attempts."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus.

"She is so swollen that she is unable to swallow – the potions came spilling out. The salves and the spells did not work…which is a first for me. However…something curious did happen." Snape said. "I don't even know how to properly explain it, but where Hermione's tears fell – it was as though they washed away the damage. They left her skin in those areas unblemished and well…normal."

"Phoenix tears have healing powers." Minerva whispered, still clutching onto Molly.

"I don't understand." Snape said.

Minerva's sad and tired face looked into Snape's as she informed him, "Hermione trained herself to be an animagus in only 2 weeks time." She paused and sighed. "Her animagus has taken the form of a Phoenix."

Snape was taken aback. He shook his head and whispered, "That…is not possible."

Minerva looked to Albus, who now took over. "It is completely unheard of, yes – and I would not have believed it to be possible had I not seen it for myself."

"It's true." Tonks chimed in, "she changed before our very eyes – all of ours."

"She has not been in control of her magic – highly unstable." Albus continued. "Her emotions have been fueling her power – and channeling volatile magic through her animagus traits…the use of fire and energy."

"Which is what the Dark Lord used against her…" Snape said. "Which is why I have been unable to heal her – it is unknown magic for a witch or wizard to possess. This is unknown territory." Snape thought for a moment before saying "If I can get a few of her tears into a vial, I may be able to work a potion which will heal her…but that will take time – and time is something she does not have. She needs help _now_." Snape looked intently at Minerva. "…she needs _you_."

Hermione felt light drops of rain tap her face…'as though the world itself is crying'. She opened her eyes and raised them to the sky as best she could. "I guess the wards don't protect against the elements." Hermione thought. Hermione drifted in and out, soothed by the sprinkle of cold rain upon her face. She cracked her eyes open once more and saw a peculiar sight. It was a vision of her mother – dressed all in white, yet transparent. She heard a voice whisper "Hermione." Her mind didn't even need to process it – she knew it was the voice of her mother. "Hermione. Look….see…" Hermione watched as her mother pointed to the sky. Her gaze followed the direction of her hand and she saw someone hovering above the trees on a broom. Hermione had trouble focusing her eyes, but she heard her mother's voice say "Stay strong, my poppet…she came for you."

Tears ran down Hermione's face. She knew she was hallucinating – her mother was dead and gone, and that could not be Minerva above her – there was no way past the wards. Hermione was sad and angry that her mind was betraying her with images of things she wanted the most.

What Hermione didn't know was that it really was Minerva hovering over the courtyard, and that a plan was hatched for her rescue. Minerva flew her broom over the courtyard at Malfoy Manor, hoping to get a look at Hermione before they put their plan into action. She flew over the wards and looked down through the trees until she saw Hermione – lying on her back with her knees bent and laying on their side. She was so burned that Minerva did not cry, but she mustered up the greatest amount of Gryffindor courage she had. She flew down to the front gates where she met up with Snape.

"Ready?" he asked.

Minerva sighed and said "As ready as I'll ever be…let's go." In a blink of an eye, Minerva was suddenly in her cat animagus form. Snape looked down at her and said, "You need to keep up." He then lifted his robes. The tabby cat nodded and crawled under the fabric, staying as close to his feet as possible – without him stepping on her. With a flick of his wand, the wards came down to allow him access. He strode up the walkway as the wards were resealed – the tiny cat keeping pace, hidden under his robes. It seemed as though they were walking for miles. Snape walked at a very fast past and Minerva could not see where they were going – she could only rely on the movements of Snape's feet and her own instinct. Soon they came to a halt, and Minerva heard an all too familiar velvety voice ask Snape if he was going to "attend to our guest". Snape replied that he was, and they became to move again. Minerva heard a heavy door creak open and soon she felt wet grass beneath her paws. Her heart leapt – they were in the courtyard and she was mere feet away from Hermione…from her love. The door closed behind them and Snape lifted his robes – indicating it safe for Minerva to go to Hermione. Minerva stepped out from under the fabric and gauged her surroundings. When she determined that it was safe, she sprinted towards Hermione. She slowed down when she was about 5 feet away, not wanting to startle her. Even at that distance, Minerva could hear her ragged breathing – a chilling sound that reminded her of when she was so close to death after being attacked in the dungeons. Minerva changed into her human form and looked back at Severus. He nodded and said, "I will keep watch, but if I signal you, you need to transform and hide in one of the trees."

Minerva cared not about the Death Eaters. "Let them come." She said. "If they want an apocalypse, then I'll give them one." Minerva of course, would never put Hermione in any more danger than she was already in – but if they failed and it did turn into a firefight, then she was going to go out in a blaze – bringing as many of them with her as possible.

Minerva approached Hermione got down on her hands and knees. Hermione sensed someone and opened her eyes into little slits. She didn't believe what was before her – she knew she was hallucinating – she had to be.

"_**You're everywhere to me, and when I catch my breath – it's you I breathe. You're everything that makes me believe I'm not alone."**_

"Hermione. My, God." Minerva whispered as she picked up one of Hermione's limp hands. Hermione's heart momentarily stopped – was this not a hallucination after all? Hermione slowly turned her head to face Minerva, as she asked "Hermione, can you hear me?" Starting with her pinky finger, Hermione closed her hand around Minerva's – one finger at a time, then squeezed lightly. Tears fell from Minerva's face and onto Hermione's. She kissed them away lightly – so as not to hurt her, but to let her know how glad she was that they were together again. "Hermione." Minerva whispered, "I said I will always find you. Listen to me, I am going to get you out of here – we are going to get you home." Tears streamed down Hermione's face, leaving trails of unblemished skin in their wake. Slowly her eyes began to roll back as unconsciousness took her once more. She could finally rest, for she was found. "Hermione?" Minerva whispered, but it was obvious that she had passed out. Minerva fumbled through her robes and withdrew a vial. She uncorked it and held it against Hermione's cheek – allowing as many tears as possible to fill it. When she got as many as she could, Minerva corked the vial and tossed it to Severus – who caught it and put it in the pockets of his robes.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva whispered "Dobby." He appeared no more than one second later. Minerva was relieved that it worked. They hatched the plan back at Hogwarts to use the Death Eaters own tactics against them. They got into Hogwarts through a house elf, maybe they were just as careless to not put the house elf ward against their own headquarters. Even if it had not worked, Minerva made the decision that she would not leave Hermione no matter what. Luckily, it did work. "Dobby, we need to get back to Hogwarts – to my private chambers – then you are to come back for Morgaine. Severus said she is in the south-west corner of the house, in the master bedroom."

"Yes, Dobby knows where it is. Dobby was enslaved here for many years." Dobby said. He took one of Minerva's hands, and one of Hermione's – and before they knew it, they were in Minerva's private chambers – in her bed. There were others in the room, the Weasleys, Albus, Tonks, Remus, Poppy, Harry and Ron. In a blink of an eye, Dobby was gone once more.

Severus was counting in his head – he had to time things perfectly to avoid implication. After the count of ten, he emerged from the courtyard and in a panic, asked "Why may I ask is Miss. Weasley no longer in the courtyard?" Voldemort snapped his head towards Snape as Narcissa came rushing into the room screaming "Dobby just apparated in and took the baby!" Voldemort pounded the table and screamed "NO!"

The second that Hermione and Minerva appeared upon the bed, Molly Weasley rushed forward and cried out. She wanted nothing more than to scoop up her daughter and hold her, but Hermione was so burned and bloodied that she didn't want to hurt her more. "Oh, my poor sweet girl!' She cried. Arthur came over and put his arm around his wife as they watched Minerva and Poppy start to arrange Hermione into a position for healing. Five seconds later, Dobby reappeared with a screaming Morgaine in his arms. "My grandbaby!" Molly cried. She knelt down and received the tiny bundle from Dobby. "Thank you Dobby, you are a true hero." Dobby blushed and said "Dobby has been called many things, but Dobby has never been called _that_!" Dobby bowed and said "If you require any further assistance from Dobby, please call."

"We will, Dobby – thank you." Albus replied before Dobby apparated away. "Alright, I think we should give Poppy some room to work, let us go into the sitting room." Albus said as he exited the room. Arthur, Harry, Ron, Tonks, and Remus kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead – each whispering their own words of encouragement to her before leaving the room. Molly, on the other hand, had no intention of leaving her child. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, lightly stroking Hermione's face with the back of her hand.

"Molly, we're running out of time, we need to get started." Poppy said.

Molly nodded and stepped back. She sat down in an armchair across the room – wrapping herself in a blanket. "Can we not call Rhea and Apollo in on this as well?" Molly asked.

Poppy shook her head. "Hermione doesn't have that kind of time. Her wounds are also rejecting potions and salves – this is our best bet." Poppy handed Minerva a sleeping draught. She downed it in one gulp. "Minerva, you know what to do." Poppy said. Minerva nodded and began to disrobe. She crawled under the flat sheet that Poppy was holding up and moved close to Hermione, waiting for Poppy to maneuver them into position. Hermione was burned so badly that Minerva could feel heat radiating from her body, it was frightening. "Ok, here we go." Said Poppy as she began to intertwine limbs – pressing their bodies against one another. There was no need to dress Hermione down as her clothes were burned away.

Minerva began to feel herself drift away, but not before she heard Molly ask, "Minerva?" She raised her head to look at Molly, who continued "Find her. Bring her home." Minerva nodded and laid her head back down against Hermione's throat. Seconds later, she was asleep. The next thing she knew, she was awake again. Eight hours had passed, yet it felt like two seconds. Minerva sat up and rubbed her face. "What happened?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"I don't know." Poppy replied, shaking her head. "She is still asleep." Minerva looked over at Hermione. The areas where they were touching had healed only faintly – very different from the last time she healed her. "Were you able to reach her?" Poppy asked.

"Apparently not." Minerva replied.

"Well, at least we know that you _are_ able to heal her – albeit very little – it is still healing nonetheless." Poppy said. "Severus is working on a potion using her tears, and until it is ready – we just have to keep trying to get through.

Three more nights passed, and though Hermione was gradually healing at the contact points, Minerva was still unable to enter Hermione's mind to use the most powerful heal to bring her home. "It feels as though she is resisting me." Minerva said. "There was one moment where I thought I was about to enter, but there was some sort of barrier – preventing me entry."

"Well." Poppy began. "You yourself said that she is now aware of your connection. Maybe she is intentionally stopping you. Maybe she doesn't want to be healed. It wouldn't be the first time."

"How could she be so selfish?" Minerva whispered.

"Selfish?" Poppy asked, shaking her head. "We're the ones who can't let her go because we would miss her too much – and you call _her_ selfish?" Poppy put her hand on Minerva's shoulder and looked over towards Molly. "I know you don't want to hear it, but we are in the same position we were in 10 months ago – maybe it is time to let go."

"How could you even suggest that to me?" Molly asked quietly.

Poppy crossed the room and knelt down in front of Molly. "Because part of my job is to say the things that other people can't. Hermione is very sick – a victim of magic that we have no experience with…_her_ magic. Maybe there is a reason why we keep having to bring her back – maybe it isn't supposed to happen that way. After the events of this past year, I have to ask you – when is enough going to be enough, Molly?"

"_**When something like this happens, I pray very hard to make heads or tails of it. I think in her case she just wanted to take care of that baby, of you, or everyone she knew…and her poor body was just worn out. It wouldn't let her do everything she wanted to – so she went to a place where she could be a guardian angel. She will always be young. She will always be beautiful, and personally I feel much safer knowing she's up there on my side."**_

"No." Minerva said, still looking down at Hermione.

"No, what?" Poppy asked, confused.

"You said that in order for me to heal Hermione, she would have to be 100% willing to receive me. Whether it was on a conscious or subconscious/unconscious level." Minerva said. "If she didn't want to come back, then the contact heals wouldn't even be working – but look…they are."

"What are you saying?" Poppy asked.

"Well," Minerva continued. "You said that this is unknown magic – we are all walking blind right now. Maybe Hermione is so lost that she just needs a little extra help back." Minerva left the room and returned a few moments later with Morgaine. She sat on the bed and held Morgaine's hand up to Hermione's face as she whispered. "I know you can hear me, lamb. I promise that we won't quit until you give us a sign that _you_ are ready to, but I don't think you are fully ready to give in just yet. Listen to me, your baby is here. Feel her. She wants you to come home. She wants you to open your eyes and look at her."

Molly looked on, tears forming in her eyes.

Minerva continued to stroke Hermione's face with Morgaine's hand. Morgaine began to fuss and make tiny baby noises. "Do you hear her? She is calling to you. Follow her voice, she wants to help you find your way out. She wants you to hold her. She needs you to take care of her." Minerva bent down and whispered close to Hermione's ear, "Remember that mother is God in the eyes of a child. We all need our mothers." Minerva handed Morgaine off to Molly and asked her to stay, that maybe having Morgaine near would help. She drank the sleeping draught and undressed once more. She crawled under the sheet and allowed Poppy to position her just as she had the past three nights. Soon Minerva felt the effects of the draught, and she fell asleep. This time was different. She felt that she was aware, but she was not awake in her bed. She was in the same dark room she was in many months ago. She could sense Hermione was close – just as she had been before. Minerva's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. She stepped forward, but found herself unable to move past a barrier. Though she was able to enter Hermione's mind now, she still found herself blocked by something. "Hermione?" Minerva asked of the darkness.

A few moments passed before she heard a small voice say, "I know you're here."

Minerva was just relieved to hear Hermione speak. She replied, "Why will you not let me come to you, lamb?" No reply. Minerva made several more attempts to get Hermione to let her pass through the barrier, to no avail.

"This is too much." Hermione whispered. "Just when you think you can go no further into the darkness, a new layer is revealed. I have been left in ruins time and time again…"

"Ruin is the road to transformation, my poppet." A soft voice replied.

Minerva's heart momentarily stopped. There was someone else in there with them. Suddenly there was a bright white light at the opposite end of the room. Minerva could vaguely make out the shape of a woman, but was unable to see her face. Hermione slowly turned her head in the direction of the light. "Are you an angel? Have you come to take me home?"

"No. Not an angel, poppet." The woman said as she stepped out of the blinding light. She was tall, had long, brown hair, and was in a floor length, shimmering white gown.

"No. Not an angel." Hermione whispered. "You are a goddess." Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes as she looked upon the heavenly image of her mother.

"Not a goddess, either – but a lioness. You may be my cub, but you are a lioness now, yourself – with a cub of your own who needs your protection. And I have not come to take you away." Her mother said, "I have come to help _her_ bring you back home." She pointed into the shadows and Minerva suddenly felt that she was now able to move forward. Hermione turned her head in the direction her mother was pointing and she saw Minerva step out of the shadows. Minerva wasted no time, she dropped to her knees and began placing her hands on Hermione to begin healing.

"_**If you want to, I can save you - I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there - and all you wanted was somebody who cares."**_

Hermione's mother continued. "You've wondered 'why', after all that has happened – why you are still here. It is simple, my poppet. Your time has not yet come – you have not yet fulfilled your purpose. Do not fear your powers. They do not come from a place of hate, fear, and despair as others may believe. People feel your anger, but that is not where your powers lie – they lie in love…given to you at a time when they would most be needed. They were given to you to protect and to lead…to do what you were put on this earth to do…"

"And what was I put here to do, mother?" Hermione asked.

"To stand up and face down the same evil that has plagued the world for years…to defeat it. You were put here to lead others into battle – others who will be completely lost without you. You were also put here to be a friend, a brother, a sister, a daughter, a lover (Hermione's mother's gaze shifted momentarily to Minerva)…and a mother. Morgaine was given to you at a time when we believed you were ready to quit. To save you. She was given to you so that you wouldn't give in…to give you strength – so you would come back and end this madness once and for all."

Hermione felt warmth all over her body – but it was not painful, she could feel the healing taking place. Her mother moved a little closer and said, "There _is_ a higher purpose, my poppet. But it does not involve you moving on right now. It involves you making use of your gifts. The time to rally the troops is close at hand, and you will be needed. Do not waste what we have given you to help fight this war by giving in. You and your gifts will be needed by your family and friends – but if you choose to follow me now, then believe me when I say that the world will fall into darkness, taking your daughter along with it. She needs you now and no one but you can save her."

Hermione felt Minerva remove her hands and she sat up. She was healed. She stood and faced her mother. "I miss you so much. I love you so much – why were you taken away from me?" Hermione did not move closer to her mother, but she was shocked when her mother approached and enveloped her into a corporeal hug. Hermione could hardly stand – she never imagined that she would be able to touch her mother again. "_This_ is a gift too…" Her mother whispered, squeezing her child. Hermione's breath was taken away as she sobbed into her mother's robes. 'God, it even smells like her!' Hermione thought as she inhaled the scent of lavender. "I was taken from you so that one day I would be able to save you…so that you would be able to save others…that day has come."

Hermione held her mother at arms length, trying to memorize everything about her.

"I have been behind you the entire way." Hermione's mother continued. "And I will be behind you all the way to the end – but today is not that day. We all have our parts to play, my poppet – and this is yours. I must play mine from a distance, but it has still been crucial nonetheless. Remember, the new powers we have given you are a gift, not a curse – that is why they have been unstable. Look at them as coming from a place of love, not rage – and you will gain control." She placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead and hugged her tightly once more, whispering how much she loved her. She began to back away into the light as she said, "I am so proud of the woman you have become, and I will never leave your side."

In a flash, Hermione's mother was gone. Instead of feeling sad, Hermione felt more light-hearted than she had in years. She had a new-found sense of determination, a renewed strength, a new purpose, and a new life. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned into the tight embrace of her earthly lioness and squeezed hard. She pulled back and kissed her strongly on the lips. Minerva was taken aback at first – not expecting this reaction, but she welcomed it nonetheless. She raised her hands and held Hermione's face as they kissed – Hermione's hands roaming over Minerva's back. They pulled away and touched foreheads. "You came for me." Hermione whispered with a half smile.

Minerva chuckled and said "How I long for the day when you don't have to say that anymore."

Hermione smiled and ran her hand over Minerva's hair. "I think that day may be here…" she whispered. "Minerva?"

"Yes, lamb?" Minerva replied.

"Take me home."

**TBC! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Of lionesses and lovers

**Of lionesses and lovers**

Hermione and Minerva woke with a start, both gasping. Molly rushed forward and climbed into the bed with them. "Oh, thank Merlin!"

Minerva wrapped a robe around Hermione who was shivering. Hermione sat up and stroked Molly's hair as her mother sobbed. "It's ok, I'm back…in more ways than one." Hermione whispered. While Hermione and Minerva got their bearings, Hermione thought about her birth mother. She missed her so much, but she was so grateful that she had Molly here on earth to be there for her. Her mother said that there was a higher purpose, that these events were occurring for a reason – Morgaine and her enhanced magic were gifts. Maybe Molly was sent to her as well to be an earth-bound mother. There was a reason for all of this, and Hermione made up her mind that she was going to see this through, till whatever end. Something was coming, and Hermione was going to stand shoulder to shoulder with her friends on the front line. Damn her father and his friends, damn Lucius Malfoy, damn the Dark Lord, damn it all…but Hermione would be damned if she was going to allow them to hold her hostage anymore.

"_**I will not be the pawn – for the Prince of Darkness, any longer."**_

For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt freedom on the horizon. She had a new purpose to her life – it was to give her child the life she didn't have – the one she always wanted and fantasized about. She wanted to give it to her in a way that was different from others though…and she knew what she had to do. She approached the crib carefully, still unsteady on her feet – Molly helped her over. She peered into the crib and saw a beautiful baby girl with brown-auburn hair – sleeping like an angel.

"_**Things have been awful lately…but that's all going to change – and I want to be there when it does. I want to see my friends be happy again. I want to see you grow up. The woman you are going to become…because she's going to be beautiful…and she's going to be powerful. I got it so wrong. I don't want to protect you from the world – I want to show it to you. There's so much that I want to show you."**_

"You need to take her." Hermione said to Molly in a voice which was barely audible.

"What?" Molly asked.

"She isn't safe here with me right now. Once we perform the Blood Rite, it will remove her trace from Malfoy, and then you need to take her far away from here. Take her somewhere safe – somewhere where I would never think to look. She needs to be safe…and she won't be as long as she is around me."

"You would never hurt her…" said Molly.

"Never intentionally, no." Hermione said, looking sadly down at her child. "But so long as my powers are unpredictable, and until I can gain control over them – I need her to be safe. It kills me to be separated from her, but part of a mother's job is to know what is best for her child….and right now she and I cannot be together…" upon saying those words out loud for the first time, Hermione felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. She stumbled into the bathroom, slid down the wall and wept as Molly sadly watched the door click shut. Molly and Minerva looked at each other wordlessly, for there was nothing that could be said at that moment – nothing that needed to be said. They nodded to each other solemnly, and Molly stepped into the floo, leaving in flash of green to let the kids know that Hermione was back and safe. She did not attempt to change Hermione's mind about the baby, and she had no intention to try. She, in her heart of hearts, knew that Hermione was making the right decision. The wellness of the baby depended upon the wellness of her mother, and vice versa – and Hermione was still not well.

Hermione listened as her mother left through the floo, curled up into the fetal position and did nothing but listen to the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears. She heard the bathroom door open and felt someone gently lift her torso into their lap on the floor – she didn't have to look to know that it was Minerva. Minerva stroked Hermione's hair as Hermione broke down. She wept as though she had never wept before. She was in a moment of clarity – one that many seek, but fall short of finding. She knew at that moment that she was too ill to care for her child, a child that she so desperately wanted since the first kick that she felt in her womb. A child that she knew she wanted when she was in the hallway – forming a barrier between herself and the others the day that she ran off. A child whom she swore would never set foot inside of Hogwarts – but now found a safe haven in. She was grateful, sad, and angry, confused, and relieved – all at the same time. Hermione was overwhelmed with emotion and thoughts. After several minutes, Minerva helped her to stand and walked her back into the bedroom, where Poppy was waiting. Hermione climbed into bed as Poppy ran a diagnostic over her.

"Well?" Minerva asked.

"She healed up pretty well, however there is still some damage in the lungs I am concerned about. Once Severus finishes the potion from her tears, it will hopefully do the trick – but as he said before, this is unknown territory for all of us." Poppy said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"When Severus was with you in the courtyard, he noticed that your tears were healing the parts of your face they were touching. It's an animagus trait that you apparently possess in your human form as well. He took a few of your tears and is going to attempt to brew a healing potion from them." Minerva explained.

Hermione rubbed her face, she was having a hard time taking the information in. It was then that a realization struck her. "What happened to Cedric?" Hermione asked.

Minerva and Poppy exchanged a glance, knowing that Hermione's mind was already in overload – how were they to approach the issue? How were they to tell her that he was a victim instead of a villain? Hermione shifted her gaze from one witch to the other, she knew something going. "What?" She asked. "What is it?"

Minerva took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. She took Hermione's hand in her own and proceeded to tell her of the curse that was placed over Cedric. They told her how he fought so hard against it that it began to eat away at his mind. That he was trying to protect Hermione and Morgaine as hard as he could, but eventually lost against the power of the curse. Hermione sat up and held her face in her hands. Minerva put her hand on Hermione's back and softly rubbed it up and down, trying to comfort her. "Speak, my lamb. Talk to us."

Hermione looked up into the eyes of the woman she secretly fell in love with so many years ago and saw that same love reflected in Minerva's eyes. Hermione opened her mouth as though she were about to speak, then closed it. She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "This is all my fault." Hermione whispered.

"No, dear, don't even think that!" Poppy said.

Hermione looked up at Poppy, "How can I not?" She started breathing fast – the information overload was causing her to hyperventilate. Her speech became fast and fevered. "He would never have been a target if Malfoy wasn't trying to get to us! He would never have been cursed if it wasn't for me leaving the castle…because then he wouldn't have had to be out there looking for me." Minerva was rubbing Hermione's back, trying to get her to calm down, but she also knew that Hermione needed to feel what she was feeling. She needed to go through the emotions in order to see the truth clearly in the end. Hermione continued, "I was so awful to him! I behaved terribly to him when he was being victimized himself! I thought he had just gone mad on his own, now I discover that he went mad while trying to protect me! Oh God, what have I done?"

"Hermione. Slow your breathing down. Look at me and concentrate on your breathing. You need to calm down because your lungs can't handle this right now." Poppy said. Hermione obeyed and met Poppy's eyes with her own. She focused on the blue in Poppy's eyes and regulated her breathing. Minerva heaved an internal sigh of relief. Hermione demonstrated that she had the ability to gain control. She was able to force herself to focus. It would hopefully aid in her journey to regain control over her powers.

When Hermione calmed down and began to breathe normally, Minerva asked her "Hermione, I want to tell you some things, but I need to know that you are calm enough to hear what I have to say. Can you focus?" Hermione nodded and Minerva shifted herself on the bed so they were now facing each other. She took both of Hermione's hands in her own as she continued, "I want to make this perfectly clear – you are _not_ at fault for anything that has happened to you, or to Cedric. We make choices in everything that we do, and none of us can predict the future. Before any of this happened with Malfoy, you were already a target just by being friends with Harry. Would you blame Harry if something happened to you because of your friendship?"

"Of course not." Hermione whispered. "I have known that danger surrounds our friendship, but that is the risk I have always been willing to take."

"Exactly." Said Minerva. "Danger cannot always be foreseen, no matter how prepared we think we may be. We can foresee _risk_ of danger with the choices we make, but it is still our decision on whether we are willing to accept that risk or not. Cedric was willing to accept the risk of danger when he left the castle, just as you are willing to accept risk of danger by remaining friends with Harry." Hermione leaned against Minerva, and melted as her lioness wrapped her arms protectively around her. "No matter how hard we may plan, there are always variables outside of our control because of free will – not just our own, but others' as well. We take chances. We take risks, and we either reap the benefits or deal with the consequences. How else can we learn? How else can we teach others? But along that same line, we are not responsible for the risks and choices that _others_ take – whether they involve us or not. You took a risk when leaving the castle, but you are not to blame for being attacked in the graveyard. You chose to leave, but did not choose to be attacked."

"But…" Hermione began.

"No, let me finish." Said Minerva. "I need you to listen, understand, and consider before you argue." Hermione nodded and Minerva went on. "Ability to choose creates a domino effect with the course our lives take. You did not choose for your father and his friends to rape you. You chose to inform us, so we could help. _We_ chose to suggest the Blood Rite between you and the Weasleys. We did not foresee the danger that we were putting you in by making you pureblood. We did not foresee that you would be targeted in a whole new way…how could we? We did not foresee Malfoy using a house elf as means to get to you, but do you blame us for the attack on you in the dungeons?" Minerva asked.

Hermione sat up and looked at Minerva, "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"You may not blame us, but we most certainly blamed ourselves – until we realized that no matter how much we want to control a situation, as long as there are others out there trying to do the same thing – we can only do the best we can. If we had foreseen the consequences that resulted from some of our decisions – we most certainly never would have made them. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded slowly. "So I do understand why you want to blame yourself for Cedric, but you need to blame the people responsible for what was done to him, just as you need to blame Granger and Malfoy, and myself for what was done to _you_." Hermione froze, she sat up once again with a deadly serious gaze.

"What do you mean I should blame you?"

Minerva dropped her eyes and whispered. "You blamed me for healing you after the dungeons, for bringing you back. I called you selfish, for wanting to let go. But _we_ were the selfish ones for keeping you here. We violated you, _I_ violated you. It was a choice we made without weighing out the severity of the risks. All I knew is that I wanted you here so badly. Even though I didn't admit it fully, I wanted you to be here with _me_. I was not ready for you to not be here…"

Hermione remembered the terrible things she said to Minerva before she left the castle:

_"You have violated me through the use of tubes and machines…I didn't ask you to save_

_ me! I didn't want ANY of this! I trusted you. You of all people should have known better._

_ Look at what you've done to me…some people aren't meant to be saved, Professor."_

Hermione felt ill as she recalled the words that she spoke. This time, it was Hermione who took Minerva's face in her hands and said, "Look at me." Minerva's eyes met Hermione's. "You listen to me." Hermione said sternly, not deviating her gaze for a second. "You are no more to blame than I am. I was sick, Minerva. I was attacked, injured, and woke to discover that I was pregnant. It was too much to handle, especially with what happened at home. Now that I have Morgaine in my life, I think I am finally beginning to understand. I want to protect her, body and soul. I would lay down my life if I knew that it would spare her even one moment of pain…I feel that way for you – and I think that is the way you feel for me." Minerva nodded in confirmation. "They say that we hurt the ones that we love the most, and that is what I was doing when I said those awful things…those _lies _to you. I wasn't angry with you, Minerva. I was angry with my father, with Malfoy and Bellatrix, with the fear that these bad things were really just a sign that I was not meant to be here. But I don't really believe that anymore, do you want to know why?" Minerva nodded. "Because they brought me to _you_." A single tear slid down Minerva's cheek. "I thought about what my mother said – about things happening for a reason. Had all of these things not happened, I might never have admitted my true feelings for you, or to you. I wouldn't have had the courage, and would still be with Cedric – smiling on the outside, but secretly dying inside…" Hermione's gaze shifted to the left of Minerva as Hermione flashed-back to her time with Cedric. She thought about how big of a fraud she was. She knew for so long that they weren't supposed to be together, but she became so adept at lying about it, that it ended up hurting them both. The only time she used to be honest about it was when she was alone. She would sing about Cedric as she fantasized about Minerva. She felt the song that summed up their relationship perfectly was "It's only love", by Heather Nova:

"_I used to think that I knew what we needed,_

_I just assumed we would always be fine._

_Now I don't think that we lost the feeling,_

_But we let everything build up inside._

_It's only love, but love – should make us strong._

_It's only love, but love – has been hurting so long._

_What a challenge, honesty –_

_What a struggle to learn to speak._

_Who would have thought pretending was easier._

_It's only love, but love – should make us strong._

_It's only love, but love – has been hurting so long._

_And it's all, a part of me – it tears at my heart._

_Only love, and it's all an eternity,_

_Hoping to learn only love._

_There's a part of you I'm trying to reach – _

_Still a part I don't know._

_Tell me, is devotion a gift or a thief,_

_Do you wish I'd let go?_

_It's only love, but love – should make us strong._

_It's only love, but love – has been hurting so long."_

"Hermione!" There was a loud clap in front of Hermione's face as she realized that Minerva was trying to get her attention for some time now. Hermione snapped out of it a mumbled "Sorry."

Minerva cocked her head and asked, "Where did you go?"

Hermione shook her head and continued to drift into her head once more. Minerva took Hermione by the chin and turned her head, forcing Hermione to face her. "I asked you," Minerva said sternly, "Where did you go?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "I was thinking about Cedric. So many years I wasted, pretending to be something I wasn't. Not just for appearances sake, but because I knew I could never be with the person I truly wanted. I used him, and now I just realized that I am going to have to break his heart all over again. He was under the Imperius curse when I broke it off…he doesn't remember it happening. I just feel like I robbed him of so many years that he could have spent with someone who could love him the way he loves me. I could have been more honest. I _should_ have been more honest."

Minerva thought for a moment, then said "The only reason I _used_ to regret the choice we made to save you after the dungeons was because of the pain that we caused you afterwards. It was how you said before, I would lay down my life to spare you a moment of pain. That is what we thought we were doing. When you woke and we learned that we only caused you greater pain, I was racked with guilt and regret. It took me a long time – while you were gone – to forgive myself. We did what we thought was best at the time, because with your condition – time was running out. I still believe that we were selfish, but what person isn't when they see a loved one hurt so badly? Who wouldn't do everything in their power to help them? We had no idea what the outcome would be, we could only hope for the best, while be prepared for the worst. In the end, 'the worst' took on a whole new meaning – but you know what? If I had to do it all over again, I would still make the same choice to bring you back. Because Hermione Weasley has never given up in her entire life. When someone has said 'you can't do it' – you said 'watch me'. We all _want _to quit at some point in our lives, but look at how much we would miss if we did? How much good we would never get to do. Don't quit 5 minutes before the miracle, Hermione."

They sat there quietly, thinking on the things they said to each other. Minerva then broke the silence. "You know, we both had a road to travel while you were gone, and that road had to be traveled separately in order for us to get where we are right now. The time apart forced me to really examine my feelings for you, because not a day – not a _second _went by when I didn't miss you desperately. You are right, these things happened for a reason, to you – to me, in order for us to come together. For us to fulfill the promises we made to each other so long ago – to help each other. I relish every breath that I take because it is just one more moment that you are a part of my life."

Hermione's heart fluttered, and her face flushed.

"Do not beat yourself up about the situation between you and Cedric." Minerva continued. Regret will glue to you the spot, Hermione. You cannot change the past, only look towards the future. Learn from your mistakes instead of dwelling upon them. If you don't stop saying 'coulda, shoulda, woulda', then you will never be able to move on beyond that point. You will not be able to control your magic, and will not be able to be with Morgaine. That is where your choice lies now. Do you choose to remain stagnant, or do you choose to stand strong and do what you were put on this earth to do, like your mother said?"

Hermione smiled at the memory of her mother as she asked Minerva, "How did you get to be so wise?"

Minerva chuckled and said "Through decades of choices, taking risks, making mistakes, reaping benefits and suffering consequences. However, great wisdom does not necessarily come from years and years of doing those things. Look at the things you just said to me about my self-blame! I remember something you said to me very recently," Minerva continued, "you said: "So here's where you make your choice…are you ready to be strong?" Hermione smiled, "That was _your_ wisdom, my dear - _your_ wisdom which led me to face something inside of myself which I never had the courage to do. I chose not to take the risk…until you challenged me to." Hermione's heart began to beat fast. "You are wise beyond your years, Hermione – and it will serve you well. Most people go their entire lives before a sudden disaster, or near-miss – and don't have the wisdom to know how to handle it. You can help them, just as I am able to help you…just as you have been helping me…"

Hermione allowed Minerva to hold and comfort for a few moments more, until Minerva said, "So I am going to pose the same question to you right now: Here's where you make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

Hermione didn't even need to think, she sat up – looked Minerva dead in the eye and said, "I am. With you beside me, I know I am."

Minerva smiled. "Being strong does not mean being alone. Sometimes the greatest strength is knowing when you need help, knowing when to rely on someone – and I will _never_ leave your side, no matter what happens. I love you too much…I always have..."

Hermione's heart was leaping, she was hearing the things she always wanted to hear from Minerva.

"You have the others as well, never forget that." Minerva reminded her. She went to gesture to Poppy, only to realize that she must have snuck out of the room at some point to give them some privacy. When they both realized that they were alone, Hermione leaned in to kiss Minerva, who was allowing Hermione to call the shots. She didn't want to push. The kiss was sweet, gentle and slow. With their arms wrapped around each other, Hermione laid themselves down on the bed. They broke apart for a moment, both sets of asks asking each other if this was ok. There was no sliver of doubt between them as their lips came together once more. While still gentle, the pace of their kisses increased as hands roamed each other's backs. Minerva felt that familiar sensation of heat in her abdomen that she tried to make excuses for in the past. This time, she admitted it for what it really was, and allowed it – desire. Hermione felt the same sensation growing as they began breathing heavily through their noses as they kissed. Hermione could feel her lungs starting to burn, yet she continued anyway. When the burning sensation became too great, she had to pull away. She gasped as the cool air hit her lungs like fire and she began coughing so hard that her whole body convulsed. Minerva waited until she relaxed before saying "Your lungs still aren't fully healed."

"I'm ok." Hermione panted.

"No, you're not." Minerva said, "and I am not going to continue with this until you are better." Hermione scrunched up her face. Minerva laughed and said "You have known me for long enough to know that pouting has no effect on me, dear. Now come here." Minerva rested against the headboard and held her arms open. Hermione gave her a sideways glance with narrow eyes – before the corner of her mouth gave way to a half-smile. She laid back and allowed Minerva to envelope her. Hermione's cheek was rested against Minerva's breast, and they were both reveling in it. Minerva felt Hermione's hot breath against her nipple – as she did so many months ago when she held Hermione after a nightmare, only this time – she didn't berate herself for her nipple hardening. Instead – she smiled, enjoying being able to be so close without being on guard against her feelings and emotions. Hermione could feel the nipple harden under her cheek and she smiled. She recalled the clues she noticed in the past which indicated that Minerva shared Hermione's feelings: How Minerva's body tensed up when they shared the same bed, when Minerva would look flushed if she saw Hermione and Cedric kiss, the way she had to make an effort to avert her eyes if Hermione wasn't fully decent…and the last time Minerva's nipple hardened under Hermione's cheek when Minerva thought she was sleeping.

Hermione smiled at these memories, and smiled at the ones that were sure to come – now that the elephant in the room was gone. Hermione's hand was rubbing Minerva's stomach softly and Hermione could feel Minerva's chest rise and fall at a faster-than-normal pace. Hermione slowly pulled at the laces on the front of Minerva's under-gown and slid her left hand in to cup Minerva's right breast. Minerva's breath hitched and her eyes closed. Hermione took her thumb and very lightly ran it over Minerva's nipple, which hardened immediately. Minerva began to wriggle slightly, rubbing her thighs together, and gripping Hermione's backside. Then, as quickly as it started, Minerva stopped. She sat up straight and tied her laces. Hermione looked dejected when Minerva turned to face her. "It isn't you, dear."

"Then what is it?" Hermione had a feeling this was going to be 'It isn't you, it's me.'

Minerva laid back and offered her arms once more to Hermione. When they were in each other's arms again, Minerva began stroking Hermione's hair. "I don't want to do it this way. You have only just come back, and you are still ill. I also want our first time to happen because we both _need_ it to. I am not Cedric – I don't want this to be only about passion and desire. Right now I think this is just excitement from us finally coming together. Leaping right into bed is sort of on the empty side, don't you think? I want us to know each other in the relationship capacity first. I love you…I am _in_ love with you – which is why I don't want to just have sex with you…I want to make _love_ to you."

Hermione was touched. Right then she knew just how special of a relationship this was. This was the relationship she had always desired. Minerva and Hermione's attraction went far deeper than physical. When they first met, Hermione was a child. There was a student/teacher bond, then as Hermione grew older, it became a mentor/mentee bond. Eventually it developed into an emotional support system, where they were able to confide in one another. Hermione was now a woman, physically and emotionally – and Minerva was one who helped her get there. Their physical attraction obviously did not come until many years after the sorting hat was placed on Hermione's head – but it was there now, and it was much more enjoyable since they had created such a solid foundation and emotional bond first. Hermione tried to pinpoint the moment when she knew that Minerva had more feelings for her than she was letting on. And then she knew – it was after their dual-meditation when Minerva healed her. She recalled the look in her eyes, the feelings that ran between them – the electricity…the magic. She remembered the jolt when the healing was finished – when they both were thrown apart, panting – but not taking their eyes off each other. She remembered them trying to catch their breath as wave after wave of magic pulsed through them. It was better than any orgasm Hermione ever had, and she had wondered ever since if it had been the same for Minerva. She had always hoped so.

With their heads filled with thoughts that needed processing, they laid in each other's arms on the bed while Minerva hummed a sweet Celtic lullaby. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Minerva said.

Molly opened the door and peeked in. "I didn't want to just barge in, so I used the floo in the sitting room. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all, come in." Minerva replied.

Molly walked in, carrying Morgaine in her arms. Hermione felt happiness and sadness in her heart all at the same time. She knew that this was it. "Well?" Hermione asked.

"The arrangements have been made, but I thought that you might want to feed and hold her one last time before the Rite." Molly said.

Hermione forgot to breathe, until her lungs began to burn again. Minerva whispered, "This isn't the last time forever, lamb. Remember that. It is only the 'last time' until you can control your magic. Then you will have her back for good."

Hermione received the tiny baby in her arms and looked up at Molly. "You found someplace safe?"

"Absolutely." Molly replied. "Every protection and ward known to wizard-kind has been applied. She will be safe and loved until you are ready to be together again."

Hermione looked down at Morgaine. She lightly stroked the soft skin of her baby's cheek and whispered "I am so sorry, poppet. I am sorry that I can't be here for you right now. It isn't fair, but it isn't your fault. I love you more than I have loved anything in my entire life, and that is the reason why I have to send you away right now."

Hermione rocked Morgaine gently as she fed her a bottle. Silent tears crept down Molly's cheeks as she tried to imagine having to send one of her own children away. She couldn't even envision how hard it must be for Hermione, having to say goodbye to Morgaine – not knowing when she would see her again. It was hard enough not knowing if Hermione was safe when she fled the castle many months ago, but to have to send your own child away?... Minerva looked on sadly, but provided Hermione with no words of comfort. It was a painful thing, giving up one's child – and Minerva wasn't about to insult Hermione with words like "Everything will be ok."

After about a half hour, there was a knock once again at the bedroom door. In walked the Minister of Magic, Albus, Kingsley, Poppy, and Arthur. While Remus, Tonks, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley clan wanted to be there for Hermione – it was decided that only the ones necessary for the Rite – as well as her parents, should be present. They didn't want to overwhelm her any more than necessary, and Hermione's greatest need for support would come _after_ Morgaine disappeared from sight.

As Hermione watched everyone file into the room, her gaze dropped to the familiar knife in the Minister's hands, and she began to breathe fast and heavy once more. Poppy sat down next to her and reminded her to control her breathing.

"Now." The Minister began. By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that he was annoyed about being summoned once more. "Given the 'security breach' that apparently happened last time, the records of this will not be stored at the Ministry. They will instead be stored here at Hogwarts, under the protection of Albus Dumbledore." The Minister shot Albus an irritated glance. Albus however, did not flinch. The Minister continued, "The Rite will be performed in a slightly different fashion than last time. Today we are severing the ties to Lucius Malfoy, and turning that half of Morgaine into part of you, Minerva." Minerva and Hermione both nodded. "Now, since the half of Morgaine that is part of you, Hermione – is to remain, the blood is to flow between you and Morgaine, Morgaine and Minerva. You and Minerva will not be mixing your blood…that is unless you want to become blood relatives."

"Definitely not." Minerva said quickly. Hermione tried hard to keep from smiling – sweet Merlin, what a disaster that would be.

"Moving on," The Minister said, clearly wanting to get this over with, "Hermione, I'm sure you remember how this went from last time." He handed Hermione the blade, and Hermione flashed-back to the day she became a Weasley. She remembered watching the blood flow from the cuts in her hands in an almost hypnotic way.

"Hermione." Poppy said. Hermione looked up, back in the present, and said "Sorry."

"Hermione, make a cut into your left palm, and do the same with Morgaine's right palm. Hermione had no trouble slicing the blade into her own flesh – feeling the same exhilarating rush as she did before, but when she looked at her tiny squirming newborn – she couldn't even imagine doing that to her. '_I would lay down my life to spare her even one moment of pain'_. The knife began to shake in Hermione's hand as she looked up and whispered, "I can't."

The Minister was clearly losing his patience. Molly knelt down in front of Hermione, her daughter – and placed a hand on her knee. Hermione's eyes met her mother's as Molly said, "I know this is hard Hermione, but don't forget that the wound heals immediately. I know you don't want to hurt Morgaine, but you are really saving her. This will remove her from Lucius's trace, and will make her part of Minerva. I know that the latter is of particular importance." Molly leaned in and whispered into Hermione's ear, "It will be as though she came from the _both_ of you. She will be part of _both_ of you – body and soul."

Hermione cemented a look of determination on her face as she nodded. She picked up Morgaine's tiny hand and drew the shallowest cut possible – just deep enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. Nevertheless, Hermione felt ill, especially after Morgaine began screaming.

"Now, Minerva – please do the same thing. I want you to place a cut on your right palm, then place a cut on Morgaine's left palm." The Minister said. Minerva obliged, knowing that the sooner this was over, the better it would be. Hermione and Minerva followed the Minister's instructions, forming the circle and joining hands palm to palm. Molly and Arthur had to hold Morgaine's tiny arms still so that the transfer could be performed. The Minister asked the same questions he did last time, but had Hermione answer as Morgaine's mother since Morgaine could not answer for herself.

"Do you Hermione Jean Weasley, willingly consent for all that Minerva McGonagall is, body and soul – to replace that of Lucius Malfoy in your child Morgaine Eos Weasley, making her flesh of her flesh, blood of her blood?" The Minister asked.

Hermione and Minerva's eyes never deviated for a moment. "I do." Hermione whispered.

"Do you, Minerva McGonagall, willingly enter Morgaine Eos Weasley, replacing all that is Lucius Malfoy – to make her flesh of your flesh, blood of your blood?"

"I do." Minerva whispered, still staring into Hermione's eyes. Minerva felt a sensation like none other. It was intense and warm, but completely different from anything she ever experienced before. She felt herself be drawn closer to Morgaine, in a way she couldn't comprehend or bring words to.

"As Minister of Magic, I hereby declare you to be Morgaine Eos Wea-"

"McGonagall." Hermione cut the Minister off. Everyone in the room looked at Hermione in surprise – the Minister looked at her in disgust, but chose not to question as he was so anxious to get out of there.

"Very well, I declare you to be Morgaine Eos McGonagall. Bound to Hermione Weasley and Minerva McGonagall by flesh, blood, magic, and family." A golden light shone around them as Morgaine screamed bloody-murder before going unconscious.

"Morgaine!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't worry, lamb – this is what is supposed to happen. It happened to you when you became our child. She will wake, just give her a moment." Molly said.

Those words of encouragement did absolutely nothing for Hermione, who only wanted her baby to wake up. Morgaine slowly opened her eyes and looked around at all the people in the room with frightened eyes. When she turned her head to Minerva, her emerald eyes gazed into Minerva's, and as a huge grin spread across her face, Morgaine let out a big belly-laugh. Everyone in the room sighed in relief. The Minister swept out of the room without a word, but no one seemed to notice. Hermione was inspecting Morgaine all over – making sure she was alright. The wounds on all of their palms healed – exactly like last time, but Hermione still checked every part of Morgaine. Minerva put her hand over Hermione's, stilling her, "She's fine, dear."

Hermione nodded and was about to lift Morgaine over her shoulder when she stopped, looked at Minerva – and handed her the baby. Minerva gladly received the child she had always dreamed of, and felt a love in her heart that she never thought she would be lucky enough to have. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes as Morgaine happily kicked her feet and cooed. The other witches and wizards left the room, giving the tiny family some privacy before they were to be torn apart.

Minerva looked over and said, "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yes. I did." Hermione replies. She then bent down and whispered to Morgaine, "You have no idea how lucky you are, my cub – to have not one, but _two_ great lionesses protecting you." Hermione raised her head and kissed Minerva sweetly. She looked down at Morgaine and said, "The greatest of those lionesses being the one who has protected and saved me every single day since I was eleven."

Minerva smiled and replied, "And will continue to do so – so long as there is breath in my body."

The tiny family cuddled on the bed for about a half hour, until Molly Weasley came silently into the room. Hermione looked up at Minerva with distressed eyes and held out her hand. Minerva felt a similar distress – it felt internal…like a piece of her was about to be removed. She knew the Blood Rite worked, because she felt like she was losing a child as well…after all – Morgaine was now a part of her, and Minerva could feel it.

Hermione held her hand out to her mother, who took it immediately.

"_**Take my hand, the night grows ever colder. Take my child…I give her to your keeping."**_

Hermione and Minerva kissed Morgaine, and without a single word – handed her over to Molly, who left right away. It was best for the goodbye to be quick. Hermione leaned into Minerva, looked up at her – and burst into tears.

"_**For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping…"**_

Hermione cried herself to sleep in Minerva's arms. It was after midnight when Hermione woke to use the bathroom, when she saw a vial with a note attached on the bedside table. She opened the note and read:

_"Miss Weasley, this is what I am now dubbing as "The Phoenix Potion."  
>Please drink the entire vial and inform me of the effects – if any, I hope that it<br>will work. I used many ingredients that were hard to obtain – but create an  
>extremely powerful healing effect when combined. Hopefully with the<br>addition of your tears, your remaining injuries will be healed. This could be a  
>very big moment in potions history if it works. The effects should be immediate,<br>so please keep me posted._

_-Professor Snape_

Hermione held the tiny vial in her hand. She held it up and watched the colors swirl around. Without hesitation, Hermione put the vial in her pocket. Then, instead of going to the bathroom – and without waking Minerva, Hermione quickly made her way to the infirmary.

**TBC…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT TAKES BUT A SECOND!**


	28. Out of the mouths of cubs

**Out of the mouths of cubs**

Minerva was tearing through the halls, stairways and narrow corridors of Hogwarts. She was searching desperately for something, no…some_one_. Though Minerva knew exactly where she was, she felt lost nonetheless – as though her internal compass were missing. She had no plan, no ideas – other than the knowledge that she was running out of time. The only sound that could be heard was her bare feet slapping against the cool stone of the castle floors. Her hair was coming undone from the long braid that flew behind her, wisps of it getting stuck in her mouth as she panted hard. 'Merlin, where is she?' Minerva cried in her head. She screeched to a halt when she heard a voice reverberate through the empty halls:

"_You think you know…what you are, what's to come. You haven't even begun."_

Where was the voice coming from – and who was it talking to? Minerva wondered. She continued her frenzied search. She took a moment to catch her breath, but when she looked up, she saw the bottom of an emerald green traveling cloak floating around a corner and disappearing. She knew that cloak…she gave it to her last year. Minerva cried out "Wait!" and ran around the corner to find…nothing. With a new-found determination, Minerva ran down the hall, convinced she was now going in the right direction.

"_You run not towards sanctuary, but from your own fears."_

Where was that blasted voice coming from? Minerva's heart was pounding in her throat as she ran. She turned a corner, about to run down the next long hallway, when she stopped. At the other end of the hall was a girl. She couldn't have been more than 13 or 14 years old. She had long, curly, auburn-brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing the green cloak that Minerva recognized, but it did not belong to her – it belonged to her mother. A moment of realization hit Minerva in her gut. She knew who this was. She slowly and cautiously walked towards the young girl, who held out her hand – waiting for Minerva to accept it. 'Is this a dream?' Minerva wondered. Minerva made it to the end of the hall and slid her hand in the young girls'. "Morgaine?" Minerva asked.

The young girl did not answer, she merely smiled, stood on her tiptoes – and kissed Minerva on the cheek. This was the only answer that was needed to tell Minerva that she was holding the hand of her teenage daughter. "How?" Minerva asked. "What is this?"

Morgaine's eyes were big and beautiful, and they seemed to speak volumes – just like Hermione's. Morgaine smiled briefly, then grew serious as she pulled Minerva down to her level. Her voice sounded just like Hermione's, yet it had a hint of Minerva's Scottish lilt – obviously picked up over the years.

"You need to know. You need to see." Morgaine said softly, holding her mother's face in her hands.

Minerva covered her daughter's tiny hands with her own and asked urgently, "What do I need to know, sweetheart? What do I need to see?"

"I'm here to show you." Morgaine whispered, covering Minerva's eyes. When she removed her hand, Minerva saw that they were both in the Great Hall. It was crowded, and decorated for Yule Ball. Morgaine led their way through the crowd, but it was apparent that no one could see them. 'This must be a dream or vision of some sort…but I've never had visions before…' Minerva thought. They made their way to the front of the hall, where Hermione was on a platform – just how she used to be, strumming the last few chords to a song, "…you make me complete, you make me complete…." As the applause died down, Minerva watched as Hermione stepped off the platform and into the arms of…Minerva – only it was a different Minerva across the room.

"What is this?" Minerva whispered.

"One of many possible futures." Morgaine replied, smiling at her parents' embrace.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"The future can change with every breath we take…with every choice, with every action – and every inaction. Now, more than ever, you need to be on guard. This is no time to rest on your laurels. Mother has a long way to go for this future – and she needs you to be there every step of the way. She needs you to protect her, the way you said you would – and she will need you to lift her up when she falls if you want to see me reach the age I am appearing to you now…or if you want to see me reach the age I am there…" Morgaine pointed a little to the right of her parents and saw Molly Weasley crouch down to the floor with a baby. She had emerald eyes and auburn-brown hair. Once the baby steadied herself on her feet, she toddled over to Minerva and Hermione, arms outstretched, waiting to be picked up by her mothers. A tear slid down Minerva's cheek as she watched them really be a family.

Morgaine looked up at her mother with a serious expression. "Now, hold on to yourself." Minerva looked down at her daughter, who led her up to the platform. She gestured to the crowd and whispered into her mother's ear. "There are wolves out there in the skin of sheep. They have the power to bring about hell – do not let them take you with them…do not let them take her…or me." Morgaine gestured to her Hermione and then herself.

"How?" Minerva asked, tears now streaming down her face as she scanned the crowd – hoping to see someone obvious, but all she saw were students and staff.

"Look for the signs. Stay vigilant. Stay aware…" In a swirl of color, they were suddenly in the infirmary – which was covered in rubble, broken windows, cracks in the walls, and many injured witches and wizards. In front of her was Hermione, lying broken – once more, on a bed. Across the room, Poppy was arguing with the Minerva of that reality.

"I have been able to heal her time and time again, and now you are telling me that it's not possible?" Minerva screeched to a sad looking Poppy.

"Minerva," Poppy began. "You have been able to save her before because it was not her time – because you were _meant_ to save her, and she was _meant_ to come back…but we have tried everything under the sun. We have tried both muggle and magical methods, but you need to realize that everyone's time eventually does come in the end. Sometimes it's impossible to save someone's life…sometimes the only thing we can do is save them from suffering."

Poppy and Minerva walked back to Hermione's bed. Her breathing was labored, but she could sense Minerva's presence and held out her hand. "Is it really all that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Minerva replied. "You're going…to be fine."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and gave the love of her life a sly grin before saying "Liar."

Minerva broke down atop Hermione and asked, "What am I going to do without you? I don't know how to live in this world if you aren't by my side."

Hermione stroked Minerva's hair and rocked her gently. "You can…and you will. You need to live…for me. There are so many people who need you: Morgaine, Igraine, everyone at Hogwarts!" Hermione looked sad as she continued, "Shhh, shh. Everything is going to be ok now. I promise." She raised Minerva's face to hers and said, "There was a time when you said that I was going down a path that you could not follow…well that is what I am doing now. This is not 'goodbye', this is 'until we meet again.' Do me a favor. Do not waste the rest of your life on revenge. There is much work that needs to be done, and you need to be the one to do it – or else, everything is lost…and everything that has happened – will be in vain. I need you to be strong for me, just as you have been from the very first day we met all those years ago."

Morgaine and Minerva watched the scene play out before them of the lionesses' last moments together. Suddenly there was a bright light, but no one seemed to notice except for Hermione, Morgaine, and the "visiting" Minerva. Hermione's mother stepped out of the light and extended her arms, tears in her eyes – but a smile on her face.

"_Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief – at last, at last behind you…"_

"NO!" Minerva cried, dropping Morgaine's hand and rushing to protect Hermione. Instead of stopping when she reached the bed, she walked right through it. She looked up in surprise at Morgaine.

Morgaine shook her head sadly and said, "This is merely a vision, mother, of another possible future. No one here can see or hear you, for this has yet to happen. This is merely a vision to prepare you."

Minerva rushed back to her daughter and took her by the arms. "You mean this is going to happen? Can this be stopped? How do I stop it? Who is responsible for this?"

"I told you, this is only one possible future. But you need to be prepared. Desde abajo te devora." Morgaine replied.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"I mean that while you and mother are regaining your strength now, the enemy is doing so as well. While the battle may be done, the war is far from over." Morgaine replied. "I cannot tell you what is going to happen because I do not know. I cannot tell you who would be responsible for this future because there are many possibilities, and revealing too much can lead to dire consequences. Though the future can be changed, there is still a balance that must be maintained. You must mold your future – _our_ future by realizing that nothing is ever 'over', things can be changed and there are ways to fight through the darkness to emerge into the light. You must shape the future through strength and intuition – not direct knowledge. All that I can reveal about what led to this," Morgaine gestured to the dying Hermione, "is that there are wolves in the world. Some are more obvious than others, but I can only guide you. It is up to you which direction to take – which future you will be led to. But trust in yourself and what you know…what you can do…after all – it takes a cat to snuff out a rat…"

"_Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the wood. Others may deceive you – you decide what's good."_

In a swirl of color, Minerva saw the infirmary slip away and her sitting room come into view. "But do not despair." Morgaine said. "Happiness can be found…" Minerva heard soft music playing as the rest of the room came into focus. Her heart leapt and breath hitched as she saw herself dancing with a silver haired, slightly wrinkled Hermione. "I needed you to see that the future is not set in stone, mother – but there are challenges up ahead. You will both be needed for things to come out well in the end, and you will both need to be strong." Morgaine said.

"So we will really be able to know peace?" Minerva asked, not taking her eyes away from the sight before her.

"That is entirely up to you." Morgaine replied. "And up to mother of course. But time is of the essence, which is why I have come to you now. I told you before, the future can change with ever action, or _inaction_. Things have been put into motion that cannot be undone, and the hard work needs to start now…mother needs to get well – and you are going to need to push her. If that doesn't happen, not only will you never get me back – but you will never get _this_, either." She gestured to her parents dancing. "Hogwarts _will_ fall if everyone does not do their part."

Minerva nodded. She looked down at her daughter and asked. "Is this really happening, or am I dreaming?"

Morgaine smiled slyly. "Why can't it be both?"

"How is this possible?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"Let's just say that it's a good thing I was rescued before Voldemort discovered the nature of my powers." Morgaine said with a chuckle. "I have the blood the 2 most powerful witches in the world flowing through my veins. Two witches whom I desperately want to find my way back home to…"

Minerva smiled, envisioning her tiny infant in the basinet, already able to perform powerful magic. "You are your mother's daughter." She said.

"I'm _both_ of my mother's daughter." Morgaine said, slipping her hand once more into Minerva's. "There will be a day when you no longer have to run, when you no longer have to search. I have faith in you and mom. Soon there will be no more despair…but you need to find her _now_ to keep it that way."

Minerva looked at her child with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Morgaine continued, "Though she does not know it, the direction she is currently taking will irreparably alter the future. You need to find her, you need to stop her. Tonight is not the night for self-sacrifice. She needs to be physically well in order to find her way back, and she is about to throw it all away." Minerva began to shake, but Morgaine did not elaborate. She embraced Minerva once more and whispered, "I know you can bring me home."

Minerva kissed Morgaine on the head and held her at arm's length. "I won't let you down. I won't let _either_ of you down." They looked at each other thoughtfully for a moment before Minerva spoke up once more. "Your mother mentioned that I will be needed by you…and Igraine. Who is she, how do I find her?"

Morgaine shook her head and said, "All I can tell you is that she cannot be found right now, no matter how hard you look…but…she is someone that we will desperately want and need in our lives, and the only way to find her is to find mother, get her well, and remain vigilant." Morgaine stepped away and said "Remember, if you're born a lion – don't bother trying to act tame. I have faith in my parents that I will see you soon."

There was a flash of light before Minerva's eyes and she instantly found herself shooting up in bed, gasping for air. She clutched her chest and let out a loud sob. Was it all just a dream? Minerva knew better than to question the unexplained. She put her hand down beside her and realized that Hermione was not there. She looked down at her empty side of the mattress, nonetheless, and began to panic. She looked in the bathroom and the sitting room, only to find them empty as well. She was about to run out of the room to search for Hermione when she saw the note that Severus left on the bedside table with the Phoenix potion. Minerva suddenly remembered something Morgaine said in her dream, "Tonight is not the night for self-sacrifice". She didn't even need to search – she knew Hermione better than anyone, and knew that she was going to give the potion to Cedric…if she hadn't already. Minerva ran out of the room, not wasting time to put on shoes or a robe. Once out in the hallway, she turned into her animagus form, knowing she would be faster – and sprinted off towards the infirmary. Upon reaching the infirmary, Minerva transformed back into her human form just in time to see Hermione raise Cedric's head and tilt a small vial to his lips…

**TBC?...**

**Please review, you know you want to!**


	29. If only

**If Only**

"_**There's a darkness which comes without a warning – but I will sing you lullaby's and wake you in the morning!"**_

"STOP!" screamed Minerva as she reached her left arm out, summoning the potion out of Hermione's hand faster than lightning. Hermione spun her head to the right, glaring directly into Minerva's eyes and matching her partner's - as if they were magnets drawing it's polar opposite instantaneously. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment – breathing hard. Minerva was bracing herself in the doorway, staring directly at the opening of the vial – squinting to identify a drop on the rim as either the beginning or complete end of something. It felt as though time had stopped – for everyone in the room. For Minerva, the cessation of time began from the moment she saw the vial tip to Cedric's mouth. For Hermione, it was seeing Cedric's potential cure literally fly out the window, taking himself – and everyone else – along with him.

The one moment that their eyes met, was the defining moment in time – for everyone. Hermione had barely slung her head backward, in the beginning of a gut-wrenching scream, when she realized how 'slack' Cedric's head was against her arm. She felt as though she was feverish and freezing at the same time, as she lowered her trembling head towards Cedric. She lost all muscle capacity as she realized that she could neither feel nor hear Cedric's breath against her face.

If only she knew what to do...


	30. Trembles

**Trembles**

There was a tremble that Hermione felt against her lips when time had stopped. Her breathing was halted as though it were a special effect in a movie. All that was moving were Hermione's thoughts. She knew that there was magic at work that was not of her doing, and that terrified her because it was hitting Hermione at the core – her emotions. She knew that everything was at a loss when she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The vial trembled in Minerva's hands as she and Poppy collapsed to the floor, feeling in their gut what had just happened.

Before Minerva could even register what had happened, she saw Hermione – shaking. "CEDRIC!" she screamed.

Minerva and Poppy helped each other to their feet, and then helped each other to Hermione, who was clawing at Cedric. Everyone in the room knew what had happened in a moment's notice - as soon as they heard the blood-curdling scream…but the occupants in the room felt as though that if they physically reached Hermione, then all would be well.

It was too late when Minerva summoned the vial. The only trouble was…was it too late for Hermione to be willing to drink it?

Once Minerva reached her, Hermione began to beat upon her. "WHY?" she screamed. "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?"

Minerva allowed Hermione to express her sadness and her rage. There was no answer that she could give at this point which would offer solace. "I did it to save you!" screamed Minerva…her call falling upon deaf ears.

"No. No. No." Hermione said to herself, scrambling to her feet. "This will not do. This isn't real. Oh God, this isn't happening!" Hermione, on her knees – opened her arms out to the heavens and screamed as though life were being drawn from her in the most painful way possible. It was the shriek that rivaled Ginny's when she thought of losing her only sister. Minerva approached Hermione and softly put her hand upon her shoulder. At the very moment of her touch, Hermione swept it away – rage in her eyes as she yelled "NO! Do not touch me!" Hermione ran out of the room, leaving Poppy and Minerva to watch in sadness, unable to fully process what had just happened.

Hermione ran and ran for what seemed like miles, until she ran into the rail of a stone balcony. She looked out into the courtyard and sobbed. She knew that she had lost Cedric, the first love of her life – or how she always thought. She knew that it was all of her doing - that he would not have had to die, if it weren't for her. She vomited over the stone rail until exhaustion had got the better of her. She looked up into the sky and saw the stars. They were more brilliant than she had ever seen. For a moment, as she looked at the beauty that was streaming from above, she caught her breath. For a fleeting moment, she felt an incomprehensible peace that what had happened was supposed to – that it was the path that needed to be traveled. For one small moment, she felt Cedric's presence – as though it was telling her that everything that had happened was the "Grand Design", that he was now able to help her in ways that no man or woman can. She felt a moment of peace, before the feeling of hatred returned for the woman who was supposed to be her one and only true soul mate…the one who was supposed to look out for her – through thick and thin…who was supposed to love her as no other. Once again she screamed her anger and her sadness into the skies. The stars did not falter. Instead, they burned brighter than before – even through the blur of Hermione's tears. Hermione knew that she needed answers, and the only place that she would achieve that was through the Centaurs.

Hermione was shaking from head to toe – overwhelmed by emotion, she walked towards the entrance to Hogwarts. Her emotions and nothing else were leading her to the Dark Forest. She needed answers as to what has happened, what did happen, and what was still yet to come – and she knew that she would only find that through those who read the skies.

Hermione stumbled, trembling – into the dark. She had no conscious idea as to where she was going, but somehow – she was led into the depths of the Dark Forest. It felt as though she were traveling not only for miles – but for days. By the time she reached the clearing where she felt her body being drawn to, did she notice the numerous cuts upon her arms and legs which were bleeding profusely. She did not care though. She was there for a purpose. She did not feel the pain – all she knew was the blood…she watched as the blood was flowing freely from every inch of her exposed skin. She watched it with some sort of amazement. It was as though she were in a trance. After a few moments, she looked up and realized that she was in the forest – she had no idea how she got there, but knew that she was there for a purpose. Out of everything that has happened, how could this not happen for some sort of reason?,..She was terrified and expectant at all the same time…what was to come now?

**Will you let me know?**


	31. Quesstions of the stars

The stars never shined brighter, but the night behind them was never darker. Hermione found herself in a world of darkness of which she thought she might never return. When she reached the clearing, she fell to her knees. Her arms and legs were bleeding, yet she did not feel the pain. She outstretched her arms to the skies and let out a piercing scream. She knew that she was where she "needed to be". While looking up at the sky, she asked herself if a life of magic was what she truly wanted… she screamed, she yelled, and yet she remained alone. She was hoping for some type of divine intervention – which never came. She sought out the seers-of-the-stars, but all she could hear were the sounds of the forest – the sounds of the night. She was down on her knees, holding her head, rocking back and forth – when she heard a crunching sound behind her. She whipped herself around, wondering whether it was "friend or foe" – hoping in her heart of hearts that it was a Centaur…it was not. What she saw was a tabby cat. At the sight of her, Hermione let out a howl. The cat transformed into Minerva.

Minerva's heart broke at the sight of her beloved in so much pain. She knelt down so softly, it was as though she thought she might disrupt the earth itself. She attempted to pull Hermione to her, but her mentee pulled away. Hermione held her hands up and said, "No, no, no. Do NOT try to help me." Hermione stood and began to pace. She was in a frenzy, overwrought with grief. She began to ramble. "How, how, how – HOW could this happen? This is not the life that I wanted for myself. Why…why, why did this happen? He may not have been my 'life-mate', but he was still a soul-mate, nonetheless." Hermione's pacing reached such a fevered level that Minerva grabbed her arms and shook her.

"I said I would never hurt you, and that is not what I am doing – but you need to breathe." Minerva said sternly. Hermione was hyperventilating. She felt her eyes and fingers begin to tingle, and she thought that she was going to pass out. Minerva used her left hand and held Hermione's chin. "Look at me, look at me!" Hermione's breath was quick and shallow. "I said LOOK AT ME, HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Those were the words that brought Hermione back to earth. "I. Am. Not. A. GRANGER!" She screamed.

"I know you're not, darling." Minerva said. "I just wanted to bring you home."

Hermione collapsed, once again, and called out to the heavens. "Why, why, why?"

"Darling, listen to me." Minerva held Hermione's tear-stained face in her hands. "Look at me." Minerva said. Hermione's eyes met Minerva's as she said, "You are NOT to blame for any of this. What's done is done. It makes the pain no less – but there is nothing that we can do."

Hermione's eyes began to dart 'this way and that'. Minerva held her chin more firmly in her hand and said, "I told you to look at me!"

Hermione brushed Minerva's hand away and yelled, "How dare you!" Minerva's eyes were wide as Hermione stormed up to her and said "How DARE YOU!" She began punching Minerva in the face, screaming "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!"

Minerva yielded using magic, knowing that she wasn't the one who Hermione was angry at – and took every punch.

Hermione ended up pulling back, looking at her hands – wondering what she had just done.

"Oh God, what did I do?" Hermione asked.

Minerva raised herself to her knees. She put her right hand to her nose, and found it covered in blood when she withdrew it.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked again, through tears.

"We always hurt the ones we love…" Minerva said in between her panting.

Hermione looked down at her hands and wondered how it came to this. Her eyes looked into the shadows of the forest before Minerva climbed to her feet and said, "No, no, no. That is not what I meant. Look at me, look at me – come on kiddo."

Hermione's eyes began to slowly focus as she said, "My baby, my baby – where is my baby?"

Minerva's eyes slowly shifted over her love's face and wondered if she had truly lost her mind.

**Sorry it has been so long since an update, and sorry it is so short – but I been in and out of the hospital. I did get several ideas - but it will take time to write out. I'm working on Thank you for being dedicated readers to this insane story! – Igraine7**


	32. The winds of change

**I don't know yet**

"_**From beneath you, it devours."**_

Hermione sunk to her knees on the damp, mossy forest floor – sliding her hands down Minerva's robes – looking up at her with sad, yet pleading eyes.

"I am so sorry." She said with a tiny whimper.

Minerva bent down and pulled Hermione up to her feet. "The person you are angry with is not here, lamb – but your grief over this loss needed to come out, one way or another. And look…" With a wave of her hand, the bruises and blood vanished. "No harm done." She said. In Minerva's mind, however, she was worried for the woman before her. She was lashing out the way she had before – and Minerva knew that if it continued, something would have to be done. "Do not allow your grief to control your emotions…or your magic…"

"…or else we will all be doomed…" a deep voice said.

Minerva and Hermione turned their heads and faced a large, muscular, and graceful Centaur.

"Hello Bane." Minerva greeted him with a clipped tone. It was no secret that the relationship between Centaurs and the magical community have been strained as of late.

"You came here seeking answers…" Bane stated.

Hermione, still in awe of the Centaur's beauty, merely nodded her head – while looking deep into his eyes. She felt as though he could not only read her mind, but her soul as well.

"Your child is safe, and well." Bane stated. "You need not worry, for every protection has been given to her…your focus needs to remain elsewhere, for the time has come when all magical creatures, witches, and wizards need to come together, standing shoulder to shoulder – with you on the front line."

"Why me?" Hermione whispered.

Bane looked at the sky, inhaling deeply through his nose before he replied – "The stars reveal many things, that is how I knew to find you in this clearing." Bane's gaze returned once more to Hermione. "Something in the atmosphere has shifted. Something no one had counted on in years past…something not even the stars revealed to us."

"And what exactly has changed? What has caused this shift?" Minerva asked, her heart beginning to speed up with anticipation.

Bane's gaze never faltered from Hermione's. "You have caused this change."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"The reading of the stars can be a tricky thing, for the free-will of humans can have a lasting effect which can alter a perceived destiny." Bane said.

"I don't understand." Hermione replied.

Bane sighed and stared deeply into Hermione's eyes, in an almost pleading way. "It is because of you that we now stand a chance. A chance that the skies told us would never come. Your suffering, your traumas – have shaped a new future for us all. You have been through many horrific things – things that could have killed you, which should have destroyed you…which would have destroyed _most_ people. And yet…here you are…standing before us…unscathed. Well…mostly." Bane slowly approached Hermione, and handed her a vial. Hermione turned it over in her hands and saw the small note on it which read: _"Just in case your impetuousness has gotten in the way – Severus."_

As Bane turned to walk away, he said something that took Hermione so off guard that she went weak in the knees…"So here's where you make your choice…are you ready to be strong?" He uttered the same words that Hermione and Minerva spoke to one another not long before. Hermione took that as a sign, uncorked the vial, and downed it in one gulp. She immediately felt the healing effects it had upon her lungs as a warmth spread throughout her body. She held onto Minerva for support, who said "Maybe you should rest for a moment, lamb."

"No." Hermione replied, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I feel fine. Strong." She steadied herself and looked towards Bane. "Thank you." She said earnestly.

Bane turned his head back to face her, bowing his head. "No. Thank _you_. Because of you and your children, we now stand a fighting chance. You will all be needed, and wanted." He gestured to the forest, to several Centaurs who had gathered. "Your friends are with you, Miss Weasley." With that, he trotted away.

Hermione had a blank look on her face as she stared off into the distance. Minerva shared the same look. After a few moments, their eyes met and the question was shared between them – making their hearts flutter…"_Children?_"

Minerva held onto a shivering Hermione and whispered, "Come on, let's get back to the castle." They walked back up the hill, holding onto each other, lost in their own thoughts – wondering what was to come.

"_**You think you know…what you are…what's to come. You have no idea."**_

A sudden realization hit Minerva. She thought of the dream that she had, the vision that Morgaine showed her. She thought of all the possible futures and began to put the pieces together. She mentioned the name 'Igraine'. She said that both she and Igraine were going to need her and Hermione, and that she would not be able to find her, no matter how hard she looked. Were the pieces starting to come together? Could Bane's words be true? And if so, when and _how_ would that come to pass? Morgaine was physically born by Lucius Malfoy – Minerva shuddered as she flashed back to the horrible memories of Hermione not just being violated – but destroyed as well. Bane was right, it should have destroyed her – it would have destroyed most people. But not Hermione. She was a fighter in every sense of the word. She overcame impossible odds – and had the new-found determination to _keep_ pushing on…for herself, for the world, for magic…for her children?

They finally made it back to the castle and into their quarters. Hermione sank down onto the bed. She was still trying to process what Bane said…children. It was overwhelming, and confusing all at the same time – for she had no knowledge of the vision that Minerva had…or what was revealed to her in it. Minerva knelt down in front of Hermione and placed her hands upon her knees. Their eyes met – so full of love, so full of wondering. "Speak love, what are you thinking?"

Hermione took Minerva's face into her hands and replied, "The same things you are thinking about – I'm sure. But I need to still try and process them. Can we just go to bed?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. Hermione changed her clothes more quickly than Minerva – who had layers of robes to untie. Hermione pulled the covers over her and turned onto her side – facing Minerva, whose back was facing the open closet. Hermione watched as Minerva's lithe fingers gently undid her laces, and removed her outer robe. Her lean figure was now clearly defined underneath her inner robe. The right side of Hermione's mouth curled up in a grin and her heart began to beat fast. Minerva did not know that Hermione was watching, as she carefully removed her inner robe. Now, covered in only a thin undershift, Hermione's breath hitched as she anticipated seeing the woman that she loved – naked – for the first time. Minerva heard the slight intake of air and stopped undressing. She turned her head and saw Hermione staring at her, mouth slightly open. "Oh darling, this old body is something that I don't think you want to see right now."

Hermione pushed the blanket aside and stood – pausing for a moment – before approaching slowly approaching Minerva, their eyes locked on each other. Hermione ran her hands down the length of Minerva's bare arms – which shivered at her touch. "On the contrary, this is exactly what I have been waiting for." She licked her lips, and lightly kissed Minerva, pausing briefly to hold Minerva's lower lip between her own. Hermione turned and began kissing her on the neck – feeling her love's bounding pulse. Minerva bent her head back slightly, a little sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. Hermione kissed her way back up, and took Minerva's lips in her own once again. She felt Minerva returning the kiss, as a warm feeling reached both of their abdomens. The kisses began sweet and tender, as they both moved backwards and sat on the bed. Hands began to roam each other's backs, as their faces grew hot and flushed – tiny whimpers being exchanged. Hermione paused, mid-kiss, for a moment – meeting Minerva's eyes with her own. Very slowly, she traced Minerva's lips with her tongue, as she watched Minerva's eyes grow wide at this new level on intimacy. Hermione's tongue probed Minerva's lips, begging for entrance. Minerva – feeling nervous, but excited as the same time – slowly parted her lips, granting Hermione entry. Their eyes never faltered as their gazed into each other's souls with growing passion. Hermione took the lead over the inexperienced Minerva, knowing that she was about to be the teacher – the professor. Very slowly, Hermione's tongue met Minerva's. Minerva inhaled sharply through her nose, as the warmth reached her pelvis. The feeling of Hermione's tongue was like no other. Minerva returned the kiss more hungrily – allowing her own tongue to explore Hermione's mouth. The breathing of both women increased as they both began to shiver in anticipation. Minerva suddenly halted, and pulled away, before Hermione – understanding the hesitation – breathed softly into Minerva's ear. "This is not 'sex', Minerva. This is making love. This is not unbridled passion, this is our need to experience each other fully." Minerva's eyes became blurred with tears, and parted her lips – about to speak. Hermione interceded, and said "I have known you beauty, strength, and love from the inside. I want to experience the _whole_ you – body, mind, and soul. I want us to finally be complete. This is not 'empty'. Yes, I desire you – but not in the way that you believe to be on the 'empty side'. I want to feel your strength, your courage, you love for me – in the fullest possible way."

"_**When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are. What you do. How you try. I've seen your kindness, and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you, and I understand, with perfect clarity, exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the One."**_

"But you still aren't well." Minerva whispered.

"On the contrary." Hermione replied. "I feel stronger than I have for the past couple of years – and I want to share that strength with you – in every way possible. I am asking you…Minerva…to make love to me."

Minerva, still nervous over her inexperience, finally understood that all she needed to do – was to show Hermione every way she has ever felt about her, and the rest would take care of itself. Hermione kissed Minerva gently, and slowly pulled the shift away from her soul mate. Minerva immediately covered herself with her arms and hands. Hermione gently pulled them away, and was overcome with the beauty. She raised Minerva's head by her chin and kissed her once more. Looking directly into her eyes, she whispered – "You never have to hide yourself from me. You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure and privilege of knowing…inside and out." That was all Minerva needed to hear in order to regain her confidence. Hermione slowly traced the scars on Minerva's chest with her fingers, following them with light kisses – before returning to her lips. This time, they kissed hungrily – tongues roaming, Hermione slightly nibbling on Minerva's – who let out a gasp of pleasure. Hermione gently laid Minerva back on the bed, and stood in front of her, taking delight in Minerva watching her undress. Minerva gasped at the sheer beauty of the woman who stood before her. The woman who has been through so much – and who bore the scars to prove it. Hermione returned to the bed, and laid next to Minerva – who wrapped her arms around her. Hermione rested her head against Minerva's chest – as she had done so many nights after nightmares. This time was different though, she was not looking for comfort, she was looking for partnership. Hermione felt Minerva's chest rise and fall at a quickened pace – Hermione's own heart began to speed up to match it. The turned their heads and began to kiss again – first slowly, then quickly – as they felt the passion and connection building between them. The warmth in their pelvises turned to heat as they began to desire one another – to finally become one, to finally become whole. Hermione draped one leg over Minerva's, feeling the heat of Minerva's center against her knee. The feeling was indescribable as Minerva's head flung back and she let out a whimper. Her nipples instantly hardened as she pulled Hermione down to her, arms clinging strongly to her back. They began to kiss once more as Hermione felt her own center rubbing against Minerva's leg. She let out a moan – which shocked Minerva – who had no idea that she would be able to invoke such a response…it felt wonderful. Minerva, who started out as nervous, realized that Hermione loved her so much that she would never let her fall. She finally began to understand the full degree of their love – they would both live for each other…and die for each other. The became 'one' in every possible way – and Minerva knew that she was with the person she waited over 75 years for. She had that knowledge before – in her mind, but she truly felt it in her heart, her soul, and her body. She was overwhelmed with not just passion, but affection and gratitude as well. She nestled her head into Hermione's shoulder and began to weep.

Hermione looked down in alarm and gently stroked her soul-mates face. "Is this too fast? Am I hurting you?"

Minerva's tear-stained face looked up as she shook her head. "No, lamb. I am just so grateful to have finally found you. I have waited my whole life for you – and never even knew it until now."

"Hermione and Minerva embraced and Hermione whispered "I love you."

Minerva felt her heart overflow as she kissed the tip of Hermione's nose…"I love you too my little lamb, I always have, I always will."

Minerva held onto their embrace and sighed peacefully, tears escaping her eyes. She knew she was just about to make love for the first time – to the woman she knew she was not only going to spend this life with – but other lifetimes to come…

"_**Like all of us of the old ways…you must believe that this is not the only lifetime where we have met…"**_

**TBC! Thanks for the patience, I have been pretty ill the past few months, but I am finally well enough to start writing again! The past few months have given me a lot of time to think about this story and where I want to take it – I've got a lot of ideas coming soon which I hope you will enjoy!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	33. Obfuscation

**Obfuscation**

She hit the ground running, looking back over her shoulder – from the shapeless demon at her back, the menacing footfalls drawing closer. She turned the corner and screeched to a halt upon the sight of a young girl in a hooded emerald cloak standing silently at the other end of the hall. Hermione knew upon first glance that she was face to face with a teenaged Morgaine. Hermione approached her, cautiously. Morgaine smiled and shook her head, extending her arms she spoke "It is time to stop running, mother."

Hermione, breathless, shook her head and said "But something is after me."

Morgaine shook her head and repeated, "There will always be something after you…after us. But you need to stop running. You need to look – you need to see."

Hermione was afraid, she didn't want to look – she only wanted to escape. To escape from the evil that she knew was behind her.

"_**You run not towards sanctuary, but from your own fears."**_

Hermione felt a chill raise the hairs on the back of her neck as she heard the footsteps slow to a halt and she knew that whoever chased her was directly behind her. Slowly Morgaine approached her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Before pulling away, she whispered into her ear. "There are wolves in the world, mother. Wolves in the skin of sheep. They brought about their own hell, don't let them take you with them."

Hermione didn't understand, and looked upon her child with wide, fearful eyes. Morgaine gently held her mother by the arm and slowly turned her around to face the source of Hermione's fears. Tears overflowed and spilled down Hermione's cheeks as she looked upon Remus, Poppy, Tonks, and Molly. "What is this?" Hermione asked. The all stood before a basinet, each one pointing to it, blank stares on their faces. Hermione saw Morgaine, as a baby, squirming amongst the blankets.

"_**This I swear to you tonight, your child will live within my care – and I will raise her to the light. I swear to you, I will be there."**_

Hermione could not even fathom what was going on, so the teenaged vision of Morgaine continued on. "The future is still uncertain mother, but you need to know that great danger lies ahead – and what I need is you to come for me. Now."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't…my powers…"

Morgaine replied in a more forceful manner. "You are no threat to me, mother. But there is someone here who is…"

"Who? Which one of them has you?" Hermione asked in a breathless voice, her heart racing as she looked from face to face of the 3 witches and wizard before her who loved her and swore to protect her. "How do I know this is real?"

Morgaine rested her hand over her mother's chest and replied. "I think you know. You know here. In your heart. Trust your instincts mother, for me…and for her." She moved her hand down, laying it upon Hermione's womb. Hermione clasped her hands over her child's, feeling as though she might faint.

"But…how?" Hermione asked.

"With magic, all things are possible…and we need you…_now._" Morgaine whispered. "Time is of the essence, you must hurry in order to prevent this tragedy."

"What tragedy? I still don't understand!" Hermione shouted.

Morgaine shook her head sadly and said, "I cannot reveal anything beyond what I have told you, for the future is not set in stone – but if action is not taken soon, then something will happen that cannot be undone."

"I don't know what to do…" Hermione whispered once more. "My strength wanes. It's enough just to stay upright."

Morgaine looked into the liquid brown pools of her mother's eyes, her own ones begging. "Your strength does not wane, mother. It grows, from within. You possess a power of old which has the power to save – not destroy. You need to tap into that now – for our sake. Please, trust your instincts…trust your heart – and mine."

"Are you," Hermione began, "telling me that one of them is a threat to you, to us?"

"I cannot reveal more than I have already said." Morgaine replied. "I said before, there is a wolf in the skin of a sheep. I have already warned mother. I told her that it takes a cat to snuff out a rat. But…you need to come for me. The countdown has begun."

The vision of Morgaine slowly disappeared before Hermione, who began to panic. "Wait! I have more questions! Countdown to what?" After the vision disappeared, Hermione saw the 4 figures before her morph into one, and before her stood Lucius Malfoy – a twisted grin spreading wide across his face. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she felt paralyzed on the spot. He approached her and she could not move. He spoke, "I told you I would take that which should have always been _mine_." Hermione felt pain through her body. She looked down and saw she was dripping with blood, slashes and burns covering her body – the same ones that he left on her that day in the dungeon. Hermione woke with a start. She shot up in bed and opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The wetness she felt upon her was sweat, not blood. She held her head in her hands as she was assaulted by flashbacks from the dungeon. She felt a stickiness between her legs and feared that it was no mere nightmare, until she heard Minerva – lying beside her, mumbling in her sleep – and she remembered that they had finally consummated their love. Maybe Minerva was right…maybe it had been too soon. Without disturbing Minerva, Hermione crept into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, then gripped the sink so hard that her knuckles turned white. She looked at her moist, flushed face in the mirror and wondered what was happening to her. She sank down to the floor and allowed the tears to fall. She looked at the palms of her hands, turning them over -as though she was examining the source of her power – and where it was really going to take her. She was overwhelmed with emotion and began to breathe heavily – a panic attack on the rise. Still naked, she gazed upon the scars on her legs and her mind began to drift…to wander. She needed a release from the pain. A trapped animal – pacing back and forth in a prison not of her making – trying to walk past her own self-loathing. Where is the lifeboat? Where is the great white horse, with her savior riding astride?

"_**I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on."**_

Begging for a release – from the deep red sea within. No pressure valve, save for one… Hermione's eyes glazed in a trance. She traced one finger over a scar on her leg – opening the skin with the ease of a scalpel. She repeated the process, over and over – watching the blood trickle at first, then begin to flow – forming a puddle on the floor. Paying no mind to the blood on her hands, she held her head – her hair becoming matted, her face becoming stained. She laid on her side, holding herself in the fetal position – feeling a primal release overtake her – wave after wave. It was exhilarating. She was so lost in herself the she didn't even hear the door quietly click open. It was Minerva's voice that brought her back to the present. "Oh God, Hermione." She whispered. "What have you done?"

Hermione looked into the tearful, emerald eyes of her lover, who had a hand clasped over her mouth. The corner of her mouth turned up into a smile as she replied with a choked sob, "I can feel..."

"_**You bleed just to know you're alive."**_

Minerva hit her knees and scooped Hermione into her lap – covering her in her robe, rocking her back and forth. "Hermione, this isn't living! This is hurting yourself!" Hermione and Minerva broke down and wept into each other's arms. A thousand thoughts raced through Minerva's mind. She wondered what happened to drive Hermione to such extremes, and what was it going to take to stop this repeated insanity. She wondered what would have happened to Hermione if she was no longer around to rescue her. She felt the air close in around her and she wiped her brow – leaving a stroke of her lover's blood behind.

"_**I hear a voice, 'you must learn to stand up – for yourself – cuz I can't always be around.' When you gonna make up your mind? When you gonna love you as much as I do? – cuz things are gonna change so fast."**_

"We can't do this anymore, Hermione." Minerva whispered, standing up – looking down at her love, covered in a blood-soaked robe. "_I_ can't do this anymore."

Hermione wiped her face and sat up, heart fluttering. "What do you mean? Are you saying you are leaving me?"

"I don't know what I'm saying, Hermione." Minerva shook her head sadly. "Only that every time I see you hurt, it breaks my heart. I have tried to protect you from the enemy, I have brought you back time and time again – yet here you are, causing destruction to yourself. It is a slap in the face to those who love you and want to help you – and my heart is tearing into two…" Minerva turned her back so Hermione wouldn't see the pain in her face – but it was completely resonant in her voice. "There comes a time for self-preservation, Hermione – and I die inside every time I see you take a willing step backwards…I have to wonder who will be here to pull _me_ back from the edge?"

Hermione stood and said firmly. "I would…I always will."

Minerva turned to face her and said, "How can you say that? You can't even save yourself. And this –" Minerva gestured to Hermione's self-inflicted wounds, "Shows that you don't even want to."

"You don't understand," Hermione replied – her voice sounding hurried, "I needed a release. I've been a hostage in my own mind, Minerva. I see it, all the time – even through my waking eyes: Round and round and round. I wake up screaming, physically sore – trying to stop this worry, trying to learn how to unhide from this past which will forever haunt me. I needed to feel – I needed to feel the tiniest bit less dead inside!"

Minerva looked away, tears brimming in her eyes – threatening to topple. "And I don't make you feel that way?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Of course you do, Minerva. You are the reason I am alive at all, but I needed to do this. You don't understand."

"No! I don't understand, Hermione! I don't understand why, while you are so sick of being in pain – you are causing it, yourself!"

"I can't explain it." Hermione whispered as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her leg.

Minerva turned, sniffed, and held out her hand – saying, "Come on, let's go see Poppy."

Hermione felt as though her heart stopped. "No." She said firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Minerva asked, in a tired voice. "I am too tired for your willfulness tonight, Hermione."

"No, you don't understand." Hermione said, her breath hitching as she stood. "Morgaine came to me. In my dream."

Minerva stopped breathing. If it weren't for the dream she had the other night, then she would have thought Hermione crazy, but she knew that she was speaking the truth. "What did she tell you?"

Hermione was surprised, "You believe me?"

"Yes. I do. Now tell me, please." Minerva replied.

Hermione told Minerva of her dream, from beginning to end. Minerva had to steady herself against the sink, feeling as though her heart would pound out of her chest. Hermione walked over to Minerva, her bloody feet feeling sticky against the floor. "What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

Minerva was at a loss. All she knew was that Morgaine was being passed between Molly, Remus, Tonks, and Poppy – hoping to confuse the enemy.

"I don't know." Minerva whispered. "I honestly don't know. I can't imagine any of them being a threat in themselves, however…Morgaine said "wolf in the skin of a sheep". The first thing that comes to mind is polyjuice potion…which means one of the 4 is in danger – if it has not already happened."

Hermione stared off into space, trying to figure out where to start, how to start – _who _to start with. Was there no one that they could trust? An unexplained feeling came over Hermione – for a fleeting second, as she gave Minerva a cautious sideways glance – berating herself for the thought that came into her mind, but she could not shake the feeling of distrust. Minerva could sense Hermione looking at her, and she met her gaze – seeing the questions in her eyes. "No. Hermione, don't think for a second…"

Hermione backed away, confused. "How can I not? You told me that you would never leave my side, and just a moment ago – you said that you can't do this anymore…"

Minerva put her hands up, as though in surrender. "Hermione. Listen to me." She said slowly. "That is not what I meant. I spoke out of frustration, but I meant what I said – I will never leave you. Please do not get paranoid. We need to stick together to get through this."

Hermione continued to back away. "I am so confused." She whispered.

"That is exactly what the enemy is trying to do, Hermione. They are trying to turn us against each other…all of us." Minerva said.

"I don't know." Hermione said, eyes darting all over the room, searching for an escape. "I can't be sure."

"Trust your instinct, lamb." Minerva begged, as she and Hermione circled each other. "What is it telling you?"

Hermione finally reached the door, and she backed through it. "It is telling me to find my child."

"Ok." Minerva replied. "Let's talk about it, let's figure out where to start. Trust me."

"No." Hermione said, shaking her head – wide eyed. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Not after what she showed me. No. I am so sorry, Minerva – but I need to find her myself…and if this is all real – then you need to help the others. The countdown has begun. That is what she told me."

Hermione waved her hand, putting a barrier over the bathroom doorway – trapping Minerva inside, in order to get a head start without Minerva trailing after her. Hermione quickly dressed as Minerva cursed, trying to quickly bring the barrier down. Hermione looked up and said, "I am so sorry, but instinct is telling me that this is the way it has to be done." And with that, she fled the room.

"_**Sometimes, we remember that which we forgot. Sometimes, we forget that which we have learnt. Sometimes, we run when all we want to do is stay. We laugh when we want to cry, and stay silent when all we want to do is scream. We get scared when we are perfectly safe and feel calm when in danger. We hide in the closet to escape the monsters under the bed, and we hide under the bed to escape the monsters in the closet. We fight our friends and push loved ones away, all the while befriending the enemy. We speak the truth to conceal the riddle. Sometimes, it feels as if we live our lives backwards and inside out."**_

**TBC – please review/comment/suggestions?**


	34. Teaser

**Teaser**

Hi everybody! I am working very hard on the next chapter, but I decided to do something a little different before publishing the whole chapter (since it is not yet finished). I feel bad that I have been away for so long, and have received many, many PM's asking me to publish soon – so – I have decided to give you all a little teaser (similar to a movie trailer, guess) for this upcoming chapter! I hope you will enjoy it, and hope it gears you up for when I publish the whole chapter (which has been a slightly tedious one, but is coming along nicely now).

**Out of Time (teaser)**

She ran as though she instinctively knew where she was going…and in a way – Hermione did. All she knew was the feeling in her gut – the feeling that she knew where her child was. She ran - corridor after corridor, weaving her way through every secret passage-way that she knew…until she ended up in the infirmary. She paused before the large, wooden closed doors – attempting to catch her breath before stepping…or running inside – unaware of what she would find – she wanted to prepare herself for any situation that could possibly occur. The moment she found her focus, she waved her arm and the doors to the infirmary blasted open, as though someone had kicked them in. What she saw before her broke her heart, it was her mother, Molly, holding Morgaine – looking at Hermione with the most shocked, yet sinister expression. Hermione lost all focus. All she thought of was her child – and the "vision" that Morgaine showed her. She was about to advance upon Molly - when Minerva, who finally caught up to Hermione, slammed against her – in a most brutal way.

"Ah!" Hermione cried, as she attempted to fight off Minerva.

Minerva held her ground, pinning Hermione to the floor, whispering into her ear, "No, lamb. This isn't what is supposed to happen. Listen to your child, and your heart. Look. You must see."

Hermione, still pinned under Minerva, turned her head towards Molly, Poppy, and Morgaine. She saw her beautiful baby, squirming in the arms of what appeared to be her loving grandmother, and when she turned her head – she saw Poppy, with a black aura around her – and a distant expression upon her face.

"Oh my goddess." Hermione whispered.

"We need to move quickly." Minerva whispered back. "We need to proceed with caution, so that we do not harm the others – or ourselves. It is polyjuice potion, Hermione – and nothing more. What is happening to Poppy, though – I do not know. Our loved ones are not our enemies…they are victims in their own right…we need to save them. We protect the ones we love. We protect our family."

Hermione heard Minerva's words, and understood them as working for the "greater good" by saving, and protecting them all…but all Hermione could think of was her child – in the arms of the enemy. She was taken once before – so easily it seemed…what was to keep her from being taken once more? Hermione wondered in desperation where their ethereal protectors were – the ones were supposed to watch over them from above…like her mother.

Minerva and Hermione clutched one another – as they helped each other to stand. Hermione, unblinking, gritted her teeth. She wondered where Molly was, and which Death Eater was acting as her imposter…but she already had a notion…picturing the long, blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy in her mind. She stole a sideways glance at Minerva, who had a look of resolve upon her face. She saw 3 members of her family in trouble, and quickly racked her brain for where to begin. If they rushed in, all of them could be harmed – especially since they didn't know what type of spell Poppy was under the influence of.

"Well, you figured me out faster than I thought you would." The fake Molly said. "I am impressed."

"I will give you three seconds to hand over my child." Minerva snarled.

"Or what?" the imposter asked in a sly tone, "You'll try to fight me?" She held the child up in front of her, "Do you really want to risk harming her by your own hand?"

Minerva felt ill as she saw her child being used as a shield.

"How dare you!" cried Hermione, who was clutching onto Minerva's robes. "If you harm her, I swear I will end you!"

"I think we both know that there will be no coming back from that one if you do, Hermione. But do not worry. I am not here to harm either of you…or her" the imposter said, stroking Morgaine's hair.

"Who are you?" Minerva demanded, shaking her head in confusion.

The imposter smirked, and lowered Morgaine – cradling her in her arms. She waved her wand slowly over her face, commanding "Revealo!" What happened then took Hermione and Minerva's breaths away.

The person before them was someone they had not expected to see. They were now face-to-face not with Lucius Malfoy, but his wife…Narcissa

_**I hope you enjoyed the teaser! Please let me know what you think! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated – because I want this story to be the best it can possibly be, and I especially want you to enjoy this crazy story enough to keep coming back for more! I really appreciate all the reviews, and would like to know if there is anything you think needs changed, or any suggestions you may have for future chapters! Sometimes even the smallest idea can help bust through writers block!**_

_**The entire "**_**Out of Time" **_**chapter will hopefully be finished and posted soon! Again, thanks for being as dedicated to reading it – as I am to write it!**_


	35. Out of Time

**Out of Time**

She ran as though she instinctively knew where she was going…and in a way – she did. All she knew was the feeling in her gut – the feeling that she knew where her child was. She ran. Through corridor after corridor – through every secret passage-way that she knew…until she ended up in the infirmary. She paused before the large, wooden closed doors – attempting to catch her breath before stepping…or running inside – unaware of what she would find – she wanted to prepare herself physically for any situation that could possibly occur. The moment she found her focus, she waved her arm and the doors to the infirmary blasted open, as though someone had kicked them in. What she saw before her broke her heart, it was her mother, Molly, holding Morgaine – looking at Hermione with the most shocked, yet sinister expression. Hermione lost her focus. All she thought of was her child – and the vision that she saw. She was about to advance upon Molly when Minerva, who finally caught up to Hermione, slammed against her – in a most brutal way.

"Ahh!" Screamed Hermione, as she attempted to fight off Minerva.

Minerva held her ground, pinning Hermione to the floor, whispering into her ear, "No, lamb. This isn't what is supposed to happen. Listen to your child, and your heart. Look…see."

Hermione, still pinned under Minerva, turned her head towards Molly, Poppy, and Morgaine. She saw her beautiful baby, squirming in the arms of what appeared to be her loving grandmother, and when she turned her head – she saw Poppy, with a black aura around her – and a distant expression upon her face.

"Oh God." Hermione whispered.

"We need to move quickly.." Minerva whispered back. "And safely, so that we do not harm the others. It is polyjuice potion, Hermione – and nothing more. What is happening to Poppy, though – I do not know. Our loved ones are not our enemies…they are victims in their own right…we need to save them. We protect the ones we love. We protect our family."

Hermione heard Minerva's words, and understood them as working for the "greater good" by saving as many of them as possible…but all Hermione could think of was her child – in the arms of the enemy. She was taken once before – so easily it seemed…what was to keep her from being taken once more? Where were the God's and Goddesses that were supposed to protect them all – to protect good magic?...Hermione wondered in desperation…and where were they keeping the real Molly?

Minerva and Hermione clutched one another – as they helped each other to stand. Hermione, unblinking, gritted her teeth. She wondered which Death Eater was her mother's imposter…but she already had some idea – as she pictured the long, blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy in her mind. Minerva had a look of resolve upon her face. She saw 3 members of her family in trouble, and quickly racked her brain for where to begin. If they rushed in, all three of them could be harmed – especially since they didn't know what type of spell Poppy was under the influence of.

"Well, you figured me out faster than I thought you would." The fake Molly said.

"I will give you three seconds to hand over my child." Snarled Minerva.

"Or what?" the imposter asked in a sly tone, "You'll try to fight me?" She held the child up in front of her, "Do you really want to risk harming her by your own hand?"

Minerva felt ill as she saw her child being used as a shield.

"How dare you!" cried Hermione, who was clutching onto Minerva's robes. "If you harm her, I swear I will end you!"

"I think we both know that there will be no coming back from that one if you do, Hermione. But do not worry. I am not here to harm either of you…or her" the imposter said, stroking Morgaine's hair.

"Who are you?" Minerva asked, shaking her head in confusion.

The imposter waved her wand over her face, saying "Revealo." What drained the air out of Minerva and Hermione's lungs. This was someone they had not expected to see. They were now face-to-face with not Lucius Malfoy, but his wife…Narcissa.

"I mean you no harm." She told the couple.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Minerva replied in a scathing tone. "What have you done with Molly…and what have you done to Poppy?"

"Molly is safe…believe me. As is Poppy, she is merely frozen."

"Where is my mother?" Hermione demanded.

Narcissa waved her wand at the door to Poppy's office. They heard a loud clicking noise of the locks, and Molly burst through the door, consumed by fury. She did not even notice Hermione and Minerva standing in the doorway. "What have you done?!" Molly screamed. She saw her wand, which Narcissa took earlier, on the bed next to Morgaine's basinet. She made to rush forward when she heard Hermione yell, "Mother, don't!" Molly skidded to a halt and turned her attention towards the door. She then looked back and forth between her child, and the Death Eater who was holding her grandchild.

"Back off now, and I will show you a sign of good faith." Narcissa said in a cool tone.

"You have given us no reason to believe you, or any Death Eater." Minerva called out.

Narcissa waved her wand once more, and very slowly, Poppy began to reanimate.

Instinctively, Molly ran towards Poppy – and supported her as she slowly fell to the floor. Narcissa did not move. She merely looked towards them both with a curious expression on her face. For some reason unknown to her, Hermione felt a twinge of trust.

"What do you want? Why have you done this?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes completely focused on the eyes of what she believed to be the enemy's.

"We need to right a wrong. We need to work together…and we need to have a discussion." Narcissa replied.

Hermione looked into the emerald green eyes of Minerva, questioning what the next move should be.

Minerva looked towards Narcissa and said, "We will agree to a discussion, if you hand Morgaine over to Molly." Hermione did not react. She trusted her mentor, her lover…her wife. She had years of experience that Hermione could not match, and had a much more level head on her shoulders for the moment – reacting on logic, rather than the fevered emotions that have been fueling Hermione.

Without hesitation, Narcissa handed Morgaine over to Molly.

Narcissa then sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She didn't say a word, but her body language indicated that she expected the others to sit as well. Without taking her eyes off the supposed enemy before her, Hermione slid a rocking chair over so that she was face to face with the wife of her rapist.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. "More than that, how did you get in?"

Narcissa looked deep into Hermione's eyes, and Hermione felt naked – as though the woman could see directly through her, into her mind.

"I know what it is you saw." She said to Hermione – and no one else. "For it has also been in my mind."

"And what exactly is that?" Hermione asked – her gaze never faltering, as though they were magnetically drawn towards each other.

"That there is a storm coming. And it intends to destroy everything we hold dear." Narcissa replied.

"And what, pray tell – should we care about the things that you hold dear?" Minerva snarled.

Narcissa acted as though Minerva wasn't even there – she was speaking to Hermione only.

Hermione squinted, as though she was finally figuring something out. "What happened to you?" Hermione asked in a slow whisper.

A sad look crossed Narcissa's face as she glanced at Morgaine, then back to Hermione. "You are not the only one to have borne a child out of great sadness."

It took a moment for Hermione to realize the full implication of what Narcissa said – and then it clicked…

"Oh my goddess…" Hermione said – putting her hand up to her mouth.

"This is not the life I wanted for myself," Narcissa began sadly, "And it is not the life I ever wanted for Draco. I blame him for nothing – he is not at fault for his beginnings – any more than Morgaine is…"

The room was completely silent, as they waited for Narcissa to continue on, in her own time. She looked down at her hands for a moment, and sniffed. She contained herself though, and regained the poise that she typically carried herself with. "I cannot afford the luxury of emotions the way that you can." Narcissa finally stated, "It is punishable – a sign of weakness." She stood up then, brushing the feelings off, and addressed the entire room. "We all know that something is coming, something big. But there are several off us here who have been granted the gift of foresight as of late. I never had visions before – my mother was the only witch I ever knew to have had them, and the one thing I learned was to never ignore what is 'seen'." She turned to look out the window before continuing.

"All I know is that there is a way for me and my son to escape this hell on earth that we have been living in – and that way is through you…and your child…children…" Narcissa said. While the others looked confused, Hermione and Minerva knew what she was talking about.

Hermione bore a disgusted expression at the selfishness of her statement. Narcissa smiled out of the corner of her mouth before stating, "I may not want to live like this anymore, but I'm not perfect, dear. I want out, you want out, and the only way that we can vanquish this evil is by working together. I think you know that I speak the truth."

Hermione glanced at Minerva and they communicated through their eyes that they knew she was right. There was no lie – this was their opportunity, their catalyst, to bring the confusing visions and dreams to fruition. There was no time to question what they knew to be true in their hearts – this was the moment they were waiting for – the defining moment which would turn the tides. Hermione looked to her grandmother, and her healer before saying "I don't ask you to understand, all I ask is that you trust me." Their eyes were wide in disbelief. Hermione returned her gaze once more and asked, "What do we need to do?"

Narcissa smiled – not slyly, but in a relieved way. "We need to control your magic. You are useless until you do."

Hermione typically would feel defensive about this, but she knew there was truth in what was spoken. "I don't know how." She whispered.

Narcissa smiled again. "I will help you. I know what it is like to feel out of control – to allow your tragedies to overrule. I also know how to bring you back."

Hermione felt a lightness in her heart that she had not felt for many, many years.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"We need to train." Narcissa replied. "Every day."

Hermione nodded feverishly, a twinge of excitement filling the heart she thought had turned to stone. She realized that this may actually happen – she may be able to climb out of the grave she has lived in for the past few months.

"It isn't going to be easy," Narcissa continued, "It's going to be the second most difficult thing you will ever go through in your life…we both know what the first thing was." Hermione knew she was referring to the rape – but that gave her hope…she survived that, so what would keep her from surviving this?

"You're going to need to stay out of your own way in order for us to succeed…" Only Hermione knew what she meant by this…"And you are going to have to be prepared to go to war – every day – remember why we are doing this." Narcissa said. "Also," she continued – looking at both Hermione and Minerva, "it is not too late for our greatest asset to be brought into play…" She looked deep into their eyes – communicating that which only they could understand…"but it needs to be brought about tonight."

Narcissa crossed the room, saying "I need to get back, my absence must go unnoticed." She looked at them over her shoulder on her way out of the room before saying "You will need to grant me access to the castle – but the Vanishing cabinet is not the way…you may want to think about destroying it…"

So _that_ was how she got in…

"We will personalize the enchantments to allow you entrance." Minerva stated.

Narcissa nodded and continued to exit the room. Just as she hit the door, Hermione spoke out, "You're here to save us, then…"

Narcissa halted, but did not turn to them when she replied, "I am not the hero of this story, dear. You are." She left the room, but they heard her call back…"And you don't need to be saved."


	36. update

Sorry it took so long for the update, hope you all enjoy it - and please review!


	37. Just in Time

**Just in Time**

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked Minerva, closing their bedroom door with a soft click.

Minerva sighed and sank onto the bed, rubbing her face in exhaustion. "I honestly don't know. It is going to be a huge leap of faith for us to trust her…but…"

"Something in your gut is telling you that she is speaking the truth…" Hermione finished.

Minerva looked up and smiled. "Yes." She said. She began to undress for bed and asked, "Where is Morgaine?"

"I left her with mum." Hermione replied as she began to do the same. "She said I am going to need a good night sleep for tomorrow." Hermione looked down at her hands, turning them over – wondering if she would really be able to control her magic. She felt Minerva's slender arms turn her around and cup her face.

"I know what you're thinking." Minerva said. "You are wondering if you will be able to do this." Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor, as though she felt ashamed of what she had become. "Look at me." Minerva demanded. Hermione look into the deep pools of emerald and listened. "What happened to you was not your fault. The past is past and cannot be changed. It is where you decide to go from here that really matters. You asked me one time if I was ready to be strong…I'm going to ask you the same thing right now. Are you ready?"

Though there were tears in her eyes, Hermione had a look of resolve upon her face and nodded. Minerva kissed her forehead and said "Good. And you won't be going through this alone. We are all going to have our parts to play in this."

Minerva led Hermione over to the bed and they got under the covers. Hermione laid her head upon Minerva's chest, and allowed herself to be held. "I love you." Hermione whispered. Minerva responded with a gentle kiss. "I know lamb." She said. She stroked Hermione's hair and listened as her breathing became steady. Minerva closed her eyes and quickly fell in to a deep sleep. She began to dream. She began to dream of Hermione standing at their bedroom window, bathed in the blue and silver lights of the moon. Her breathing halted as she marveled at her beauty. Hermione turned and gave Minerva a sly smile. She slowly approached Minerva, and led her by her hand to their bed. Minerva dreamt of them making love – exploring every inch of Hermione's body, feeling her heartbeat quicken. Moments later, Minerva realized that they had their wands in their hands. Without words, they were running their wands slowly over each other. Their skin glowing over the areas the wands touched. Heat soon began to build inside of them, their flesh tingled , and their heads spun. An all-too-brief moment of ecstasy left them both clinging to each other, gasping for air, and shuddering. The dream suddenly shifted. She was once again watching Hermione at their bedroom window, bathed in moonlight. Hermione turned with a loving smile, and Minerva gasped. Hermione's hands were running over her large belly. Her pregnant belly. Minerva looked at her feet and saw Morgaine, several months older now, sitting up and playing on the floor. Minerva gazed at Hermione with wonder as she crossed the room and laid her hand on Hermione's belly – feeling a small kick. "Igraine?" Minerva whispered in disbelief. The smile on Hermione's face was all the answer that she needed. "How is this possible?" Minerva breathlessly asked.

"With magic, all things are possible, mother." The answer came from behind Minerva. She turned and saw the teenaged vision of Morgaine, now holding the hand of a younger girl, with dark hair and bright emerald eyes. Minerva felt the tears run down her face, which still bore a look of not understanding. "We are no longer out of time." Morgaine said, letting go of the child's hand as she approached Minerva. "You came for her just in time." Morgaine stood on her tiptoes to give Minerva a kiss on the cheek. Before pulling away, she whispered into her mother's ear, "And you don't have to worry. No Blood Rite needs to be performed – because from the very beginning, Igraine has been yours…" Morgaine pulled back and smiled, pointing at who Minerva now knew to be Igraine. "But…"

"How?" Igraine asked in a tiny voice. "With a little bit magic, and a whole lot of love."

Hermione and Minerva woke at the same time with a start. They gazed into each other's eyes and Hermione asked in a whisper, "Did you…?" Minerva nodded as she finished Hermione's sentence, "have the same dream as you…"

"What can this mean?" Hermione asked. Minerva slowly lifted Hermione's shirt and they both gazed down at her belly. They saw it glow gold briefly, before returning to its natural flesh color. They both gasped at the same time. "How?" Hermione asked. Minerva thought back to the dream they shared…"With magic…" she replied, wiping a single tear from her eye. "What is going to happen?" Hermione asked, with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Nothing." Minerva replied firmly. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, or the baby. I will die defending my family if it comes to that – but we have to take every precaution that we won't have to resort to those measures." She held Hermione silently for a moment before continuing on. She whispered into her ear. "You cannot leave the castle." Hermione felt a pang of guilt in her stomach, recalling what she had put everyone, including herself, through over the past year. "I know." She whispered back. "I cannot lose you." Minerva continued, "not again."

They lay there quietly for awhile, Minerva resting her chin upon Hermione's head – both of them lost in though. Minerva gazed out the window at the star strewn sky, wondering what this would really mean for them – and everyone else. All she knew for certain was that her daughter was now growing inside Hermione of Hermione, predestined to be essential for their future to continue. She was more than that though. She was going to be far more important than being someone who could very well turn the tide of this battle. She was going to first and foremost be their daughter. A child brought about by love and devotion – not grief and despair. For however much Hermione loved Morgaine with all her heart, Minerva wondered if Igraine's role in this would be to save all of them, or to save Hermione. Her thoughts strayed back to what Narcissa said about Hermione, though – "I am not the hero of this story, dear. You are. And you don't need to be saved."

Minerva became aware of Hermione's steady breathing – aware the she finally fell asleep. Minerva, however – did not sleep a wink, and as she watched the sun rise, bathing the grounds in a golden light – she found that she now had more questions than answers.

Hermione began to stir when there was a soft knock at their door. "Come in." Minerva said. The door opened, and the calm, smiling face of Dumbledore appeared. He strode silently over to them and sat down on the bed. "Hello, Albus." Minerva greeted him. "Good morning to you both." He replied. His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles, and there was a mischievous grin on his face as he said "I just had the most curious dream…"


	38. New Teaser

"Again!" She yelled.

Hermione was bent over, hands on her knees – out of breath, while Narcissa stood across from her – wand in hand, a stern expression on her face.

"I can't!" Hermione yelled back. "We've been at this for hours! I'm exhausted!"

"And that is why you can't control your magic." Narcissa replied. "You are unwilling to do the necessary footwork. You would rather run on emotions."

"That is when I am most powerful!" Hermione panted.

Narcissa took calculated steps toward Hermione, grabbing her chin and looking directly into her eyes. "And that is when the Dark Lord is most powerful too. It is unstable, dangerous and dark. You are mimicking him."

Hermione pushed Narcissa away, angrily. "I am NOT mimicking Voldemort!"

"Yes. You are." Narcissa replied in an even tone. "It is all about power, with him – with you. And that is why you have been so unstable – why you have been falling apart. Why you are failing."

Hermione was angry, yet inside she knew it was the truth. She took several deep breaths – calming herself, and turned to look at Narcissa once more. "Again." She said.

They pointed their wands at each other and dueled back and forth. Narcissa was becoming increasingly frustrated. She was being holding back – trying to ensure that Hermione's unborn child would not be harmed – and yet Hermione was having trouble fending off and firing back. She knew that because Hermione's magic was unbalanced for so long, it would take a great deal of effort to get it back to a place of precision, rather than emotional power – but this was beginning to get ridiculous.

Narcissa dropped her wand to her side, a look of disappointment upon her face. "You aren't trying." She said, sounding weary.

"I am, how dare you think that I am not!" Hermione's eyes flashed.

"And THAT, is how I know you are not trying!" Narcissa yelled. "You are still letting yourself be consumed by emotion. You are quick to anger, and slow to learn. How can you expect to survive if you keep giving up? How can you expect your family and friends to survive?" At this point she was nose to nose with Hermione, a sneer on her face. Hermione became acutely aware that Narcissa's wand was poking against her stomach – her womb. Fear gripped Hermione, all breath gone from her body.

"How." Narcissa said. "Can you expect to protect your unborn child? The one prophesized to bring down the greatest Dark Lord this world has ever seen?"

Their eyes met – Hermione's wide, Narcissa's dark. Hermione feared they may have been wrong to trust her all along.


	39. Training

"Again!" She yelled.

Hermione was bent over, hands on her knees – out of breath, while Narcissa stood across from her – wand in hand, a stern expression on her face.

"I can't!" Hermione yelled back. "We've been doing this for far too long! I'm exhausted! Please let me get some sleep! Why can't we start again tomorrow?"

"And that is why you can't control your magic." Narcissa replied. "You are unwilling to do the necessary footwork. You would rather run on emotions."

"That is when I am most powerful!" Hermione panted.

Narcissa took calculated steps toward Hermione, grabbing her chin and looking directly into her eyes. "And that is when the Dark Lord is most powerful too. It is unstable, dangerous and dark. You are mimicking him."

Hermione pushed Narcissa away, angrily. "I am NOT mimicking Voldemort!"

"Yes. Yes you are." Narcissa replied in an even tone. "It is all about power, with him – with you. And that is why you have been so unstable – why you have been falling apart. Why you are failing."

Hermione was angry, yet inside she knew it was the truth. She took several deep breaths – calming herself, and turned to look at Narcissa once more. "Again." She said.

They pointed their wands at each other and dueled back and forth. Narcissa was becoming increasingly frustrated. She was holding back – trying to ensure that Hermione's unborn child would not be harmed – and yet Hermione was having trouble fending off and firing back. She knew that because Hermione's magic was unbalanced for so long, it would take a great deal of effort to get it back to a place of precision, rather than emotional power – but this was beginning to get ridiculous.

Narcissa dropped her wand to her side, a look of disappointment upon her face. "You aren't trying." She said, sounding weary.

"I am, how dare you think that I am not!" Hermione's eyes flashed.

"And THAT, is how I know you are not trying!" Narcissa yelled. "You are still letting yourself be consumed by emotion. You are quick to anger, and slow to learn. How can you expect to survive if you keep giving up? How can you expect your family and friends to survive?" At this point she was nose to nose with Hermione, a sneer on her face. Hermione became acutely aware that Narcissa's wand was poking against her stomach – her womb. Fear gripped Hermione, all breath gone from her body.

"How." Narcissa said. "Can you expect to protect your unborn child? The one prophesized to bring down the greatest Dark Lord this world has ever seen?"

Their eyes met – Hermione's wide, Narcissa's dark. Hermione feared they may have been wrong to trust her all along

At this moment, Minerva happened to walk through the door. She took one look at the wand pointed at Hermione's stomach, and instantly fired off a spell at Narcissa. Narcissa was flown backwards, but the spell was so powerful – fueled by Minerva's fear and anger, that it backfired – striking Hermione directly. It was as though all sense of time had stopped. Minerva ceased to breathe. She looked from Hermione, to Narcissa – who was looking at Hermione – mouth agape. Hermione stood – unaffected by the spell that sent a skilled Death Eater flying across the room. Instead, Hermione looked down – feeling a warmth grow in her belly – a belly which glowed a brilliant red and orange…like a Phoenix.

"The prophecy…" Narcissa whispered.

Hermione looked up – a mixture of fear and confusion on her face.

Narcissa stuttered through her next sentence. "The prophecy is not that of your child facing the Dark Lord…but you…with her as your shield…"

"I don't understand…" Hermione whispered, her eyes never leaving her slightly swollen belly.

By this point, Minerva made it to Hermione's side and held her. Hermione's eyes met with Narcissa's as she replied, "The prophecy was that a child born unto you would have the power to defeat Voldemort…maybe that prophecy meant that the child would not have to literally be born yet in order to defeat him." Narcissa scrambled to her feet and continued. "You are the most powerful witch known to man, Hermione. I wondered how many years we would have to endure for this child to grow and mature until she would be able to defeat Voldemort." Narcissa, wide eyed, exchanged glances between Minerva and Hermione. "I guess we do not need to wait. Your child is protecting you, Hermione." Narcissa backed up a step, "She is protecting us all…"

Hermione stood tall. She walked across the room, stooped over to pick up Narcissa's wand, and walked over to her – chest heaving. Narcissa closed her eyes, waiting for the curse she expected Hermione to deliver. Instead, when she opened them, she saw the handle to her wand – Hermione offering it to her. Narcissa looked from the wand, to Hermione, and accepted it – as Hermione said, "Again."

They trained for hours - which turned into days, and weeks. Narcissa gradually gave them more and more information. They learned that Hermione was ordered killed not just because of the power she and her family had, but because of the Dark Lord's fury over her becoming a pure-blood. Hermione was gaining better control over her magic, yet she seemed to be losing her self-confidence. One afternoon, Narcissa looked up at Hermione – bathed in sweat, an almost manic look on her face – and motioned to a couch in the training room. "Hermione," she said, "sit, take a break."

Hermione looked grateful and disappointed at the same time as she sat down. Hermione looked into the quiet, thoughtful face of Narcissa and realized how strange these turn of events had now become. But she also began to realize that compassion has many faces – many names, and she was looking into one of those faces right now. Hermione sighed and looked down at the wand in her lap. "What is it?" Narcissa asked calmly. Hermione looked out the window, closed her eyes, and replied "I don't think I can do this."

"_**Strength gives way to the cowering child I can no longer suppress."**_

Narcissa clucked her tongue at Hermione and said "I've heard this before."

"I wish you could lend me some of your strength. I feel as though I have none of my own." Hermione replied. "What is to happen in this war? What happens if I stumble – if I fall?"

"Then you will pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and try again – never stop trying. Never stop fighting for what you believe in – what you know to be right." Narcissa paused, took Hermione's face in her hands, looked directly into her eyes and said "I want you to listen to me. You are allowing the past to hold you hostage. You need to walk past your own self-loathing. And at some point, you are going to have to stop running – turn around, and face whoever wants you dead."

The light returned to Hermione's eyes and she had a renewed strength about her at these words. She smiled her thanks to Narcissa, and stood to take her place at the opposite end of the room. She turned to face the curious woman who had brought new hope to them and Hermione realized that this tiny wisp of a woman had the strength of an entire army. Hermione envied that.

"_**This I swear, you're the fiercest calm I've been in."**_

"Again." Narcissa said calmly, and they began again – preparing for war.

"_**From now on we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. They want an apocalypse? Then we will give them one."**_

**TBC! Reviews please!**


	40. Delivering!

Angelie Lucille is on her way! On our way to the hospital-please wish me and my wizarding family the best as we welcome this newest addition to our magical life! We will keep you all posted!


	41. Baby girl

Angelie Lucille (angel) was welcomed to the wizarding world at 7:37 this morning at 7 lbs 4oz. Mom and baby are doing fine. Thank you for all the messages if support!


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry for the long hiatus everyone! Just wanted to let you know that the latest chapter is nearly finished and will be published soon!


End file.
